La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty
by Milk40
Summary: On l'appelait la Reine de Glace, on l'appelait Monsieur McCarty. Ceci est leur histoire. Traduction de The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty de Sebastien Robichaud. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

**Cette fiction est cotée M pour son contenu destiné à un lectorat adulte.**

**Je suis Milk40 et je traduis **_**The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty**_** pour me faire plaisir, mais j'espère que cette merveilleuse histoire vous plaira aussi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty**

**Chapitre 1**

Il la voyait tous les jours au bureau, et tous les jours il lui souriait en guise de bonjour.

Mais elle ne lui retournait jamais son sourire. Elle hochait la tête imperceptiblement, rigide, détournant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses tâches – qu'il la croise en train de marcher dans le couloir, faire des photocopies, s'approvisionner en papeterie et en cartouches d'encre, lorgner par-dessus ses lunettes rouges.

_Reine de Glace._

C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Il avait entendu la plupart des rumeurs. Même dans un cabinet d'avocats aussi gros que Smithson &amp; Sons, la machine à potins était bien huilée. Son bureau étant situé juste à côté du distributeur d'eau fraîche, il entendait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité apprendre à propos des exploits et penchants sexuels de ses collègues. C'est pourquoi il gardait sa porte fermée. Malheureusement, certains des gens avec qui il travaillait parlaient tellement fort que leurs voix traversaient les murs sans difficulté, allant jusqu'à enterrer le faible bourdonnement généré par la musique rock qui émanait de son ordinateur portable.

Par un lundi particulièrement morne, il lisait une série de contrats pour une entreprise qui comptait parmi les clients de la firme. Les contrats en question n'étaient pas particulièrement complexes, mais comme il s'était spécialisé en droit contractuel, tous les documents s'y rapportant atterrissaient sur son bureau.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

Tyler Crowley, l'enquêteur privé au service du cabinet, et Michael Newton, un étudiant en droit passant les trois quarts du temps à faire la fouine, étaient absorbés dans un petit tête-à-tête à côté du distributeur d'eau. C'était la voix de Tyler qui était la plus forte. En fait, elle pouvait sans doute être entendue jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Je te le dis, mec, elle n'a pas bougé. Elle n'a pas gémi ou fait quoi que ce soit, elle est juste restée là, les yeux fermés. Et quand j'ai eu fini, je jure devant Dieu qu'elle a pleuré. Je suis tombé de mon nuage assez rudement merci. »

« Merde, vieux. Je croyais que le courant passait bien entre vous… »

« Si c'est comme ça qu'elle se comporte quand elle est attirée par quelqu'un, je n'aimerais pas voir comment elle est pendant une simple baise amicale. »

Michael grouina comme le porc qu'il était.

« Elle a de superbes nichons, par contre. Et un cul du tonnerre. Je le lui tapoterais bien, moi. »

Tyler se mit à rire. « Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais je te le redis : Rosalie Hale est _frigide_. C'est vrai que ses nénés ne sont pas siliconés, mais j'ai eu plus de plaisir avec ma main droite qu'avec elle. »

_Ça. Suffit. Bordel._

Emmett se leva et ouvrit sa porte à toute volée. Elle claqua contre le mur intérieur, ce qui fit vibrer et tressaillir les diplômes et les œuvres d'art qui y étaient accrochés.

Tyler et Michael, qui étaient tous les deux plus petits que le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et les cent dix kilos d'Emmett, reculèrent légèrement, serrant chacun leur petit gobelet Dixie en carton un peu trop fort. Lorsque l'eau des petits verres s'écoula du carton et tomba directement sur leurs pantalons, elle forma ce qui ressemblait à des taches d'urine.

« Toi ! » Emmett éleva la voix et pointa un doigt massif en direction de Tyler. « Ferme ta putain de grande gueule ! »

Emmett porta ensuite son attention sur Michael, qui cette fois-ci recula pour la peine. « Et toi, apprends à te comporter de manière civilisée ou bien je vais annuler ton internat et te renvoyer d'où tu viens avec un coup de pied dans le cul. Et ensuite j'écrirai une lettre à ton Doyen expliquant pourquoi tu as été congédié d'un emploi pour lequel tu n'es même pas payé. »

Ayant instillé la peur du Doyen dans les veines de Michael, Emmett s'approcha de Tyler, le dominant de toute sa carrure, et pencha son visage pour être nez à nez avec lui. « Ce que tu es en train de faire consiste en du harcèlement sexuel. Si tu mentionnes encore une fois son nom dans une conversation, je vais porter plainte pour elle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tyler cligna des yeux vers lui avec la clairvoyance intellectuelle d'un lampadaire.

Emmett se pencha davantage. « Peut-être que tu ne m'as pas entendu. Si tu parles encore de Mademoiselle Hale dans ces termes, tu vas être giflé avec une plainte pour harcèlement. Littéralement. _Est-ce – que – tu – comprends ?_ »

Tyler hocha la tête comme un idiot.

« Bien. Maintenant, dégagez de mon couloir, bande d'enfoirés, et retournez travailler. »

Emmett observa les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant du corridor avec leurs gobelets Dixie, tels des rats regagnant rapidement leur égout.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau, marmonnant un chapelet de jurons, mais quelque chose bougea dans sa vision périphérique et attira son attention. Rosalie Hale, la Reine de Glace en personne, était visible dans la porte du vestibule.

« Mademoiselle Hale ! Hum, bonjour. » Il força un sourire, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les insultes proférées par Tyler, ou ce qui s'ensuivit.

Elle s'empressa de passer devant lui sans dire un mot, serrant plus fort la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait comme si quelqu'un allait la lui arracher. La larme solitaire qui striait sa joue ne pouvait indiquer qu'une seule chose : elle avait tout entendu.

« _Merde_, » soupira Emmett avant de réintégrer son bureau et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont décidé de me suivre à travers cette merveilleuse fan fiction que je traduis pour mon plaisir (d'abord). Et merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

Emmett McCarty était imposant.

C'était ce qui le caractérisait de prime abord. Très grand avec de larges épaules, il avait une carrure qui exigeait des complets faits sur mesure et des chemises excessivement amples.

À cent dix kilos, il en pesait quinze de moins que lorsqu'il jouait au football* dans l'équipe de l'Université de Washington. À l'époque, on lui avait ordonné de gagner autant de masse que possible sans nuire à ses capacités de courir et bouger efficacement sur le terrain. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais ses dimensions restaient intimidantes et cela plaisait à Emmett.

Les citoyens de Seattle savaient garder une distance raisonnable avec lui. Les avocats des autres firmes ainsi que leurs clients avaient tendance, en sa présence, à se montrer posément humbles. Parce qu'en plus de posséder les attributs d'un linebacker**, Monsieur McCarty était intelligent. Extrêmement intelligent. Son expertise en droit contractuel dérivait essentiellement de son attention aux détails, une habileté que sa formation en langues classiques et en philosophie avait affûtée. Tel un dragueur de mines juridiques, il était capable de détecter rapidement et avec une facilité déroutante les clauses échappatoires et les termes ambigus contenus dans les contrats, et pouvait alors les exploiter ou bien exiger que ces éléments soient revus et corrigés.

En dépit du fait qu'il était beau garçon, qu'il réussissait très bien dans sa vie professionnelle et qu'il avait un sourire éclatant, il menait une existence on ne peut plus tranquille. Ses journées étaient régentées par une suite de routines : bosser pour la firme, boxer au club de gym pour garder la forme, se détendre en regardant des émissions sportives à la télé, et sortir au pub avec les copains sur une base régulière. Il avait l'habitude de rencontrer son meilleur ami Jasper Whitlock et sa femme au Pub James Joyce tous les vendredis soirs, et parfois durant la semaine lorsqu'une journée de travail s'avérait particulièrement fastidieuse. L'endroit en question était situé à un jet de pierre de Smithson &amp; Sons, ce qui ajoutait un côté pratique à ces rencontres entre amis.

(Emmett considérait Joyce comme étant un connard prétentieux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter le bistrot éponyme et de s'enivrer à la santé du célèbre irlandais)

Suite à l'épisode avec Tyler et Michael près du distributeur d'eau froide, Emmett décida qu'un rendez-vous avec ses amis au James Joyce était de mise.

« Em ! » Alice Whitlock le gratifia d'une étreinte affectueuse aussitôt qu'il s'approcha de leur table habituelle. C'était presque cocasse de voir ce petit bout de femme au visage juvénile et mesurant à peine un mètre cinquante serrer le géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze autour de la taille. Emmett était tout en muscles, en hauteur et en largeur, tandis qu'Alice était gracieuse et ressemblait à un farfadet, si tant est qu'un lutin puisse être diplômé du Collège Reed et entamer une carrière prometteuse en tant qu'écrivain de romans "paranormaux".

Emmett embrassa fraternellement le dessus de sa tête aux mèches noires avant de tendre le bras pour cogner son poing contre celui de son intello mais très séduisant époux en guise d'accolade. « Hé, mec. Heureux de te voir. »

« Moi aussi. Je suis content que tu aies appelé. » Il pointa en direction des deux demi-litres de Guinness sur la table, ces derniers faisant contraste avec le mélange un peu plus raffiné de gin Bombay Sapphire et de tonic d'Alice, lequel n'aurait pas semblé sophistiqué du tout si on avait oublié d'y ajouter un quartier de lime. « On a déjà commandé. »

Emmett s'assit et s'empressa de prendre une longue gorgée de bière. Commençant à se sentir un peu détendu, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Comment va le travail ? »

Jasper émit un grognement. « Je suis encore en train d'essayer de colmater les brèches de sécurité dans le système opératoire tout en résistant à l'envie de dire à mon patron de passer à l'ère Mac. »

Jasper était développeur de logiciels chez Microsoft.

Emmett rit de bon cœur. « Attends qu'il apprenne que tu as déjà rejoint le côté obscur. »

Son ami jeta un regard anxieux autour le lui.

« _Baisse le ton_. J'ai deux portables de manière à pouvoir garder secrète l'existence de mon iPhone. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé au dernier gars qui s'est fait prendre à glisser furtivement un iPad au boulot. » Jasper frissonna.

Emmett ricana. « Et de ton côté, ma petite demi-portion ? Quoi de neuf au royaume du surnaturel ? »

Alice devint brillante comme un rayon de soleil. « Je viens juste de recevoir une avance de ma maison d'édition. Je vais pouvoir quitter mon emploi et me consacrer à l'écriture à plein temps ! » Elle déplaça sa chaise pour se rapprocher d'Emmett. « J'ai des idées géniales pour mon nouveau bouquin. Que dirais-tu d'être mon inspiration pour un loup-garou de huit cent ans qui vient de Paris ? »

Emmett cligna nerveusement des yeux.

« Je ne parle pas français. »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Quelle importance ? Moi non plus ! »

« S'il y a des scènes d'amour entre espèces différentes, alors oublie ça. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle réalisa qu'il la taquinait.

(Entre parenthèses, il est à noter qu'Emmett ne lisait pas de romans d'amour, quel que soit le genre en général, et en particulier ceux qui entraient dans la catégorie paranormale. Exception faite de la (maintenant classique) littérature dérivée de Star Trek.)

Alice roula des yeux. « Tu es incorrigible. Que penserais-tu si j'invitais mon éditrice à se joindre à nous vendredi prochain ? Angela est une chic fille, et en plus elle est catholique. Je pense que vous seriez très bien assortis. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Emmett prit une autre lampée de sa Guinness.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est trop tôt. » Son ton était légèrement tranchant, mais au cas où il n'aurait pas été assez éloquent, il fit signe à leur serveuse et commanda une grande assiette de nachos avec des piments jalapenos en extra.

Jasper regarda Alice avec des yeux en fentes qui signifiaient _Je te l'avais bien dit._

Elle ignora les protestations étouffées de son mari et parla sur un ton conciliant. « Écoute, Em, je voulais juste te présenter quelqu'un de nouveau. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te brancher _comme tel_. J'imaginais seulement deux personnes formidables en train de prendre un verre avec des amis communs. »

En un mouvement qui ne lui demanda aucun effort, Emmett déchira le sous-verre en carton sur lequel reposait sa bière et jeta les morceaux sur la table. « C'est trop tôt. Il y a seulement trois semaines que nous avons rompu. »

« Est-ce que tu as récupéré la bague ? »

La curiosité spontanée de Jasper fut immédiatement accueillie par un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa femme.

Il se frotta le flanc et adressa un regard repentant à son ami. « Désolé. »

Emmett haussa les épaules et se força à afficher une expression neutre. « Elle me l'a renvoyée par courrier FedEx. Je l'ai rapportée chez Tiffany's la semaine dernière et j'ai été remboursé. »

Il remarqua l'expression surprise d'Alice et s'empressa d'expliquer. « Je leur ai dit que j'avais été cocufié. Ça leur a suffi. »

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis tellement contente d'entendre que la politique de retour de Tiffany's a une clause _ma-fiancée-était-une-pute_. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

La mine d'Emmett s'assombrit, et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la table.

Après un moment, il soupira et se frotta les yeux à deux mains.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? J'aimerais oublier le fait que j'ai perdu quatre années de ma vie avec elle. » Il héla la serveuse une fois de plus. « Puis-je avoir un Jameson s'il vous plaît ? Double de préférence. »

Jasper marmonna quelques mots de sympathie tandis que sa femme tendait un bras en travers de la table pour prendre sa grosse paluche dans sa petite menotte, la pressant fermement. Ils allaient faire de leur mieux durant cette soirée pour remonter le moral de leur ami, et résolurent de continuer par la suite.

**ooo**

Dans les jours qui suivirent _l'affaire du refroidisseur d'eau***_, M. McCarty entreprit subtilement de passer plus de temps près de l'aire de la réception, qui était commodément située à proximité du bureau de Mlle Hale. Il était facile de trouver un prétexte pour s'y rendre – il avait besoin d'envoyer un fax, ou bien il devait ramasser son courrier, ou encore il avait des documents à déposer à l'intention d'un client.

Jess Stanley, la réceptionniste, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. M. McCarty était plaisant à regarder, avait d'adorables fossettes, et il était toujours plein d'entrain. Si elle avait été légèrement plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que ses grands yeux marron guignaient la porte de Mlle Hale toutes les trente secondes.

Mais Jess était trop occupée à lorgner son cul (qui était bien plus beau que la moyenne), alors elle ne s'aperçut de rien.

Si Mlle Hale constata la présence plus prononcée de M. McCarty, elle ne se montra pas affable. En fait, lorsque sa voix tonitruante annonçait son voisinage, elle se cachait dans son bureau. Et lors de ces rares occasions où leurs chemins se croisaient dans le couloir ou la salle de pause-café, elle se faisait un point de l'ignorer.

C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que cela ne lui soit plus possible.

Un matin d'octobre trouva M. McCarty impeccablement habillé dans un complet bleu sombre à fines rayures et un caban, et absorbé dans sa routine journalière – rouler jusqu'au travail, garer la voiture et marcher jusqu'au café Starbucks. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais pour songer à quel point son horaire quotidien était répétitif. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à tenter d'oublier Lauren pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

Alors qu'il attendait dans la file du Starbucks tout en vérifiant les appels sur son Blackberry, il devint tout à coup conscient d'un délicieux parfum. Une agréable émanation de roses et de fruits**** rivalisait avec l'arôme de café qui embaumait les lieux. Délicat. Éthéré. Exquis.

Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de façon on ne peut moins discrète.

Quelqu'un devant lui émit un grondement.

Embarrassé, il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant la Reine de Glace en personne.

Elle releva un sourcil, l'air hautain, et se retourna.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en gémissant.

_Je viens juste de me faire surprendre à __**flairer **__une de mes collègues de travail. Super._

Puisqu'il avait une vue imprenable sur son dos, Emmett prit un moment pour contempler sa tenue vestimentaire. D'habitude, les ensembles coordonnés qu'elle favorisait lui donnaient l'allure d'une bibliothécaire affriolante – jupes crayon, vestes ajustées, une paire de lunettes rouges qu'elle n'ôtait jamais, et talons raisonnablement hauts.

Mais aujourd'hui elle portait un tailleur-pantalon très masculin, et bien qu'Emmett ne remarquât pas la différence de grandeur parce qu'elle était toujours beaucoup plus petite que lui, elle portait des chaussures à talons plats. Sa chevelure d'un brun terne était remontée derrière sa tête en un chignon ultra sévère.

_Reine de Glace, en effet_, songea-t-il.

« Bonjour, Mlle Hale. » Il se pencha pour parler tout près de son oreille, captant par la même occasion une autre bouffée de son parfum envoûtant.

Elle frémit en sentant son souffle dans son cou à découvert.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête. « M. McCarty. »

Ayant admis sa présence, elle se retourna à nouveau vers le comptoir et passa sa commande, en l'occurrence un grand café au lait écrémé agrémenté de sirop à la vanille sucré à l'édulcorant. Sa voix était assurée et paisible.

« Je ne vous ai jamais croisée ici avant. » Emmett fit un pas pour être à côté d'elle.

Rosalie se raidit. « Je n'avais plus de café à la maison. »

« Puis-je vous offrir ce latté ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Elle compta laborieusement son argent pour donner le montant juste à l'employée percée et tatouée derrière la caisse. « Mais merci quand même. »

Emmett fut récompensé par une expression plus douce alors qu'elle rencontrait ses yeux avant de regarder ailleurs.

Elle prit le café que lui tendait le barista et quitta l'établissement sans une autre parole, laissant Emmett derrière, secouant la tête en se questionnant.

Mlle Hale était un mystère.

Il avait été présent à la réunion des partenaires quand ils avaient voté son embauche. Elle était diplômée de Stanford, arrivée en tête de sa classe, et elle avait d'excellentes recommandations. Mais plutôt que de jouer aux jeux de pouvoir auxquels s'adonnaient habituellement les associés qui voulaient devenir partenaires juniors, Mlle Hale restait dans son coin.

Elle ne socialisait avec personne de la firme, exception faite de Tyler, apparemment. En fait, les commérages près du distributeur d'eau fraîche affirmaient que depuis son arrivée au mois d'août, presque tous les hommes célibataires du bureau avaient demandé pour sortir avec elle, et qu'ils avaient tous essuyé un refus, quelques fois plus abruptement que d'autres.

Emmett n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec Tyler et de coucher avec lui. Oui, il est vrai que Tyler était relativement bel homme, si quelqu'un ne s'objectait pas aux coureurs de jupons avec le cerveau entre les jambes. Et c'était un vantard qui était incapable de se la boucler quand il était question de ce qui se passait dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher.

Le contraste entre Tyler et M. McCarty était frappant.

Emmett avait été principalement élevé par une mère seule qui retirait sa fierté de l'étiquette et des bonnes manières et qui lui avait fait comprendre la nécessité de toujours se comporter en gentleman. Comme n'importe quel autre mâle Américain au sang chaud avec des besoins primaires à satisfaire, il avait pris part à des conversations dans les vestiaires, mais il ne ferait jamais la même chose sur son lieu de travail. Et jamais avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un ami digne de confiance.

Qui plus est, s'il avait fait pleurer Mlle Hale pendant des rapports sexuels, il aurait eu la décence d'en avoir honte et de garder les détails sordides pour lui-même.

_Tyler ne réalise-t-il pas que d'annoncer que sa partenaire a pleuré après sa baise le fait avoir l'air d'un éjaculateur précoce et d'un trou de cul? _

_Il a probablement tout inventé._

_Fils de pute._

Plus il y pensait, plus il espérait que Tyler ait menti. Ce qu'il avait raconté ne s'accordait pas du tout avec son image de brunette froide, hautaine et confiante avec le QI d'un génie et le corps d'une déesse. Elle possédait une assurance en ses compétences juridiques qui frôlait l'arrogance. Et elle était sexy en diable, même en tailleur-pantalon et avec des lunettes.

_Comment une telle femme pourrait-elle être si passive dans la chambre à coucher ?_

_Et pourquoi se mettrait-elle à pleurer après une relation sexuelle ?_

Lauren, qu'elle soit maudite, n'avait jamais pleuré ni avant, ni pendant, ni après leurs ébats. Et le sexe avec elle avait toujours été extraordinaire. Le fait de vivre dans des villes différentes avait diminué la fréquence de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, mais pas leur intensité. Emmett ne devait pas penser à elle plus avant. Lauren prenait son pied avec un foutu barman/musicien qui s'appelait Matthew, et ça durait depuis des mois. Emmett refusait de gaspiller ses vastes capacités intellectuelles à évoquer Lauren et les baises d'enfer qu'ils n'avaient plus (ensemble).

En refocalisant son attention sur Mlle Hale, une hypothèse très sombre se forma dans son esprit. Peut-être que Tyler lui avait fait du mal. Il était assez égocentrique pour l'avoir prise sauvagement et sans la préparer adéquatement. L'absence de réponse de Rosalie indiquait qu'elle ne prenait aucun plaisir avec son partenaire. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il s'était transformé en monstre de brutalité.

La pensée que quelqu'un ait pu la brutaliser mit Emmett en colère. Très en colère. Non, il ne la connaissait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se souciait pas de la manière dont on la traitait. Aucune femme ne méritait d'être traitée ainsi.

Emmett songea à sa sœur cadette et se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait qu'un de ses petits copains l'avait traitée de la sorte.

Exprimé de façon concise, Emmett l'aurait achevé.

Plus Emmett y pensait, et plus il méprisait Tyler Crowley. Et plus il s'apitoyait sur la Reine de Glace. Et cela, en soi, était plutôt étonnant.

**À suivre…**

***Bien entendu, on parle ici de football américain.**

********Un **_**linebacker**_** (appelé aussi ****secondeur**** au ****Canada****) est un joueur de ****football américain**** évoluant dans la formation défensive de l'équipe. Ce type de joueur est assez complet et a une palette d'interventions défensives assez large. Les linebackers sont très souvent les capitaines de la défense (dixit Wikipédia).**

*****Watercoolergate dans la version originale anglaise, en référence au scandale du Watergate. Malheureusement, il n'était pas possible de faire un jeu de mots dans la traduction. À ma plus grande déception…**

******La fragrance que Rosalie porte avec autant d'assurance se nomme L'Ombre dans L'Eau, de Diptyque, créée en 1983. Sève de feuille de cassis et rose de Bulgarie : le parfum d'un jardin vert au bord de l'eau. **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**Milk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Merci de venir lire cette merveilleuse fan fiction que je prends un plaisir immense à traduire. Si vous trouvez que je me répète, c'est que les mots me manquent pour signifier ma gratitude envers SR et combien je suis touchée par ce qu'il écrit et heureuse d'avoir la chance de le faire découvrir à un lectorat encore plus vaste.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques jours après sa rencontre fortuite avec Mlle Hale chez Starbucks, M. McCarty entendit quelqu'un frapper résolument à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! »

Mlle Hale passa la tête dans le cadre de la porte. « Auriez-vous une minute pour moi ? »

Par habitude il retira ses lunettes de lecture et se leva pour l'accueillir. « Bien sûr. Venez donc vous asseoir. »

Il attendit qu'elle se soit assise pour réintégrer son fauteuil. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur portable et s'empressa de réduire au silence les accords suaves de guitare électrique de _Nazareth_ avant de lever les yeux sur sa collègue, dans l'expectative.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous travaillez en écoutant la radio ? »

« La musique m'aide à me concentrer. Ce corridor peut être un peu – bruyant. »

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul mais se reprit très vite.

« _Nazareth _est un bruit de fond pour vous ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous écoutez quand vous souhaitez vous distraire – _Megadeth_ ? »

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents qui étaient exceptionnellement belles.

« Effectivement, j'ai _Symphony of Destruction_ sur ma liste iTunes. Voulez-vous l'entendre ? » Il fit courir ses doigts volumineux sur le clavier mais elle l'interrompit.

« Non merci, j'aimerais garder mes tympans intacts. »

Emmett se cala confortablement dans son siège. « Je suis étonné que vous ayez reconnu _Nazareth_. Peu de gens en sont capables. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Nous avions quelques bonnes stations de radio à San Francisco. Mais je n'écoute que ce qui est génial. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« _The Smiths_, _U2_, _REM_ à leur début avant qu'ils ne changent de style… ce genre de truc. »

« _REM_ ? N'allez pas me dire que vous écoutez cette mer – » Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase car quelque chose le stoppa, en l'occurrence les sourcils froncés de Mlle Hale qui valaient mille mots. Il préféra feindre une quinte de toux inopinée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Mlle Hale ? »

Son expression se durcit.

« Vous êtes le seul à m'appeler ainsi. Tous les autres m'appellent – »

« _La Reine de Glace_, » marmonna-t-il.

Elle le fixa longuement, d'un regard glacial, indiquant qu'elle l'avait entendu. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes et son expression se fit redoutable derrière ses lunettes.

« Et comment _vous_ appelle-t-on ? Le joyeux géant sans cou? »

Les sourcils d'Emmett se liguèrent ensemble pour prendre l'apparence d'un nuage lourd d'orage.

Rosalie se prépara à subir les foudres de son collègue, réalisant qu'elle venait de commettre une faute capitale. M. McCarty avait de l'ancienneté dans la boîte, qui plus est il était partenaire alors qu'elle n'était qu'une associée fraîchement embauchée. Et elle venait de le gratifier d'un surnom ridicule.

Elle était, à défaut d'une meilleure description, dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« On m'appelle – _Monsieur McCarty_. »

Rosalie cligna des yeux et oublia de fermer sa bouche aux lèvres roses et voluptueuses.

M. McCarty recula dans son fauteuil, cherchant soigneusement ses prochains mots. Bien qu'il soit agacé à cet instant précis, il n'était pas sans éprouver une certaine compassion envers la jeune femme devant lui.

Surtout en sachant la façon odieuse dont Tyler et Michael l'avaient traitée.

« J'ai été impoli et vous m'avez rendu la pareille. Nous sommes quittes. Mais ne vous adressez jamais à moi dans ces termes devant mes collègues. »

Ses yeux ne scintillaient pas et il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement sur son visage. Il la fixa intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la bouche et acquiesce en silence.

« Bien. Maintenant que puis-je faire pour vous, Mlle Hale ? Je suis très occupé… »

« Heu, désolée. » Elle cligna des yeux à répétition comme si elle tentait de libérer son esprit de quelque chose d'incommodant.

Il commença à tapoter le dessus de son bureau avec sa plume Montblanc.

« Heu, je suis venue vous demander conseil. » Elle tendit le bras et lui remit un document. « M. Yorkie m'a assigné un cas de licenciement abusif. Quand mon client a été embauché, il a signé un accord de confidentialité. Il est inquiet de l'éventualité d'une contre poursuite pour rupture de contrat s'il divulgue certains faits concernant ses employeurs lors du procès. M. Yorkie m'a demandé de vous montrer l'accord et d'avoir votre opinion avant de procéder. » Elle parla vite et avec assurance mais évita tout contact visuel.

Emmett prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et remit ses verres de lecture, lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus leur bordure.

« Je croyais que vous étiez la spécialiste en droit du travail. Pourquoi venir me consulter ? »

Les joues de Rosalie prirent soudainement la teinte de ses lèvres.

« Je _suis_ la spécialiste en droit du travail. Mais comme vous le savez, la firme aime surveiller étroitement les associés durant leur première année. J'ai rédigé une lettre et dressé un plan d'action. Je veux seulement que vous le vérifiiez, et ensuite je ferai le nécessaire. »

Emmett pouvait voir qu'elle était agitée. Elle n'était pas exactement nerveuse, mais plutôt impatiente. Elle avait croisé les jambes en s'assoyant et son pied qui ne touchait pas le sol se balançait sans arrêt dans le vide.

Ayant montré les crocs pour établir son autorité, il les rétracta de manière à paraître plus neutre.

« D'accord, il me fera plaisir d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais je dois d'abord m'occuper d'un dossier urgent. Quelle est votre date butoir ? »

« Mon client est impatient de voir les choses se mettre en branle, mais il n'y a pas de date limite d'apposée à son cas. »

« Parfait. Donnez-moi quelques jours. » Il fit apparaître la fonction calendrier sur son Blackberry. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait se rencontrer vendredi midi ? »

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

« À vendredi alors. » Il la gratifia d'un sourire destiné à aplanir le terrain, mais elle marchait déjà vers la porte et ne le remarqua pas.

En plus du document, il conserva de son passage l'émanation délicate de son parfum. Il inhala profondément, désireux de profiter de la sublime fragrance de rose et de baies avant qu'elle ne se dissipe.

Il trouva étrange que le parfum porté le plus souvent par Lauren ne l'ait jamais affecté aussi vivement. Son odeur était citronnée et elle la devait à une marque de savon italienne particulièrement dispendieuse dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Nul doute qu'à ce moment précis elle devait prendre une douche avec son jeune barman à St-Louis, le couvrant de mousse citronnée…

Emmett serra les poings, dégoûté. Le jeune musicien ne connaissait pas sa chance de ne pas avoir été présent dans l'appartement de Lauren quand il s'y était rendu pour la surprendre.

Emmett ne se serait pas gêné pour presser les citrons de ce jeune blanc bec et en faire du jus. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il l'aurait zesté.

**ooo**

Vendredi, exactement cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit midi, l'albumpréféré d'Emmett du _Steve Miller Band_ fut interrompu par des coups frappés à sa porte.

_Il faut passer par l'enfer avant d'atteindre le paradis…_

Emmett mit la chanson en cours sur pause. « Entrez ! »

Mlle Hale ouvrit la porte, tenant son agenda et son iPhone.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle comme il l'invitait à venir le rejoindre.

« Bonjour. » Il se leva et commença à enfiler son trench-coat. « Vous n'avez pas de veste ? »

Elle semblait perplexe.

« Je l'ai laissée dans mon bureau. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai des réunions toute la journée. Ceci est mon heure de pause déjeuner. Je croyais que nous allions discuter de votre dossier en cassant une croûte. »

Le visage de Mlle Hale se figea. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas fait mention d'un déjeuner lors de leur conversation précédente. Et maintenant il voulait transformer un rendez-vous d'affaire en quelque chose de plus _intime_?

Un sentiment de contrariété s'empara d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il était préférable qu'elle se taise. Elle avait besoin de cet emploi et par conséquent elle était prête à jouer le rôle de la bonne petite associée docile jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une position qui ferait qu'elle pourrait dire à M. McCarty et tous les autres enfoirés d'aller se faire foutre. À répétition.

Emmett vit son irritation et indiqua le téléphone sur sa table de travail. « Je peux demander à Jess qu'elle nous fasse livrer quelque chose à manger ici si vous préférez. J'étais sur le point de suggérer que nous marchions jusqu'au Délicatessen de l'autre côté de la rue, mais si ça vous rend mal à l'aise… »

« Ça ne me rend pas mal à l'aise. » Il y avait trop de protestation dans le ton de Rosalie.

Il sourit, exhibant l'ombre de ses fossettes. « Parfait. Dans ce cas allez prendre votre manteau pendant que je cherche mon parapluie. Il pleut encore, pour changer. »

_Que ses fossettes soient maudites_, songea-t-elle en tournant les talons avant de disparaître dans le corridor, laissant Emmett à ses recherches.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un trench-coat rouge tomate dont elle avait remonté le col.

Comme il ne faisait aucun geste pour signifier qu'il l'avait vue, elle tenta de faire la conversation. « Alors vous êtes allé à l'Université de Washington ? »

« Oui, j'y ai fait mon premier cycle et l'école de droit. » Emmett prit un document sur son bureau et le glissa dans sa serviette.

Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi sur les diplômes et les récompenses qui ornaient le mur du côté nord de son bureau.

« Vous étiez Phi Beta Kappa ? »

« C'est exact. »

Elle avait l'air impressionné. « Moi aussi. Quelle était votre matière principale ? »

_Probablement un sujet facile – genre le tissage de panier._

« Langues classiques et philosophie. »

Elle se retourna et demeura bouche bée d'incrédulité. M. McCarty avait un majeur en philosophie ? Il ne ressemblait à aucun des diplômés en philo qu'elle connaissait – des types ringards qui voulaient toujours avoir le dernier mot et qui lisaient des trucs comme _Star Trek et philosophie_ et _La République_ de Platon. (Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre)

M. McCarty était bel homme, pour celles qui appréciaient les mecs grands et musclés au cou à peine visible, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mlle Hale.

« Je croyais que vous jouiez au football pour les Huskies. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Existe-t-il une règle empêchant les joueurs de football d'étudier la philosophie ? Quelle était _votre _matière principale ? »

Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur l'imperméable de sa collègue, comme pour en apprécier le style. « Mode ? »

« J'ai un baccalauréat spécialisé en sciences politiques avec une concentration en théorie politique, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « _De Stanford_. »

« Je savais bien que votre majeur ne pouvait pas être en appréciation de la musique. Plus personne n'écoute _The Smiths_ de nos jours. »

Il tenta de se contenir mais il finit par ricaner malgré tout. Il s'amusait avec elle, peut-être pour se venger un peu de la remarque qu'elle lui avait lancée à brûle pourpoint quelques jours auparavant.

« Pas besoin d'être sur vos gardes, Mlle Hale. J'étais un des partenaires qui a préconisé votre embauche. Votre c.v. était impressionnant, de même que vos lettres de recommandation. Allons déjeuner. Passez devant. »

Il prit son attaché-case et lui enjoignit de sortir dans le couloir tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte derrière eux.

Bien qu'elle fulminait intérieurement, Rosalie demeura silencieuse dans le corridor, silencieuse dans l'ascenseur, et silencieuse sur le chemin pour se rendre au Délicatessen sous la pluie, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle se retrouva sous le parapluie de M. McCarty dès qu'ils mirent les pieds dans la rue.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle refusa de tenir, et elle fut récompensée par les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselèrent sur la moitié de son corps alors qu'elle se débattait pour marcher près de lui, mais pas trop.

Quant à Emmett, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il fut aussi difficile d'engager la conversation.

_C'est la raison pour laquelle on l'appelle La Reine de Glace_, songea-t-il. _S'adresser à elle fait le même effet que s'adresser à un glacier. Un glacier qui aime sans doute écouter_ Morrissey, _le chanteur des_ Smiths.

Emmett fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« D'où venez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il gaiement après qu'ils aient convenu de s'asseoir près de l'entrée du restaurant.

« De Californie. »

« C'est là que vous êtes née ? »

Rosalie émit un profond soupir.

« Écoutez, M. McCarty, j'apprécie que vous vouliez bavarder avec moi. Mais nous ne disposons que d'une heure et je dois vraiment faire avancer ce dossier. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Emmett sortit le document, tentant par la même occasion de cacher sa soudaine irritation.

« J'ai lu votre lettre. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Je l'ai réécrite. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par "Ça n'allait pas du tout"? » Elle s'empara du dossier et fit un rapide survol de la lettre.

« Vous laissez votre client vulnérable à des litiges au paragraphe quatre. Ce n'est pas un début très prometteur, _Mlle_ _Stanford_. »

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant qui le fit glousser.

« Aussi, ce serait une erreur de seulement poursuivre l'ancienne compagnie de votre client puisqu'il s'agit d'une organisation à but non lucratif. Le mieux que vous pourriez espérer du règlement en cour serait une modeste indemnité de départ. »

Rosalie parut confuse. « Mais le grief est avec la compagnie – ce sont eux qui ont congédié mon client. »

« Oui, mais votre client a été licencié quelques jours après être allé aux ressources humaines pour porter plainte contre un gestionnaire haut gradé dans l'entreprise – un gestionnaire qui a probablement ordonné le congédiement. Vous devriez le poursuivre personnellement en même temps que la compagnie. Le règlement éventuel par son assurance responsabilité civile pourrait dépasser les six chiffres, plus vos frais légaux. »

Il montra un petit sourire suffisant tout en faisant signe à la serveuse.

« Je croyais que votre spécialité c'était les contrats, » bredouilla Rosalie.

« C'est le cas, et ça veut dire que je dois être familier avec les lois qui régissent les entreprises n'ayant pas pour but de faire des profits. De plus, je suis familier avec cette organisation en particulier. Un de vos prédécesseurs a tenté de les poursuivre sans succès dans les années quatre-vingts. N'avez-vous pas cherché dans les dossiers de la firme pour voir si nous n'avions pas déjà de la documentation sur eux ? Il m'a fallu cinq minutes pour trouver le dossier en question. »

« Bonjour, Emmett. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Une séduisante jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux verts se tenait debout devant eux pour prendre leur commande.

« Je vais bien, Bree. Apporte-moi la même chose que d'habitude. »

« Pas de problème. Et vous, mademoiselle ? »

Rosalie ferma précipitamment le dossier et jeta un coup d'œil au menu.

« Heu, je vais prendre la soupe au poulet Bubble et – heu – un verre de lait. »

Bree lança un regard perplexe à Rosalie. « Nous ne servons que de la nourriture casher. »

Emmett observa Rosalie tandis qu'elle rougissait d'embarras.

« Oh. Eh bien alors je prendrai un coca, s'il vous plaît. »

« Super. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il sourit à la serveuse et ensuite il reporta toute son attention sur Rosalie.

« La soupe au poulet est délicieuse ici. Elle est encore meilleure que celle de ma mère. Vous allez l'aimer. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir appelée Bubble ? »

Emmett rit de bon cœur. « Ce n'est pas Bubble, c'est _Bubbe_. _Bubbe_ signifie grand-maman en yiddish. »

Mlle Hale résista à l'envie de le questionner sur ses connaissances du yiddish car elle n'avait aucune intention de le flatter. Ou de paraître encore plus ignare.

Emmett pointa le document.

« Comprenez-vous à présent pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de réécrire votre lettre ? »

« Vous auriez pu m'envoyer vos commentaires par e-mail au lieu de m'entraîner déjeuner quelque part dans une évidente tentative d'être seul avec moi. » Le ton de Rosalie était à la fois acerbe et vulnérable, comme un chat acculé au fond d'une ruelle.

Emmett la regarda plus attentivement, puis il joignit ses mains ensemble sur la table, se penchant imperceptiblement vers l'avant.

« Je suis sûr que cela vous semblera surprenant, Mlle Hale, étant donné le comportement de certains hommes employés par Smithson &amp; Sons, mais nous ne sommes pas tous intéressés à découvrir ce qu'il y a _sous_ vos vêtements. » Il se pencha en arrière et sourit. « Certains d'entre nous sont davantage intéressés à découvrir ce qu'il y a dans votre crâne. »

Il fallut un bon moment à Mlle Hale pour assimiler et comprendre la nature des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. Jamais. Elle n'était pas entièrement certaine qu'elle le croyait, mais cela avait plus à voir avec sa propre psychologie particulière qu'avec M. McCarty.

« Alors vous pouvez suivre mon conseil et rediriger vos énergies en ciblant le gestionnaire qui est derrière le licenciement de votre client, ou bien vous pouvez bousiller le dossier. Vous êtes rationnelle. Vous choisissez. »

Rosalie bouillonnait, mais sa réplique cinglante fut interrompue par la serveuse qui revenait avec leurs plats.

« Voici votre repas. J'espère que tout sera à votre goût. » Bree tapota l'épaule d'Emmett de sa main manucurée et il lui sourit en signe d'appréciation avant de mordre avec enthousiasme dans son sandwich à la viande fumée.

« Suis-je la seule à trouver singulier que notre serveuse porte le nom d'un fromage ? Dans un établissement casher ? » Rosalie fixa le menu comme si elle le répudiait.

Emmett avala en vitesse le morceau de sandwich qu'il était en train de mastiquer et éclata de rire.

« C'est drôle, j'avais toujours cru qu'elle portait le nom d'un des chevaux dans _Le Monde de Narnia_. »

Rosalie lui jeta un regard interrogateur et commença à manger sa soupe, laquelle était savoureuse, telle qu'annoncée.

« Alors vous pensez que les êtres humains sont rationnels, M. McCarty ? »

« En général, oui. Mais comme Aristote le faisait remarquer, certains êtres humains ne réalisent pas ce potentiel en tout temps. »

« Sans blague, » railla-t-elle.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

« Vous avez étudié les philosophes anciens, si je comprends bien. »

« En effet. C'est pourquoi j'ai aussi étudié les langues classiques. Pour pouvoir lire les textes dans leur langue d'origine. »

« Vous lisez le grec? »

« Et le latin. Mon père était professeur d'études classiques. Nous avons grandi en apprenant comment jurer en latin. _Stercus_ est un de mes mots préférés. »

Une expression d'incrédulité traversa encore une fois le visage de Rosalie.

« Les stéréotypes ont la vie dure, Mlle Hale ? »

Elle retroussa le nez. « Non, je suis seulement surprise. Les études classiques et la philosophie ne sont pas exactement des sujets populaires de majeurs. Et les stéréotypes n'ont plus de secrets pour moi, M. McCarty. J'ai été obligée de travailler beaucoup plus dur que n'importe qui d'autre à l'école de droit parce que personne ne me prenait au sérieux. » Elle gesticula de manière expressive. « _La Barbie qui aime se dorer au soleil s'en va à Stanford_. »

Emmett ricana. « C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez brunette. Imaginez ce qu'ils auraient dit si vous étiez blonde. »

Rosalie pressa ses lèvres ensemble mais il ne le remarqua pas.

« Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si impertinente l'autre jour. Vous avez fait preuve de – heu – _soutien_. Alors merci. »

Il décroisa ses jambes sous la table.

« Je sais que certains de nos collègues sont des abrutis. Mais je vous promets que je suis un des bons gars. » Il la fixa obstinément jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Les partenaires veulent que vous réussissiez parce qu'alors ça signifie que vous allez faire du bon travail pour la firme. Et bien entendu, nous espérons que vous serez heureuse parmi nous et que vous déciderez de rester. Yorkie vous a confié ce dossier parce qu'il a confiance en vos capacités. Mais tout le monde sait que la transition d'étudiant en droit à avocat peut être difficile. Vous allez faire des erreurs. Essayez juste que ce soit de petites erreurs.

J'ai mis en évidence quelques éléments de l'accord de confidentialité dont vous vous devez impérativement d'être au courant, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Assurez-vous seulement que votre client ne discutera pas de son ancien employeur avec personne d'autre que vous. »

« Merci. » Rosalie retourna à son repas et les deux collègues mangèrent dans un silence quelque peu inconfortable.

Au moment de régler l'addition, Emmett s'empressa de donner plusieurs billets à Bree, rendant vaines les tentatives de Rosalie de payer sa part.

« C'est Smithson qui offre le repas, » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis sûr que les autres partenaires vont vous amener déjeuner à un moment ou à un autre durant l'année. On s'est seulement acquittés de cette formalité plus tôt. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Emmett ressentit un pincement inexplicable. Mais il décida de l'ignorer.

« Merci. Je vais travailler sur ce dossier pendant le week-end. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que vous serez dans les parages samedi ou dimanche si j'ai des questions ? »

Emmett se leva et reprit son manteau qu'il avait accroché à la patère.

« Je ne travaille pas durant les week-ends, et surtout pas les dimanches. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Plusieurs partenaires viennent le dimanche. Je les ai vus. »

Il redressa ses épaules. « Les dimanches j'amène ma mère à la messe. »

Les grands yeux bleus de Rosalie s'élargirent considérablement.

« Toutes les semaines ? »

« Oui. » Il releva un sourcil, comme pour la mettre au défi de faire une remarque sarcastique.

« Pas que ce soit de mes affaires, mais pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas votre père qui la conduit à l'église ? »

Emmett exhala lentement.

« Parce qu'il est mort. »

Rosalie porta une main à sa bouche, ses yeux encore plus larges si la chose était possible.

Elle retira sa main, une expression coupable sur son visage. « Je suis tellement navrée. Vous avez mentionné qu'il était professeur… et j'ai pensé… »

« Il était professeur, mais il est décédé quand j'avais seize ans, » répondit doucement Emmett.

« C'est très gentil de votre part d'amener votre mère à l'église. »

Il hocha la tête et fit un geste pour attraper son imperméable.

« Je suis athée, » lança-t-elle tout à trac, essayant de remplir le lourd silence qui s'était abattu sur eux.

Elle grimaça, fermant les yeux.

Emmett dissimula à peine son sourire à la façon qu'elle avait de se dandiner nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Sa gaucherie soudaine lui rappela un poulain se balançant sur ses jambes instables. Un très attrayant et très ombrageux poulain.

« Intéressant, » dit-il en l'aidant à enfiler son trench-coat. « Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que l'unique fois où j'ai demandé quelque chose à Dieu, il s'est moqué de moi. » Rosalie passa ses bras dans les manches de son imperméable rouge et s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Elle se précipita vers la porte sans regarder derrière pour voir s'il la suivait.

« Au revoir, Bree ! » Fit Emmett à l'intention de la serveuse avant de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre sa collègue sous la pluie.

Il la rattrapa et ouvrit immédiatement son parapluie pour les protéger tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? » Elle le regarda suspicieusement du coin de l'œil.

« Je suis désolé à propos de votre expérience avec Dieu. À propos de votre prière. »

Elle rit mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire. « Ce n'était pas une prière. Je ne prie pas. »

« Eh bien, vous lui avez demandé quelque chose. Demander quelque chose à Dieu ressemble beaucoup à une prière selon moi. »

Elle accéléra le pas dans un effort pour le semer, mais les longues enjambées d'Emmett rendaient la chose impossible. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser se faire tremper alors qu'il avait un parapluie.

Mlle Hale l'intriguait. Il l'avait vue passer de la colère à la contrition à un semblant de douceur et finalement à une froideur tranchante, et tout ça en l'espace d'une petite heure. Elle le fascinait et il en vint à se demander ce qu'il faudrait pour la persuader de livrer tous ses secrets.

Comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur sans échanger une parole. Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent au onzième étage, il se tourna vers elle.

« Avez-vous rencontré Gail Cope ? »

« Non. »

« Elle est l'assistante administrative de M. Smithson. Elle est aussi la personne à contacter en cas de harcèlement. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'avoir une conversation à propos de quelque chose qui s'est passé dans la boîte ou à l'extérieur, vous pouvez toujours lui parler. »

Les yeux de Rosalie demeurèrent impassibles, mais Emmett vit un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillir légèrement.

« Merci. »

« Ça me fait plaisir de vous être utile, Mlle Hale. Profitez bien de votre week-end. »

Rosalie regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner en éprouvant une émotion imprécise qui voulait remonter à la surface. Mais elle la refoula en vitesse. Elle excellait dans cet art.

**ooo**

Beaucoup plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, Emmett fit son entrée au Pub James Joyce. Sa journée avait été infernale.

Après l'étrange pause déjeuner qu'il avait partagée avec Rosalie, il avait reçu un autre colis de la part de Lauren via FedEx. Elle avait eu l'amabilité de lui renvoyer tous ses effets personnels, lesquels avaient été acquis durant leur relation – boxer shorts décoratifs, un CD de Bob Seger, des livres qui avaient appartenu à son père, et une broche qu'il avait hérité de sa grand-mère. L'intimité des objets retournés avait été démentie par l'absence d'une lettre ou même d'une simple note sur un post-it.

Éternel optimiste, M. McCarty avait examiné chaque item de la boîte, y compris toutes les arachides en styromousse, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien loupé – qu'il n'avait pas loupé un truc s'apparentant à une explication, ou une confession, ou même une demande de pardon.

Mais de toute évidence, ce qu'il avait loupé c'était son véritable caractère.

Aussi était-il quelque peu attristé et fatigué lorsqu'il approcha de sa table habituelle au James Joyce, seulement pour découvrir les Whitlocks impliqués dans une conversation animée et bruyante avec une jeune femme. Une jeune femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Em ! C'est bon de te voir. » Alice le salua avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et parla à Jasper avant de se retourner pour regarder leur compagnie.

Alice fit les présentations, mais il avait déjà deviné l'identité de la femme.

_Angela Weber-Chang_.

C'était une très séduisante asiatique avec une peau délicate et des yeux en amande. Sa main d'une douceur rare trembla légèrement lorsqu'il la serra.

Elle était nerveuse.

Et remplie d'espoir.

La vue de cette jolie femme nerveuse et remplie d'espoir assise de son côté de la table le mit subitement de mauvaise humeur.

Il se montra poli tout en lançant des poignards à Alice qui l'ignora et poursuivit son bavardage incessant à propos des talents d'éditrice d'Angela qui travaillait pour _Les Éditions du Pendentif_. Ensuite elle y alla de la description du parcours académique impressionnant d'Angela qui incluait un diplôme de premier cycle du Smith College. Elle commençait à décrire son implication dans des organismes catholiques qui venaient en aide aux enfants lorsque Emmett fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter une autre Guinness et un verre de whiskey.

Alice et Angela échangèrent des regards.

Jasper tenta résolument d'engager la conversation avec Emmett, mais celui-ci n'était pas bien disposé. Jasper décida de garder le silence au milieu de sa seconde Guinness, martelant de ses doigts le dessus de la table et secouant la tête. Il savait que ça avait été une grosse erreur. Il aimait sa femme plus que la vie elle-même, mais cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment foiré. Et il allait devoir réparer les pots cassés.

Il se leva. « Emmett, je vais aller commander une autre ronde de boissons. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je peux aider ! » Alice bondit sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

« Ça va, Alice. Je peux y aller. » Emmett recula sa chaise.

« Non, si je n'y vais pas moi-même le barman va tenter de substituer du Beefeater ou une autre saloperie du genre dans mon gin et tonic. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Jasper lança un regard navré à Emmett et suivit sa femme au bar.

Emmett jura entre ses dents et prit une autre gorgée de bière.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura Angela en se tournant pour être face à lui.

Il bougea sa carrure imposante et croisa finalement son regard.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ? »

« Alice m'a dit que vous saviez que j'allais venir ce soir. Elle a dit que vous vouliez me rencontrer. Je suis certaine que ça doit être extrêmement embarrassant pour vous… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Emmett déglutit péniblement.

« Elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos de nous présenter, mais je ne savais pas que ça allait être ce soir. Je m'excuse de ne pas être plus sociable. Ça a été une journée d'enfer pour moi. »

Angela hocha la tête et tripota son rhum&amp;coca. Elle ne croyait pas à son pieux mensonge.

Emmett soupira.

« Vous savez, c'est moi qui ai présenté Jasper à Alice. »

« Vraiment ? Comment ? »

« Alice partageait une chambre avec ma sœur à Reed. Elles sont venues passer un week-end à la maison pour que je les amène voir un match des Mariners, et Jasper s'est joint à nous. Parvenus à la septième manche lui et Alice formaient un couple. »

Angela sourit. « Alice est une incurable romantique. Du coup elle est formidable dans son travail. Évidemment ça serait encore mieux si Jasper était un loup-garou ou un métamorphe, mais personne n'est parfait. »

Emmett gloussa.

Angela fut instantanément très contente d'elle-même d'avoir réussi à faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et ne souhaitant pas le voir se faner, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle attrapa son manteau et se leva.

« Je vais y aller. » Elle sourit gentiment. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de finalement te rencontrer, Emmett. Peut-être que dans des circonstances différentes… »

Emmett la laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de la suivre.

« Angela. »

Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête très, très haut pour le regarder, car elle était petite.

Il la tutoya lui aussi. « S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance de me débarrasser de ma mauvaise humeur et de me racheter. » Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, exhibant ses fossettes pour en accentuer l'effet. « Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre et ensuite raconte-moi comment tu t'y prends avec Alice. Tes conseils me seront sûrement utiles. »

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, réfléchissant sans doute à sa proposition. Puis elle lui retourna son sourire et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait pour aller retrouver les Whitlocks.

**ooo**

Très tôt samedi matin, Emmett réintégra son appartement modérément ivre. À son grand étonnement il avait passé une soirée très agréable. Angela était drôle et intelligente, et bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'inviter à dîner, il voulait la revoir.

En attendant son taxi avec elle devant le pub, il l'avait invitée à se joindre à eux encore une fois le vendredi suivant. Il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée et il le pensait vraiment.

Il s'assit à sa table de travail dans le bureau qu'il avait aménagé chez lui et ouvrit promptement son portable. En quelques minutes il fut connecté à son compte Gmail et parcourut ses e-mails.

"À : ecmccarty at gmail dot com

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

_Cher Em, _

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles._

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

_Plus de détails dans une minute._

_Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?_

_Et avant que tu ne répondes à cette question, il faut que tu saches que j'ai reçu un e-mail d'Alice cette semaine m'assurant qu'elle et Jasper "s'occupent de toi" maintenant que Lauren et toi n'êtes plus ensemble. _

_Sérieusement. Je suis certaine que ce qui est arrivé a dû être épouvantable, mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'apprenne ta rupture par l'intermédiaire d'Alice ?_

_C'est quoi ce foutoir ?_

_Alice a été vague. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de m'en dire plus ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Lauren et toi étiez ensemble depuis le début des temps. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne deviendra pas ma sœur._

_En passant, avant que tu amènes maman à la messe, (et que tu lui mentes), je dois te prévenir qu'elle sait. Je me suis bêtement échappée au téléphone en pensant qu'elle savait déjà._

_Je suppose que j'ai eu tort…"_

Emmett releva le nez de l'écran.

_Stercus_, songea-t-il.

**À suivre…**

**Bon, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous donner un cours de latin (à moins que vous n'insistiez). Si vous ne vous doutez pas déjà de la signification du mot latin préféré d'Emmett, je vous suggère d'aller sur google…**

**Et oui, apparemment Bella a rencontré quelqu'un. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être…**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire et à Just4ALE pour ses précieuses informations en matière de musique rock. **

**À la prochaine.**

**Milk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Merci à vous qui lisez mes écrits et qui avez décidé de me suivre à travers cette magnifique histoire qui mélange allègrement l'humour et les sentiments plus graves. Si vous êtes en quête de lemons, par contre, vous n'êtes pas à la bonne place. Vous pouvez par contre aller lire les outtakes citronnés qui accompagnent cette histoire et qui mettent en scène Bella et Edward…**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 4**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

Octobre 2009

À : ecmccarty at gmail dot com

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

…_En passant, avant que tu amènes maman à la messe, (et que tu lui mentes), je dois te prévenir qu'elle sait. Ça m'a bêtement échappé au téléphone en pensant qu'elle savait déjà._

_Je suppose que j'ai eu tort…_

Emmett releva le nez de l'écran.

_Stercus_, songea-t-il.

Étant donné qu'il n'était pas disposé à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait expliquer à sa mère ce qui s'était passé avec Lauren, il continua de lire le e-mail de sa sœur.

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un lors d'une petite fête. C'est un Américain qui étudie la philosophie ici, à Paris._

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

_Avant que tu ne roules des yeux, cher frérot, il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas un adepte de Jacques Derrida et de ses théories merdiques. Il vient de l'Université de Chicago où il a eu quelques cours avec Martha Nussbaum. Il est ici pour écrire sa thèse sur _Émile_ de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. C'est chouette, non ? Et c'est une drôle de coïncidence qu'il vienne de la même université que papa. Sauf que je ne crois pas qu'Edward soit un Straussien. _

_Edward suscite l'intérêt de la même manière que les émissions à Canal Découverte, mais nous sommes totalement incompatibles. Un garçon qui s'habille tout en noir et qui porte un putain de béret, tu imagines ? Et pour empirer les choses, il ne jure que par Proust et me regarde de haut à cause de ma préférence pour Balzac. Il était là à discourir sur le génie de Proust (en français, bien entendu) et j'ai voulu le remettre à sa place (moi aussi en français, pour faire bonne mesure). Il n'a pas aimé ça. Ma tentative de lui clouer le bec s'est transformée en échange houleux durant lequel je lui ai expliqué (de manière très convaincante) pourquoi Balzac était mieux que Proust. Mais ce crétin ne voulait rien concéder ! À la place il s'est mis à argumenter avec moi, lui qui n'a même jamais lu Balzac de sa vie ! J'ai failli l'étrangler avec son propre col roulé !_

_Nos hôtes nous ont séparés avant que je ne puisse botter son cul de philosophe à béret (il n'est pas si imposant que ça j'aurais pu avoir le dessus). Toujours est-il qu'en gage de réconciliation, il m'a invitée à prendre un café avec lui dans un petit endroit sympa proche de l'université. Je vais lui prêter mon exemplaire du _Cousin Pons_ et il va le lire et me dire que j'ai raison. _

_Ai-je mentionné que nous sommes absolument incompatibles ? Et pour ce qui est de ses goûts en musique, je ferais mieux de me la boucler... il a mis _Feist _comme sonnerie sur son portable, nom de Dieu. Je lui ai dit que j'allais devoir vérifier pour voir s'il est véritablement une gamine de douze ans. Je veux dire, elles portent des bérets, non ? _

_Je te tiendrai au courant et j'aimerais bien que tu en fasses autant. Alice pourrait décider que c'est une bonne idée de te brancher avec quelqu'un… alors sois sur tes gardes. _

_Ta petite sœur qui t'aime,_

_B. _

_P.S. Je devrais également signaler que Jim Morrison est vivant et bien portant et qu'il enseigne dans mon cours de littérature française du 19__ième__ siècle ici à la Sorbonne, toujours aussi sexy dans son pantalon en cuir. Préviens les médias._

Après avoir tapé un très court message de réponse à sa sœur, Emmett s'allongea au centre de son lit King-size avec un bras en travers des yeux. Ses pensées le ramenaient invariablement à Lauren.

Il avait toujours été doux avec elle. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un genre de complexe _Des souris et des hommes, _comme elle se plaisait à dire. En raison de son tempérament et de sa corpulence, il était toujours extrêmement prudent… Les femmes étaient des créatures fragiles sous ses mains surdimensionnées, et il les traitait en conséquence. Lauren en était venue à ne pas apprécier ses manières circonspectes. C'était peut-être là que les choses s'étaient mises à aller mal.

Emmett marmonna quelques jurons bien choisis. Il était, comme il l'avait dit à Mlle Hale, un des bons gars. Mais avec Lauren, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il lui avait été fidèle, limitant ses engagements sociaux au temps passé avec les gars ou avec Jasper et Alice, et il n'avait jamais reluqué une autre femme. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient – les femmes le remarquaient à longueur de semaine. Il y en avait qui étaient très directes. Il repoussait fermement leurs avances.

Il se laissa rouler sur le flanc, lorgnant ce qui avait jadis été le côté du lit de Lauren. Il songea à ce qu'avait été leur vie amoureuse. La façon qu'avaient leurs corps de se reconnaître. La façon dont elle le regardait dans les yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Sa frimousse était tellement mignonne à contempler quand elle était en train de jouir. Ça lui manquait à présent. Et ça le rendait furieux de penser qu'elle avait eu cette même expression pour quelqu'un d'autre, pendant que lui refusait de succomber aux avances de toutes ses admiratrices à Seattle. S'il avait su à ce moment là…

Oh et puis merde, qui croyait-il berner ? Peu importe les circonstances, il n'aurait pas couché à droite et à gauche ! Il était l'homme d'une seule femme. L'infidélité de Lauren n'allait rien y changer.

Il repensa au texte qu'il avait reçu de Jasper plus tôt, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air (et de ne pas mentionner ledit texte à Alice). Jasper avait peut-être raison. Mais il ne ferait pas ça avec une femme comme Angela Weber-Chang. Non. Il faudrait que ce soit avec quelqu'un comme Liz, une des serveuses du pub. Une fille qui ne dirait pas non à une baise facile et rapide et qui ne se pendrait pas à son cou une fois que leurs corps auraient exulté.

Emmett grogna.

Jasper tentait seulement de l'aider en proposant une diversion, mais il n'était pas con. Il savait que l'extase reliée au sexe est une chose éphémère. Ça ne le rendrait pas heureux. Ça ne changerait pas sa vie, et ça ne réglerait pas ses problèmes non plus. Il ricana intérieurement en songeant que ses études en philosophie l'avaient rendu plus cérébral que sexuel, ruinant du coup ses aspirations à profiter plus pleinement des plaisirs charnels que la vie avait à lui offrir. Aussi attrayant que pouvait être le péché de la chair, il voyait au-delà de l'acte sexuel lui-même, et savait la vacuité qui y était associée si la connexion des âmes en était absente.

_Mlle Hale l'avait appris aussi_, songea-t-il, _durant sa nuit avec Tyler_.

Sans bonté ni véritable affection, le sexe était vide. Et Emmett serait maudit avant que de traiter une femme comme Tyler avait traité la belle Mlle Hale.

**ooo**

À dix heures précises le dimanche matin, Emmett gara sa voiture dans l'allée devant la maison de style ranch de sa mère. Même si celle-ci n'aurait pas eu d'objection à ce qu'il l'attende à l'intérieur de sa BMW, il coupa le moteur et en descendit pour aller la chercher.

Emmett était un gentleman, et plus particulièrement envers sa mère.

Il l'accueillit avec un baiser affectueux sur la joue et se chargea de tenir la porte moustiquaire ouverte pendant qu'elle verrouillait la porte principale. Puis il la conduisit vers le côté passager de sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière.

Esme McCarty était une femme sans contredit ravissante. Elle rappelait Catherine Deneuve avec plusieurs années en moins, des cheveux coupés aux épaules et de grands yeux bruns. Élégante et sophistiquée, elle avait le corps gracieux d'une ballerine, et sa voix résonnait comme une pluie d'été.

Bien qu'Emmett se soit armé de courage pour subir l'interrogatoire et les expressions de sympathie de sa mère, deux choses dont il se serait volontiers passé, il n'avait pas de raison d'angoisser. Esme savait, à cause des informations rapportées par sa fille, que ses fiançailles avaient été rompues. Avec sagesse elle se contenta d'échanger des plaisanteries et de tenir des propos légers pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'église. Il y aurait beaucoup de temps pour avoir une conversation plus sérieuse après la messe, et elle n'avait aucune envie de ternir leur moment de communion avec Dieu avec des pensées tristes et douloureuses.

Ils prirent place sur le banc réservé à leur famille, le même qu'ils utilisaient toujours, et tout de suite Esme sortit son chapelet de pierres noires et se mit à prier. Emmett s'agenouilla à ses côtés, les mains jointes, incapable de formuler ne serait-ce que la plus sommaire des prières. En dépit du calme apaisant des lieux et de l'inexplicable sensation de transcendance qu'il éprouvait toujours dans une église, aujourd'hui il n'y trouvait pas son réconfort habituel.

Alors qu'il regardait les doigts de sa mère parcourir les dizaines de son chapelet, il fut distrait par la vue de sa bague de fiançailles. Dans la lumière du soleil qui traversait les vieux vitraux, son diamant étincelait, mais il était petit – son père avait acheté la bague quand ils étaient encore étudiants tous les deux. Sa mère n'avait jamais arrêté de la porter, ni le jonc de mariage qui l'accompagnait. Mais c'était la bague de fiançailles qui faisait se contracter la gorge d'Emmett, car la pierre précieuse qui l'ornementait était minuscule en comparaison de celle qui décorait la bague que Lauren avait exigée. Qu'elle avait exigée puis retournée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une paire de gants qui ne lui convenait pas.

Il bouillait de colère en continuant de fixer du regard la toute petite pierre sur la bague de sa mère. Il avait tout donné à Lauren, tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, et elle le lui avait retourné via FedEx sans même une explication sur un post-it. Elle avait jeté son amour au loin comme s'il s'agissait des ordures, alors que sa mère, elle, s'était fait prendre l'amour de sa vie à l'âge tendre de quarante-cinq ans. Des années plus tard elle portait encore ses alliances.

Le diamant bougea subitement. Esme tendit le bras pour attraper la main de son fils, ses lèvres continuant leurs prières. La profondeur du moment était presque étouffante. Il était impossible, même pour le plus viril des hommes, de dédaigner l'amour d'une mère.

Après la messe, Emmett amena sa mère déjeuner à l'Hôtel Fairmont Olympic comme il avait coutume de le faire tous les dimanches. Tandis qu'ils se régalaient de délicieux œufs Bénédictine en buvant un Bloody Caesar, il expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Lauren, omettant les détails les plus salaces.

Esme l'écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son récit, puis elle exprima posément sa tristesse et sa sympathie. Cependant, elle lui délivra son commentaire le plus important seulement lorsqu'ils furent de retour à la maison.

« Viens à l'intérieur quelques minutes, » dit-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte.

Emmett la suivit docilement dans la maison et, à sa grande surprise, elle l'entraîna dans la pièce qui jadis avait été le bureau de son père. La pièce servait encore de bureau, d'une certaine manière. Les murs en bois de pin noueux étaient en partie couverts des diplômes de Carlisle ainsi que d'œuvres d'art qu'il avait acquises au fil des années, et en partie occupés par de hautes étagères à moitié vides à présent. Esme avait donné presque tous les livres de son époux à son fils plusieurs années auparavant. Emmett les avait disposés fièrement dans son propre bureau, autour du secrétaire qui avait aussi appartenu à son père.

Esme tendit le bras vers la petite table de travail qui occupait maintenant le centre de la pièce, prenant ce qui semblait être un morceau de vase en terre cuite craquelée. Elle retourna l'objet dans ses mains.

« Te souviens-tu de ceci ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Ça appartenait à papa. »

Elle sourit. « C'était sur son secrétaire depuis avant ta naissance. Depuis qu'il était étudiant de deuxième cycle à Chicago. »

Emmett prit le morceau de vase cassé des mains de sa mère et l'examina de plus près. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté attention avant un segment de pot d'argile brisé n'avait aucun attrait pour lui. Il traça le morceau avec son doigt et constata qu'il y avait des reliefs dans la terre cuite. Il reconnut des lettres en caractères hébraïques, mais il n'arrivait pas à les lire.

Il ne dit rien, mais Esme vit dans ses yeux les questions qu'il se posait. « Ton père était un homme merveilleux et bon, mais il avait ses combats intérieurs. Ses recherches l'obsédaient. Il lui arrivait de passer des nuits entières debout, à traduire un seul paragraphe d'Aristote. » Elle rit doucement. « Je me réveillais dans un grand lit vide, et il était ici, à se tourmenter à propos de la meilleure façon de traduire le mot _ousia_. Ça me rendait folle par moments. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Parfois il allait vous contempler dans votre sommeil, ta sœur et toi. Il disait qu'il avait ses éclairs de génie les plus importants quand il venait de vous regarder dormir. » Elle s'empara d'une vieille photo de famille sur le bureau et la considéra avec tristesse. « Ton père a également souffert de dépression à quelques occasions. »

Emmett fut étonné par cette révélation, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il préféra garder le silence.

« Carlisle terminait sa thèse de doctorat, il cherchait un poste de professeur à l'université, et j'étais enceinte de toi. Il vivait énormément de pression et il y avait des jours où ça l'empêchait carrément de fonctionner. Il n'arrivait même pas à sortir du lit.

Un de ses professeurs s'est intéressé à lui et l'a encouragé à obtenir l'aide dont il avait besoin. Le rabbin Neusner lui a donné ces morceaux brisés et lui a parlé de la notion de _tikkun olam_ – la façon dont un individu peut contribuer à la guérison du monde. Cette conversation à elle seule a changé la vie de ton père. Il n'a jamais plus été le même par la suite. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« En plus de recevoir des conseils, Carlisle a appris qu'il pouvait affronter sa dépression en faisant quelque chose de bien pour une autre personne – _tikkun olam_, la guérison du monde à travers la justice sociale, la dévotion, et les _mitzvot_, ou actes de charité. Si ton attention n'est plus centrée sur toi-même et que tu concentres tes énergies à soulager la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre, tu découvriras que non seulement ça aide à guérir le monde, mais ça amoindrit aussi ta propre douleur. Ça a fait une différence dans la vie de Carlisle, j'en ai été témoin, et j'ai essayé de suivre ce précepte moi aussi. Pourquoi, d'après toi, suis-je devenue si impliquée dans le Projet d'Alphabétisation des Enfants quand ton père est décédé ? »

Emmett secoua la tête. Il y avait très longtemps que son père était mort. Il se rappelait de certaines choses à propos de lui, mais pas de tout, et il ne se rappelait nullement de l'avoir vu en dépression.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'avoir ceci. » Esme fit un geste en direction du morceau de vase brisé dans les mains d'Emmett. « Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé. Lauren a très mal agi et tu as raison d'être en colère. Mais tu as une décision à prendre maintenant. La douleur de la trahison peut te paralyser, ou bien tu peux choisir de concentrer ton énergie à faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas une formule magique, mais ça fonctionne. Et ce faisant, tu peux essayer de trouver ta propre guérison. »

Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras et le laissa ensuite à ses pensées.

**ooo**

Lundi matin, Mlle Hale fit un arrêt au bureau de la réceptionniste pour demander où étaient conservés les anciens dossiers. Durant leur réunion au Délicatessen, M. McCarty avait mentionné que Smithson &amp; Sons avait déjà poursuivi l'ancien employeur de son client des années auparavant. Désirant faire ses preuves pour impressionner M. McCarty, et avide de bien représenter son client, elle décida de retrouver elle-même les documents concernant cette poursuite.

Avant que Jess n'ait pu répondre à sa question, M. McCarty passa devant l'aire de la réception.

Comme si de marcher devant elle pour aller à la salle à manger était une raison suffisante pour qu'elle arrête de parler, Jess fit une pause, rêveuse.

« Mesdames, » les salua-t-il, hochant la tête à l'intention de Jess, mais souriant à Mlle Hale.

« M. McCarty, » dit celle-ci sur un ton incertain, ses grands yeux bleus sondant les siens pour tenter de deviner son humeur.

« Mlle Hale. » Il la regarda chaleureusement. « Comment a été votre week-end ? »

« Fructueux. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris par l'épithète qu'elle avait employée. « C'est – bien. Passez une bonne journée. » Un autre petit geste de la tête vers Jess et il disparut dans le corridor.

Jess lorgna son cul quand il passa à sa hauteur, se levant imperceptiblement de sa chaise pour pouvoir le garder dans son champ de vision le plus longtemps possible (de même que ses superbes proportions) lorsqu'il se fut éloigné.

« Oh mon Dieu qu'il est séduisant, » annonça-t-elle, comme si ce n'était pas assez évident. Elle leva la tête vers Rosalie en souriant béatement. « Quelle chance pour moi qu'il soit de nouveau sur le marché. »

Rosalie avait l'air dégoûté, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. « Sur le marché ? » Demanda-t-elle, espérant que cela suffise à inciter la commère en résidence à ouvrir son clapet.

« Il était fiancé, mais ils ont rompu. Elle a renvoyé toutes ses affaires par courrier FedEx la semaine dernière. Il a fallu que je signe pour que le livreur me confie le paquet, et il est possible que j'aie jeté un coup d'œil sur l'inventaire du contenu. » Jess n'eut pas la décence de rougir ou d'avoir l'air honteuse suite à cet aveu.

Les explications de la réceptionniste laissèrent Mlle Hale confuse. « Est-ce que c'est elle qui a rompu avec lui ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais c'est définitivement terminé entre eux. Elle ne l'accompagne pas au dîner chez les Smithson. Mme Cope m'a chargée de dresser la liste des invités, et lorsque j'ai lui ai demandé à propos de sa fiancée, il m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. »

Rosalie ne se donna pas la peine d'essayer de savoir à quel dîner Jess faisait référence ou pourquoi elle n'y avait pas été conviée. Réprimant sa curiosité, elle demanda comment elle pouvait localiser un dossier datant des années quatre-vingts.

« Ces dossiers se trouvent dans la salle de stockage en bas à l'étage du parking. Il faut aller voir Mme Cope et signer un registre pour obtenir une clé. Tout ce qui date d'avant 1995 n'a pas été entré dans la base de données, alors il va falloir que tu le cherches à la main. » Jess fit un sourire entendu. « Ou bien tu pourrais simplement demander à Mike Newton de le faire. C'est à ça qu'il sert ici. »

Rosalie fit la grimace et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Cope, faisant exprès de ralentir en passant devant la salle à manger.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans grande pièce froide en parpaing qui servait à l'entreposage des dossiers les plus anciens. La salle était remplie d'armoires métalliques qui faisaient toute la hauteur des murs. Utilisant le plan des lieux que Mme Cope lui avait gentiment fourni, elle se dirigea dans la section indiquée, située au fin fond de la salle, et trouva le tiroir qu'elle cherchait.

Plongée jusqu'aux coudes dans les vieux classeurs, elle entendit la porte de la salle de stockage s'ouvrir et se refermer. Quelqu'un marchant d'un pas décidé semblait se rapprocher d'elle.

« Salut, » fit une voix profonde derrière elle.

Rosalie savait à qui appartenait la voix sans avoir besoin de regarder son interlocuteur, si bien qu'elle ne se retourna pas.

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire un petit bonjour en retour ? »

« Non. » Elle garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur les fichiers et continua de les feuilleter.

« C'est quoi ton foutu problème ? »

Rosalie trouva le document qu'elle cherchait et le sortit du tiroir avant de refermer celui-ci brusquement. « C'est quoi _ton_ foutu problème ? »

Elle tenta de dépasser Tyler pour retourner à l'avant du local, mais il la retint par le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! » Le houspilla-t-elle.

« Calme-toi. _Bordel_. C'est quoi ton problème ? » Répéta-t-il en la relâchant, mais lui bloquant toujours l'accès à la porte.

« Toi, Tyler. Tu es mon problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu as dit à tout le monde que tu m'avais baisée. Voilà ce que tu as fait. » Rosalie voulut le contourner mais il bougea, étendant les bras pour lui interdire le passage.

Tyler renifla. « Nous avons baisé. Pourquoi en faire tout un cas ? »

Avec fureur Rosalie planta ses doigts dans la poitrine de son vis-à-vis. « Pourquoi en faire tout un cas ? Parce que tu l'as dit à tout le monde ! Maintenant toute la firme est au courant. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point c'est embarrassant ? »

Tyler lui attrapa la main et commença à rire. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais reconnaissante envers moi d'avoir aidé à "dégeler" ta réputation. »

« J'étais ivre, espèce d'enfoiré. C'est tout juste si je me le rappelle. Et je ne voulais certainement pas que qui que ce soit ne l'apprenne. » Elle essaya de dégager sa main mais il la serra plus fort.

« Tu n'étais pas ivre, » railla-t-il. « Tu étais juste un mauvais coup au plumard. »

Elle le dévisagea, bouillonnant de colère.

« Tu sais quoi, Tyler ? Va te faire fou- »

« Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? » Une voix masculine interrompit la tirade de Rosalie.

Par-delà l'épaule de Tyler, elle aperçut M. McCarty, les mains sur les hanches, qui les fixait intensément, Tyler et elle. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

Tyler libéra la main de Rosalie et se retourna lentement. « Ce n'est rien. Juste une petite discussion personnelle. »

Emmett plissa les yeux et dévisagea Rosalie. « C'est vraiment tout ? »

Elle redressa les épaules, évitant son regard. « Oui. »

« Bon, d'accord. Tyler, on te demande en haut. » Emmett fit un pas de côté, attendant que l'autre quitte le local. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, il se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Vous êtes certaine que ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va. » Elle serra le document plus fort sur sa poitrine et marcha à son tour vers la porte, laissant beaucoup d'espace entre Emmett et elle.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Je vous ai dit que ça allait, M. McCarty ! Et je suis en mesure de me débrouiller seule, » s'emporta-t-elle.

Emmett résista très fort à l'envie de s'emporter contre elle en retour, se mordant presque la langue pour y parvenir.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière eux et attendit qu'ils soient devant l'ascenseur pour la sermonner. « Votre vie personnelle, Mlle Hale, devrait rester personnelle. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui aie surpris votre petit moment privé, et non pas l'un des autres partenaires. »

Son conseil dispensé, il disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Rosalie pressa sur le bouton pour remonter à l'étage des bureaux et porta une main pâle et tremblante à son visage.

**ooo**

Le dimanche suivant, Emmett et sa mère déjeunaient à l'Hôtel Fairmont Olympic après la messe, fidèles à leurs habitudes. Ils riaient à propos du plus récent e-mail de Bella dans lequel elle racontait sa dernière rencontre désastreuse avec le philosophe à béret connu sous le nom d'Edward, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par le BlackBerry d'Emmett.

Par réflexe, il sortit le portable de la poche de sa veste pour vérifier l'affichage. Le code régional et le numéro clignotant à l'écran lui étaient inconnus.

« Je suis navré, » s'excusa-t-il, s'apprêtant à ranger le cellulaire dans sa poche.

Esme agita la main pour le stopper. « Réponds, mon chéri. J'étais sur le point d'aller me poudrer le nez de toute façon. Excuse-moi. »

Elle sourit et se leva, donnant la permission à Emmett de prendre l'appel.

« Emmett McCarty. »

Il attendit que la personne à l'autre bout du fil parle, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un silence crépitant.

« Allô ? »

Emmett entendit les sons d'une femme qui pleurait. « Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Davantage de sanglots remplirent ses oreilles, l'amenant à paniquer. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, tentant en vain d'obtenir une meilleure réception. « Bella ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« N-non. C'est Rosalie – Hale. »

Emmett lui aurait reproché d'oser le déranger un dimanche, mais ses cris déchirants avaient déjà anéanti cette intention.

« Rosie, que s'est-il passé ? Où es-tu ? » Il se dirigea vers le vestibule.

« C'est ma mère… »

**À suivre…**

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Les opinions exprimées dans ce chapitre (et dans tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs) sont celles des protagonistes et ne reflètent pas nécessairement celles de l'auteur. **

**Bella dédaigne les concepts philosophiques de Jacques Derrida, mais elle semble approuver l'intérêt d'Edward pour Jean-Jacques Rousseau. L'épisode "agressif"de Bella a été engendré par la préférence d'Edward pour Marcel Proust contre Honoré de Balzac. **_**Le Cousin Pons**_** est le dernier des 94 tomes de La Comédie humaine de Balzac.**

**Voici le lien pour écouter la chanson de Feist que Bella trouve si déplorable :**

** watch?v=6pYMZKVZ9Ws**

**(Soit dit entre parenthèse, il convient de noter que l'on peut aimer la pub d'Apple mettant en vedette la chanson de Feist sans aimer ladite chanson elle-même. Bella devrait garder ceci en tête)**

_**Des souris et des hommes**_** est un roman de John Steinbeck publié en 1937.**

_**Ousia**_** en Grec Ancien peut être traduit par "être", mais chez Aristote cela pouvait aussi signifier "substance" et "essence", d'où la consternation de Carlisle qui voulait à tout prix trouver le mot juste pour le traduire.**

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Et dire que depuis le début je me demandais à quel moment Emmett allait commencer à tutoyer Rosalie…**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**Milk **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre à travers cette merveilleuse fan fiction que je vous livre ici en version française, et merci également pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Emmett entendit les sons d'une femme qui pleurait. « Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »_

_Davantage de sanglots remplirent ses oreilles, l'amenant à paniquer. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, tentant en vain d'obtenir une meilleure réception. « Bella ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

_« N-non. C'est Rosalie – Hale. »_

_Emmett lui aurait reproché d'oser le déranger un dimanche, mais ses cris déchirants avaient déjà anéanti cette intention._

_« Rosie, que s'est-il passé ? Où es-tu ? » Il se dirigea vers le vestibule._

_« C'est ma mère… »_

« … J'ai reçu un appel de sa maison de santé pour me prévenir qu'elle a fait une chute, et maintenant elle est dans le coma ! » Sanglota Rosalie, le bruit de ses pleurs causant presque une immense déchirure dans le cœur d'Emmett.

« Je suis tellement navré, Rosalie. Ta mère était dans une maison de santé ? »

« En réalité il s'agit de ma grand-mère. »

« Et tu es avec elle présentement ? »

« Non, elle est dans un hôpital à San Francisco. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Prends une grande respiration. » Emmett se mit à arpenter le vestibule. « Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis au bureau. Je travaillais quand j'ai reçu l'appel sur mon portable. »

« Saute dans un avion dès ce soir. » Sa voix se fit considérablement plus douce. « Trouve le numéro d'Ellie Marshall chez elle dans le répertoire de la firme et dis-lui que c'est une urgence et que je lui ai demandé de réserver ton billet. Ellie s'occupe de tous les voyages pour l'entreprise. Elle peut te louer une voiture et te trouver un hôtel au besoin. »

Il entendit Rosalie renifler. « Je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre l'avion. Ma carte de crédit a déjà atteint sa limite avec les dépenses occasionnées par mon déménagement et euh, d'autres choses. Pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait m'aider à obtenir un billet d'autobus ? »

À cet instant, Esme vint à la rencontre de son fils, une expression d'anxiété traversant son visage.

Emmett lui fit signe de lui donner une minute.

« Rosalie, il n'est pas question que tu prennes l'autobus. Explique à Ellie que j'ai dit de réserver le vol pour toi et de le charger sur mon compte. » Il soupira. « Tu pourras me payer quand tu auras l'argent. »

Esme sourit avec fierté à son fils et regagna la salle à manger.

Rosalie demanda, après une courte pause, « Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? »

Emmett prit son temps avant de répondre, respirant profondément. « Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »

« Parce que je n'avais personne d'autre à qui téléphoner. » Elle renifla à l'autre bout du fil. « Et vous avez toujours été – gentil. »

« Voilà ta réponse. Appelle Ellie. Je vais lui envoyer un texto lui donnant mon autorisation. Ensuite rappelle-moi s'il y a un pépin. »

« Merci, M. McCarty. J'apprécie vraiment – oh, mon chat ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mon chat ? Je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi. »

Emmett se changea presque en statue, comme s'il était convaincu que son immobilité ferait en sorte que Rosalie le perde de vue, tel un animal voulant éviter un prédateur.

« M. McCarty, si je vous laissais un double des clés de mon logement, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller nourrir mon chat ? Il suffit que quelqu'un aille s'assurer qu'il va bien une fois par jour, et il n'y a personne d'autre en qui j'aie assez confiance. » La voix de Rosalie avait perdu toute trace d'orgueil. « S'il vous plaît, M. McCarty. »

Emmett inhala très, très lentement. D'une certaine manière, la requête de Mlle Hale rappelait davantage un épisode de _The Office_ que _tikkun olam_.

Il ferma les yeux très fort.

« Ouais, je peux nourrir ton chat. Laisse la clé et ton adresse sur le bureau de Jess et j'irai vérifier qu'il ne manque de rien. »

« Merci, M. McCarty. Je ne sais pas comment je vais vous rembourser. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Essaye juste d'être… prudente. »

Emmett mit fin à l'appel et baissa la tête, résigné.

C'était officiel. Il était pris au piège.

Et tout ça pour un chat.

**ooo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emmett relut le plus récent (et amusant) e-mail de sa sœur.

10 octobre 2009.

À : ecmccarty at gmail . com

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

_Cher Em,_

_Maman m'a envoyé un e-mail et il semblerait que vous ayez tous les deux été capables de discuter à propos de la garce-L sans faire tout un drame. J'en suis contente. Maman t'aime et s'inquiète à ton sujet. Moi aussi je t'aime. J'espère que tu le sais._

_Alice m'a envoyé un e-mail pour me dire qu'elle t'a présenté Angela. (Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?) Je l'ai rencontrée. C'est une chic fille. Très gentille. Mais bizarrement, je ne vous imagine pas tous les deux ensemble. Là encore, c'est peut-être une bonne chose. On pensait tous que la garce-L était parfaite pour toi et regarde comment ça a viré. Peut-être que tu devrais changer ton type – être comme George dans _Seinfeld_ et faire exactement le contraire de ce que tu fais normalement._

_Bonne chance de ce côté-là…_

_Parlant de contraires, je n'arrête pas de croiser cet Edward dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai découvert récemment que nos cercles d'amis se chevauchent comme des diagrammes de Venn, ce qui me trouble énormément puisque je croyais que mes amis étaient cool alors que lui ne l'est pas du tout. Tu sais quand on dit "Clark Kent est cool parce qu'en réalité c'est Superman ?" Eh ben même pas dans ce sens-là non plus. Edward n'est "super" dans aucun sens. Par contre, il est fort heureusement entré dans l'adolescence et il a changé la sonnerie de son portable._

_Maintenant c'est "_Brown Eyed Girl_" de Van Morrison, qui sonne plutôt bien, je dois l'admettre. _

_Mais il faut aussi que je te dise qu'Edward a emprunté mon Balzac, l'a lu, et me l'a retourné rempli de Post-it jaunes sur lesquels il avait écrit ses propres commentaires ineptes. Il m'a dit que le livre est "artificiel" et "sans originalité." Sérieusement, Em, il – me – fait – chier. C'était sûrement un moyen subtil pour lui de dénigrer ma putain de thèse ! Je te jure, j'aurais pu l'étrangler avec son écharpe verte, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle s'accorde parfaitement avec la couleur unique de ses yeux. _

_Alors bien entendu nous nous sommes encore disputés. Il a l'air de penser que tout ce qui n'est pas _creatio ex nihilo_ manque d'originalité. Peux-tu croire ça ? Berk ! Ce n'est pas comme si toutes les œuvres littéraires Européennes de Beowulf à Balzac avaient des thèmes provenant de la Bible et de l'histoire de la culture occidentale. Selon lui, tout, dans la littérature occidentale jusqu'au vingtième siècle, est du réchauffé (y compris l'amour de sa vie, Rousseau). _

_Quel crétin._

_Ça m'a pris un moment à décolérer (encore), et il a dû se sentir un peu repentant car il a offert de me payer un déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'il va m'emmener dans un trou miteux dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et qui s'appelle Chez Julien. C'est sans doute l'équivalent d'un MacDo, tout droit sorti de Proust, quelle originalité (je ne vais d'ailleurs pas manquer de le lui faire remarquer). _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_B._

_PS. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que j'ai changé la sonnerie de mon cellulaire ? J'ai mis "_Light my Fire_." Il y a un Canadien dans mon cours de littérature du dix-neuvième siècle qui est convaincu que notre professeur est Jim Morrison. Quand nous sommes tombés sur lui alors qu'il traversait la rue la semaine dernière, mon ami a crié, « Hé, Jim ! » et il s'est retourné ! Lorsqu'il nous a vus le regarder, il a prétendu ne pas nous reconnaître et a couru dans le Métro. On est convaincus que la tombe au Père Lachaise est vide et on planifie un petit pèlerinage pour aller vérifier. Je vais prendre des photos. _

Emmett ricana avec bonhomie. Sa sœur était tellement bizarre. Il tapa une courte réponse dans laquelle il suggéra de ne pas se charger elle-même d'exhumer la tombe présumée de Jim Morrison et à la place, de poursuivre son enquête via d'autres moyens (légaux).

**ooo**

Il était presque 16h l'après-midi suivant lorsque le téléphone dans le bureau d'Emmett sonna. Il mit immédiatement sur pause la chanson qu'il était en train d'écouter, _Another Brick in the Wall_, et décrocha l'appareil.

« M. McCarty, j'ai Rosalie Hale pour vous, » annonça Susan, son adjointe administrative.

« Passez-la moi. » Emmett attendit un petit moment. « Allô ? »

« Bonjour, c'est Rosalie. »

« Mlle Hale, comment allez-vous ? » Peut-être qu'il avait été trop familier avec elle l'autre jour…

Rosalie expira très lentement dans le téléphone. « Pas très bien. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Emmett entendit Rosalie éclater en larmes à travers la ligne téléphonique.

« Rosalie, où es-tu ? » Au diable le vouvoiement !

« Je suis à l'hôpital. Je viens de parler au docteur, qui m'a dit qu'elle ne pense pas que ma grand-mère ait fait une chute. Elle pense qu'elle a été poussée ! Grand-maman a des ecchymoses sur toute la longueur des bras. Le docteur dit qu'il y a des évidences d'abus datant d'au moins un mois ! »

« Enfant de chienne, » marmonna Emmett. « Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre ? »

« Ils ne savent pas. Elle a une blessure à la tête et elle est dans le coma. Elle a plus de quatre-vingts ans. »

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à la police ? »

« Pas encore, mais une travailleuse sociale est venue me voir parce que l'hôpital se doit de rapporter l'abus. Ma mère était censée garder un œil sur tout, mais j'ignore où elle se trouve. Quelqu'un a fait du mal à ma grand-mère et je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ça est de ma faute, » sanglota-t-elle.

Emmett fulmina.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Tu ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Même si tu vivais à San Francisco, tu ne pourrais pas être avec elle tout le temps. Ce que nous devons faire, c'est trouver le trouduc qui a fait ça, homme ou femme, et le mettre en prison. Ensuite nous devons poursuivre cette putain de maison de soins en justice.

Je veux que tu me fasses parvenir les informations à propos de ce qui s'est passé, incluant le nom de ta grand-mère ainsi que le nom et l'adresse de sa maison de santé. Je vais passer quelques appels et voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Vous êtes à Seattle. Que pouvez-vous faire ? »

« Je peux faire beaucoup, crois-moi. Reste avec ta grand-mère et sois en alerte. Fais-moi signe s'il y a des développements. »

« Merci, M. McCarty. »

« Tiens bon, et – euh – tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

M. McCarty lui dit au revoir et longea résolument le corridor. Il arrêta devant le bureau de Gail Cope. « Est-ce que M. Smithson est ici aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Donnez-moi une minute. »

Emmett attendit alors que Gail annonçait sa présence, puis il traversa les larges doubles portes en chêne qui menaient au bureau de son patron.

« Emmett ! C'est bon de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » L'accueillit chaleureusement M. Smithson.

« Qui connaissez-vous dans le bureau du procureur du district de San Francisco ? » Emmett ferma la porte derrière lui.

**ooo**

Après le boulot, Emmett voulut se rendre au _James Joyce_ pour boire un demi-litre de Guinness bien mérité, mais il se retrouva plutôt à marcher sur les deux pâtés de maison qui le séparaient du logement de Mlle Hale. Son bloc appartement était vétuste, mais bien qu'il n'ait rien de luxueux, il était propre et bien entretenu.

Il pénétra dans son appartement et s'empressa d'allumer les lumières. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le parfum de Mlle Hale, qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux et inhala profondément, car la fragrance lui plaisait beaucoup.

Puis il fouilla dans sa poche en quête des instructions fournies par Mlle Hale avec la clé. Le nom de son chat était écrit en gros caractères gras dans le haut de la page :

**Michael Stipe**

_Qui peut bien nommer son chat_ _en _son _honneur ?_ Songea Emmett. _Sa musique est nulle à chier._

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour et vit que le logement de Rosalie était petit. Il y avait une aire servant de séjour et de salle à manger, de même qu'une cuisinette. Il y avait également une salle de bain, un débarras et une porte qui menait selon toute probabilité à la chambre à coucher, mais c'était tout. Elle vivait dans moins de 60 mètres carrés.

Elle avait meublé les lieux très joliment, dans un style moderne et résolument masculin. Ça ne semblait pas du tout correspondre à sa personnalité, ce qui l'étonna.

Emmett se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sur le mur du fond, attiré par la vue de deux grandes photographies. La première représentait Rosalie en train d'étreindre une femme plus âgée très séduisante qui était sans doute sa grand-mère. Dans la seconde, Rosalie enlaçait un bel homme à la chevelure de jais et aux yeux bleus. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme, et un sourire de contentement illuminait son visage. Elle avait l'air heureuse et détendue.

Emmett contempla son expression, réfléchissant sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il était plausible que l'homme soit un ex petit ami, raisonna-t-il, mais en général les gens n'affichaient pas de photos de leurs anciens amoureux. Lui ne le faisait pas, du moins. Juste l'idée lui donna le frisson.

D'un autre côté, si la photo en était une du petit ami actuel de Mlle Hale, pourquoi avait-elle couché avec Tyler ? Surtout qu'elle apparaissait tellement radieuse sur l'image.

_Je pensais que Lauren était contente avec moi. Je suppose que j'avais tort… _

Cependant, ce qui le frappa le plus à propos des deux photos, c'était la couleur des cheveux de Mlle Hale. Elle était blonde. Très blonde. En y regardant de plus près, Emmett en vint même à la conclusion (en connaisseur qu'il était) que la couleur blonde était naturelle.

_Mlle Hale se teint les cheveux en brun ? Pourquoi ?_

Rosalie était belle en tant que brune, mais en blonde très pâle elle était superbe. Admirant toujours l'image de la jeune femme et de son compagnon, il lui trouva quelque chose d'apparenté à Grace Kelly ou Gwyneth Paltrow, le genre de créatures peuplant les fantasmes masculins. Il secoua la tête, pas plus capable maintenant que par le passé de sonder la nature mystérieuse des femmes.

En se rendant à la cuisine, il aperçut les fameuses lunettes rouges de Mlle Hale sur la table à café. Il les ramassa, intrigué, se demandant pourquoi elle ne les avait pas prises avec elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sans ses lunettes, bien qu'il soit possible qu'elle porte des verres de contact.

Désireux de connaître son ordonnance, il les mit devant ses yeux.

Ce qu'il avait cru être des lentilles de correction n'en étaient pas du tout.

Il vérifia encore, juste pour s'assurer que sa propre vision moins que parfaite ne lui jouait pas de tours. Mais non, c'était très clair. Mlle Hale ne portait pas ses lunettes pour corriger un défaut de la vue. Emmett se demanda avec incrédulité quel défaut ses verres étaient supposés rectifier.

Au moment d'atteindre la cuisine et de trouver la nourriture pour chat, il avait réalisé qu'il savait très peu de choses, sinon rien, au sujet de Mlle Hale. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé sur une base volontaire n'était que façade, artifice. À l'exception de ses sanglots à l'autre bout du fil, lesquels étaient atrocement réels. Ceux-ci étaient peut-être le premier coup d'œil qu'il avait eu sur la véritable Rosie.

Emmett regarda encore les instructions laissées par sa collègue de travail sur la façon de nourrir et abreuver _Michael Stipe_ convenablement, passant complètement à côté du fait qu'il l'avait appelée Rosie dans sa tête.

Il repéra le plat du chat et y versa scrupuleusement la quantité spécifique de nourriture sèche. Ensuite, toujours suivant les instructions de Mlle Hale, il nettoya le bol d'eau et le remplit avec de l'eau fraîche du robinet.

Puis il attendit.

Et attendit.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, et pas de Michael Stipe.

(C'était un peu comme attendre qu'un concert débute, mais sans le bruit ou les arômes parfumés).

Rosalie lui avait assuré que le chat se pointerait en courant en entendant le bruit de la nourriture dégringolant dans son plat, mais il n'en fut rien.

_T'es vraiment pas doué, prima donna_, songea Emmett.

Légèrement inquiet, il regarda partout dans le petit appartement. Pas de chat. Il resta planté, perplexe, dans la chambre proprette de Mlle Hale, inhalant l'odeur de roses et de baies de son parfum qui persistait dans l'espace restreint, se demandant où diable Michael Stipe était caché.

Avec un début de panique, il fit ce que n'importe quel autre homme au sang chaud d'un certain âge ferait dans pareille situation – il appela sa mère.

« Maman, je n'arrive pas à trouver le chat. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous obtenu ce numéro ? » Rigola Esme.

Emmett roula des yeux. « Très drôle. Écoute, je suis dans l'appartement d'une amie et j'essaye de nourrir son chat, mais je ne le trouve pas. Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas réussi à sortir dehors. »

« Quelle amie ? »

Il soupira. « Juste une amie qui travaille avec moi. »

« S'agit-il de cette jeune femme qui t'a téléphoné durant notre déjeuner ? »

« Oui. »

« Hum. As-tu appelé le chat par son nom ? »

Autre roulement des yeux. « Euh, non. Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Est-ce que les chats viennent quand on les appelle ? »

« Parfois. »

Esme rit tranquillement en entendant son fils faire le tour du logement en demandant à _Michael Stipe_ de se manifester. « Quelle sorte de nourriture pour chat mange-t-il ? »

« Une espèce de merde de nourriture sèche. »

« Surveille ton langage ! »

« Désolé, Maman. » Il retourna à la cuisine et attrapa la boîte de nourriture pour chat sur le comptoir. « Ça s'appelle _Fancy Feast_. Et ça sent plutôt mauvais… »

« Essaye de marcher dans l'appartement en secouant la boîte. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu en verses dans le bol et tu disparais dans la salle de bain mine de rien. Il va peut-être sortir de sa cachette s'il croit que tu es parti. »

« Je ne vais pas jouer à la put – à la puce qui cherche le pou avec un chat ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux le trouver, oui ou non ? »

Emmett fit le tour du logis, secouant la boîte comme une maraca. « Ici, Michael Stipe, ici le chat. »

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Après une minute à déambuler de la sorte, Emmett décida qu'il en avait assez. « Le chat ne sort pas, et il n'est pas question que j'aille me planquer dans la salle de bain. Oublie ça. »

Esme rit de plus belle. « Ok, est-ce que ton amie a de la nourriture pour chat en conserve ? Les chats ont tendance à préférer ça, et il leur arrive de se précipiter dans la cuisine en entendant le bruit de l'ouvre-boîte électrique. »

_J'peux pas croire cette merde,_ pensa Emmett.

Il fouilla dans les armoires de la cuisine, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune conserve de nourriture pour chat.

« Manque de pot, Maman. »

« Est-ce que tu as vérifié sous le lit ? »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je t'ai entendu, » répliqua sa mère.

« Désolé. Faut-il vraiment en arriver là ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais si la pauvre bête s'était glissée hors de l'appartement ? Je suis certaine que ton amie serait bouleversée si quelque chose arrivait à son chat. »

Emmett s'infiltra dans la chambre de Rosalie, résistant à l'envie de jurer à voix haute, et s'installa sur les coudes et les genoux à côté du lit double (gardez en tête qu'il est bâti comme un linebacker et qu'il est vêtu d'un très beau complet cravate).

Il tira un rebord de la couette vers le haut et baissa la tête au sol. « Michael Stipe ? »

Il fut salué par un bruit hargneux et sauvage, accompagné par deux yeux bleus étincelants.

« Je l'ai trouvé, mais il joue les félins enragés et il me siffle après. » Totalement dégoûté, Emmett laissa retomber la couette et se releva. _Va te faire foutre, Michael Stipe._

« Ça va aller, trésor. Il va sortir après ton départ. As-tu changé sa litière ? »

Emmett fit la grimace. « C'est sur ma liste. »

Il remercia sa mère qui gloussait toujours, raccrocha et se rendit dans le débarras. Il trouva facilement la litière, puis s'affaira à lire les instructions.

Il regarda la litière.

Il retourna aux instructions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la litière d'un peu plus près, mais toujours à distance respectable.

Il contempla le cosmos et les voies de l'univers, (tout en fixant le contenu de la litière), se demandant en silence quel genre de conneries il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie précédente pour mériter de se retrouver dans une telle situation _merdique_.

« Il n'en est foutrement pas question, » murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce et ensuite de l'appartement.

Une demi heure plus tard, il se retrouva à l'intérieur du PETCO le plus proche, en grande conversation avec l'associé aux ventes dans la section chat (et spécialiste de la gent féline).

**ooo**

Pendant qu'Emmett livrait une guerre sans merci à deux ennemis, Michael Stipe et le bac à litière, Rosalie était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa grand-mère.

Avec le bruit de fond des appareils et des moniteurs, elle songea, à demi somnolente, au cours de théorie politique qu'elle avait pris sur les droits de la personne. Le professeur avait argué de façon convaincante que l'on pouvait mesurer la grandeur d'une civilisation à la manière dont étaient traités les gens en marge de la société – les jeunes, les faibles, les vieillards, les malades et les autres. Rosalie avait cru en ces mots à l'époque, et dans les récentes années elle en était venue à voir leur signification. Maintenant elle avait une toute nouvelle perspective.

Elle contempla la femme qui l'avait élevée, nourrie et vêtue, et des larmes ruisselèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle regarda la peau parcheminée et translucide qui laissait voir les veines bleu-violet les cheveux blancs et les mains que l'arthrite avait rendu noueuses, et finalement les abominables ecchymoses noires et la tête bandée.

_Qui avait osé faire une telle chose à quelqu'un de si âgé et si frêle ?_

Depuis son accident vasculaire cérébral, sa grand-mère était oublieuse, il arrivait que son discours soit incohérent, et elle avait de la difficulté à marcher.

_Est-ce que ta lenteur les a rendus impatients ? Étaient-ils frustrés que tu demandes souvent de l'aide ?_

Rosalie n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment qui que ce soit puisse être aussi monstrueux à l'égard de la femme qui avait été si douce pour elle. Ses larmes coulèrent sans retenue, maculant les traits de son joli visage.

Elle n'allait pas prier, résolut-elle en serrant les poings. Dieu n'existait pas. Et s'il existait, elle ne croyait pas en lui. Elle n'allait pas gaspiller son souffle en prières à un Dieu qui l'ignorait, la narguait, même.

Mais comme elle désespérait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, fasse quelque chose pour aider sa grand-mère, elle envoya un e-mail tout simple à M. McCarty, lui demandant, si sa requête ne l'offensait pas et si ça ne le dérangeait pas, s'il pouvait dire une petite prière pour sa grand-mère lorsqu'il emmènerait sa mère à la messe dimanche. De manière impulsive, elle lui dit combien elle lui était reconnaissante de lui venir en aide et signa le message, "Rosalie."

**ooo**

M. McCarty se tenait debout dans la salle de bain de Mlle Hale, observant le jeune associé des ventes du PETCO installer le bac à litière CatGenie 120*.

« Ceci est la Rolls Royce des litières, » expliqua Morgan avec enthousiasme en reliant le tube du bac à l'alimentation en eau froide.

« C'est aussi bien, étant donné le prix que j'ai payé. »

« C'est un système complètement autonome et auto nettoyant. Il passe au crible les déchets de la litière et les évacue à grande eau. » Morgan accrocha le tuyau de vidange sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes. « À présent, vous n'aurez plus jamais à changer la litière de votre chat. »

« C'est un rêve devenu réalité. » Emmett sortit son portefeuille pour payer Morgan. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant sans ce bidule révolutionnaire. »

Après le départ de Morgan (beaucoup plus riche qu'à son arrivée), Emmett alla à la cuisine pour vérifier si Michael Stipe avait mangé pendant son absence. Son eau et sa nourriture ne semblaient pas avoir été touchées.

Avant qu'Emmett n'ait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, son BlackBerry vibra, indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un e-mail. Il fut surpris de voir que le message était de Rosalie, mais encore plus lorsqu'il lut sa requête. En fait, il y pensa durant la totalité du trajet pour retourner chez lui.

Évidemment qu'il allait prier pour sa grand-mère. Il avait déjà ajouté son nom à sa liste de prières quotidiennes, lesquelles parfois n'étaient pas (à son regret) quotidiennes. Et sa demande ne l'offensait pas, il en était très content. Dire des prières pour un ami allait dans l'ordre des choses.

Et c'est à ce moment là que ça le frappa – la Reine de Glace et lui étaient en train de devenir _amis_…

**ooo**

« Rosalie ? »

Dans son rêve, Mlle Hale entendit une voix claire et très douce. Elle sentit une main faire légèrement pression sur son épaule.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son visage vers celui d'un ange. Christine, une des infirmières de nuit, lui sourit avec de grands yeux plein de bonté.

« Vous dormez encore dans le fauteuil et ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Venez. »

Christine entraîna Rosalie dans un coin de la pièce où elle avait installé un lit de camp, petit mais invitant.

Sans argumenter, Rosalie se glissa sous les couvertures avec gratitude. « Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. Je vous ai apporté quelque chose. » Christine déposa un sac brun de dimension moyenne à côté du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De quoi vous sustenter à votre réveil. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, les yeux ensommeillés. « Je croyais que l'hôpital n'était pas censé nourrir la famille d'un patient. »

« Ça vient de chez moi. Ce ne sont que des restes du dîner, quelques fruits et une bouteille d'eau. »

« Vous m'avez apporté de la nourriture ? De chez vous ? »

« Où irait la race humaine s'il n'y avait que les machines distributrices ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas quitter votre grand-mère pour aller en bas à la cafétéria, » sourit Christine. « J'espère qu'un jour j'aurai une petite-fille comme vous. »

Rosalie essuya ses yeux, soudain écrasée par la fatigue mais aussi par la gentillesse.

« Reposez-vous. Nous allons garder l'œil sur votre grand-maman. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

**ooo**

Après avoir fait deux visites à l'appartement de Mlle Hale et réalisé que la nourriture pour chat dans le plat et l'eau du bol n'avaient pas été entamées, Emmett fit un autre pèlerinage chez PETCO pour voir Morgan (Car Morgan était le Prince des Minous dans la grande région de Seattle).

« Mon chat refuse de manger ou de boire. »

Morgan hocha la tête sagement, ramenant ses doigts ensemble dans un geste pensif. « Quel âge a votre chat ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude. »

« S'agit-il d'un chaton ? »

« Non. »

« Diriez-vous que c'est un chat appartenant au troisième âge ? »

Emmett haussa les épaules en signe de frustration. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. »

Morgan releva un sourcil, mais il demeura professionnel.

« D'accord, alors il s'agit d'un chat adulte, et puisque vous vivez dans un appartement, je suppose que vous le gardez à l'intérieur. À moins que vous ne le sortiez pour des promenades. »

Emmett faillit grogner. « Euh, non, je ne _promène_ pas le chat. Je ne suis pas cinglé à ce point-là… »

« Promener son chat est très bénéfique à la fois pour le propriétaire et son animal. Nous avons ici une gamme impressionnante de laisses et de harnais. Seriez-vous intéressé à en essayer une ? »

« Non. Je veux juste que le chat mange, ou alors il n'y aura plus de chat à promener. » Emmett lança un regard aigu à Morgan.

« Euh, d'accord. De quel type de chat s'agit-il ? »

« Brun. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« C'est un chat brun. »

« Non, je veux dire, quelle est sa _race_, son pedigree ? »

« Je viens de vous le dire, » énonça très lentement Emmett. « Il est _brun_, avec des yeux bleus. »

Morgan le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Okay… » L'associé aux ventes déglutit bruyamment. « Alors vous possédez un chat _brun_ adulte qui ne sort pas dehors. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué l'autre soir, vous lui donnez une nourriture sèche bon marché. Les chats ont besoin de beaucoup d'eau, mais la plupart ne boivent pas assez. Si vous substituez sa nourriture sèche pour de la bouffe en conserve, vous allez automatiquement augmenter son apport en liquide. Alors la première chose que nous devrions faire est de changer sa nourriture. »

Morgan guida Emmett dans l'allée de la nourriture pour chat de qualité supérieure et indiqua une marque particulièrement attrayante.

« Je vous recommande _Science Diet_ pour les chats d'intérieur. C'est celle qu'il vous faut. Les chats l'adorent, elle est nutritive et elle réduit les boules de poil. »

_Boules de poil ?_ Songea Emmett. _Aidez-moi, mon Dieu._

Il attrapa trois caisses de la nourriture pour chat sur la tablette et les tendit à Morgan, qui manqua tomber à la renverse sous le poids.

« Euh, je vais aller déposer ça à l'avant pour vous. Nous devrions également jeter un coup d'œil aux fontaines d'eau. »

« Fontaines d'eau ? »

En quelques minutes, Morgan fit examiner à Emmett une multitude de machines conçues pour filtrer l'eau de l'animal et la faire couler sans arrêt afin qu'elle soit toujours fraîche. Morgan émit l'hypothèse que Michael Stipe avait arrêté de boire parce que l'eau dans son bol n'était pas assez fraîche à son goût.

Emmett se fichait éperdument de la raison pour laquelle Michael Stipe ne buvait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que le chat soit toujours en vie lorsque Mlle Hale rentrerait chez elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était l'heureux propriétaire de la _Drinkwell Cat Water Fountain_, un accessoire de qualité qu'il serait en mesure d'installer lui-même.

Morgan ajouta, non sans hésiter, un exemplaire gratuit d_'Un chat pour les nuls_, car il lui était apparu plus qu'évident que M. McCarty n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment prendre soin d'un chat. Il inclut aussi sa carte de visite professionnelle, qui faisait étalage de son titre, "Spécialiste ès félins." Avec tout ce qu'il avait réussi à vendre à ce seul client, il avait grand espoir de devenir l'Associé aux ventes du mois. Il ne serait pas déçu.

**ooo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emmett reçut le e-mail suivant :

14 octobre 2009.

À : ecmccarty . smithson . com

De : rlhale at smithson . com

_Cher M. McCarty,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu la visite de deux détectives de la police de San Francisco. Ils ont été très gentils et m'ont dit que le cas de ma grand-mère n'est pas la seule plainte pour mauvais traitement envers les aînés qu'ils aient reçue en relation avec sa maison de santé. Cette révélation m'a choquée car l'établissement en question était hautement recommandé et très onéreux. Lorsque j'y ai placé ma grand-mère, voilà un an de ça, j'étais convaincue qu'on s'occuperait d'elle comme il se doit. Je me suis trompée._

_Je m'apprêtais à déposer une plainte moi-même, mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma grand-mère. Maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Elle est toujours dans le coma, mais les soins médicaux qu'elle reçoit ici sont excellents, en particulier de la part du personnel infirmier. _

_Je suis sûre que vous y êtes pour quelque chose dans la visite des détectives. Alors je tenais à vous remercier. J'ignore comment je vais parvenir à vous rembourser. _

_Comment va Michael Stipe ?_

_Rosalie. _

Emmett lut et relut le e-mail avant de taper une réponse hâtive. Puis il envoya un e-mail distinct à M. Smithson.

**ooo**

Vendredi soir, Emmett passa à l'appartement de Mlle Hale avant de rencontrer Angela et les Whitlock au _James Joyce_. Tandis qu'il mettait le contenu d'une nouvelle conserve de _Science Diet_ dans le plat du chat, Michael Stipe vint sereinement flâner dans la cuisine. Miaulant comme seul pouvait le faire un siamois, il donna une frousse du diable à Emmett qui laissa tomber l'ouvre-boîte sur son pied et poussa un juron sonore.

Michael se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus, sans cligner.

Malgré la présence continue d'Emmett, Michael mangea et but à satiété, après quoi il vint se frotter contre ses jambes à répétition, contaminant son joli pantalon de laine noir avec son poil brun.

Emmett se pencha pour caresser la tête du chat. « Gentil minet, » dit-il maladroitement, soulagé à la pensée que le chat de Rosalie n'allait pas mourir de faim sous sa surveillance.

En réalité, Michael Stipe était maintenant (d'un point de vue anthropomorphique) un chat très heureux. Il était le fier propriétaire d'un poteau à griffer, de plusieurs jouets, d'un peu de cataire (l'herbe préférée des chats), d'une fontaine d'eau et d'une litière automatique.

Emmett était le fier propriétaire d_'Un chat pour les nuls _et d'une brosse à peluche.

**ooo**

« Vous devriez me laisser vous donner un peu d'argent, » dit Rosalie en acceptant la nourriture dont la gratifiait Christine à tous les jours.

Christine secoua la tête et fourragea dans le sac en papier, en sortant un paquet de mangue séchée en tranches. « Il faut que vous goûtiez à ceci. Nous avions l'habitude d'en manger aux Philippines, et elles sont fabuleuses et très nutritives. »

Rosalie en goûta une immédiatement. « Elles sont très bonnes, » marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Christine sourit et s'activa dans la pièce, achevant les vérifications qu'elle se devait de faire au début de son quart de travail.

« Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas que je vous paye ? »

L'infirmière était en train de prendre en notes différentes données. Elle ne releva pas la tête. « Ce ne sont que des restes que mes enfants ne mangeraient pas de toute manière. Je ne veux pas gaspiller de nourriture. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que vous êtes trop généreuse, d'une certaine façon. »

« C'est plutôt difficile d'être trop généreux. » Elle regarda sa montre et nota l'heure. « J'ai entendu dire qu'un des adjoints du procureur du district est passé ici aujourd'hui. »

Rosalie hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'un de mes amis à Seattle s'est servi de ses relations pour me venir en aide. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Quelqu'un doit mettre le nez dans ce qui s'est passé. Il faut vraiment être méchant pour abuser des personnes âgées. » Christine termina de prendre des notes et dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard avant de disparaître dans le corridor.

Rosalie se recroquevilla sur le petit lit avec son repas, observant sa grand-mère respirer. Le son lui rappela l'océan.

Elle pensa à sa nouvelle vie à Seattle. Elle pensa à sa dette envers M. McCarty qui n'arrêtait pas de croître.

Elle souhaita n'avoir jamais quitté sa grand-mère.

**ooo**

19 octobre 2009.

À : ecmccarty . smithson . com

De : rlhale at smithson . com

_Cher M. McCarty,_

_La semaine passée j'ai reçu la visite d'un des adjoints du procureur du district. Plusieurs travailleurs de la maison de soins sont le sujet d'une enquête, et des charges vont être portées. Je suis certaine que si le cas de ma grand-mère a obtenu l'attention du procureur, c'est à vous que je le dois. Merci. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est M. Aro Volturi qui m'a rendu visite. C'est un avocat très en vue ici, à San Francisco, et un vieil ami de M. Smithson. M. Volturi s'est porté volontaire pour nous représenter _pro bono_, ma grand-mère et moi, si nous souhaitons poursuivre la maison de santé en justice. _

_Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné auparavant, mais j'ai déboursé beaucoup d'argent pour les soins de ma grand-mère. Elle a une assurance santé très modeste qui ne couvre pratiquement rien. Je devrai me charger de ses factures d'hôpital à moins/ou jusqu'à ce que la maison de santé ne soit forcée de nous dédommager. Néanmoins, M. Volturi m'a assurée que veiller à ce que ma grand-mère reçoive des soins adéquats jusqu'à la fin de ses jours est le moins que l'on puisse attendre de la maison de santé. Bref, son intention est de les mettre en faillite. Je ne peux pas le désapprouver. _

_Ainsi une fois encore je suis dans une situation où je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous ou M. Smithson. J'ai été frappée à plusieurs reprises par la générosité de mes connaissances, générosité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas mais pour laquelle je suis plus que reconnaissante. Alors merci._

_Je suis convaincue que ma grand-mère a serré ma main la nuit dernière. Les infirmières semblent croire qu'il s'agit d'un réflexe et que ça ne veut rien dire, mais j'espère qu'elles se trompent. Pendant la journée, je lui fais la lecture, espérant que des bribes feront leur chemin jusque dans son esprit. Je pense que ce qu'elle préfère, c'est la section divertissement du _San Francisco Chronicle_. _

_Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je vais pouvoir rentrer à Seattle, ce qui signifie que mes dossiers vont devoir être transférés à un autre associé. J'ai déjà prévenu mon superviseur, M. Yorkie, par courriel, et je l'ai aussi mentionné dans celui que j'ai envoyé à M. Smithson._

_Comment se porte Michael Stipe ? Merci de veiller sur lui._

_Cordialement,_

_Rosalie._

Emmett était assis à son bureau, tard dans l'après-midi du lundi, absorbé dans la lecture du plus récent e-mail de Mlle Hale. Il était heureux de voir que M. Smithson avait tenu sa promesse et persuadé un vieil ami spécialisé en droit des préjudices corporels de se charger du cas de Rosalie.

Emmett connaissait assez la réputation de M. Volturi pour conclure que Mlle Hale et sa grand-mère seraient désormais capables de payer tous les frais médicaux. Bien entendu, peu importe le règlement, ce ne serait jamais _assez_, car l'argent et les êtres humains ne sont pas interchangeables. Mais au moins les soucis financiers de Mlle Hales seraient résolus.

Emmett fut désolé d'apprendre que sa grand-mère était toujours dans le coma, et il commença à se demander si Rosalie allait même revenir un jour. À son crédit, il était davantage préoccupé par l'éventualité de ne jamais la revoir que par celle de devoir s'occuper perpétuellement de Michael Stipe.

**ooo**

À 17h vendredi, Jasper vint frapper à la porte du bureau d'Emmett. « Hé, mec, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. Entre. »

Jasper s'installa confortablement tandis qu'Emmett terminait de remplir sa paperasse pour la soirée, mettant ensemble une séries de documents en vue de les apporter chez lui.

« D'habitude, tu ne travailles pas durant les week-ends, » fit remarquer Jasper.

« Certaines choses urgentes me sont tombées dessus. » Emmett ne commenta pas davantage, si bien que son ami décida de ne pas insister.

« Alice sort avec Angela ce soir, alors je vole en solo. Ça te dirait de venir chez moi et qu'on se commande de la pizza ? On pourra jouer à _Dante's Inferno_.** »

« Cool, mais il faut que je fasse un arrêt avant. » Emmett prit son manteau, espérant silencieusement que Jasper ne serait pas intéressé à l'accompagner.

« Pas de problème. Alice m'a déposé alors je vais venir avec toi. »

Emmett fit une légère grimace en réalisant qu'un de ses secrets était sur le point d'être révélé. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Mlle Hale et en cours de route il expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Jasper tenta de ne pas ricaner, mais perdit complètement le contrôle lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et qu'Emmett fut accosté par un chat siamois très attentif. L'animal se frotta de haut en bas sans vergogne contre les jambes d'Emmett tout en miaulant avec ardeur.

« Quand j'ai dit que tu avais besoin d'une chatte, Em, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête. » Jasper éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.

« Très drôle, enfoiré. » Emmett souleva Michael Stipe de manière à pouvoir gratter le derrière de ses oreilles. Le chat miaula de contentement, appuyant son museau contre la poitrine d'Emmett.

Jasper gloussa, décidant de fureter dans l'appartement pendant que son ami était accaparé ailleurs.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est elle au-dessus du lit ? » Demanda-t-il, revenant de la chambre à coucher.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Le tableau au-dessus du lit. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'agit d'elle ? »

« Quel tableau ? » Emmett plissa le front. Il n'avait pas remarqué de peinture avant.

Il suivit Jasper dans la chambre de Rosalie et s'arrêta net. Au-dessus du lit trônait une grande peinture à l'huile dans des tons de rouges très chauds. C'était une toile vaguement abstraite mais on distinguait facilement une femme nue allongée et enveloppée de longs cheveux blonds.

Emmett fixa le tableau.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est elle ou quoi ? » Jasper lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Eh bien, elle ressemble à la femme sur les photographies. » Jasper pointa en direction d'un groupe de photos sur la commode.

Emmett grogna. « C'est de l'art abstrait. Il est donc difficile de se prononcer avec certitude. »

« _T'as sûrement raison_, » railla Jasper. « Et c'est seulement une collègue de travail ? Il n'y a pas de… fraternisation ? »

« Aucune, » répliqua sèchement Emmett.

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. Maintenant si tu as fini de faire coutchi coutchi avec le chat, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Je meurs de faim. »

Emmett râla, et avec une dernière petite tape sur la tête de Michael Stipe, il suivit son ami à l'extérieur.

**ooo**

Dimanche matin, Rosalie lisait des sections du journal à sa grand-mère. Elle était au milieu d'une anecdote hilarante lorsque sa mère fit intrusion dans la chambre.

Rosalie se leva, ses yeux devenus de minces fentes.

« Où diable étais-tu passée ? » Cracha-t-elle.

**À suivre…**

***Le CatGenie 120 est la Cadillac des bacs à litière. Allez voir à quoi ça ressemble sur Internet, ça en vaut la peine. On dirait de vraies toilettes… pour chats.**

**** Dante's Inferno est un jeu vidéo que vous connaissez peut-être, mais je voulais souligner ici le clin d'œil de l'auteur à son œuvre précédente, **_**The University of Edward Masen**_** dans laquelle il faisait abondamment référence à l'univers de Dante Alighieri.**

**Contrairement à ce que Bella a l'air de penser, le restaurant où Edward a l'intention de l'emmener, **_**Chez Julien**_**, est loin d'être un trou miteux.**

**Bien entendu, Michael Stipe est le chanteur du groupe R.E.M. qu'Emmett trouve complètement nul (et dont Rosalie adorait la musique à ses débuts).**

**Je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Merci de me suivre à travers cette fan fiction qui met en scène un Emmett et une Rosalie très différents de ceux qu'on voit en général sur ce site. J'espère que le mélange d'humour et de drame qu'il y avait au chapitre précédent vous a plu. Il va continuer à y avoir toutes sortes de situations tantôt drôles et tantôt plus sérieuses tout au long de cette histoire. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Dimanche matin, Rosalie lisait des sections du journal à sa grand-mère. Elle était au milieu d'une anecdote hilarante lorsque sa mère fit intrusion dans la chambre._

_Rosalie se leva, ses yeux devenus de minces fentes._

_« Où diable étais-tu passée ? » Cracha-t-elle._

« T'énerve pas comme ça, Lee-Lee. » Lillian Hale fronça les sourcils comme si sa fille venait de l'offenser et se dirigea allègrement vers le lit de sa mère. « Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Les yeux bleu glacier de Lillian se durcirent. « Sois polie. Je suis encore ta mère. »

Rosalie marmonna quelque chose très bas et sortit dans le corridor. Elle savait que Lillian allait la suivre. Elle savait aussi pourquoi elle s'était soudainement manifestée. Et cette pensée la rendait malade.

« Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai appris la nouvelle, Lee-Lee. »

Rosalie eut un rire amer alors que sa mère la rejoignait. « Ne m'envoie pas ce genre de conneries. Tu avais une tâche, Lillian. Une seule. Je t'ai laissée vivre dans la maison de Grand-maman aussi longtemps que tu promettais de garder un œil sur elle. Et tu n'as même pas été en mesure de respecter cette promesse. »

Lillian fit une autre mimique offensée. « J'ai gardé un œil sur elle. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ... »

« Oh, tu as _rencontré_ quelqu'un. De qui s'agit-il? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il empêchée de visiter ta mère ? »

« Il faisait de la moto à travers le pays. Nous sommes allés à Vegas. Je suis revenue dès que j'ai vérifié mes messages. »

« Il t'a fallu deux semaines pour vérifier tes messages ? » Rosalie leva la main pour empêcher sa mère de l'interrompre. « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ni tes mensonges. Nous avions une entente ; tu l'as brisée. Je vais vendre la maison et puis c'est tout. »

Lillian fit un pas en avant et attrapa le bras de Rosalie qu'elle serra comme un étau. « Tu ne peux pas vendre la maison. Elle m'appartient ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » Rosalie tira pour libérer son bras. « J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Grand-maman va me laisser la maison. Et non seulement ça, mais j'ai sa procuration. Je voulais que tu aies un endroit pour vivre. Et je voulais que tu lui rendes visite. Maintenant que j'ai pu constater une fois encore que tu n'es pas digne de confiance, je vends la maison. C'est trop d'entretien et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste à l'abandon. »

« N'essaye pas de prétendre que tu fais ça pour elle. Tu le fais seulement parce que tu as besoin du fric. Après avoir gaspillé tout ton argent sur ce péd- »

« Arrête. Je ne veux pas t'entendre le traiter de noms. » Rosalie devint rouge de fureur.

« Tu es faible Lee-Lee. Stupide et faible. Mais regarde-toi donc un peu ! Penses-tu vraiment que les gens vont t'écouter davantage parce que tu parais laide ? »

« Ceci est un hôpital. Si vous voulez vous disputer, vous allez devoir aller en bas. » Christine interrompit les deux femmes en train de se quereller.

Lillian dévisagea la petite infirmière comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de se la boucler, mais Christine fut plus rapide.

« Et si vous ne partez pas, je vais appeler la sécurité. »

« C'est exact. Tu ferais mieux de partir, Lillian. Fais tes valises et déménage. Et ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de voler des choses dans la maison. Si des objets appartenant à Grand-maman disparaissent, je le saurai et je ne me gênerai pas pour contacter la police. Je suis certaine que ton agent de libération conditionnelle serait ravi que je communique avec lui. »

Rosalie tourna les talons et réintégra la chambre de sa grand-mère tandis que sa mère soufflait de colère.

**ooo**

25 octobre 2009

À : ecmccarty . gmail . com

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

_Cher Em,_

_Tout d'abord,_

_Maman dit que tu prends soin du chat d'une amie. C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Je croyais que tu détestais les chats. Alors qui est cette __'__amie' et comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler avant ? Raconte, Emmie, et ne lésine pas sur les détails... ou bien je demanderai à Maman._

_Alors je t'ai dit que ce dénommé Edward m'a invitée à déjeuner pour se faire pardonner d'avoir dit des conneries à propos de ma thèse. L'autre jour je l'ai donc rencontré dans ce restaurant, Chez Julien, pensant que ça allait être un trou miteux où se donnaient rendez-vous tous les admirateurs de Proust._

_J'avais tort. _

_C'était un endroit raffiné et je m'y suis pointée en jeans et tee-shirt. Ouais, je portais une jolie veste, mais il reste que j'étais TRÈS mal habillée. Je me suis sentie comme une limace en me comparant aux autres clients du restaurant._

_Edward, évidemment, était vêtu de manière appropriée, mais heureusement il avait laissé son béret chez lui. Il portait un col roulé noir, et comme ça semble être la seule couleur qu'il porte, j'ai commencé à l'appeler Le Reaper. Ça l'a incroyablement énervé, surtout lorsque je me suis mise à chanter __"Don't Fear the Reaper" __des Blue Oyster Cult, et que j'ai supplié pour entendre plus de clochette à vache*..._

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que le fils de pute a fait en retour ? Il a été GENTIL. C'est exact, GENTIL. Le crétin a ouvert les portes pour moi ET il a tiré ma chaise ET il a commandé une bouteille de vin hors de prix._

_J'étais mortifiée._

_Lorsque je me suis plainte que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il m'emmenait dans un restaurant huppé, il en a été offensé et m'a demandé dans quel genre d'endroit je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'emmène – McDonald's ? Et quand j'ai dit oui, ça a provoqué une nouvelle dispute. Mais honnêtement, aussitôt que j'ai goûté au vin (une très bonne bouteille d'un grand cru de Bourgogne), j'ai trouvé difficile de rester fâchée contre lui._

_Je me suis sentie mal qu'il ait suggéré un restaurant aussi onéreux et j'ai proposé de séparer l'addition, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Par la suite nous sommes allés marcher sur le Pont Marie et avons admiré le fleuve. Edward peut être très charmant après une bouteille de vin indécemment dispendieuse. _

_Nous avons évité les sujets sensibles tels que Proust et Balzac et nous avons parlé de Paris. Edward a dit que 'Before Sunrise' est un de ses films préférés et que depuis qu'il l'a vu, il aime faire de longues promenades à travers les villes pour réfléchir. Je me suis demandé à voix haute comment il avait fait pour éviter de se faire agresser et voler sa si belle écharpe._

_Il m'a dit que je passais à côté de la question._

_Il m'a invitée à marcher avec lui un de ces soirs. Il dit que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler sauf si nous le voulons. J'ai été tellement étonnée par son invitation – parce que qui invite quelqu'un d'autre à se promener avec lui à moins d'être le président des États-Unis – que j'ai accepté._

_Finalement nous avons parlé de musique. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une préférence pour les groupes des années soixante et il m'a traitée de hippie. En fait il a dit que mes goûts ne correspondaient pas à mon nom et que désormais il allait m'appeler Talula. Selon lui, Tori Amos a écrit une chanson juste pour moi !_

_Sa musique de prédilection est vieillotte – swing, jazz, et big band. (Par contre je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec Feist)._

_Il a insisté pour me raccompagner à mon appartement, et il m'a même conduite jusqu'à ma porte. Et là, toujours en gage de réconciliation, il m'a prêté un bouquin – 'L'Aveuglement' de José Saramago. Je pense qu'il y a une possibilité que l'on puisse se tolérer l'un l'autre. _

_J'espère que tu te plais à t'occuper de ce chat. Je m'en vais au cimetière._

_Avec amour,_

_B. _

Emmett se gratta le menton, se demandant comment sa sœur, qui était si douée intellectuellement, avait pu échouer à voir la signification évidente du titre du livre de Saramago.

**ooo**

Rosalie faisait la lecture à sa grand-mère comme elle en avait pris l'habitude lorsque la soirée était avancée. L'unité des soins intensifs était calme. Les visiteurs étaient retournés chez eux et les couloirs étaient tranquilles.

« Le dîner est servi. » Christine accueillit Rosalie en l'étreignant et lui tendit un sac de papier contenant son repas du soir.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons cette nuit ? »

« De la cuisine thaïlandaise. Ça vient du resto. Mes enfants escaladaient des murs, mon mari devait travailler tard, et si j'entendais une seule demande de plus pour de la lasagne maison, quelqu'un allait ne pas s'en sortir indemne. » Christine fit un clin d'œil à son amie tout en vérifiant les diagrammes de Mme Hale.

« Hmmm, » fit Rosalie. « Je n'ai pas mangé de thaïlandais depuis des lustres. Mais vous devez me laisser vous payer. »

« L'avis juridique que vous m'avez donné la semaine dernière vaut au moins quelques repas. » Christine balaya sa main dans les airs pour signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'argent que Rosalie lui tendait. « Le salon des infirmières est vide présentement. Pourquoi ne pas vous y faufiler et utiliser le four micro ondes ? Je vais surveiller votre grand-maman jusqu'à votre retour. »

Rosalie fit une autre étreinte à Christine et sortit rapidement dans le corridor. Elle s'absenta seulement quinze minutes, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle estima par la suite. Mais au moment où elle revint, la chambre de sa grand-mère ressemblait à une ruche en effervescence alors que trois infirmières et un médecin s'affairaient autour du lit.

Rosalie porta la main à sa bouche dans un geste brusque et son bol de curry vert s'écrasa au sol.

**ooo**

Le lendemain soir, Emmett était en train de nourrir Michael Stipe et s'assurer qu'il avait assez d'options pour se distraire adéquatement lorsqu'il vit la chose la plus surprenante qui soit.

Il y avait un dessin sur le réfrigérateur de Rosalie. Une fois qu'il l'eut observé pendant quelques instants, il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant.

Le dessin avait été exécuté avec des couleurs vibrantes par un enfant. On pouvait y voir un bonhomme allumette représentant une petite fille qui tenait la main d'une femme. Les deux personnages souriaient. La femme avait les cheveux courts et foncés et portait une robe verte grossièrement dessinée.

Derrière la paire se trouvait un gros immeuble carré avec une multitude de fenêtres qui arborait un H sur le devant. L'enfant avait signé son nom dans le coin de l'image – Heidi.

Emmett supposa que Heidi était une amie de Rosalie et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait le dessin sur son frigo. Mais après avoir passé quelques minutes à contempler les deux bonhommes allumettes, il se demanda si Heidi n'était pas plutôt quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est cet instant que choisit Michael Stipe pour venir se frotter de haut en bas contre sa jambe, en quête d'attention. Emmett le prit dans ses bras et lui gratta les oreilles. Au moment de quitter l'appartement pour la soirée, il sentait l'herbe à chat et il avait tout oublié à propos de Heidi et de l'image sur le réfrigérateur de Rosalie.

**ooo**

« Maman ? » Rosalie pressa la main de sa grand-mère alors que la vieille femme levait les yeux vers elle, souriant doucement, avant de les refermer.

« Rosie, » dit sa grand-mère, ses mots quelque peu empâtés. « Tu es là. »

Rosalie ravala un sanglot. « Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était si épouvantable. Je suis si navrée. »

« Ne me force pas à y retourner, » murmura Mme Hale, désespérée.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais à retourner là-bas. Et à partir de maintenant, où que tu sois, j'y serai moi aussi. Je te le promets. »

« Tu es une bonne fille. »

Rosalie baissa la tête sur le matelas et éclata en larmes pendant qu'une vieille main noueuse caressait gentiment ses cheveux.

**ooo**

27 octobre 2009

À : rlhale at smithson . com

De : ecmccarty at smithson . com

_Chère Rosalie,_

_Merci pour ton dernier e-mail. Je suis content de savoir que ta grand-mère est réveillée et qu'elle va mieux. Tiens-moi au courant de ses progrès._

_J'ai trouvé tes observations à propos de la foi et de la prière très intéressantes. Et non, ça ne me dérange pas d'en discuter. Parfois, l'adversité a une façon de nous faire réfléchir à des choses. Et de nous les faire apprécier._

_Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Michael Stipe. Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout de veiller sur lui et il a l'air de s'être habitué à moi. J'ai lu quelque part que ces lieux d'hébergement pour animaux peuvent mettre en péril la santé d'un chat. Il est mieux à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, et je t'en prie, ne t'en fais pas avec les délais. Je vais m'occuper de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

_Tiens-moi au courant à propos de tout._

_Au plaisir de te revoir._

_Ton ami, _

_Emmett._

**ooo**

Tandis que sa grand-mère récupérait, Rosalie fut frappée par le fait que leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Maintenant c'est elle qui l'aidait à manger et à se rendre à la salle de bain, à brosser ses cheveux et à acheter ses vêtements. Elle reconnaissait la symétrie dans le renversement de la situation, et cela lui plaisait. Sa capacité d'aider sa grand-mère dans les tâches les plus humbles et les plus banales était sa façon de la remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était enfant. D'avoir été sa mère.

Rosalie était athée, mais il y avait des fissures dans sa non-foi. Elle était convaincue que les prières d'Emmett avaient libéré une espèce de force positive, une force qui avait visité sa grand-mère et s'était reposée sur elle, et peut-être était-ce cette force qui avait envoyé l'infirmière Christine sur leur chemin à toutes les deux.

Alors qu'elle était assise aux côtés de sa grand-mère en début de soirée, offrant des cuillérées de compote de pomme à une bouche souriante mais relâchée à cause de l'accident vasculaire cérébrale, elle songea de manière inexplicable à l'Eucharistie, à la communion. Comment se faisait-il qu'un rituel chrétien tourne autour de l'acte de nourrir quelqu'un ? Pourquoi les banquets et les festins tendaient-ils à être des célébrations de l'amour et de la famille ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais tandis qu'elle nourrissait patiemment sa grand-mère, se faisant gratifier d'un sourire un peu difforme entre chaque minuscule bouchée avalée, elle considéra la nourriture d'une nouvelle façon.

Vingt ans plus tôt, elle avait été celle qui recevait ce genre d'amour. Elle se rappelait quand elle était assise à la table dans la cuisine de sa grand-mère et qu'elle zieutait avec bonheur son sandwich au fromage grillé taillé en forme de cœur à l'aide d'un emporte-pièce. C'était peu de chose – enlever les croûtes du pain et couper le sandwich de façon à lui donner une apparence plaisante à regarder pour une petite fille – mais ça la rendait heureuse. Et parce que ça la rendait heureuse, sa grand-mère l'avait fait.

Lillian n'avait jamais coupé les croûtes de pain. Le pain coûtait cher et Lee-Lee allait le manger jusqu'à la dernière miette, lors des rares occasions où Lillian se donnait en fait la peine de la nourrir.

Rosalie se remémora le jour où elle avait laissé tomber un pot de beurre d'arachide en verre sur le plancher. Elle avait quatre ans et elle avait faim. Sa mère était au téléphone avec une personne ou une autre et elle avait ignoré sa demande de lui préparer son petit déjeuner, si bien que Rosalie était allée fouiller elle-même dans les armoires de la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à tartiner sur sa tranche de pain blanc. Mais le pot en question était lourd et graisseux et lui avait glissé des doigts, se fracassant sur le plancher de linoleum.

Lillian avait jeté un coup d'œil au dégât, et dans un accès de colère elle avait empaqueté Rosalie dans la voiture avec toutes ses affaires et avait roulé frénétiquement de Los Angeles à San Francisco. Pendant la dernière heure de trajet, Lillian avait refusé catégoriquement de faire halte, en dépit des supplications désespérées de Rosalie pour aller aux toilettes. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle avait honteusement mouillé son pantalon et le siège avant de la Chevette de sa mère. Celle-ci avait juré et giflé Rosalie, et quand elles étaient finalement arrivées à la maison de grand-maman, elle l'avait déposée avec toutes ses possessions sur le perron avant de repartir.

Rosalie se rappelait encore qu'elle serrait sa poupée Raggedy Ann et qu'elle avait crié et couru derrière la voiture de Lillian. Sa grand-mère était sortie et l'avait suivie, s'agenouillant sur le trottoir pour l'étreindre, lui disant que tout irait mieux. Que des accidents, ça pouvait arriver. Qu'on pouvait toujours enfiler des vêtements secs mais qu'on ne pouvait pas enfiler un nouveau cœur. Ou une nouvelle personnalité.

Alors quand Rosalie découvrit par l'intermédiaire des détectives (et des séquences vidéo enregistrées sur les caméras de surveillance) que sa grand-mère avait été molestée à la maison de santé parce qu'elle avait mouillé son lit, elle téléphona à M. Volturi et lui demanda de libérer tous les démons de l'enfer sur toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'affaire. Ensuite elle exigea que la maison de soins soit obligée de payer pour le transport aérien de sa grand-mère ainsi qu'elle-même à Seattle.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne chez elle sans celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère.

**ooo**

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

« Bonjour. »

Emmett releva le nez de son ordinateur et trouva Mlle Hale plantée dans l'encadrement de sa porte de bureau. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Rosalie ! » Il se leva et enleva ses lunettes, allant rapidement au devant d'elle. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Contente d'être de retour. »

Emmett éprouva l'envie inexplicable de la serrer dans ses bras, mais son langage corporel indiquait qu'elle n'aurait pas bien accueilli une étreinte, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui présenter sa main.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la main qu'il lui tendait mais la prit malgré tout, la secouant un peu maladroitement.

« Assieds-toi. » Il lui désigna un siège.

« Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai beaucoup de boulot à rattraper. Mais je me demandais... » Elle stoppa, clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes rouges.

« Oui ? » Il resta debout puisqu'elle avait refusé de s'asseoir, mais il sourit, exposant ses deux fossettes sous leur meilleur jour.

« Euh, ça vous... ça te dirait de venir dîner chez moi ? Ça serait ma façon de te remercier pour tout. Mon appartement ressemble à un PETCO. »

Emmett commença à tousser, comme s'il était incommodé par une boule de poil.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle tapota son dos avec hésitation, s'émerveillant de la façon dont ses muscles ondulaient sous sa très belle chemise Oxford.

« Très bien, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « J'ai juste un petit, euh, rhume. »

« Oh. Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ? Le rhume, je veux dire. »

« Pas longtemps. Euh, je l'ai attrapé récemment. »

Rosalie hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait très bien. « Je me sens mal que tu aies dépensé autant d'argent pour Michael Stipe. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Emmett agita sa main pour protester. « J'aime ton chat, mais plutôt croupir en enfer que de ramasser sa merde. »

« Eh bien, je tiens à te rembourser. Et avant d'argumenter avec moi, sache que je n'accepterai pas 'non' comme réponse. »

« On verra bien. Mais pour ce qui est du dîner, ma réponse est oui. »

« Bien. Est-ce que vendredi soir te convient ? »

« D'habitude le vendredi... » Emmett interrompit sa phrase aussitôt qu'il vit le sourire de Rosalie faiblir. Il n'allait pas demeurer planté là et la décevoir après qu'elle ait vécu tant de chagrin. « Vendredi c'est parfait. Est-ce que je devrais apporter quelque chose ? »

« Non, juste toi. Autour de 18h, d'accord ? »

« Super. » Emmett sourit et elle lui sourit très gentiment en retour.

« D'ici là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un CD qu'elle lui tendit.

Il lut le nom du groupe, Emmet Swimming, et le titre de l'album, _Dark When the Snow Falls._

« Merci, » dit-il, regardant le cadeau avec une expression étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut. Je l'ai vu dans un magasin de musique à San Francisco et j'ai pensé à toi. À cause du nom. » Elle bégaya légèrement. « Même s'ils ont mal épelé ton nom. »

Emmett hocha la tête. « J'ai très hâte de l'écouter. »

« On se voit vendredi soir. » Avec un petit sourire, Rosalie disparut dans le couloir et Emmett la regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner à ses dossiers.

Pour quelque étrange raison, il avait vraiment hâte d'être à vendredi soir.

**À suivre...**

***Bella pense qu'Edward devrait se faire appeler le Reaper, qui en français signifie la Faucheuse, un terme qui ne gagne pas à être traduit dans l'histoire car c'est un mot féminin et Edward est très... mâle. **

**La référence de Bella à Blue Oyster Cult est un sketch de Saturday Night Live et je me devais de la traduire même si en français il est difficile de saisir à quoi elle fait allusion (à moins que vous ne soyez familiers avec cette émission très populaire aux États-Unis). Sebastien Robichaud a mis le lien dans la version originale de cette histoire :**

** video/watch/719364/**

**Comme toujours je tiens à remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.**

**Milk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Encore une fois je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir décidé de me suivre à travers cette merveilleuse fic, et merci aussi de m'envoyer un petit mot pour me faire signe de votre présence.**

**Sans plus tarder, allons voir comment les choses vont évoluer entre Rosalie et Emmett.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7**

Emmett termina de taper le e-mail qu'il destinait à sa sœur, se recala dans son fauteuil et se frotta la peau du menton.

Dans le sillage de sa rupture avec Lauren, les soirées étaient devenues le pire moment de la journée. Avant, lorsque son appartement était sombre et calme, il aurait normalement été en train de bavarder au téléphone avec Lauren ou de faire l'amour avec elle dans son lit. Maintenant il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées.

C'étaient des moments que Saint Jean de la Croix avait décrits comme étant la _nuit noire de l'âme_.

Emmett se mit à penser à sa mère et à son père, et avec une tristesse poignante il se demanda à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si son père n'était pas mort.

Il se demanda pourquoi sa mère ne s'était jamais remariée. Elle était encore jeune quand elle était devenue veuve. Un second mariage n'aurait pas été comme son premier, car il savait que ses parents étaient des âmes sœurs, néanmoins elle aurait sûrement pu trouver un peu de bonheur avec un homme bon et gentil. Mais elle n'avait jamais fréquenté qui que ce soit d'autre, pas même pour un seul rendez-vous. Si elle avait connu le même genre de solitude que ce que vivait Emmett, n'aurait-elle pas souhaité avoir un compagnon à ses côtés ? Quelqu'un à qui se confier après une journée éprouvante ? Quelqu'un qui nous attend à la maison, un corps tout chaud auquel s'entrelacer pendant la nuit ?

_Il faut que je sorte plus souvent_, songea Emmett, reconnaissant d'avoir ce dîner de prévu le lendemain soir avec Rosalie. S'il était esseulé, sûrement qu'elle devait l'être aussi. Pour le temps d'une soirée, au moins, ils se tiendraient compagnie l'un l'autre. Et Mlle Hale serait certainement de très agréable compagnie.

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella trébucha contre la table de la cuisine dans l'appartement minuscule près de la Sorbonne qu'elle partageait avec sa copine Mal. Bâillant et s'étirant, elle sirota son café au lait dans un bol en attendant que ses e-mails se téléchargent sur son MacBook, comme elle en avait l'habitude chaque matin.

Elle relut le courriel de son frère deux fois, dans la brume de son esprit encore engourdi de sommeil, puis elle termina son café. Il n'était pas question qu'elle raconte à son frère ce qui s'était passé au cimetière du Père Lachaise, ni pourquoi sans avertissement elle avait cessé de lui envoyer des e-mails. Mais sa question à propos de leur père avait provoqué chez elle une réaction totalement différente. Elle commença à taper une réponse, et quand elle eut terminé, son joli visage était strié de larmes.

« Bonjour, chica, » la salua Mal en entrant dans la cuisine. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de Bella, Mal fit une pause et observa sa colocataire plus attentivement. Spontanément, elle passa ses bras autour de son amie et l'étreignit très fort. Mal n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez sa compagne, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle était bouleversée.

L'amitié n'efface pas les larmes ni n'élimine les fardeaux de la vie, mais elle les rend plus facile à supporter.

13 novembre 2009

À : ecmccarty at gmail . com

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

_Cher Em,_

_Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du visage de Papa. _

_Pas clairement, en tout cas. Et ce dont je me rappelle semble tout droit sorti de vieilles photos, comme l'image instantanée de nous quatre lorsque nous sommes allés à Disneyland._

_Il m'arrive parfois de passer des jours, et même des semaines sans penser à lui. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une terrible personne ? J'étais si jeune quand il est mort._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Maman ne s'est jamais remariée mais je peux deviner. Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quiconque de la manière qu'elle avait aimé Papa et elle a simplement abandonné. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas en l'âme sœur. J'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'il y ait une personne idéale pour chacun de nous. Si c'était vrai, et disons que quelqu'un entre dans le sacerdoce ou épouse la mauvaise personne, alors son âme sœur serait foutue. Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon bonheur puisse dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Mais qui diable suis-je pour me prononcer sur la question... Je n'ai fréquenté personne depuis Andrew et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé._

_Peut-être que mes relations avec les hommes seraient plus simples si je n'avais pas grandi sans père. Mal pense que je préfère copiner avec les garçons plutôt que de sortir avec eux parce que c'est plus sûr – s'ils me quittent, ça ne me fera pas aussi mal._

_Elle a peut-être raison._

_Même si j'avais une âme sœur, je ne la reconnaîtrais sans doute pas._

_Je te fais un câlin moi aussi,_

_B. _

**ooo**

À dix-huit heures tapantes vendredi soir, Emmett frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Rosalie. Il s'était rendu chez elle directement après son travail, si bien qu'il était toujours vêtu de son très beau complet en lainage gris. Il transféra la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apportée dans sa main gauche et tenta maladroitement de tirer sa cravate de sa main plus habile, souhaitant avoir eu le temps de retourner chez lui pour se changer, mais une longue conversation téléphonique avec Jasper avait rendu la chose impossible.

Jasper refusa de raccrocher tant qu'Emmett ne lui eut pas confessé ce qu'il allait faire au lieu de les rejoindre au _James Joyce_ comme le voulait la tradition du vendredi soir. Il avait entendu Alice en arrière-plan se plaindre qu'Angela les attendait.

Emmett n'avait pas du tout hâte de se retrouver devant Alice lors de leur prochaine rencontre, laquelle allait à coup sûr inclure une vigoureuse réprimande.

Jasper, quant à lui, approuva vivement sa décision de ne pas se joindre à eux, se rappelant que Rosalie était la femme sur le tableau vaguement abstrait qu'il avait vu l'autre jour.

« Salut, » dit Rosalie en ouvrant la porte et en se tenant de côté pour le laisser entrer.

La mâchoire d'Emmett tomba.

Rosalie s'était changée après le boulot. À la place de son ensemble-tailleur, elle portait une robe portefeuille bleu clair ultra féminine qui étreignait ses courbes comme un amant. Ses cheveux, qui pendant la journée avaient été relevés en un chignon compact, flottaient maintenant derrière ses épaules, longs et légèrement bouclés. Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes ni ses souliers à talons plats. Elle était chaussée d'une paire de sandales noires à talons hauts qu'Emmett aurait aimé qu'elle porte en enroulant ses jambes autour de son cou.

_Je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées... mais ces jambes... et ces chaussures. La Reine de Glace est... chaude comme les feux de l'enfer._

« Emmett ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Rosalie se pencha vers lui, apparemment intriguée par son immobilité. « Ton visage est rouge. Est-ce que tu es malade? »

Il résista à l'envie d'explorer son décolleté stupéfiant, qui demeurait à la limite de la décence grâce à un simple débardeur blanc, en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens et en souriant.

« Je vais bien. Tu es ravissante. » Sans réfléchir, il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, fermant brièvement ses yeux alors qu'il inhalait son parfum qui rappelait les baies mûres et les roses.

Elle battit de ses longs cils, son geste semblant la rendre confuse.

Elle l'avait vu au bureau depuis son retour à Seattle, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle n'avait pas précisément remarqué à quel point il était beau. Grand et large d'épaules, il avait un visage attrayant et une poitrine très musclée. Et ces fossettes... Rosalie commença à oublier qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes dont le cou était à peine visible.

Emmett lui tendit la bouteille de mousseux, interrompant ses pensées (presque) honteuses. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Ton visage est un peu, euh, rose. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je vais aller mettre le vin au frigo, » dit-elle, tournant les talons. « Entre et fais comme chez toi. »

Emmett demeura figé sur place pendant un petit moment, inquiet d'avoir outrepassé ses limites. Il n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais elle était tellement belle et vraiment, il était content de la voir.

Il retira son veston et l'accrocha dans la penderie du vestibule, puis il desserra sa cravate et mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir en face du placard.

De la musique flottait dans l'air – R.E.M. à leur début. Emmett se dirigea vers la source de ladite musique, un petit lecteur de disques compacts sur l'une des étagères.

« Est-ce que tu as eu une bonne journée au boulot ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil aux photographies qu'il avait admirées lors de précédentes visites.

« On peut dire que oui. J'ai été très occupée. Et toi ? »

« Ça a été. Sauf que ça m'a semblé interminable. » Emmett prit la photo de Rosalie avec la femme qu'il supposait être sa grand-mère.

« Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Aimerais-tu avoir une bière ou préférerais-tu un verre du vin que tu as apporté ? »

La voix de Rosalie si près de son coude le surprit. Il remit le cadre à sa place, se sentant légèrement coupable.

« Je prendrais volontiers un verre de vin. Je vais l'ouvrir pour toi. » Il sourit et elle hocha la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule la photo qu'il avait tenue.

« C'est ma mère. Ma grand-mère, en fait, » dit-elle, ses jolis traits éclairés par une expression de pur bonheur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va beaucoup mieux. La maison de santé où elle demeure à présent est dotée de plus de personnel, plus de programmes, et elle offre de bien meilleurs soins. Grand-maman souffre encore des effets de son accident vasculaire cérébral, mais elle est vraiment ragaillardie depuis le déménagement. Je lui rends visite tous les deux jours. Nous jouons aux cartes. » Rosalie rayonna en contemplant la photographie et elle tendit un doigt pour effleurer le cadre.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. »

« Je ne serai jamais en mesure de vous remercier assez, M. Smithson et toi. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il m'a payée même durant mon absence ? »

Emmett fit un sourire entendu. « C'est un homme bon. »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je suis surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de quitter la firme. Je suis dans la boîte seulement depuis août, et mon absence a été tellement longue. »

« Tout le monde veut que tu restes, y compris M. Smithson. Sa mère a quatre-vingt-dix ans et elle vit dans une résidence pour personnes âgées non autonomes. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à ta grand-mère l'a touché de manière personnelle. La plupart des partenaires de la firme ont un parent âgé ou quelqu'un de la famille proche placé dans une maison de soins. Ta situation leur a tous fait prendre conscience d'un gros problème de société. »

Emmett s'empara de l'autre photographie, changeant le sujet. « Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse sur cette photo. S'agit-il de ton petit ami ? »

Les yeux de Rosalie s'agrandirent et elle secoua la tête, l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Je m'excuse. C'était une question personnelle. » Il remit prestement le cadre à sa place.

Il allait encore changer le sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger quand Rosalie parla. « C'est Royce. Je... Je ne peux pas... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Emmett aurait juré voir des larmes dans ses yeux avant qu'elle se retourne brusquement et se dirige à la cuisine.

Il baissa la tête, décontenancé, et la suivit.

« Hé, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Elle avait le dos tourné alors qu'elle s'étirait pour saisir deux verres à vin dans l'armoire du haut.

« Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main. » Il vint derrière elle, sa poitrine effleurant son dos, et il attrapa les verres sans effort. Il la sentit se raidir à ses côtés et l'entendit respirer plus fort. Il s'empressa de déposer les verres sur le comptoir près d'elle et s'éloigna, se maudissant une fois de plus pour avoir de manière irréfléchie violé son espace privé.

Rosalie se tança mentalement d'être si à cran. Elle voulait se rapprocher d'Emmett. Elle voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais il n'était pas facile de passer outre l'instinct de survie.

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. « Je ne peux pas parler de lui en ce moment. Je suis navrée. »

Emmett adopta la même pose qu'elle contre le comptoir opposé. « Je comprends. Mais j'ai une oreille attentive et je suis ton ami, Rosie. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. » Il tendit la main pour serrer ses doigts dans un geste de réconfort.

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Rosie ? » Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

Il parut confus. « Je ne t'appelle pas Rosie. Je t'appelle _Rosalie_. »

« Tu viens juste de m'appeler Rosie. »

« J'ai fait ça ? » Il était vraiment étonné.

« Tu m'as également appelée Rosie au téléphone, quand je t'ai appelé à propos de ma grand-maman. »

« Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. » Il lâcha sa main.

Rosalie l'observa plus attentivement. Il avait des yeux expressifs, et en ce moment elle pouvait voir qu'il était préoccupé. Elle lui donna la bouteille de vin.

« Ma grand-maman m'appelle Rosie. » Elle demeura songeuse pendant un moment. « Ça me plaît. »

**ooo**

Rosalie cuisinait sacrément bien. Elle avait fait ses propres enchiladas qu'elle servit avec une impressionnante soupe de tortilla a la vena et un guacamole tellement succulent qu'Emmett fit le vœu immédiat de ne plus jamais en préparer lui-même. Il engagerait tout bonnement Rosalie pour lui en faire.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais esquissa un sourire en l'entendant pousser des gémissements d'extase culinaire, demandant une deuxième, et même une troisième portion. Elle était habituée de cuisiner pour Royce qui mangeait si peu...

En plus d'avoir un robuste appétit proportionnel à sa taille, qui était appréciable, Emmett s'avéra un invité idéal – il était poli, enjoué, et mangeait tout ce qu'on mettait devant lui tout en s'assurant d'alimenter la conversation et de la garder neutre autant que possible.

Rosalie avait mangé la moitié de sa soupe lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il était facile d'approche, drôle, et pas prétentieux pour deux sous. Il était aussi un régal pour les yeux, et une plaisante odeur de crème à raser et de savon viril émanait de lui. Elle essaya très fort de ne pas le humer quand il était près d'elle.

Et elle échoua.

Lorsque Rosalie sortit son flan maison, Emmett crut qu'il était mort et qu'il s'était envolé au paradis (gastronomique).

« C'est tellement bon, » s'enthousiasma-t-il entre deux bouchées, son sourire si radieux que ses fossettes demeuraient visibles en permanence. « Tu m'as caché des choses. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais un tel cordon bleu. »

« Grand-maman m'a appris à cuisiner. » Rosalie sirota son café, pensive. « Elle avait coutume de dire que si nous chantions en cuisinant, même la nourriture serait heureuse. »

Emmett redéposa sa cuillère. « Le dîner était super, Rosie. Ta grand-maman serait fière et mon estomac est très, _très _heureux. »

Rosalie roula des yeux. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de t'être occupé de Michael Stipe. Mais je vais quand même te rembourser pour le billet d'avion et tous les trucs que tu as achetés pour le chat. »

Emmett agita la main en signe de refus. « Je ne me soucie pas de l'argent que j'ai dépensé. Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. »

« Je _vais_ te rembourser. Ça prendra peut-être un certain temps, mais je le ferai. Au moins on s'occupe très bien de ma grand-mère. M. Volturi est très proche d'un règlement définitif avec la maison de santé à San Francisco. »

Comme par magie, Michael Stipe choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître. Sans hésiter, il sauta sur les genoux d'Emmett.

« Salut, minou, » l'accueillit Emmett, le grattant derrière les oreilles et bavardant aimablement avec lui.

Rosalie fixa son chat siamois avec une expression ébahie en le voyant se frotter contre la poitrine d'Emmett avant de s'affaler sur ses genoux avec les quatre pattes en l'air. Emmett tapota le ventre du félin qui se mit à ronronner sans vergogne.

Rosalie demeura bouche bée.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Michael Stipe. Il déteste tout le monde. Il détestait même Royce, qui me l'a donné. Et le voilà qui prend ses aises avec toi comme une pute de bas étages. »

Emmett sourit de plus belle, et on aurait dit que ses fossettes souriaient elles aussi. « Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Nous avons créé des liens lui et moi pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais Michael Stipe a un goût incroyable. »

Rosalie renifla mais sourit néanmoins. « C'est parce que tu l'as corrompu. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Je lui donnais une nourriture sèche bon marché. Maintenant il ne voudra plus la manger. Il va juste vouloir bouffer la nourriture en conserve hors de prix que tu lui as achetée. »

Emmett gloussa tandis que Michael Stipe essayait de frapper sa main avec sa patte. « La nourriture en conserve est meilleure en raison de sa teneur en eau. Les chats ont besoin d'une hydratation adéquate. »

Rosalie dévisagea Emmett comme s'il avait deux têtes. « Une hydratation adéquate ? »

« Euh, ouais. Morg – euh, un ami à moi m'a dit que la plupart des chats ne boivent pas assez. La bouffe en conserve complète leur consommation d'eau. »

Elle lui décocha un sourire entendu. « Apparemment quelqu'un a bien fait ses devoirs. Et il vaudrait mieux que je ne commence pas à discuter de cette monstruosité connectée à ma cuvette de toilettes dans la salle de bain. »

Emmett secoua la tête, caressant celle du chat de manière ludique. « Je t'aime beaucoup, Rosie, et ça m'a fait plaisir de m'occuper de ce petit copain, mais comme je l'ai dit l'autre fois, plutôt croupir en enfer que de toucher au caca d'une autre créature. »

Rosalie renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire bruyamment.

**ooo**

Après le repas, Emmett insista pour aider Rosalie à charger le lave-vaisselle et nettoyer la cuisine. Il alla même jusqu'à retrousser ses manches pour s'attaquer au récurage des casseroles dans l'évier.

Rosalie resta plantée à côté de lui avec un torchon, stupéfaite.

_Et la perfection continue_, songea-t-elle. _Il est courtois, intelligent, et il fait la vaisselle... Hmmmm... et son cul est pas mal non plus..._

Après en avoir terminé avec la vaisselle, Emmett suggéra qu'ils aillent s'installer sur le divan avec le reste de la bouteille de vin. Ils s'assirent près l'un de l'autre, mais pas trop près, leurs corps légèrement de biais afin de pouvoir se regarder. Emmett appuya confortablement son long bras sur le dos du canapé, juste hors de portée des épaules de Rosalie.

« Je sais comment on m'appelle au bureau, mais je m'en fiche. Et puis quoi si je ne suis pas gentille avec tout le monde ? Je suis gentille avec ceux qui le méritent. » Le ton de Rosie était agressivement défensif.

Emmett secoua la tête. « Comment décides-tu qui le mérite ? »

« C'est facile. Je suis seulement gentille avec les gens qui sont gentils avec moi. »

« Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir qui est vraiment gentil et qui fait seulement semblant de l'être ? Et que dire de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise journée ? Est-ce que tu lui donnes une petite marge de manœuvre ? »

Elle tripota ses ongles. « Non. »

Emmett rit doucement. « J'ai déjà pensé de cette façon-là. Jusqu'à ce que mon père réussisse à avoir de l'influence sur moi. »

Elle le regarda avec intérêt. « Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il m'a fait le laïus du _comment on devient un homme_. Il m'a emmené camper quand j'avais seize ans, peu de temps avant de mourir. J'étais en difficulté et il a décidé que nous avions besoin de passer du temps ensemble, tout seuls en pleine forêt. »

« J'avoue que je suis envieuse, » continua Rosalie. « Je n'ai pas de père. Je pense que ma mère ne sait même pas qui c'est, ou qui c'était. »

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. » Emmett eut soudainement l'air triste.

Rosalie haussa les épaules car elle n'avait que faire de la sympathie des gens à son égard. « Que s'est-il passé durant ce voyage de camping ? »

Emmett étira ses longues jambes pour être plus confortable. « Eh bien, tout a commencé quelques semaines avant. J'étais dans l'équipe de football à l'école secondaire et j'ai convaincu une bande de gars de bizuter un des joueurs de première année. Je pensais que cette petite merde le méritait parce qu'il avait été à l'école élémentaire avec ma sœur cadette et avait l'habitude de l'intimider. Nous nous sommes fait prendre, bien entendu, et j'ai reçu trois jours de suspension. Mes parents sont entrés dans une colère noire. C'est là que mon père a décidé de m'emmener dans les bois. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a abandonné à ton sort pour que tu te débrouilles tout seul ? »

Emmett gloussa. « Non. Il faut se rappeler que mon père était un professeur de lettres classiques. Sa conception du plein air était un patio avec parasol. La première chose qu'il a faite a été de se procurer un livre sur le camping, et ensuite il s'est rendu dans un magasin spécialisé et a passé l'après-midi à choisir et acheter le meilleur équipement de camping disponible sur le marché. Il a été très consciencieux. »

Rosalie sourit. « Je peux imaginer un professeur dans un magasin de camping. Ça serait un peu comme un documentaire sur TLC, 'Venez rencontrer le professeur dans un environnement inhabituel.' »

« Exactement. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons fait une randonnée à pied et avons installé notre campement au milieu de nulle part. Nous sommes allés pêcher et avons cuisiné nos prises. Et la première nuit que nous avons passé en forêt, mon père m'a tendu une bière et m'a dit qu'il voulait que je prenne ma première bière avec lui. »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Non. J'ai pris ma première bière avec mon père et c'était super. Encore une fois, à cause de qui il était, il ne buvait pas de la Budweiser ou de la Coors. Il buvait de la Guinness. »

« Mais la Guinness est épouvantable, surtout quand elle vient d'une canette. »

Emmett la dévisagea, l'air faussement offensé. « Je te demande bien pardon ! La Guinness est le nectar des dieux. »

Rosalie roula des yeux.

« Alors nous étions assis près du feu, à boire notre bière, et je me disais que c'était super sympa. Et là mon père a commencé à me parler de comment on devient un homme. »

« Et on le devient comment ? En développant la capacité de roter et de se réajuster en public ? Préférablement en même temps ? »

« Très drôle. » Emmett bougea un peu sur le sofa, son regard perdu dans le lointain. « Il a dit qu'on devient un homme lorsqu'on assume la responsabilité de ses actions, bonnes ou mauvaises, et qu'on n'en fait pas porter le blâme par quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme doit être en mesure de reconnaître quand les erreurs sont siennes, en accepter les conséquences et essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. » Il émit un petit rire. « Et ensuite il a appliqué cette sagesse à la situation de bizutage dont j'étais responsable, à l'alcool et au sexe. »

« Ton père a attendu que tu aies seize ans pour parler de sexualité avec toi ? N'était-ce pas un peu tard pour te mettre au parfum ? »

« Non, mon père ne m'a pas parlé des roses et des choux à ce moment-là. Il a simplement évoqué le _sujet_ du sexe. »

« Maintenant tu as piqué ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Veux-tu vraiment que je te raconte ça ? Je suis certain que je dois t'ennuyer à mourir. »

« Non, tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. Je veux entendre le reste de l'histoire. » Rosalie posa son regard sur l'espace entre elle et lui. « Je n'ai pas de père, tu te souviens ? »

Emmett fit une pause, se grattant le menton. « Papa disait qu'un homme doit prendre ses responsabilités en matière de sexualité comme il doit prendre ses responsabilités dans toutes les autres sphères de sa vie, et cela inclut la contraception. Que tout homme qui impute toute la responsabilité de la contraception à sa femme est un lâche. Il a dit qu'un homme doit agir de manière intègre avec les autres personnes, en particulier avec les femmes, et qu'il ne devrait pas mentir ou manipuler simplement dans le but d'avoir des relations sexuelles. »

Rosalie hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

« Il a dit qu'il préférait que j'attende d'avoir trouvé la femme avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie pour avoir des rapports sexuels, parce que le sexe est censé établir une connexion spéciale entre deux personnes qui prennent soin l'une de l'autre et que ce n'est pas un sport ou un passe-temps. Que je ne devrais pas traiter les filles comme des jouets ou des objets. Que je devrais respecter leurs corps et leurs sentiments, et non simplement leur dire ce qu'elles souhaitent entendre afin qu'elles me donnent ce que je veux. »

« Wow. Ton père t'a dit tout ça ? »

« Je ne fais que résumer, mais en gros, oui. »

Elle se trémoussa. « Étais-tu d'accord avec lui ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr. »

Rosalie l'observa avec scepticisme, mais elle ne dit rien.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme là que les femmes recherchent. Elles ne veulent pas d'un homme bon, elles veulent un crétin qui va leur flanquer des baffes et les enfiler de travers. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » répliqua tranquillement Rosalie.

Emmett changea de position pour pouvoir mieux la voir. « Excuse-moi si je suis un peu cynique. J'ai rompu avec quelqu'un en septembre justement à cause d'une telle divergence d'opinion. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et nous étions supposés nous marier. »

« Je suis désolée d'apprendre ça. » La voix de Rosalie était très douce. « Mais je peux te garantir que ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui sont comme ça. Crois-moi. »

Il hocha la tête pensivement et opta sagement de ne pas argumenter avec elle.

« J'ai dit à mon père que j'allais être bon seulement avec les gens qui le méritaient et que c'était pour ça que j'avais bizuté la larve humaine qui avait tourmenté ma sœur. Ça l'a vraiment contrarié. Il m'a demandé à quoi je pensais que le monde ressemblerait si les gens étaient seulement bons envers ceux qui le méritaient. Il m'a fait remarquer que fondamentalement personne n'est méritoire – que nous sommes tous humains, nous avons tous des défauts, et nous merdons tous un jour ou l'autre. Si notre standard de bonté et de gentillesse est la perfection, alors nous sommes tous condamnés.

Il a dit que même si nous faisions notre chemin dans la vie en étant bons avec ceux qui sont bons envers nous, nous nous ferions baiser malgré tout parce que parfois les gens sont bons envers nous pour les mauvaises raisons. Et plus important encore, nous serions placés dans une position où il faudrait juger tout le monde – et décider qui mérite notre bonté et qui ne la mérite pas. Et honnêtement, qui veut ce genre de responsabilité ou de supériorité morale ? Nous ne sommes pas Dieu. »

Rosalie sirota son vin en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Emmett.

« Alors il m'a passé un savon pour avoir rudoyé le gosse qui harcelait ma sœur, arguant qu'il aurait mieux valu que je tente de le raisonner ou que je me montre extrêmement obligeant envers lui plutôt que de le bizuter. Je n'ai réussi qu'à me blesser et à nuire à ma réputation en agissant comme un tyran et en me faisant suspendre de l'école. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à ton père ? »

« Que pouvais-je répondre ? Papa avait raison. J'essayais de donner une leçon à cet âne mais tout ce que j'ai fait, au bout du compte, c'est de montrer que je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Il a commencé à citer des passages des saintes écritures et ça a été la fin de cette conversation. »

« Avant d'aller à San Francisco, je t'ai dit que je ne croyais pas en la religion. À présent je ne suis plus aussi sûre. Il est arrivé tellement de choses intéressantes pendant que j'étais là-bas, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être des coïncidences. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des gens, des étrangers, s'occupent de moi, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir l'aide de qui que ce soit, mais c'est arrivé. C'était réconfortant de savoir que tu priais pour ma grand-mère. Ça m'a donné l'espoir, même s'il n'y a personne pour répondre à tes prières. »

Emmett sourit gentiment. « La vie est difficile. Trop difficile pour la traverser en solitaire. »

Rosalie hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé d'autre pendant ce tête-à-tête avec ton père ? »

« Papa m'a offert une autre Guinness et nous avons passé un long moment assis là, à contempler le feu. C'est le meilleur souvenir que je garde de mon père. »

Ils demeurèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

« Tu es très chanceux de venir d'une famille comme ça, Emmett. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. « Je sais. »

« Tu as été un très bon ami pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

« Les amis sont là pour s'entraider. »

Il tendit le bras et poussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Il était sur le point de battre en retraite lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main, le tirant plus près d'elle.

Elle le dévisagea, son regard vacillant entre ses grands yeux sombres et ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle et elle sentit son souffle sur son visage...

Tout à coup, leur moment d'intimité fut interrompu par le cri perçant d'une étrange entité glapissante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bordel ? » Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds, serrant nerveusement sa poitrine.

Emmett fut surpris lui aussi. Puis il se mit à rire.

La chose qui glapissait continua de se faire entendre, sonnant comme un croisement entre une souris mutante outrageusement grosse et un jouet d'enfant sur les stéroïdes.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bruit du diable ? »

« Détends-toi. » Sans arrêter de rire, Emmett tendit son bras vers elle et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle se rassoie sur le sofa.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Souffla-t-elle, poussant sa main de côté. « Cette chose m'a foutu une de ces trouilles. »

« C'est un jouet pour chat. Je l'ai acheté chez PETCO. Il m'a été recommandé par le spécialiste des félins. »

« Le spécialiste des félins ? »

Emmett rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, pas du tout disposé à divulguer la relation spéciale qu'il entretenait avec Morgan, le meilleur conseiller en matière de félins de toute la région du nord-ouest Pacifique.

**ooo**

Une fois que Rosalie se fut remise de ses émotions, ils décidèrent de regarder un film, et même si Emmett n'était pas un fan de productions étrangères, il accepta de visionner le titre qu'elle avait loué, _Le Festin de Babette_.

« Ce film m'a été recommandé par India Rose, la travailleuse sociale qui m'a aidée avec ma grand-mère. C'est à propos de l'hospitalité et de l'amitié. Et de la nourriture aussi. Selon elle, c'est une métaphore de la communion. »

Emmett était sceptique, mais il appréciait sa compagnie et il n'était pas pressé de partir et de retrouver sa nuit noire de l'âme.

Le film lui-même était un conte dont l'action se déroulait très lentement, mais qui était néanmoins très inspirant. On y voyait quantité de femmes scandinaves et aussi beaucoup de gris. Emmett passa la majorité du temps à flirter subtilement avec Rosie pour déterminer qui devrait tenir le bol de maïs soufflé.

Il remporta le débat.

Elle ne sut pas comment c'était arrivé, mais une minute il lui lançait du popcorn et lui tirait les cheveux de manière espiègle, et la suivante elle était nichée contre sa silhouette massive, avec son bras reposant sur le divan au sommet de ses épaules.

Un soupir involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui plut énormément à Emmett. Il commençait à avoir l'impression que Mlle Hale était attirée par lui. Et son attirance était très certainement réciproque.

Alors que le film atteignait son point culminant, Rosalie commença à pleurer en silence, laissant les larmes ruisseler sans entraves sur son visage de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Lillian lui avait appris à mépriser sa propre faiblesse, et pour cette raison elle n'avait jamais embrassé son côté émotionnel.

Tandis qu'elle était assise là, silencieusement reconnaissante qu'Emmett n'ait pas remarqué ses larmes, un bras solide la serra gentiment avant de la tirer plus près.

Elle fit un mince sourire, et sans enthousiasme elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Lorsque le générique de la fin défila à l'écran, Emmett se tourna vers elle et essuya gentiment ses larmes.

« Ne pleure pas, ma jolie. »

Rosalie leva les yeux vers ce qu'elle trouva momentanément être le plus aimable, le plus beau visage qu'elle ait jamais vu. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il lui souriait doucement, exhibant une fois de plus ses irrésistibles fossettes.

Elle exhala lentement et se blottit contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la tenant aussi près de lui qu'il le pouvait. Sans hésiter, il pressa ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête.

**ooo**

Emmett récupéra son veston dans le placard du vestibule et se prépara à partir après avoir remercié Rosie à profusion pour la très, _très_ agréable soirée.

« C'est une imbécile, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son expression apparut quelque peu féroce. « Ton ex. C'est une imbécile. Certaines femmes attendent toute leur vie de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi sans jamais y parvenir. »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. Il se demandait ce qui avait incité Rosalie à baisser sa garde et être si spontanée, lorsqu'elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À cet instant, toutes pensées à propos de Lauren, Michael Stipe, le petit ami sur la photographie et tout le monde et tout le reste se volatilisèrent de son esprit.

La bouche de Rosalie était chaude et douce, et Emmett lui fit très bon accueil. Il y avait une certaine hésitation dans son baiser, mais il était néanmoins sincère alors que tous les deux sentaient les braises de l'attraction chauffer et flamber.

La Reine de Glace avait très certainement une chimie explosive avec Monsieur McCarty.

Elle s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait embrassé, évitant son regard. « Tu es un homme bon, Emmett. Ton père serait fier de toi. »

Sa remarque fit monter des larmes au coin de ses yeux, provoquant des picotements, mais il cligna rapidement pour les repousser. Il ne parlait pas souvent de son père, parce qu'en général il trouvait ça trop pénible.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble, puis il la serra dans ses bras. Caressant légèrement la courbe dans le bas de son dos, il planta un ferme baiser la bouche fermée sur ses lèvres brûlantes.

« Merci encore pour cette merveilleuse soirée, Rosie. Je t'appellerai demain. » Et avec un dernier sourire et un dernier lever de rideau sur ses fossettes, il partit.

Rosalie ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya, un torrent d'émotions coulant à travers elle.

**À suivre...**

**Au début du chapitre, Bella mentionne sa visite au cimetière du Père Lachaise dont elle ne veut pas parler à Emmett. Je publierai sous peu le récit de cette visite, et peut-être que l'on comprendra alors mieux pourquoi elle a des réticences à évoquer cet épisode.**

**Mille mercis, comme d'habitude, à ma très chère collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Je tiens, comme toujours, à vous remercier de me suivre à travers cette fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et de m'envoyer vos commentaires qui me touchent énormément. Le chapitre qui suit commence quand Edward vient présenter ses excuses à Bella pour sa conduite pas très digne d'un gentleman au cimetière du Père Lachaise. Si vous n'avez pas lu le outtake **_**Tu retourneras poussière**_**, peut-être serez-vous un peu confus****/****confuses... (mais peut-être que non après tout, le outtake n'avait pas encore été publié quand SR a posté ce chapitre en anglais). **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

_Il y a un baume en Galaad..._

Bella sortit de son immeuble à Paris par un beau matin de novembre ensoleillé et fut stupéfaite de trouver un personnage familier en jeans noir et col roulé assis sur son perron. Il portait une écharpe verte qui s'harmonisait parfaitement à ses yeux.

« Que diable fais-tu ici ? » Cria-t-elle, faisant un bond en arrière tant elle était choquée.

« Talula. » Edward se releva précipitamment. « Je veux te parler. »

« Pas question. » Elle serra étroitement son sac à bandoulière comme si elle cherchait à se protéger et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Il trotta à sa suite.

« Allons, Talula. Laisse-moi m'excuser. »

« Écoute, espèce de crétin, je ne veux pas te parler et cesse d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule. Ton goût en matière de musique est nul. » Elle accéléra le pas, mais elle n'était pas de taille face à ses longues foulées.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ce qui s'est passé au cimetière. Les choses... ont échappé à mon contrôle. »

Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de grimacer en regardant droit devant elle.

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer. N'as-tu pas eu mes messages ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. « Est-ce que tu me traques ? »

Il rit nerveusement et tira sur ses cheveux. « Non. Bien sûr que non. Absolument pas. »

« Alors comment se fait-il que tu savais que j'allais quitter mon appartement à ce moment précis ? » Elle plissa les yeux, le dévisageant avec méfiance. « Est-ce que tu as dormi devant l'entrée de mon immeuble ? Parce qu'il y aurait de quoi me foutre les jetons. »

« Non, Bella, je n'ai pas dormi sur ton perron. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai dormi dans ton escalier de secours. »

Elle se préparait à lui balancer un torrent de jurons de proportion nucléaire lorsqu'il lui sourit lentement de manière désarmante, un sourire vraiment éblouissant qui n'eut aucun effet sur elle.

(Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle vous aurait dit.)

« Je plaisante. Relaxe. » Il tira gaiement une mèche des cheveux de Bella.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici au moment où je partais ? »

« Mal m'a envoyé un texto. »

Bella marmonna un chapelet de blasphèmes que plus tard elle répéterait à l'intention de sa colocataire. Elle secoua la tête avec colère. « Fiche le camp. »

« Allons, ne me fais pas ce coup là. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Permets-moi de t'offrir le petit déjeuner. Il y a une super crêperie juste un peu plus loin. »

Elle se distança de lui une fois encore. « Je m'en vais à la Bibliothèque nationale pour prendre un livre et ensuite je dois aller faire mon marché. »

« Oui, mais il faut que tu manges. Et j'aimerais aller à la BnF. Je pourrais t'y accompagner. »

« Sûrement pas. Et arrête de me suivre. »

Edward n'insista pas. Vaincu, il la regarda s'éloigner.

Elle fit plusieurs pas, sentant que sa colère était justifiée et que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait réussi à le décourager. Mais elle avait également l'impression d'être une salope. Edward n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il s'était excusé. Soudainement prise de remords, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, juste pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Edward avait l'air de quelqu'un dont le chien se serait fait écraser à plusieurs reprises par une voiture conduite par un chauffard impénitent. Il avait les épaules voûtées, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et son expression ne pouvait être décrite autrement que comme étant misérable.

Bella fit une pause.

_Merde_, songea-t-elle.

Secouant la tête, elle fit marche arrière de quelques pas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Edward ? Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais tu es en train de me rendre folle. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Espères-tu que je vais me porter volontaire pour enseigner comment lire Balzac à ton cul à béret ? » Ricana-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

Edward se tourna vers elle, sourit, et se rapprocha. « Tu vois, c'est pour _ça _que je te suis. Tu es drôle. Et tu es intelligente. »

Bella soupira de manière exagérée. « La flatterie t'ouvrira toutes les portes. »

« Je veux que nous soyons amis. »

Elle releva les sourcils, surprise. « Bon sang, et pourquoi donc ? »

Une expression douloureuse traversa brièvement son visage, vite remplacée par un sourire narquois. « Je viens de le dire, tu es drôle et intelligente. Et tu ne laisses pas passer mes conneries sans réagir. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais j'ai beaucoup d'influence dans notre cercle d'amis. Personne n'ose argumenter avec moi. »

Bella roula des yeux et demeura muette.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça devrait être comme ça, » clarifia-t-il. « C'est juste comment sont les choses. Et je n'ai pas dit non plus que ça me plaisait qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Oh, c'est fantastique d'avoir un tel niveau de conscience de soi. »

Edward tira sur le bras de sa veste en jean. « Allons. Je te jure que je suis désolé. Laisse tomber l'hostilité et soyons amis. »

Il sourit à nouveau et son sourire était rempli d'espoir. « Tu sais que tu le veux. »

Bella ferma les yeux durant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais si jamais tu t'avises de répéter ce tour merdeux que tu m'as joué au cimetière, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » Elle le dévisagea intensément de son regard le plus menaçant.

« Absolument. Pas de problème. »

« Dans ce cas je vais te laisser m'acheter une crêpe. Et un grand café au lait hors de prix. »

Il sourit de contentement et retira son sac de sur son épaule. « Laisse-moi porter ça, » dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Savais-tu qu'ils ont plus de volumes sur Proust que sur Balzac à la Bibliothèque nationale ? »

« C'est de la foutaise. Et le prix de ce que je considère un petit déjeuner acceptable vient juste de doubler. » Bella le foudroya du regard pendant qu'il se contentait de rire en secouant la tête.

« Je pense que ceci est le début d'une belle amitié, Talula. »

**ooo**

Lundi matin, debout sous le jet chaud de sa douche, Emmett réfléchissait.

Il avait appelé Rose le samedi après-midi tel que promis, mais son appel ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Elle était polie et amicale jusqu'à un certain point, toutefois il y avait une froideur perceptible dans son attitude qu'Emmett trouva décevante. Et il avait été incapable d'arrêter d'y penser depuis.

Il était certain qu'elle aussi avait apprécié la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Tellement certain, en fait, qu'il était impatient de l'inviter à un véritable rendez-vous galant. Mais compte tenu de l'accueil moins que chaleureux réservé à ses très minces avances, il avait hésité.

Il appuya une main contre le mur carrelé de la douche, l'eau qui coulait à flot aspergeant sa tête. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait battu en retraite. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait offensée ? Elle avait paru intéressée par lui quand il était parti, la veille de son coup de fil. Son baiser, qu'il pouvait encore sentir contre ses lèvres, avait semblé authentique. L'avait-elle regretté ? Avait-elle changé d'avis à son sujet ?

Le puzzle qu'était la Reine de Glace l'avait raillé pendant tout le week-end, l'empêchant de se concentrer durant la messe et le brunch dominical avec sa mère. Mais il était déterminé à résoudre l'énigme dans les plus brefs délais.

Après avoir travaillé avec diligence toute la matinée, il alla errer dans le coin du bureau de Rosalie à midi moins le quart. Frappant brièvement, il entra et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, sachant que les oreilles indiscrètes de Jessica seraient aux aguets pour écouter leur conversation.

« Laisse-moi t'emmener déjeuner. » Il sourit, comptant sur ses fossettes pour convaincre Rosalie d'accepter son invitation.

Elle détourna les yeux. « Je ne peux pas, je suis débordée. Mais merci pour l'offre. »

Elle se cachait derrière ses lunettes rouges et son chignon qui lui donnait une allure sévère. Elle avait l'air calme et assurée, mais Emmett vit sa main droite trembler. Il la rendait nerveuse. Il interpréta cela comme un signe positif.

Sans qu'elle l'ait invité, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant son bureau et se pencha vers l'avant, reposant ses longs avant-bras sur ses genoux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Rosie ? Parle-moi. »

Ses beaux yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens furtivement avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs. « Rien. Peut-être que nous pouvons aller déjeuner demain ou plus tard dans la semaine. Je t'appellerai. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors c'est tout ? Tu te débarrasses de moi comme ça ? »

« Non, » souffla-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te sortir pour déjeuner. Nous irons au Délicatessen à côté. Prends ton manteau et allons-y. » Il se leva et marcha vers la porte, posant la main sur la poignée, dans l'attente.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Tu plaisantes. » Il rit. « Je sais que nous travaillons ensemble. C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontrée. Allons. »

« N'est-ce pas de la fraternisation ? »

Emmett enleva sa main de la poignée. « C'est seulement un déjeuner, pas une proposition de mariage. »

Rosalie regarda dans sa direction quelques secondes, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses fossettes avoir un empire sur elle. Elle voulait les embrasser.

« Je pensais que nous étions amis, Rosie. » Sa voix était placide soudainement et elle pouvait entendre la nuance de déception.

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Mais il y a autre chose. » Il revint à son bureau et se pencha au dessus pour lui retirer ses lunettes avec précaution. Il les plia et les plaça soigneusement sur le dessus d'un des documents ouverts devant elle. « Voilà qui est mieux. Tu n'en as pas besoin de toute façon. »

Elle le fixa en clignant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de lunettes. »

« Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu as laissé tes lunettes chez toi lorsque tu t'es rendue à San Francisco. Je sais qu'elles n'ont pas de vraies lentilles. » Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, traçant gentiment son pouce sur ses jointures. « Tu n'as pas à feindre quoi que ce soit avec moi. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour le plus bref des moments, se permettant de savourer son contact. Emmett interpréta son geste comme une invitation et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste mais résolu.

Lorsqu'elle sourit contre sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser, il sut que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. La Reine de Glace était en train de dégeler.

**ooo**

« Où est Angela ? » Emmett s'assit à sa table habituelle, en face d'Alice et Jasper, vendredi soir au pub _James Joyce. _

Jasper se cacha derrière sa bière alors que sa femme dévisageait intensément leur ami (qui ne réalisait pas l'incongruité de sa question).

« Pourquoi devrait-elle être ici, Emmett ? »

Il fut pris de court par la réaction d'Alice. « Parce que d'habitude elle vient nous rejoindre ici les vendredis soirs. Parce qu'elle est notre amie. »

« L'est-elle ? Est-elle _notre _amie ? »

Il leva les sourcils et jeta un regard à Jasper avec une expression qui voulait dire _aide-moi, vieux_, mais Jasper se dissimulait toujours derrière son demi-litre de Guinness.

« Je pense qu'Angela est notre amie. Ai-je tort ? » Emmett prit une longue gorgée de bière.

« Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ? » Questionna Alice.

« Oui, c'est une chic fille. »

« Mais pas autant que Mlle Min- je veux dire, euh, Mlle _J'raffole des Chats_... » Jasper s'étouffa au milieu de sa phrase en réponse à un coup dans les côtes donné par sa femme qui pouvait se montrer inélégante quand les circonstances l'y forçaient.

Emmett dévisagea Jasper d'un œil mauvais, puis son expression se radoucit pour devenir un simple froncement de sourcils. « C'est quoi le problème, Alice ? Crache le morceau ! »

« Tu nous as fait faux bond la semaine dernière pour aller à un rendez-vous avec la _femme au chat_. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

L'exclamation inattendue d'Emmett amena les Whitlock à échanger un regard complice.

Emmett saisit son verre fermement et baissa la voix. « Elle a un nom, et c'est Rosalie. Et puis quoi, Alice ? Je vous ai appelés pour vous avertir que je n'allais pas venir la semaine dernière. Je suis là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On pensait que les choses progressaient entre toi et Angela, » répliqua Alice sur un ton irrité.

Emmett échangea un autre regard avec Jasper, le suppliant de l'aider. Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Angela est une fille sympathique. Je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas intéressé de sortir avec elle. C'est toi qui nous a jetés l'un sur l'autre, Alice. Je t'ai prévenue dès le début que ça n'allait pas marcher. »

« Mais elle est parfaite pour toi. Elle est gentille, elle est intelligente, elle est mignonne. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui veut être avec elle. Mais ce n'est pas moi. »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu lui as donné de faux espoirs. Ne l'as-tu pas emmenée au cinéma ? »

« Sûr, nous sommes allés au cinéma, mais c'était en amis. Et non, je ne lui ai pas donné de faux espoirs. » Il fit une pause, s'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention d'Alice. « J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de m'accuser d'être insouciant avec le cœur d'une autre personne, parce que je ne le suis pas. Et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. » Il lui lança un regard très aigu, ce qui la fit rougir intensément.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » À présent Jasper voulait se joindre à la conversation.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Alice bondit de la table et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Emmett poussa un profond soupir et se frotta le visage à deux mains. « Merde, » marmonna-t-il.

« Sérieusement, Em, à quoi diable est-ce que je viens d'assister ? »

« Tu le sais. »

« Rafraîchis-moi donc la mémoire, » répliqua sèchement Jasper.

Emmett s'emporta. « Alice avait le béguin pour moi avant de te rencontrer, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de la fois où elle s'était saoulée et était venue dans ma chambre à la maison de ma mère ? »

« Oh, _ça_. » Jasper fixa Emmett. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de ramener ça sur le tapis. »

« Elle n'avait pas à m'accuser de malhonnêteté envers Angela. Je n'ai jamais traité une fille comme ça. J'aurais pu être un trouduc avec Alice il y a des années de ça, mais je ne l'ai pas été. Et en passant, merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, mon pote. C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi dans un claquement de doigt. »

« C'est ma femme. La semaine a été longue et j'ai besoin d'une bonne - » Jasper regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se pencher en travers de la table. « Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de la faire chier ce soir. Arrête d'être sur mon dos. Ou alors je vais dormir sur ton sofa cette nuit. »

« Et c'est moi que tu appelles une mauviette, » grimaça Emmett.

**ooo**

Monsieur McCarty n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner de faux espoirs à une femme. Il n'était pas non plus le genre à sauter dans un lit avec quelqu'un sans d'abord établir une relation monogame. Les inquiétudes d'Alice pour Angela renforcèrent son désir de passer plus de temps avec Rosalie. Elle l'intriguait et il était intéressé de voir comment leur attraction mutuelle allait se développer. Mais il voulait d'abord apprendre à la connaître. Il avait déjà fait des plans pour l'emmener dîner dans le cadre d'un vrai rendez-vous. Il avait simplement négligé de le mentionner aux Whitlock.

Le soir suivant, il emmena donc Rosalie chez _Ray's Boathouse_, un restaurant de fruits de mer qui avait une vue sur le Puget Sound_*_. Emmett avait fait concorder l'heure de leur réservation avec celle du coucher du soleil qu'ils pourraient admirer en dégustant leur repas. Rosalie en fut favorablement impressionnée.

La conversation coula facilement, agrémentée par un succulent dîner et une vue spectaculaire. Emmett découvrit que Rosalie n'était pas seulement extrêmement sexy, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés et sa robe noire qui moulait ses formes à la perfection, elle était aussi très drôle. Elle avait le sens de l'humour et l'avait régalé avec une ou deux histoires désopilantes. Au moment où ils finissaient de partager le dessert, une activité qui tanguait dangereusement du côté de l'érotisme culinaire, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il envisagea de l'inviter chez lui pour prendre le café, mais elle le devança en lui proposant de venir chez elle.

Il accepta avec enthousiasme.

« J'aime cette image, » dit-il en se penchant afin de pouvoir mieux examiner le dessin d'enfant sur le frigo de Rosalie.

Une lueur traversa son visage en vitesse lorsqu'elle réalisa à quoi il faisait allusion, mais elle fut remplacée aussi vite par un regard impassible. Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« La fille dans la robe verte. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Euh, non. C'est, euh, Royce. »

Emmett se redressa. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poser la question évidente.

Elle expira très lentement. « C'est une chemise d'hôpital. »

« Je suis navré. Je ne savais pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le plancher. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment pour te raconter cette histoire, alors aussi bien le faire maintenant. Mais nous ferions mieux de nous installer confortablement. »

Emmett prit sa main et l'embrassa doucement. « Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Je ne sais pas si les choses vont évoluer, mais si c'est le cas, je vais devoir te le dire tôt ou tard. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas non plus si les choses vont évoluer, mais je suis certain que nous allons demeurer amis. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler de choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise. »

Elle retira sa main et lui tendit son café, puis elle le guida vers le canapé.

« Royce et moi avons vécu ensemble pendant deux ans alors que j'étudiais à la faculté de droit. »

Emmett tenta de dissimuler sa grimace mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça. » Elle commença à renifler et il observa avec angoisse ses grands yeux bleus se remplir de larmes. Il attrapa sa main instinctivement.

« Royce était – doux et affectueux. C'était un homme vraiment doux. Il n'aurait jamais pu être violent ou cruel, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et certaines personnes ont été horribles avec lui. » Comme ses larmes débordaient, elle les essuya, embarrassée.

« Quand il avait dix-huit ans, il a dit à ses parents qu'il était gay et ils l'ont expulsé de la maison. Pendant des années il a tenté de se réconcilier avec eux, mais lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'il était séropositif, ils l'ont totalement renié.

Il était peintre et il était très doué. Il s'est fait une renommée dans la communauté artistique de Los Angeles. Wendy Minh-goh, la conservatrice de la galerie d'art à Stanford, l'a invité à être l'artiste en résidence au cours de ma première année à l'école de droit. C'était une invitation très prestigieuse, en particulier pour quelqu'un de si jeune. »

Les larmes de Rosalie se mirent à ruisseler plus vite et maculèrent les traits de son joli visage. Emmett frotta la paume de sa main, essayant de la réconforter par son petit geste.

« J'ai remarqué le tableau dans ta chambre. Est-ce lui qui l'a peint ? »

Sa question sembla la surprendre. « Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir montré. »

« Je l'ai vu pendant que tu étais à San Francisco. Le chat s'était caché sous le lit et j'essayais de le persuader de sortir. »

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire, apparemment satisfaite.

« Royce m'appelait sa muse et il aurait passé son temps à me peindre, mais j'ai seulement posé une fois pour lui. C'est le seul tableau que j'ai de lui. Toutes ses autres toiles ont été vendues ou données à Stanford. Il avait beaucoup de factures médicales et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour tout couvrir. » Elle sanglota tranquillement pendant quelques minutes alors qu'Emmett lui serrait patiemment la main.

« Je l'ai rencontré à la galerie d'art. Il était le premier individu depuis très longtemps qui me regardait dans les yeux quand il me parlait. Il semblait s'intéresser à ce que je disais et non pas seulement à mon physique. Nous sommes devenus amis, et quand son mandat d'artiste en résidence s'est terminé, nous avons loué un appartement ensemble. »

Emmett enveloppa Rosalie de ses bras, pressant un baiser sur sa tempe. « Avait-il un partenaire ? »

« Non. Au moment où je l'ai rencontré, il avait cessé d'avoir des rancards. En partie à cause de sa maladie, je pense, et en partie à cause d'un autre truc. Il y avait des choses dont il ne parlait pas.

L'image sur mon frigo est un dessin fait par Heidi, la fille d'un de ses voisins quand il habitait à Escondido. Le père de Heidi, David, étudiait pour devenir pasteur. Lui et Heidi ont rencontré Royce dans le couloir un soir et l'ont invité à dîner. »

Rosalie essuya encore ses yeux et sourit. « Royce aimait raconter cette histoire. Heidi, qui n'avait que deux ans, a attrapé sa main et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire quelque chose comme 'Tu viens chez moi,' encore et encore. Royce n'avait jamais été dans l'entourage d'enfants et ça l'avait pris de court.

Il était une personnalité publique en tant qu'artiste et il était très ouvert à propos de son statut de porteur du VIH. Il était certain que le père de Heidi serait fâché une fois qu'il aurait découvert qu'il était séropositif. Alors Royce s'est dénoué de sa main et a tout dit à son père. Il voulait les rejeter ainsi que leur invitation à dîner avant qu'ils n'aient l'occasion de le rejeter, lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que le gars a dit ? »

« Il a mis sa main sur l'épaule de Royce et lui a dit qu'il était navré d'apprendre qu'il avait des problèmes de santé et qu'il aimerait vraiment qu'il se joigne à eux pour leur repas. Royce était stupéfié. » Elle sourit. « Et Heidi a enroulé ses petits doigts autour d'un des siens et l'a tiré vers la porte.

La plupart des gens ne réalisent pas ceci, mais juste tenir les mains ou étreindre quelqu'un qui est séropositif ou qui a le sida peut être une expérience très émotionnelle pour eux. Tout le monde a besoin d'affection physique, et dans plusieurs cas les patients atteints du sida en sont affamés. Avoir cette petite fille qui tendait la main pour prendre la sienne était presque accablant. Royce a déclaré par la suite que c'était comme si elle s'était accrochée à son cœur pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Royce s'est assis pour souper avec l'épouse de David, Veronica, et Heidi et ses sœurs. David leur a tous demandé de se tenir la main pendant qu'il disait les grâces, et Royce s'est retrouvé entre deux petites filles serrant ses mains tout en remerciant Dieu pour leur nouvel ami. » Elle renifla bruyamment. « Il m'a dit plus tard qu'à ce moment-là il avait eu un aperçu de ce que ce serait d'avoir à nouveau une famille. »

Rosalie se prit un kleenex dans la boîte à côté du divan et essuya son visage. « Je suis sûre que tu as pensé que j'étais stupide de pleurer pendant _Le Festin de Babette. _Mais ça m'a rappelé l'histoire de Royce. Combien il s'est senti aimé et désiré à la table de son voisin.

Il est devenu très proche d'eux. Ils l'ont invité à l'église et il a fini par y aller. Il était comme moi, il ne croyait pas en tout ça. Mais quelque chose a changé. Au moment où je l'ai connu il était profondément religieux. » Elle fit une pause et demeura pensive. « Il avait la plus belle des âmes.

Je ne faisais pas confiance aux gens, surtout pas aux hommes, mais il était si facile de lui faire confiance. Nous avions l'habitude de regarder de vieux films à la télévision et de se cajoler sur le sofa. Il était très affectueux avec moi. Quand j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus être blonde, il m'a aidée à appliquer la teinture dans mes cheveux. » Elle regarda vers Emmett pour jauger sa réaction. « Certains de mes professeurs ne semblaient pas me prendre au sérieux. Mais ils ont changé d'avis lorsque je suis devenue une brunette. »

Il fit courir un doigt hésitant dans ses longs cheveux bruns. « Je n'allais rien dire, mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais blonde sur ces photos. »

« J'ai attendu longtemps que tu me poses la question à ce sujet. »

« La couleur de tes cheveux n'a pas d'importance pour moi, Rosie. Tu es magnifique que ce soit en brune ou en blonde. Mais tu es drôle et intelligente aussi. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le reconnaître. »

Elle haussa les épaules, tripotant nerveusement ses ongles.

« Je suis content que tu aies eu un ami comme Royce. Vous aviez l'air d'être heureux ensemble. »

« Nous l'étions. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et je ne sortais pas avec les garçons. Même si notre relation n'était pas conventionnelle, c'était quelque chose dont nous avions tous les deux besoin, je pense. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. »

« Pourquoi ne fréquentais-tu personne ? »

Elle se tortilla dans ses bras. « C'est une histoire pour un autre soir. »

« D'accord, » souffla-t-il en embrassant encore sa joue.

« L'école de droit était éprouvante, et je rentrais à la maison avec des heures et des heures de travail devant moi. Et même si Royce passait la journée entière à peindre dans son studio, il préparait toujours le dîner. Il me faisait asseoir, prenait ma main et disait les grâces. » Elle fit une autre pause momentanée et Emmett vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. « Il avait l'habitude de remercier Dieu pour moi. Je voulais croire, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Ça l'aurait rendu tellement heureux. Mais là, il est devenu très malade. À la fin de ma troisième année à la fac de droit, il est entré à l'hôpital et n'en est plus jamais ressorti. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Elle essuya d'autres larmes. « David et sa famille faisaient le trajet d'Escondido à L.A. pour le visiter. Heidi a fait le dessin qui est sur mon frigo et Royce l'avait affiché dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il disait qu'elle allait faire partie de la prochaine génération d'artistes. »

Emmett sentit le corps de Rosalie se raidir dans ses bras.

« J'ai demandé à Dieu de le guérir, ou du moins de lui laisser plus de temps. Il était si jeune. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui. Mais Dieu m'a ignorée. Plus je priais, plus sa maladie s'aggravait. C'est pourquoi je ne crois pas en Dieu. »

« Viens ici. » Emmett la plaça de sorte qu'elle soit nichée contre sa poitrine, l'enveloppant de ses longs bras. « Rosie, ce que tu as traversé, c'est presque au-delà de l'entendement. Et je ne peux certainement pas expliquer pourquoi Dieu n'a pas guéri ton ami. » Il fit une pause et appuya ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa chevelure soyeuse. « Mais je suis ici et je suis à l'écoute. »

Elle murmura dans sa chemise, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Il demeura silencieux pendant un moment, caressant ses longs cheveux de ses doigts, essayant de penser à la meilleure façon de la réconforter. En dépit de sa verbosité habituelle, il se retrouva à court de mots. Il expira bruyamment en signe de frustration.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête, comme un père poserait sa main sur la tête d'un enfant. « Tu es belle. Tout le monde peut voir ta beauté extérieure. Mais ce qui est le plus beau, c'est ton cœur. Ta compassion, ta capacité à aimer – c'est incroyable. »

Les mots lui avaient échappé précipitamment et il éprouva le désir de les récupérer. Il n'avait pas voulu dire _ça_. Il grimaça, se demandant comment elle allait réagir à un compliment aussi personnel.

Rosalie releva la tête, la penchant un peu de côté afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

Il lui sourit d'un air piteux, ses fossettes se faisant toutes petites et timides.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa, à peine plus qu'un effleurement de ses lèvres et de sa langue, avant de reculer et de reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle serra étroitement sa taille. « C'est la chose la plus aimable qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Merci. »

La main d'Emmett reprit sa course dans ses longues mèches de cheveux. « C'est vrai. Tu aimais ton ami et tu as veillé sur lui quand il était malade. Tu aimes ta grand-mère et tu t'en es occupée. Tout le reste n'est qu'une mise en scène, n'est-ce pas ? Les vêtements, les lunettes, la coiffure. Tu prétends être la Reine de Glace, alors qu'en réalité tu as le cœur très tendre. »

Elle secoua la tête, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour réprimer son envie d'argumenter.

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Rien de ce que je peux dire n'éliminera ta douleur. Mais une partie de ton histoire me semble vraiment importante. Est-ce que je peux t'en parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais que je t'ai taquinée à propos de tes goûts en matière de films, mais j'ai beaucoup pensé au _Festin de Babette_. Comment les deux sœurs célèbrent la vie de leur père, même si celui-ci est décédé. Ça m'a rappelé Noël et Thanksgiving avec ma mère et ma sœur ; une chaise est toujours vide parce que mon père n'est plus là. » Sa voix devint rauque. « Mais nous avions ces repas avec lui avant qu'il ne meure. Il savait qu'il avait une famille qui l'aimait. Et je suis certain qu'il sait que nous l'aimons toujours et qu'il nous manque. »

Il bougea Rose pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, et doucement il prit ses joues en coupe.

« Ton ami aussi avait ça. Quelque chose lui est arrivé quand il s'est assis à la table pour partager le dîner avec ses voisins. Ils l'ont accueilli dans leur famille. Quand tu l'as rencontré, tu l'as accueilli dans ta vie. L'amour et la joie, et le sentiment d'appartenance à une famille, c'est quelque chose que Royce a vécu avant de mourir. N'est-ce pas un miracle ? Qu'un truc aussi simple, un repas avec des étrangers et des enfants, puisse avoir un effet si profond sur la vie de quelqu'un ? Peut-être que les miracles ne sont pas toujours de grandes manifestations de la puissance divine. Peut-être que le divin est présent dans les petits événements de la vie courante, quand le cœur humain se rend compte qu'il est aimé en dépit de tout. »

Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge et déglutit plusieurs fois.

« Si seulement ton ami avait pu être guéri. Ou avoir une vie plus longue. Mais si son corps n'était pas guéri, n'est-ce pas réconfortant de savoir que son âme l'était ? Qu'il a connu un aperçu de l'amour de Dieu ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que l'amitié de Royce avec ses voisins, et avec toi, était une part de miracle. Qu'il a vu la bonté et la lumière dans ce qui aurait pu être un endroit obscur et isolé. »

Elle fit un mince sourire à Emmett, puis elle essuya ses yeux afin de ne pas maculer sa chemise blanche avec ses larmes.

« Royce avait besoin de toi, et tu avais besoin de lui. Ça me semble providentiel – deux personnes qui avaient besoin l'une de l'autre et qui se sont trouvées juste au bon moment, » murmura Emmett, ses lèvres effleurant le front de Rosalie.

« Ça me fait encore mal. »

Il l'étreignit plus fort. « Je sais. Je suis tellement navré. »

Ils demeurèrent enlacés sur le divan, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Rosalie s'estompent. Emmett caressait ses bras et son dos de manière apaisante, arrêtant à l'occasion pour embrasser ses cheveux ou sa joue.

« Je ne veux plus avoir mal, » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle jouait avec les boutons sur le devant de sa chemise. Elle trouvait un réconfort dans la chaleur de son corps et le parfum pur et masculin de sa peau. D'une certaine manière, son contact était délassant. Elle se languissait qu'il la touche. Elle se languissait de lui.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa mâchoire, tournant sa tête pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer.

Son baiser doux mais insistant le prit par surprise. Elle glissa ses mains en haut de son torse pour les enrouler autour de son cou, pressant leurs bouches ensemble avec plus d'insistance.

Emmet ressentait le besoin de garder un certain niveau de chasteté dans leur étreinte, aussi tenta-t-il de freiner le baiser, mais Rosalie voulait plus. Elle commença à l'embrasser fougueusement, taquinant ses lèvres avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule et ouvre la bouche. Instantanément, une explosion de passion les submergea alors que leurs langues se rencontraient et devenaient partenaires d'une danse exaltée.

Les grandes mains d'Emmett commencèrent à vagabonder dans son dos, de haut en bas, pour finalement s'immobiliser sur ses hanches.

Rosalie rompit leur baiser, reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux, lesquels étaient assombris par la culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, Rosie. On ne devrait pas- »

Sa bouche engloutit ses mots tandis qu'elle l'embrassait agressivement, se relevant sur un genou afin de pouvoir balancer son autre jambe par-dessus ses cuisses. À présent, elle le chevauchait, sa poitrine menaçant de fusionner avec celle d'Emmett.

« Nous devrions arrêter, » murmura-t-il, la retenant doucement pour pouvoir parler. « Tu es triste. »

« Tu me fais me sentir mieux. » Elle l'étreignit encore, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et attirant son visage vers elle pour que sa bouche rencontre son cou.

Rosalie avait un cou ravissant et Emmett le vénéra goulûment, fouinant avec son nez et mordillant jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles soient remplies de murmures manifestant un désir croissant. Il glissa ses mains vers le bas pour prendre les courbes de ses fesses dans ses paumes, haletant lorsqu'elle se frotta sur ses cuisses.

Tandis qu'ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient l'un l'autre, la passion continua de grimper en flèche. Emmett explora la peau au-dessus de son décolleté avec ses lèvres, et Rosalie continua de se presser contre lui. Effrontément, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaça contre ses seins, se penchant pour lui être plus accessible.

Alors qu'il titillait et traçait ses seins, elle plongea sa langue dans sa bouche tout en grattant son cuir chevelu de ses ongles. C'était trop de frottement, et pourtant ce n'était pas assez, au moment où leurs corps se tordaient l'un contre l'autre. Ses gémissements et murmures voilés étaient autant d'incitatifs à aller plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il devait bouger. Il changea prestement de position de manière à appuyer Rosalie contre le sofa et s'accroupit entre ses jambes, surplombant ainsi le haut de son corps. C'était une position inconfortable pour lui à cause de sa taille et de l'étroitesse du canapé, mais il ne pensait pas à son confort à ce moment-là.

Il mordilla sa clavicule tout en s'emparant aisément de ses deux mains dans l'une des siennes, les élevant rapidement au-dessus de sa tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à la partie supérieure de son corps. Sa main libre glissa de sa poitrine vers sa jambe, remontant lentement la bordure de sa robe pour exposer la peau crémeuse de sa cuisse.

Il lui parlait, chuchotant des mots d'affection et d'adoration, sa bouche et sa main se mouvant sans cesse. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle était devenue immobile comme la mort et qu'elle n'était plus pantelante de désir.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour l'embrasser, ses yeux étaient fermés. « Rosie ? »

En souriant, il traça la ligne de sa pommette du dos de sa main. Elle ne répondit pas.

Il appela son nom par deux fois avant qu'elle ne le regarde. Quelque chose dans ses yeux fit glacer son sang dans ses veines instantanément.

Il libéra ses mains et se redressa sur un coude. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de ma- »

Il ne termina jamais sa question. Dans un flou, elle le poussa vers l'arrière pour se dégager de sous lui. Estomaqué, il tomba sur le plancher, juste à temps pour la voir s'enfuir vers la salle de bain. Le bruit d'un claquement de porte suivi du clic du verrou résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Une fois sa surprise surmontée, il serra le poing et l'écrasa contre le sol recouvert de moquette.

_Bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Il frotta son visage à deux mains, la honte et l'inquiétude se répandant en lui. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir était le regard dans ses yeux, une léthargie bleue et glaciale qui le hantait.

**À suivre...**

***Le Puget Sound est un bras de mer de l'océan Pacifique situé à l'ouest de l'état de Washington. À l'ouest de ce bras de mer, on retrouve la péninsule Olympique, et c'est sur son littoral oriental que sont situées les villes de Seattle, Tacoma, Everett et Bellevue. **

**Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide grandement appréciée.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier de me suivre au fil de cette merveilleuse fanfic remplie de romantisme, de spiritualité, de drame, mais aussi d'humour et de légèreté. C'est l'amalgame parfait de tous ces éléments qui lui donne son charme si particulier. Et vous n'avez pas fini de vivre toutes sortes d'émotions si vous continuez à la lire jusqu'à la fin, je vous en fais la promesse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour l'embrasser, ses yeux étaient fermés. « Rosie ? »_

_En souriant, il traça la ligne de sa pommette du dos de sa main. Elle ne répondit pas._

_Il appela son nom par deux fois avant qu'elle ne le regarde. Quelque chose dans ses yeux fit glacer son sang dans ses veines instantanément._

_Il libéra ses mains et se redressa sur un coude. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de ma- »_

_Il ne termina jamais sa question. Dans un flou, elle le poussa vers l'arrière pour se dégager de sous lui. Estomaqué, il tomba sur le plancher, juste à temps pour la voir s'enfuir vers la salle de bain. Le bruit d'un claquement de porte suivi du clic du verrou résonna dans tout l'appartement._

_Une fois sa surprise surmontée, il serra le poing et l'écrasa contre le sol recouvert de moquette._

_Bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Il frotta son visage à deux mains, la honte et l'inquiétude se répandant en lui. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir était le regard dans ses yeux, une léthargie bleue et glaciale qui le hantait._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett frappait à la porte de la salle de bain, suppliant Rosalie de lui parler.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Pressant sa paume contre la porte, il s'adressa à elle sur un ton calme et rassurant. Il lui dit qu'il avait été maladroit. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Il l'implora d'ouvrir la porte.

Son plaidoyer fut accueilli par les sons déchirants de Rosalie en sanglots.

« Rosie ? Parle-moi, chérie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. » L'angoisse d'Emmett était flagrante dans sa voix.

« _Rentre chez toi. _» Sa voix était basse, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais elle était renforcée par une nuance qui avait la dureté de l'acier.

« Rosie, s'il te plaît. Tu peux juste me parler à travers la porte si tu veux. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Alors aide-moi à comprendre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. »

« Sors d'ici ! » La voix de Rosalie se brisa sur le dernier mot et les sons de ses sanglots frémissants remplirent les oreilles d'Emmett.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais sa présence semblait l'indisposer encore davantage. Il s'éloigna de la porte, hésitant à retirer sa main de la boiserie.

Michael Stipe était assis sur son arrière-train non loin de là, l'observant de ses yeux bleus devenus de minces fentes. Emmett aurait juré qu'il secouait la tête avec dédain lorsqu'il se releva sur ses pattes pour aller ailleurs, levant haut sa queue et remuant son cul félin pour montrer exactement à Monsieur McCarty ce qu'il pensait de lui.

_Traître,_ songea Emmett.

Tête ballante, il retourna vers le coin salle à manger attenant à la cuisine et prit son veston qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et griffonna quelques mots.

_Rosie,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je le jure._

_Je me soucie énormément de toi. _

_S'il te plaît, appelle-moi. Je ne veux pas laisser les choses comme ça._

_Emmett._

À regret, il quitta l'appartement et retourna chez lui. Au moment de troquer son complet pour des vêtements de sport, il était presque une heure du matin. Son club athlétique était fermé. Agité et en grand besoin de se défouler, il emprunta l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble où était située une modeste salle d'exercices. Il aurait préféré passer ses frustrations sur un punching-ball, mais il devrait se contenter du tapis de course.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il ajusta la vitesse du tapis roulant de manière à courir à un rythme effréné, son esprit rejouant ses moments d'intimité avec Rosalie encore et encore. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre son brusque changement de comportement. Une minute elle était l'instigatrice de leurs ébats, haletante, agressive ; la suivante elle était complètement passive, glacée et… morte. C'était la torpeur dans ses yeux qui le faisait frissonner, lui, l'homme imposant de cent dix kilos. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard avant, et s'il devait vivre un siècle, il espérait ne plus jamais en croiser un autre comme celui-là.

Il se blâma. Il était convaincu qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour la heurter ou l'effrayer. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'idée que le problème résidait en Rosalie elle-même. Ayant perdu son père très tôt, Emmett sentait le besoin de prendre les responsabilités et les blâmes bien au-delà de ce qui était réellement justifié. Alors il ne lui traversa pas l'esprit que la réaction de Rosalie avait plus à voir avec sa propre psychologie qu'avec quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu dire ou faire.

Il se demanda s'il avait mis tout son poids sur elle. Ou s'il l'avait touchée de façon inappropriée. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir commis l'une ou l'autre de ces infractions, mais c'était possible. Il avait vénéré son corps avec enthousiasme ; peut-être qu'il s'était laissé emporter trop loin dans son engouement, oubliant ses bonnes manières par la même occasion.

Après avoir complété sa course, il était ruisselant de sueur et pas plus près de résoudre le mystère. Alors qu'il commençait à soulever des poids, il observa sa réflexion dans le miroir. Il avait l'air incroyablement intimidant. Il plissait les yeux et serrait les dents, et son expression en était une de colère. Sa carrure était accablante pour les gens, même quand il portait un complet cravate, étant donné sa taille et sa force. Dans sa tenue sportive, les bandes noires du tatouage tribal qui suivait la courbe du haut de son épaule droite, descendant vers son deltoïde et son biceps, étaient visibles, féroces et sauvages sur sa peau.

Mais Rosalie ne pouvait pas avoir réagi à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Ou le pouvait-elle ?

**ooo**

_Quelques heures plus tôt, à Paris…_

« Bien sûr que tu ne t'en souviens plus ! » Lança Edward. « Tu as une mémoire terrible. En fait, tu as sans doute la pire mémoire de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées. » Il donna un coup de coude amical à Bella tandis qu'ils étaient penchés au dessus du Pont Neuf pour regarder la Seine couler sous eux.

Bella lui tourna le dos, portant une main à sa bouche.

Alors que ses épaules commençaient à trembler, Edward réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pas du tout.

« Bella ? » Il tira sur son bras dans une tentative de la faire se retourner, mais elle se dégagea, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il se déplaça pour lui faire face, et en apercevant son visage chiffonné par les pleurs, il se sentit comme une limace. Une limace crâneuse, stupide et prétentieuse.

(En béret noir.)

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur. » Il l'attira dans ses bras, la pressant contre son corps en lui murmurant des mots pour la calmer. Il pouvait sentir sa frêle silhouette trembloter, et bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour susciter une telle réaction, il savait que c'était sa faute.

« Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Tu as une excellente mémoire. » Il entreprit de lui frotter le dos pour tenter de la réconforter. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'éprouvait pas de plaisir de l'avoir dans ses bras, mais la vue de sa Bella adorée en train de pleurer effritait sa joie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il écarta des mèches de ses cheveux que la douce brise parisienne avait libérées de sa queue de cheval. Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et la serra encore plus étroitement. « Raconte à ton ami Edward ce qui te cause tant de chagrin. »

À contrecœur, elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit son étreinte. Il fut surpris par sa réaction, mais pas moins heureux, au contraire.

« Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler à quoi ressemble mon père, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il avait de la difficulté à saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais prétendit que ce n'était pas le cas. « J'en suis navré, Bella. »

Il ne lâcha pas son emprise sur elle tant que ses larmes ne furent pas apaisées, mais alors elle s'éloigna, embarrassée. Elle essuya rapidement son visage et se força à sourire, mais Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la nichant contre son côté.

« Nous étions en train de rire et plaisanter, et la minute suivante tu t'es mise à pleurer. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir pleurer. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. » Sa voix et même ses yeux habituellement si espiègles étaient remarquablement sérieux.

Bella déglutit péniblement. « Mon père est mort il y a très longtemps. Et je suis incapable de me rappeler son visage. »

Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent de tristesse. « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. »

« C'est assez bête de pleurer pour ça maintenant. Mais mon frère est dans une phase où il m'envoie des e-mails au sujet de notre père. Quel genre de fille oublie à quoi son père ressemble ? »

Edward fit une pause, songeur.

« Quel âge avais-tu lorsqu'il est mort ? »

« Huit ans. »

Ses sourcils foncés se rejoignirent au milieu de son front, mais sa voix resta douce. « Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher de ne pas te souvenir de lui. »

Il la sentit hausser les épaules sous son bras, mais il la tint en place.

« Les souvenirs du visage de quelqu'un sont les premiers à partir. Tu ne devrais donc pas te culpabiliser pour ça. Est-ce que tu sais quels souvenirs disparaissent en dernier ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Les souvenirs olfactifs. Les souvenirs d'odeurs particulières durent plus longtemps que les autres. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour une stupide caractéristique de la cognition humaine. Oublier les traits de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une faute morale ; c'est juste une conséquence biologique. »

Bella le regarda, incrédule.

Elle émit un petit ricanement. « T'es vraiment ringard, tu sais ça. 'Ce n'est pas une faute morale ; c'est juste une conséquence biologique.' Qui s'exprime comme ça ? Proust ? »

Edward devint rouge et ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella avec ses jointures. « Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta capacité à lancer des petites piques acerbes. Je suppose que je devrais trouver ça réconfortant. » Il sourit, soulagé. « Tu veux voir si tu peux dire un truc qui va me faire pleurer ? Je vais te laisser tirer les poils sur mon bras pour te donner une longueur d'avance. »

« Barbare. » Elle roula des yeux mais s'appuya sans enthousiasme contre son épaule. Il avait une belle épaule ; très robuste. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais elle n'avait pas pris appui sur une épaule aussi belle depuis très, très longtemps.

« Tu dois être épuisée, Bella. Je suis sûr que l'examen que tu as passé plus tôt dans la journée t'a sapé toute ton énergie. Et le dîner a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Désolé pour ça. »

« J'ai perdu le pari. Tu as choisi l'endroit pour dîner. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils nous fassent poireauter pendant qu'ils cultivaient leurs propres légumes. »

Il sourit à nouveau et cette fois ses yeux verts s'assombrirent, plongeant dans les siens. Il bougea de sorte qu'ils soient face à face.

« Il reste une partie du pari à payer, mais puisque je t'ai fait pleurer, disons que nous sommes quittes. »

Le cœur de Bella coula à pic.

Elle tenta de paraître désinvolte. « Un pari est un pari. Tu avais raison, il y a plus d'ouvrages sur Proust que sur Balzac à la Bibliothèque nationale. Je suis capable d'admettre quand j'ai tort. »

« Ce n'était pas à propos d'avoir tort, » marmonna-t-il en enlevant des mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Rien. »

« Je paie mes dettes. » Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la bouche d'Edward. Elle le regarda passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humecter.

« Si tu insistes, » soupira-t-il.

« Ne sois pas si enthousiaste ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un lent sourire, le sourire exaspérant d'un chat qui a attrapé une souris. « Talula, je promets que mon enthousiasme prend toute la place. Alors laissons la conversation de côté et passons à l'action. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de me citer Elvis*. »

« Que puis-je dire ? J'apprécie tous les genres de musique, tant que c'est bon. » Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois.

« J'en doute sincèrement. »

Elle eut vite fait d'effacer ledit sourire de son visage. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle, pressant résolument leurs lèvres ensemble.

En gentleman qu'il était, Edward garda la bouche fermée alors que ses mains s'appropriaient sa taille gracile, se délectant de pouvoir la toucher ainsi.

Puis il se détacha d'elle afin que sa bouche puisse trouver son oreille. « Laisse-moi t'embrasser, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu viens de le faire, » répondit-elle aussi bas.

« C'était pour le pari. La nuit est splendide et nous avons le pont à nous seuls. Laisse-moi t'embrasser pour de vrai… _Talula. _»

Elle plissa le nez et ouvrit la bouche pour protester au moment où ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes.

Edward fredonna avec bonheur en entrant en contact avec sa chair satinée. Elle était chaude et douce, comme un chocolat chaud par une soirée hivernale. Il aurait pu la boire jusqu'à l'assécher et en vouloir davantage. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il fit la même chose en retour, traçant délicatement le bord de sa lèvre avec sa langue avant de s'aventurer lentement à l'intérieur. Elle fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un soupir de contentement, bien qu'étouffé par la bouche d'Edward sur la sienne.

Perdu dans l'instant, ses pouces commencèrent à caresser les os des hanches de Bella en synchronisme.

Elle aurait continué. Elle l'aurait embrassé déraisonnablement devant la statue du roi Henri IV et la moitié de la ville de Paris. Mais tout à coup, son pouce plongea sous la ceinture de son jeans à taille basse, brûlant sa peau nue.

Elle se libéra immédiatement de son emprise.

« Wow, » murmura-t-il. « C'était… »

Elle n'entendit pas sa description exubérante. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle sentait cette chaleur l'envahir et pourquoi elle pouvait encore sentir le trajet de son pouce sur sa chair. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais l'attirance qui avait explosé entre eux au cimetière du Père Lachaise était toujours là, et elle avait augmenté de façon exponentielle.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison, » marmonna-t-elle, tournant les talons et s'éloignant de lui à toute allure.

Il fallut un bon moment à Edward pour retrouver ses sens, mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il courut après Bella, serrant d'une manière très virile le sac à main qu'elle avait oublié.

**ooo**

Mlle Hale se prépara pour aller travailler lundi matin, mais elle ne le fit pas avec plaisir. Elle évita de croiser son regard dans le reflet du miroir. À vrai dire, elle aurait carrément évité de se regarder, mais elle avait une apparence à maintenir. Aussi utilisa-t-elle des gouttes pour les yeux pour camoufler le fait qu'elle avait passé le week-end à pleurer et appliqua-t-elle du maquillage afin de dissimuler les preuves de ses nuits sans sommeil. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour masquer son extrême nervosité alors qu'elle levait ses mains tremblantes pour discipliner ses cheveux en un chignon sur sa nuque.

Elle ne le méritait pas. Pas un gentleman comme M. McCarty. Pas quelqu'un de fort et doux qui emmenait sa mère à la messe et priait pour la grand-mère d'une amie. Et même si elle l'avait mérité, il était beaucoup trop tard. Elle n'était pas sur le point de lui expliquer la genèse de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, même si elle savait que son silence signifierait la fin de leur relation.

Elle serra les dents tandis qu'elle se cramponnait aux rebords du lavabo, restituant le contenu de son estomac. Royce, son ange, lui avait finalement envoyé quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, et dans un moment figé, elle avait tout détruit entre eux.

Le destin, semblait-il, la condamnait à être seule.

Pour toujours.

**ooo**

M. McCarty ne trouva pas les quelques jours qui suivirent agréables. Il n'eut pas de contact avec Mlle Hale – absolument aucun. Elle ne répondit pas à ses e-mails ou à ses messages, même chez Smithson. Malgré ses tentatives de l'attraper avant ou après le travail lundi, elle lui échappa, attendant qu'il soit en réunion avec les partenaires pour quitter le bureau.

Emmett essaya de la voir mardi, mais Jessica lui dit que Mlle Hale travaillait sur un important dossier et souhaitait ne pas être dérangée. Quand il songea à voix haute qu'il aurait voulu l'inviter à déjeuner, Jessica fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de plans pour l'heure du lunch. Puis elle battit de ses yeux fardés d'ombre à paupières bleue d'une manière qu'elle croyait séduisante.

M. McCarty s'inventa rapidement une tâche cruciale à laquelle il devait s'atteler et s'élança vers son bureau qu'il ne quitta pas du reste de la journée.

En début de soirée, il était dans un tel état de consternation qu'il téléphona aux Whitlock, leur demandant de le rejoindre pour prendre un verre au pub _James Joyce_ après le travail.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? Ça doit être un truc sérieux si tu avais besoin de nous rencontrer en plein milieu de la semaine. » Jasper empoigna son demi-litre de Guinness à deux mains, lorgnant Emmett à travers la table.

Emmett tira sur ses cheveux, luttant pour trouver les mots.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta mère ? Ou Bella ? Ça fait quelques semaines que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. » Alice semblait préoccupée.

« Elles vont bien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as une mine affreuse. » Jasper accorda toute son attention à son ami.

Emmett expira lentement. Avec très peu d'embellissement, il raconta aux Whitlock ce qui s'était passé avec Rosalie. Il décrivit son comportement récent au bureau et comment elle refusait de le voir ou de lui parler. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda ses amis avec un espoir circonspect. « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me dise où diable je me suis planté. »

Jasper bougea sur son siège, mal à l'aise, fixant sa bière.

Sa femme posa gentiment sa main sur son bras. « Chéri, ça te dérangerait de nous donner une minute ? J'aimerais parler à Emmett. »

Jasper prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne, une expression très grave sur son visage. « Es-tu sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je vais aller m'asseoir au bar pendant un petit moment. Darnell a mis le match des Canucks. » Il appuya ses lèvres sur le crâne de sa femme et s'éloigna.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Ça ne me dérange pas de parler de ça devant lui. » Emmett était surpris de la réaction d'Alice.

Elle traça la condensation sur son verre de gin-tonic d'un seul doigt. « Il y a des choses qui sont difficiles pour lui à entendre. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas discuté avec Bella à ce sujet ? »

Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Elle n'est pas au courant à propos de Rosalie. Et je ne veux pas parler de ça avec elle. »

Alice grimaça en percevant le désespoir dans sa voix.

« Je suppose que c'est possible que tu l'aies blessée physiquement. »

« Tu me connais. Je fais attention. Et si je lui ai fait mal, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? »

« Exactement. Donc il doit s'être passé autre chose. » Elle lui jeta un regard et il hocha la tête, attendant qu'elle élabore.

Elle regarda en direction de son époux qui était confortablement perché sur un tabouret de bar. Il surprit son regard et lui sourit avec réserve, levant son demi-litre de façon éloquente pour la saluer en silence. Son sourire la réchauffa.

« Je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit vendredi soir. À propos de la fois où j'étais allée te retrouver dans ton lit. »

Emmett fit la grimace. « Je suis navré d'avoir ramené ça sur le tapis. Je n'aurais jamais dû y faire allusion. »

Alice se concentra sur son verre, songeuse.

« Tu aurais pu profiter de moi mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as vraiment été un trésor. »

« Tu étais ivre. Et tu étais l'amie de ma petite sœur. »

Alice esquissa un mince sourire. « Je voulais te plaire. Je pensais que si je couchais avec toi, c'est ce qui arriverait. »

Il bougea sa silhouette massive sur son siège. Il pouvait voir Jasper par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice et il vit qu'il était absorbé dans le match de hockey, pour le moment du moins. Malgré tout, il était embarrassé.

« Nous parlions de Rosalie. »

« Je sais. » Alice fit une autre pause.

« J'ai été sincère cette nuit-là. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Seulement, ce n'était pas de façon romantique. »

Elle hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait. « Mais tu dois admettre que c'était bizarre de ma part d'essayer de capturer ton affection avec le sexe. »

Comme Emmett ne commentait pas, elle poursuivit. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand Jasper et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter ? Il avait l'habitude de rouler jusqu'à Portland tous les week-ends pour venir me voir. »

Emmett renifla. « Oui, on le taquinait à ce sujet. Évidemment, il était le seul de notre groupe à avoir une femme dans son lit à ce moment-là. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas, cependant. »

Emmett lui lança un regard perplexe.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa le ton. « Tout le monde pensait que nous avions des marathons de sexe, mais non. Il m'a fait attendre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre les détails personnels. »

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Jasper. « Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès l'instant où tu nous as présentés. C'était comme si je l'avais attendu toute ma vie, et il était là, debout à côté de toi. J'avais tellement hâte de l'avoir pour moi toute seule. » Elle rit doucement. « Je me suis assurée que Bella soit hors de l'appartement pour le week-end et je lui ai sauté dessus aussitôt qu'il s'est pointé. »

Emmett enroba sa bière de sa large main, fléchissant sa paume contre le verre dur et inflexible. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« J'avais bu pour être détendue. Quand Jasper a réalisé que j'étais saoule, il n'a pas voulu coucher avec moi. Nous avons eu une terrible dispute et j'ai menacé de rompre avec lui. »

Emmett releva les sourcils de manière accentuée. « Je pensais que tout était parfait entre vous deux dès le début. »

« J'étais bonne pour garder des secrets. » Elle joua avec son verre une fois de plus. « T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais éprouvé le besoin de boire pour t'embrasser ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Les gens boivent pour se donner du courage. Ce n'est pas si rare. »

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû avoir besoin de courage avec Jasper. Je savais qu'il était fou de moi. »

Elle fit une pause et Emmett l'entendit déglutir. Ses yeux fixèrent tour à tour Alice qui était assise, tête baissée, et Jasper qui les observait avec une expression très soucieuse sur le visage.

« La première fin de semaine avec Jasper a été la pire de ma vie. Après que nous nous soyons calmés, il a fait du café et a insisté pour que je lui dise pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse. » Elle sirota lentement son gin-tonic.

« Peut-être que c'était le regard dans ses yeux. Ces yeux du même bleu que les centaurées. Je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras à lui raconter pourquoi j'avais bu. Pourquoi je buvais toujours avant d'être… intime avec un petit ami. »

Emmett soupira. « Je suis vraiment désolé à ce sujet, Alice. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Rosalie. »

« En es-tu certain ? »

Elle baissa la tête et commença à tordre ses doigts ensemble. « Tu poses la mauvaise question. Tu penses que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Mais si ce n'était pas toi ? »

Emmett se figea, une envie de vomir se profilant au fond de son estomac.

« Et si un homme avait fait du mal à ta Rosalie, et que maintenant chaque fois que quelqu'un la touche elle pense que c'est lui ? »

Alice baissa la voix. « C'é-c'était un de… de n-nos voisins lorsque nous vivions à Biloxi. J'avais s-six ou s-s-s-sept ans. Il m'a attirée dans sa maison avec des s-sucettes glacées. »

Elle émit un rire nerveux. « N'est-ce pas étrange que je ne me rappelle plus l'âge que j'avais ? Je me rappelle tout le reste, jusqu'aux p-paroles qu'il m'a dites et ce qu'il s-sentait. On s'attendrait à ce que je me souvienne de… »

Emmett cligna des yeux et vit la femme animée et remplie d'assurance qui était la meilleure amie de sa sœur disparaître. À sa place, il vit une petite fille effrayée. Une petite fille qui bégayait en relatant ne serait-ce que le souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il déposa sa bière et s'empara immédiatement de sa main. « Je suis tellement désolé, Alice. »

« C'est plus fréquent que tu penses. Ici, aux États-Unis, une femme sur trois a été agressée sexuellement. Prends ta mère, ta sœur et moi. Je suis celle qui valide les statistiques. »

Les statistiques n'ont jamais autant de pouvoir que les visages. Emmett regarda dans les yeux affligés de son amie, et les siens commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Sa mère, Bella, et Alice.

_Une sur trois._

Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber-Chang, _Rosalie Hale_.

_Une sur trois_, songea-t-il. _Oh mon Dieu…_

Il sentit le poids de la révélation d'Alice tordre et aigrir son estomac.

« Alice, je… » Emmett s'étouffa sur ses propres mots alors que son amie retirait sa main pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Mon histoire finit bien, » murmura-t-elle. « En plus d'années de suivi psychologique, j'ai trouvé Jasper. Ça aurait été plus simple pour lui de me laisser boire de sorte que je puisse supporter qu'il me touche. Ça aurait été plus facile pour lui de me plaquer et trouver quelqu'un de… moins brisé. Comme Bella. Mais il m'aimait. Pendant que tes copains et toi le taquiniez à propos de toute cette route qu'il se tapait jusqu'à Portland pour s'envoyer en l'air, il dormait sur le sofa dans ma chambre avec les lumières allumées, parce que j'avais peur de l'obscurité. »

Elle renifla un peu et une expression déterminée apparut sur son visage. « Je n'ai plus besoin de dormir avec les lumières allumées. Et Jasper et moi, nous sommes heureux. J'espère que je me trompe au sujet de Rosalie. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça semble évident. »

Emmett eut un mouvement de recul en essuyant l'humidité de ses yeux du revers de sa main.

« Quand elle était agressive, elle avait l'air bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. Tout allait super bien, jusqu'à ce que… »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu la déplaces, que tu te mettes par-dessus elle. »

Alice se tourna légèrement, ses yeux oscillant vers l'endroit où Jasper regardait le match de hockey. Elle revint à Emmett.

« L'immobilité et la torpeur que tu as décrites m'apparaissent être les réactions d'une survivante, comme moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne tient pas à revivre le traumatisme et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas te parler. »

« Je ne savais pas. » On aurait dit qu'Emmett éprouvait une douleur atroce. « Je n'avais aucune idée. J'aurais fait plus attention si j'avais su. »

« Bien sûr que tu aurais agi autrement. » Alice soupira et prit le présentoir en carton sous son verre.

« Je me soucie d'elle. Énormément. »

« C'est évident. Normalement tu n'aimes pas parler de tes sentiments, Emmett. Je peux voir que tu l'aimes vraiment. » Alice secoua tristement la tête. « Mais tu dois te préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne te parle pas – qu'elle préfère sacrifier sa relation avec toi afin de ne pas ébruiter les choses. »

« Ça me semble une terrible façon de vivre. »

« Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air abominable. Mais quand on le vit, ça semble le moyen le plus prudent, le plus rationnel de survivre. Et parfois la survie est le seul but qu'on peut se fixer pour soi-même. »

Emmett vida rapidement son verre et commanda une autre bière.

Alice fit signe pour avoir un second gin-tonic. « Quoi que tu fasses, ne l'astreins plus comme tu l'as fait l'autre soir. Donne-lui tout l'espace qu'elle veut. Et sois doux, comme tu l'as été avec moi. Elle va avoir besoin que tu sois patient et compréhensif. »

Emmett passa le revers de sa main sur ses yeux. Il était tendre et extrêmement protecteur envers les femmes dans sa vie, y compris Alice, et ses révélations l'avaient beaucoup ébranlé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'à ce moment-là, à la réalisation que malgré sa grandeur et sa force, il ne pouvait pas protéger ceux pour qui il se faisait du souci des monstres en liberté dans ce monde. Et aucune somme de violence ou de vengeance ne pourrait jamais réparer ces torts.

Il souhaita que les agresseurs d'enfants et les violeurs soient envoyés directement au troisième sous-sol de l'enfer.

**ooo**

Mlle Hale sortit de l'ascenseur chez Smithson &amp; Sons à sept heures mercredi matin, le visage éclairé par un regard déterminé. Elle avait réussi à arriver au moins une heure et demi avant M. McCarty. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le croise, et si elle parvenait à demeurer cloîtrée dans son bureau jusqu'à seize heures, elle pourrait sans doute s'échapper sans le voir du tout.

Cette pensée la rendait malade.

Elle fouilla dans son porte-documents en quête des clés de son bureau et c'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas le bel homme de grande taille assis dans l'aire d'attente près de sa porte.

« Rosie, » la salua-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pas, les yeux écarquillés, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une biche juste avant le moment de l'impact.

Emmett avança vers elle avec précaution et fit halte, laissant beaucoup d'espace entre eux. Il se força à sourire. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va. » Elle le frôla en passant devant lui et déverrouilla son bureau.

Juste comme elle refermait la porte, il plaça son pied massif entre la porte et le chambranle.

« As-tu pris ton café ? »

« Oui. »

« Aimerais-tu en prendre un autre ? Je me rendais au Starbucks. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail à abattre aujourd'hui. »

« Attends. » Il essaya très fort de paraître amical et détendu. « Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis samedi soir. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai déjà dit que oui. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois me mettre au boulot. »

« Je t'en prie, cesse de me dire que tu vas bien, » murmura-t-il, résistant à l'envie de repousser une mèche de cheveux bruns de son joli visage.

Elle transféra son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Parce que tu me manques. Parce que je m'inquiète à ton sujet. »

Les traits de Rosalie se durcirent. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te répète que je vais bien. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas. » Il mit sa main sur la porte comme pour la garder ouverte. S'il ne l'avait pas observée attentivement, il n'aurait pas vu le léger scintillement dans ses yeux. Mais il le vit.

« Je n'y peux rien, » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Viens prendre un café avec moi. Accorde-moi quelques minutes de ton temps, et si tu ne veux plus me revoir, je ne te dérangerai plus. Je te donne ma parole. »

Elle le dévisagea avec scepticisme. « Juste un café ? »

« Juste un café. On peut traverser la rue et aller au Délicatessen si tu préfères. Raizie et son mari ouvrent à sept heures. »

Rosalie mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche pendant quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. » Elle déposa sa mallette sur son bureau et lui tourna le dos.

« Alors c'est tout ? »

Emmett la vit hésiter avant qu'elle ne redresse le dos.

« Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit. »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète ce que tu viens de dire, Rosie. »

Elle pressa une main toute pâle contre le rebord de son bureau, comme si elle cherchait un support pour tenir debout.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu ne peux pas me regarder dans les yeux et me mentir. »

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. » Sa bouche ravissante forma les mots et sa voix les prononça, mais ils tombèrent à plat.

« Je pensais que nous étions amis. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, » dit-elle tranquillement, avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus formel, « mais ce sera mieux si nous nous contentons de maintenir une relation professionnelle, M. McCarty. Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante pour votre aide quand ma grand-mère était à l'hôpital, toutefois ça s'arrête là. »

Emmett essaya de chasser sa déception et respira profondément, rongé par la crainte de réagir trop vivement.

« Je suis d'accord. Nous nous devons d'être professionnels. Mais il n'y a pas de conflit d'intérêt, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe. Tu travailles pour Eric, pas pour moi. Par ailleurs, M. Smithson est déjà au courant à propos de nous. »

« Il est au courant ? » Rosalie se retourna, ses yeux étincelant de flammes bleues. « Et de quoi, exactement, est-il au courant ? »

Emmett leva les mains en l'air dans un geste pour l'apaiser. « Il a aidé dans l'affaire de ta grand-mère, tu te souviens ? Je lui ai dit que nous étions amis quand je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait quelqu'un dans le bureau du procureur du district de San Francisco. Il nous a apporté un grand soutien dans cette histoire. »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ? » Sa voix monta d'un octave ou deux.

Emmett apparut perplexe.

« Au contraire, nous avons parlé de M. Smithson à plusieurs reprises quand tu étais à San Francisco. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Rosalie fut confuse pendant un très bref moment, puis une expression de réalisation traversa son visage. « Je ne savais pas que tu discutais de nos vies privées avec lui. »

« Je n'ai pas discuté de ces choses avec lui, mais c'est un vieil homme et il est sentimental. Il t'aime bien, il m'aime bien, et je pense que l'idée de nous deux ensemble lui plaît beaucoup. » Emmett gloussa. « Peut-être qu'il est anxieux de te voir rester avec la firme et qu'il pense que je réussirai à te convaincre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai encore envie de te voir. »

« Pour quoi faire, bordel ? Pour pouvoir rire du phénomène de cirque ? »

Le menton d'Emmett commença à trembloter alors qu'il luttait pour contrôler sa colère. « Je ne t'ai jamais traitée autrement que comme une collègue et une amie qui m'est chère. Je mérite mieux de ta part. »

« Exactement. » Elle marcha de l'autre côté de son bureau et pointa la porte, glaciale une fois de plus. « Vous méritez mieux, M. McCarty. »

Emmett ferma ladite porte. Il inspira profondément.

« Ce que je mérite, c'est que tu me parles, comme des amis le font. Je sais que je t'ai indisposée. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal afin que ça ne se reproduise plus. » Son expression et sa voix étaient douloureusement sincères.

Rosalie posa son regard ailleurs. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Alors aide-moi à rectifier le tir. Les quelques derniers jours ont été très pénibles. Mets fin à mon supplice. S'il te plaît. »

Une grosse larme tomba de l'œil de Rosalie, éclaboussant un bloc-notes jaune. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Oui, tu peux. Laisse-moi te payer un café. Tu pourras m'expliquer les règles de base, et je les suivrai à partir de maintenant. »

Elle eut un rire amer. « Les règles de base ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça sonne pathétique ? Et pourquoi t'embêterais-tu avec ça de toute manière ? Tu veux vraiment avoir les restes débraillés de Tyler Crowley ? »

Emmett grinça des dents. « Tu n'es les restes débraillés de personne, et que je ne te reprenne plus à dire des trucs comme ça. »

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, reculant d'un pas.

Les traits d'Emmett se radoucirent. « Je ne suis pas exactement né de la dernière pluie, Rosalie. J'ai quelques anciennes petites amies et une ex-fiancée. Si tu ne tiens pas rigueur de mon passé, j'aurai la même courtoisie pour toi. » Il fit une pause. « Et ça inclut tout. »

Il lui lança un regard éloquent.

Rosalie leva le visage pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux. Il avait l'air sincère. Il semblait angoissé qu'elle le rejette. Quel étrange revers de fortune que quelqu'un de si beau, si parfait, l'implore pour qu'elle lui offre plus.

_Et ces damnées fossettes…_

« Tyler Crowley est un trou du cul. Tu es trop bien pour lui, » grogna Emmett.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet. Ensuite tu as pu le vérifier toi-même. Qui veut baiser un cube de glace ? »

Il se crispa, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. « Bon Dieu, Rosalie. Accorde-toi une pause, s'il te plaît. Ce fils de pute ne définit pas qui tu es. Dis-lui d'aller en enfer. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. « Je t'ai raconté la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père avant sa mort. Y avait-il quoi que ce soit dans cette discussion qui laissait suggérer que je sois seulement intéressé par une baise ? Le sexe n'est pas un sport pour moi. C'est autre chose. »

Il l'entendit renifler.

Il la vit essuyer une larme sur sa joue. La seconde suivante, elle était dans ses bras et il la tenait étroitement contre lui.

« Il n'y a rien de désinvolte dans ma démarche, d'accord ? Je me soucie de toi et je veux voir où ça peut aller. Donne-moi une chance. » Il embrassa son front et il sentit ses bras entourer ses larges épaules. « Donne-nous une chance. »

Elle pressa son visage contre sa poitrine et exhala lentement, notant avec surprise que ses grands bras puissants la faisaient se sentir au chaud et en sécurité. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle hocha la tête une fois avant de verser quelques larmes sur la soie bleue de sa cravate.

**À suivre…**

***En anglais les mots exacts sont **_**a little less conversation and a little more action, **_**d'après la chanson d'Elvis Presley **_**A Little Less Conversation.**_

**À bientôt.**

**Milk **


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Avertissement : il y a dans ce chapitre des références à une agression sexuelle survenue par le passé, ce qui pourrait troubler certains lecteurs. Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre.**

**Chapitre 10**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Rosalie leva le visage pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux. Il avait l'air sincère. Il semblait angoissé qu'elle le rejette. Quel étrange revers de fortune que quelqu'un de si beau, si parfait, l'implore pour qu'elle lui offre plus._

_Et ces damnées fossettes…_

_« Tyler Crowley est un trou du cul. Tu es trop bien pour lui, » grogna Emmett._

_« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet. Ensuite tu as pu le vérifier toi-même. Qui veut baiser un cube de glace ? »_

_Il se crispa, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. « Bon Dieu, Rosalie. Accorde-toi une pause, s'il te plaît. Ce fils de pute ne définit pas qui tu es. Dis-lui d'aller en enfer. »_

_Il ouvrit les yeux. « Je t'ai raconté la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père avant sa mort. Y avait-il quoi que ce soit dans cette discussion qui laissait suggérer que je sois seulement intéressé par une baise ? Le sexe n'est pas un sport pour moi. C'est autre chose. »_

_Il l'entendit renifler._

_Il la vit essuyer une larme sur sa joue. La seconde suivante, elle était dans ses bras et il la tenait étroitement contre lui._

_« Il n'y a rien de désinvolte dans ma démarche, d'accord ? Je me soucie de toi et je veux voir où ça peut aller. Donne-moi une chance. » Il embrassa son front et il sentit ses bras entourer ses larges épaules. « Donne-nous une chance. »_

_Elle pressa son visage contre sa poitrine et exhala lentement, notant avec surprise que ses grands bras puissants la faisaient se sentir au chaud et en sécurité. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle hocha la tête une fois avant de verser quelques larmes sur la soie bleue de sa cravate. _

Emmett tint la main de Rosalie tout le long du trajet jusqu'au Délicatessen. Il y eut des moments où elle semblait prête à s'écorcher la peau tellement elle était agitée, mais Emmett lui serra tout simplement la main et lui sourit de manière encourageante. Étonnamment, elle ne protesta pas.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent assis sur une banquette tranquille au fond de la salle à manger, à boire du café noir très corsé. Emmett aurait voulu s'asseoir à côté de Rosalie pour la réconforter, mais il avait en tête les conseils d'Alice et s'assit judicieusement de l'autre côté de la table, lui donnant amplement d'espace.

Il attendit qu'elle commence à parler.

Et attendit.

Et attendit. Elle garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur la fenêtre, bougeant la tête de temps en temps pour siroter son café. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de devoir apporter sa propre crème, et Emmett décida que c'était le signal qu'il attendait.

« Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Elle tourna son joli visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est vrai. Ces quelques derniers jours ont été difficiles pour moi. Je voulais te voir, passer du temps avec toi, et je ne pouvais pas. » Il prit une grande respiration, la retint, puis continua. « Ça aiderait si tu me disais ce que j'ai fait qui t'a contrariée. Je vole à l'aveuglette ici. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire, espérant qu'elle lui réponde.

Rosalie agrippa étroitement l'anse de sa tasse.

Il tendit la main vers elle dans le but d'enlever ses doigts de la tasse, mais se ravisa. Elle observa sa main osciller et retomber sur la table, ses doigts massifs tambourinant nerveusement.

« Le problème n'est pas avec toi. »

« J'apprécie que tu me dises ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Et même si c'est vrai, je dois avoir fait quelque chose pour déclencher ta… réaction. Quelque chose que je ne veux plus jamais refaire. »

Rosalie recommença à fixer la fenêtre. Emmett aperçut un minuscule bout de dents blanches descendre sur sa lèvre inférieure charnue.

« Tiens. » Il lui passa une tranche de pain grillé de sa propre assiette ainsi qu'un pot de confitures maison à la fraise faites par Raizie. « Mange quelque chose. Tu as l'air pâle. »

Elle prit le toast et lentement elle étala de la confiture dessus, le regardant fixement comme s'il s'agissait de la pierre de Rosette. Elle le grignota pensivement.

« Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire du Bon Samaritain ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je la connais. C'est à propos de la compassion et de la charité. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que j'ai fait de mal, Rosie. »

« Je ne veux pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Rosalie ignora sa question. « Ça m'a pris une éternité avant de me confier à Royce, et il n'était pas la moitié aussi intimidant que toi. » Elle rit doucement. « J'aurais pu le battre dans un combat. »

« Me trouves-tu intimidant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et Emmett vit la couleur de ses joues s'intensifier.

« Tu es tellement imposant… tes mains… je ne peux pas… » Balbutia-t-elle, serrant à nouveau sa tasse.

« Je suis assez costaud pour te protéger, » dit-il posément. « Je peux m'assurer que plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal. »

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens rapidement puis elle regarda ailleurs.

Il lui sourit avec précaution, laissant apparaître l'ombre de ses fossettes. « Michael Stipe pourrait peut-être avoir le dessus sur moi, par contre. »

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres pulpeuses de Rosalie. « J'en doute. C'est une grosse poule mouillée. »

« Oui, mais je lui ai acheté le meilleur griffoir sur le marché. Mon spécialiste en félins m'a promis que cet accessoire allait renforcer sa confiance. »

Emmett vit les épaules de Rosalie se détendre un peu alors qu'ils échangeaient des sourires timides. Elle tripota sa cuillère.

« Tu as dit que tu as assisté aux réunions des partenaires quand ils ont décidé de m'embaucher. »

« C'est exact. Les partenaires juniors ne sont pas impliqués dans toutes les décisions, mais ils sont inclus dans le processus d'embauche. »

Elle déposa la cuillère et inspira profondément.

« Quelqu'un s'est-il demandé pourquoi il m'a fallu cinq ans pour terminer mon baccalauréat ? »

Emmett réfléchit durant un moment. « Non. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir remarqué. Tu nous as tous diablement impressionnés. Qui se soucie si tu as pris une année sabbatique au cours de ton baccalauréat ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? De la randonnée pédestre en Thaïlande ? » Il rit consciemment, espérant qu'elle se joindrait à lui.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, ne détournant pas les yeux de la fenêtre.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler du scandale des fraternités à Stanford ? Quand l'université a menacé d'interdire toutes les fraternités sur le campus ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, Emmett reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, déterminé à l'attendre.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de la fraternité Delta Iota Kappa ? »

Emmett déposa sa fourchette et essuya sa bouche avec une serviette de table. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire.

« Je crois qu'ils avaient une branche à U-Dub, mais je ne traînais pas avec ces gars-là. Je traînais avec l'équipe de football. Les garçons des fraternités étaient des trouducs. Pourquoi ? »

Rosalie se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux bleus devenant plus durs, mais elle ne parla pas.

Emmett se creusa la tête, en vain.

« La branche Delta Iota de Stanford a été suspendue à vie. » Rosalie resta immobile, les yeux rétrécis, à l'observer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle réarrangea les ustensiles dont elle ne s'était pas servie sur le set de table jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement symétriques. Ensuite elle commença à jouer avec ses vêtements, lissant sa chemise et ajustant sa veste.

Il la regarda s'affairer nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. « Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Je peux deviner. »

« Peux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix âpre et fragile. « Tu dois avoir une imagination débordante, alors. Peux-tu deviner qu'il y en avait plus qu'un et que les autres ont regardé en les acclamant, en les encourageant ? »

Emmett devint soudainement livide, comme s'il allait être malade.

« Un de ces salopards avait un père qui était vétérinaire. Ils m'ont administré un tranquillisant animal, mais ça ne m'a pas complètement assommée. Je suis restée éveillée tout le temps, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Tu aurais deviné ça ? Tu aurais deviné qu'ils m'avaient traitée comme un animal ? Ils auraient aussi bien pu me mettre une laisse autour du cou ! »

« Rosie, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

Ses yeux devinrent des fragments de glace bleue. « Tout le monde est désolé. Moi aussi je le suis. Mais une seule personne dans toute la maison a levé un doigt pour me venir en aide. Tous les autres savaient ce qui était en train d'arriver et ils n'ont _rien _fait. Absolument rien. »

Elle était furieuse à présent, et son visage était rouge de colère. Elle agrippa sa tasse tellement fort que pendant un moment Emmett pensa qu'elle allait se briser dans sa main.

« J'ai prié, Emmett. J'ai demandé à Dieu de me secourir, mais il a laissé ça continuer encore et encore. Finalement, ce pauvre petit bizut est venu errer à l'étage. Il n'était même pas dans la fraternité. Il a appelé la police du campus. Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ces enfoirés de garçons de la frat l'ont tabassé. Il s'est retrouvé dans le même hôpital que moi. C'est ça qui est arrivé à mon Bon Samaritain. »

Emmett tenta de dire quelque chose et offrit sa main en travers de la table, mais Rosalie recula loin de lui.

« Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour parvenir à trouver le courage de sortir à nouveau à l'extérieur. J'ai passé six mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tu aurais deviné ça ? »

« _Rosie. _» Sa voix était un tranquille reproche.

Il soutint son regard tout en aplatissant ses paumes contre le dessus de la table, déployant timidement ses petits doigts dans sa direction.

Elle le laissa entortiller son auriculaire autour du sien. Le visage d'Emmett était déformé par la douleur. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait, ce qui étonna Rosalie.

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Emmett. Je sais ça. Mais je suis sûre que tu comprendras si je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un au-dessus de moi qui m'épingle afin que je ne puisse pas bouger. »

« Je – je suis navré, Rosie. » Il sonnait comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer et elle vit ce qu'elle pensa être de possibles larmes aux coins de ses grands yeux bruns.

Elle se remit droite sur son siège et une partie de sa colère s'évapora.

« Tu vas me regarder différemment à présent. Je verrai toujours de la pitié dans tes yeux. Je déteste la pitié, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » Elle secoua la tête. « Et quand tu ne seras pas en train de me plaindre ou de me surveiller au cas où j'attenterais encore à ma vie, tu penseras à tous ces hommes. Personne ne veut d'une femme qui a subi un viol collectif. » Elle retira son petit doigt et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, faisant taire d'un regard les protestations d'Emmett. « Tu as été tellement contrarié d'entendre que Tyler m'avait baisée. Tu ne pourras jamais surmonter ça. »

Il se pencha sur la table, baissant la voix pour que les autres clients ne puissent pas l'entendre.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pense et tu ne me donnes pas une chance de te le dire ! »

« Tu vas dire un truc gentil, mais tu vas toujours me regarder comme si j'étais une poupée cassée. C'est ce que tout le monde fait toujours. C'est pourquoi je ne raconte jamais à personne ce qui est arrivé. Je t'aime beaucoup, Emmett. Mais je préfère être une reine de glace qu'une poupée cassée. »

Elle saisit son sac à main et se leva.

« J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose, » dit-elle. « Mais maintenant je dois retourner bosser. »

« Frappe-moi. » Emmett se leva lui aussi, gardant une distance raisonnable avec elle pour ne pas l'importuner.

« Je pense que je t'ai déjà causé suffisamment de dommages. »

« Je peux en supporter beaucoup. Je n'ai pas voulu t'épingler, et je ne voulais pas te vexer avant le travail. Je voulais juste te connaître, Rosie. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir supporter d'être connue. »

Elle pointa son petit déjeuner désormais froid. « Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ton appétit. »

« Rosie, attends. » Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, mais elle glissa entre ses doigts.

« Ne fais pas ça, » dit-elle, et il vit son expression endurcie vaciller. Elle renifla et sortit en vitesse du restaurant.

Emmett s'affala sur la banquette.

**ooo**

Lorsqu'il revint chez Smithson &amp; Sons, il résista à l'envie d'aller relancer Rosalie dans son bureau.

Il essaya très fort de travailler. Il se servit une autre tasse de café, ferma sa porte pour se mettre à l'abri des rires et des potinages en provenance de la zone du refroidisseur d'eau, et il monta le volume de son ordinateur, en espérant que les sons d'Aerosmith lui permettraient de se concentrer.

Il fut capable de se concentrer pendant un moment, en effet, jusqu'à ce que les premières mesures de _Janie's Got a Gun _se mettent à flotter dans l'air. Il s'empressa d'éteindre son programme iTunes et repoussa ses dossiers, en quête d'une distraction.

Il vérifia son compte Gmail.

21 novembre 2009

À : ecmccarty at gmail . com

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

_J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison._

_B._

Emmett fixa l'écran de son ordinateur, lisant et relisant la courte imploration de sa sœur. Il considérait le message comme une imploration, car c'en était une. Bella demandait rarement quoi que ce soit, sinon jamais. Quelque chose devait aller terriblement mal.

Il se sentit coupable d'avoir ignoré son compte Gmail durant quatre jours. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par ses soucis au sujet de Rosalie. Maintenant sa petite sœur avait mal et il l'avait abandonnée elle aussi.

Il composa promptement le numéro de son cellulaire mais fut tout de suite transféré à sa messagerie vocale. _« Désolé de t'avoir manquée, Bella. J'ai été occupé et je n'ai pas vérifié mon compte Gmail. Appelle mon BlackBerry quand tu recevras ce message, et je te donnerai mon numéro de carte de crédit pour que tu puisses réserver un siège sur le prochain vol. Maman sera ravie que tu viennes à la maison. Euh, est-ce que c'est… permanent ? Appelle-moi. » _

Bella retourna son appel environ trente minutes plus tard. Elle lui expliqua dare-dare qu'elle n'abandonnait pas ses cours à la Sorbonne ; elle avait simplement besoin de rentrer à la maison pour une semaine ou deux.

Emmett interrompit ses excuses en insistant qu'il allait payer son billet d'avion sans regarder à la dépense. Bien sûr qu'elle avait le mal du pays, dit-il, un océan la séparait de sa famille. Et il avait égoïstement ramené leur père sur le tapis dans la moitié de ses plus récents e-mails.

Bella promit d'essayer de trouver le vol le plus économique qui soit et dit au revoir à son frère. Tandis qu'elle cherchait le site web d'Air France, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les choses à Paris étaient inconfortables et déroutantes et elle avait besoin de laisser un certain Proustien loin derrière.

La détresse évidente de Bella ne fit qu'ajouter à la contrariété d'Emmett. Bien qu'elle semblait avoir le mal du pays, il avait l'impression que d'autres raisons motivaient la requête de sa sœur.

Il n'avait jamais fouiné dans sa vie avant. Mais avec les révélations de la part d'Alice et Rosalie, il commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû. Il se demanda si sa sœur était le visage d'une horrible statistique au même titre que son amie ou sa collègue de travail. Apparemment, c'est ce que Rosalie et lui étaient maintenant – de simples collègues de travail.

L'impuissance s'exprime en quelques lettres pour l'homme, mais elle est la substance des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisse. C'est le sentiment malsain d'être incapable de faire ce qu'on veut désespérément faire – tenir, protéger, venger. L'impuissance d'Emmett face aux situations vécues par les trois femmes rendit impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur les contrats. Moins d'une heure après avoir parlé à Bella, il arpentait son bureau comme un lion en cage, de plus en plus en colère.

« Oh et puis merde, » marmonna-t-il. Il s'empressa d'appeler Susan, son adjointe administrative, pour lui dire qu'il prenait congé le reste de la journée. Puis il roula vers le club sportif à toute allure.

Son entraîneur de boxe fut surpris de le voir, mais il eut vite fait d'arranger un combat pour lui avec un nouveau partenaire. Jeff était un individu grossier qui parlait d'abord et ne réfléchissait pas du tout. Percé et tatoué sur la presque totalité de son corps, il se percevait comme l'archétype de deux choses : amant et boxeur.

(Les femmes qu'il fréquentait auraient contesté le premier des deux)

L'entraîneur d'Emmett ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Jeff était la mauvaise personne à jumeler avec M. McCarty ce jour-là. Les deux boxeurs furent brièvement présentés, mais Emmett n'était pas intéressé par les présentations. Il voulait seulement se défouler, et c'était pressant. Plus il pensait à ce qui était arrivé à Rosie, plus il devenait furieux.

Malheureusement pour Jeff, il interpréta la brusquerie d'Emmett comme étant le signe d'un ego énorme. Quand Ginger, la bimbo du club de gym que Jeff n'avait pas encore mise dans son lit, vint se pendre après les cordes du ring, reluquant avidement et avec une appréciation non déguisée le plus costaud des deux combattants, Jeff fit un commentaire vulgaire. Ce fut sa première erreur, car Emmett entendit sa remarque et ça l'enflamma.

À peine l'entraîneur leur avait-il donné le signal pour commencer qu'Emmett lança son poing en plein dans le plexus solaire de Jeff, l'envoyant valser dans les cordes. Surpris et le souffle coupé, Jeff combattit le manque d'air en jurant pendant qu'Emmett marchait autour du ring avec un air arrogant, ressemblant étonnamment à un taureau attendant le moment propice pour charger.

Quand Jeff eut repris son souffle, il se lança sur Emmett, et les deux hommes se bagarrèrent honnêtement pendant quelques minutes. Jeff réussit à envoyer quelques coups de poing dans l'abdomen d'Emmett. Rendu méprisant à cause de ce succès, il commença à discourir de manière offensive.

Emmett ne pensait pas clairement. En fait, il ne pensait pas du tout. Les vulgaires, les violents, les lubriques, les prédateurs, ils étaient tous là en la personne de Jeff, et que Dieu lui soit témoin, Emmett allait lui donner une leçon avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à une autre femme et lui fasse du mal.

Avec les images d'Alice et de Rosalie à l'arrière-plan de son esprit, Emmett commença à faire pleuvoir les coups punitifs qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des coups de poing. Jeff recula, tenant ses mains gantées devant son visage alors qu'Emmett le frappait encore et encore.

« Emmett ! Recule! » Cria l'entraîneur.

Emmett accula Jeff, livrant coup après coup jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre contre les cordes, recourbé sur lui-même pour se protéger.

Il y eut des voix et des bruits tout autour de lui alors que le gymnase au complet arrêtait ses activités et se concentrait sur le match inégal dans le ring. Emmett n'entendit rien, pas même les gémissements de détresse de son adversaire.

Sorti de nulle part, Emmett sentit une douleur vibrante contre sa mâchoire et trébucha vers l'arrière. Son entraîneur était devant lui, criant et gesticulant.

Emmett mit ses gants sur ses genoux, se penchant pour reprendre son souffle pendant que le coach et un des instructeurs du club s'occupaient de Jeff qui avait glissé sur le tapis.

Tel un train de marchandise impossible à stopper, la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait se rua dans la conscience d'Emmett et il buta sur les cordes, vomissant sur le plancher.

**ooo**

Emmett s'était toujours considéré comme un homme bon. En quittant le gymnase sous la menace d'avoir son adhésion révoquée, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu tort. Jeff allait s'en tirer, mais la sauvagerie d'Emmett avait été rendue crûment visible au club sportif tout entier, comme s'il avait été dépouillé d'une cape de bonté et que sa vraie nature avait été révélée. Ou du moins Emmett s'en inquiétait.

Son estomac continua de tanguer avec la nausée alors qu'il sortait du garage de stationnement. Il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il était allé au club de gym en plein milieu de la journée pour tenter de soulager sa colère et sa frustration, et au lieu de trouver la délivrance recherchée, il était plus troublé que jamais. Maintenant il avait besoin d'une double délivrance.

Il envisagea la possibilité d'aller au _James Joyce _pour quelques rasades de Scotch et peut-être une conversation avec Liz, une des serveuses. Liz était une séduisante et fougueuse rousse qui n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour lui. Il lui suffirait de lui rendre ses attentions, et il pourrait la baiser tout l'après-midi et oublier ses tracas, sans questions ni contraintes.

Sa voiture semblait rouler vers le pub par sa propre volonté. Emmett ralentit en s'approchant du parking. Il n'avait pas pris son pied depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec Lauren, au mois d'août. Il méritait cette distraction, songea-t-il. Il méritait de soulager ses frustrations par le sexe avec une partenaire consentante. Ensuite il se sentirait mieux.

Il regarda en direction du pub, puis il se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Un énorme hématome était en train de s'épanouir sur sa mâchoire. Encore heureux qu'il ait porté un rembourrage et un protège-dents, sinon il aurait pu avoir la mâchoire brisée. Il aurait pu perdre quelques unes de ses dents d'une splendeur remarquable.

_Si mon père me voyait maintenant, il serait tellement déçu._

Emmett cogita sur le fait qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, il était devenu un stéréotype masculin. Il avait évacué sa colère dans la violence physique, et à présent, il contemplait l'éventualité de s'en débarrasser grâce à une bonne baise. Tout ce qui manquait à son comportement pour le rendre parfaitement cliché était une nouvelle voiture de sport rutilante.

Emmett resserra les doigts sur le volant de sa BMW relativement neuve et s'éloigna du pub en vitesse. Son après-midi était déjà fichu. Il n'y avait pas de raison de plonger plus loin dans les abîmes de sa dépravation et aller à l'encontre de tout ce que son père lui avait appris sur la façon de se comporter lorsqu'on est un homme digne de ce nom.

Il conduisit sans but dans les rues de Seattle, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans la rue de Saint-Clément, l'église de sa paroisse. Comme par magie, il était arrivé juste à temps pour la messe de midi.

Misérable et honteux, il se signa avec de l'eau bénite à l'entrée et se glissa dans le tout dernier banc. L'église était presque vide. Seules les personnes très pieuses ou très affligées assistaient à la messe de midi un jour de semaine, particulièrement la veille de Thanksgiving.

Il ne s'agenouilla pas. Il ne pria pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ni pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tourner les talons et quitter les lieux. Il demeura là, faisant les gestes rituels, récitant les mots qu'il récitait depuis son enfance, jouant le rôle du paroissien dévot tandis qu'intérieurement, il s'admonestait pour avoir été mauvais. Et impuissant.

Il ne porta pas beaucoup attention aux lectures ou à l'homélie, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur les vitraux à sa droite. Au début, il les regarda à peine. Ils montraient des scènes des Saintes Écritures en bleus et rouges lumineux. Le rare ensoleillement de cet après-midi embrasait les couleurs.

Une fenêtre en particulier attira son attention à cause de sa juxtaposition de la beauté et du grotesque. Dans la scène, Jésus appuyait sa main contre l'oreille d'un homme, pendant que celui-ci était recroquevillé devant lui. Ils étaient entourés par un groupe de personnes ; certaines paraissaient fâchées tandis que d'autres paraissaient effrayées. Il y avait un personnage qui brandissait une épée Romaine couverte de sang. Emmett fixa la fenêtre, traçant les personnages encore et encore avec ses yeux.

Il reconnut la scène comme étant l'histoire de Malchus, le servant dont l'oreille avait été coupée par Saint-Pierre la nuit où Jésus avait été arrêté. Dans les Écritures, Jésus réprimandait Pierre pour avoir fait usage de violence et s'empressait de guérir l'oreille de Malchus.

_Est-ce que Jésus était un Bon Samaritain ?_ Se demanda Emmett, faisant une étrange comparaison avec l'agression de Rosalie. _Pourquoi était-il resté là et avait-il laissé cela se produire ?_

Emmett réalisa que l'image devant lui demanderait beaucoup plus de réflexion que ce qu'il pouvait lui accorder durant la messe, mais il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. En sortant du sanctuaire, il se détourna avec répugnance de l'épée ensanglantée de Pierre.

**ooo**

À dix heures le matin suivant, Mlle Hale buvait du café à la table de sa cuisine en écoutant _Country Feedback_ de R.E.M. Oui, elle détestait le fait que le vrai Michael Stipe ait perdu son intégrité artistique sur cet album, mais quoi de mieux, en période de déprime, que d'écouter une chanson déprimante ? Et il n'existait pas dans l'univers une chanson plus déprimante que celle-là. Le fait qu'elle arrivait trois chansons après _Shiny Happy People _ajoutait seulement à son abattement.

Elle n'aimait son monde ni rayonnant, ni joyeux. Elle aimait son monde grand, avec des fossettes et de grandes mains apaisantes.

Elle songeait à ces mains lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Ned, le gardien de sécurité de son bloc appartement. Surprise et quelque peu troublée, elle enfila une paire de pantalons de yoga et un tee-shirt trop grand et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au lobby.

« Bonjour, Rosalie. Elles sont pour vous, » lui dit Ned en lui tendant ce qui avait l'air d'un grand vase en cristal à l'ancienne qui contenait deux douzaines de roses jaunes à longues tiges.

Elle accepta les fleurs sans dire un mot, momentanément conquise par leur magnifique parfum.

« Quelqu'un doit essayer de vous envoyer un message. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle, résistant à l'envie d'ouvrir la carte qui était nichée entre les fleurs.

« J'ai dit que quelqu'un doit essayer de vous envoyer un message. » Ned lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et il les a livrées en personne. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu ? » Rosalie était à moitié surprise d'éprouver de la déception.

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans votre Thanksgiving. »

Elle remercia Ned et retourna à son appartement. Elle plaça le vase sur la table de la cuisine, notant à quel point les fleurs sémillantes égayèrent immédiatement le coin sombre. Caressant l'un des pétales, elle respira le doux parfum. Elle détestait les roses rouges mais adorait les jaunes. Elle se demanda comment Emmett le savait.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe de la carte à la hâte.

_Rosie,_

_Je savais que tu étais belle._

_Maintenant je sais que tu es forte._

_Quand je te regarde, c'est ça que je vois – une femme forte, intelligente, et belle._

_Une femme que j'aimerais connaître._

_Bien à toi,_

_Emmett._

Rosalie lut et relut la carte plusieurs fois, tandis que Michael Stipe était assis à ses pieds, chantant pour obtenir son attention.

**ooo**

Plus tard cet après-midi, Emmett attendait sa sœur à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac. Son vol était en retard, comme d'habitude, et donc il resta planté là, s'agitant avec son BlackBerry. Il avait consciencieusement caché le voyage de Bella à leur mère, mais l'avait appelée, lui promettant de passer à la maison. Il composa le numéro de Rosalie à quelques reprises, mais il ne se résolut jamais à envoyer les appels. Il espérait qu'elle l'appelle ou lui envoie un e-mail lorsqu'elle recevrait les fleurs.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Il laissa un message vocal à l'intention des Whitlock, leur disant que Bella arrivait et promettant qu'elle allait appeler Alice plus tard. Emmett était secrètement reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas répondu au téléphone. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé ni à Jasper depuis leur conversation au pub. Ayant entendu l'histoire de Rosalie, il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait se retenir de dire à Alice qu'elle avait raison, même si en faisant ça il trahirait un secret de Rosie qu'il ne voulait pas trahir.

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit pendant qu'il attendait sa jeune sœur, déterminant dans son cœur qu'il allait lui demander, une fois pour toutes, si elle était le visage d'une statistique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait si elle lui répondait par l'affirmative.

« Em ? »

Une jeune femme mince aux cheveux foncés dans un blazer bleu marine et un jeans ajusté se tenait devant lui, portant un foulard couleur corail drapé sur son épaule et dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue sans la jupe vaporeuse ou les Birkenstocks. Elle paraissait plus vieille, plus mature, et encore plus belle.

« Bellie ? » Il se pencha et l'étreignit, l'enveloppant complètement dans ses bras.

Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'elle l'agrippait à deux mains, pleurant tranquillement dans sa chemise.

« Bellie ? Est-ce que ça va ? Es-tu blessée ? » Il recula afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. « Je suis un gâchis morveux, mais à part ça, ouais, ça va. Je suis juste tellement soulagée d'être à la maison. Tu n'as pas idée. »

Elle leva les yeux et le regarda plus attentivement. « Bon Dieu, Emmett ! Que diable est-il arrivé à ton visage ? »

Elle pointa l'ecchymose sur sa mâchoire avec son doigt, grimaçant de sympathie.

« Une blessure de boxe. Ça a l'air pire que ça ne l'est vraiment. »

Ses yeux rétrécirent et il lui adressa son sourire tranquille, jouant de ses fossettes pour la charmer.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis si contente d'être de retour. J'ai pensé que si je devais rester dans cette damnée ville une nuit de plus, j'allais devenir folle. »

« Les Français te font la vie dure ? » Emmett s'empara du bagage à main de Bella et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la guidant vers la zone de récupération des bagages. « Trop de croissants ? Pas assez de toilettes publiques ? »

« Non, mais je suis heureuse d'être loin d'Ed – ah – des cours, de l'université, et euh, de tout le tralala. » Elle rougit, mais Emmett était trop occupé à lui planter un baiser fraternel sur le dessus de la tête pour le remarquer.

« Combien de bagages as-tu enregistré ? »

« Aucun. Tu serais vraiment fier de moi, Em. J'ai pu tout empaqueter dans mon bagage à main, et j'ai même réussi à apporter quelques cadeaux. »

« J'espère que tu as apporté du chocolat. »

Bella lui fit un clin d'œil. « Peut-être, mais pas pour toi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Maman va partager. » Emmett lui rendit son clin d'œil. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Bientôt il ouvrait la porte de la maison de leur mère, cachant Bella derrière lui.

« Maman, je suis là ! »

« Je suis dans la cuisine, chéri. » L'odeur des fameux biscuits aux pépites de chocolat d'Esme flottait dans l'air, annonçant leur présence à ses enfants affamés.

Bella ferma les yeux et inhala en se débarrassant de ses chaussures dans le couloir.

« Hé, M'man. » Bella pénétra dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Esme se retourner, ouvrir grand la bouche, et laisser tomber une plaque à biscuits vide sur le sol carrelé. Avec un cri, elle couvrit sa bouche à deux mains. Puis elle attira Bella dans ses bras et éclata vivement en sanglots.

Emmett essuyait l'humidité dans ses propres yeux et il était sur le point de rejoindre sa famille pour un câlin en groupe quand son BlackBerry bourdonna.

Le nom _Rosalie Hale_ clignota sur l'écran.

**À suivre…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Je profite d'une journée grise et pluvieuse de janvier pour avancer dans la traduction de cette fan fiction que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Appelez-ça ma cure anti-déprime si vous voulez…**

**Le sujet traité dans cette fic est très sombre, comme vous avez pu le constater au dernier chapitre, et pourtant vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'étais heureuse quand je recevais une alerte pour me dire qu'un nouveau chapitre venait d'être publié, lorsque cette histoire n'était pas encore terminée en anglais. En général, c'était le samedi et ça égayait ma journée comme un bon chocolat chaud quand on a passé des heures au grand air en plein hiver. Si je parviens à mettre un baume sur vos journées avec la version française de **_**The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty**_**, je serai la plus heureuse des traductrices.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_« Maman, je suis là ! »_

_« Je suis dans la cuisine, chéri. » L'odeur des fameux biscuits aux pépites de chocolat d'Esme flottait dans l'air, annonçant leur présence à ses enfants affamés._

_Bella ferma les yeux et inhala en se débarrassant de ses chaussures dans le couloir._

_« Hé, M'man. » Bella pénétra dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Esme se retourner, ouvrir grand la bouche, et laisser tomber une plaque à biscuits vide sur le sol carrelé. Avec un cri, elle couvrit sa bouche à deux mains. Puis elle attira Bella dans ses bras et éclata vivement en sanglots._

_Emmett essuyait l'humidité dans ses propres yeux et il était sur le point de rejoindre sa famille pour un câlin en groupe quand son BlackBerry bourdonna._

_Le nom _Rosalie Hale_ clignota sur l'écran._

« Bonjour ? »

« Bonjour. C'est Rosalie… Rosie. Hale. » Son ton était presque timide.

« Bonjour, Rosie. C'est bon d'entendre ta voix. » Emmett sortit de la cuisine, laissant sa mère et sa sœur à leurs joyeuses retrouvailles, et traversa le corridor pour aller dans le bureau de son père. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « Je voulais juste te remercier – pour les fleurs. »

Elle semblait nerveuse, et le grand cœur d'Emmett se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. » Sa voix était empreinte de douceur. « Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Elle demeura momentanément muette à l'autre bout du fil, et Emmett se demanda s'il devait tenter de remplir le silence entre eux ou attendre qu'elle continue.

« Les roses jaunes sont mes préférées. Comment le savais-tu ? »

Il sourit, soulagé. « Je ne le savais pas. Mais je suis content que tu les aimes. Les roses jaunes symbolisent l'amitié. J'ai pensé qu'elles conviendraient bien. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre avec violence en essayant bravement de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Elles sont magnifiques. Je les ai placées sur ma table de cuisine. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous soyons amis ? » Lâcha-t-elle. Elle se réprimanda mentalement d'avoir demandé une telle chose. Il devait vaguement se sentir comme une balle de ping-pong qui se faisait frapper dans un sens et dans l'autre. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de traitement.

« Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? »

Rosalie laissa échapper l'air de ses poumons. « Il y a tellement de raisons. Je n'ai pas exactement été… _facile d'entretien_. »

« On entretient les voitures, pas les femmes. Et je ne crains pas un défi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Elle chantonna son admiration, un sourire reconnaissant se profilant sur son visage.

« Vraiment, Mademoiselle Hale. » Emmett fit une pause et son ton devint sérieux. « Je n'abandonne pas mes amis simplement parce qu'il y a un problème. Je sais que tu n'es pas intéressée par davantage, mais nous pouvons encore être amis, non ? »

« Oui. » Inexplicablement, Rosalie sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? _Pensa-t-elle, momentanément accablée.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit et Emmett commença à tambouriner des doigts sur le secrétaire de son père.

« Comment va Michael Stipe ? »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Tu me demandes des nouvelles de mon chat ? »

« Euh, oui. Je suppose que oui. »

« Il va bien. Je pense que tu lui manques. »

« Il me manque aussi, » souffla-t-il, avant de songer que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réplique à lui servir.

« Je devrais te laisser y aller. Je suis certaine que tu es occupé avec ta famille, alors - »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

« Je vais aller à la maison de retraite pour célébrer Thanksgiving avec ma grand-mère. »

« Oh. Bien. » Il soupira, déçu.

« Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi ? »

Emmett n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'avoir entendue correctement. « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je voulais qu'elle te rencontre afin de pouvoir te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu nous as apportée quand elle était à l'hôpital. Mais tu devrais être avec ta famille. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« J'aimerais me joindre à toi, mais ma sœur vient juste de rentrer à la maison en provenance de Paris. Nous dînons chez ma mère. »

« Oh. Eh bien, passe une heureuse Thanksgiving. Je te verrai lundi au boulot. » Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à mettre fin à l'appel.

« Rosie, attends. Je peux passer après le repas si tu veux. Disons, vers 19h30 ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Sûr. »

« Okay. Je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par texto. »

« Super. » Il fit une pause, se demandant s'il devait mentionner quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'hématome sur sa mâchoire avant de la voir.

Elle décida pour lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh, je suis un peu inquiet, en fait. Il se pourrait que je fasse peur à ta grand-mère avec ma tronche. »

Rosalie se mit à rire. « Mais non, voyons. »

« Je suis allé au club de gym me bagarrer amicalement sur le ring de boxe, et j'ai pris un coup en pleine mâchoire. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. C'est moins pire que ça en a l'air. »

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre conversation d'hier ? »

Emmett était prêt à tergiverser, voire mentir, mais il se ravisa brusquement. « Oui. »

« Je suis navrée, » murmura-t-elle.

« C'était ma faute. J'avais besoin de me défouler et je me suis laissé emporter. » Il soupira. « Mais j'ai appris ma leçon. »

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais garder tes distances. »

Rosalie n'avait aucune idée à quel point ces mots lui remontèrent le moral.

« Bon. Je te verrai ce soir. »

Un immense sourire égayait le visage d'Emmett lorsqu'il mit fin à l'appel, un sourire qu'il n'aurait pas pu cacher à sa mère et sa sœur même en essayant.

**ooo**

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de retraite, il trouva Rosalie et sa grand-mère dans un des salons. Elles regardaient un vieux film mettant en vedette Cary Grant à la télévision.

Rosalie le vit debout sur le seuil, joliment vêtu d'une chemise à col boutonné et d'un pantalon noir, tenant un bouquet de marguerites gerbera et ce qui ressemblait à une boîte de biscuits. Elle sourit, et l'enthousiasme de son expression voyagea jusqu'aux orteils d'Emmett.

« Maman, je te présente Emmett McCarty, l'avocat dont je te parlais. » Rosie s'approcha et posa timidement sa main sur son bras en le présentant.

« Bonjour, » dit Mme Hale. Elle regarda Emmett comme si elle essayait de décider si oui ou non elle se souvenait de lui.

« Ceci est pour vous. » Il s'inclina poliment, lui tendant les fleurs et la boîte en étain.

« Comme c'est gentil, » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai toujours aimé ces fleurs. Comment s'appellent-elles ? Elles sont si réjouissantes à contempler. »

« Ce sont des marguerites gerbera, Maman. Je vais les mettre dans l'eau. » Rosalie s'empressa de prendre les fleurs et elle quitta la pièce.

« Approchez, jeune homme, » l'enjoignit Mme Hale.

Il vint se placer à côté de son fauteuil, souriant jusqu'à exhiber ses fossettes.

Elle fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ? »

« Je fais un peu de boxe, madame. Parfois, je me défonce un peu trop. »

« Mon mari était un boxeur. Dans la catégorie poids lourds, comme vous, quoique vous semblez plus costaud. Vous devez être un très bon boxeur. Vous avez toutes vos dents. » Elle pointa la boîte de métal sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. De la part de ma mère. Elle les a faits aujourd'hui. »

Mme Hale lui tendit la boîte. « Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat. Pourriez-vous me l'ouvrir ? Mes mains ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. »

Emmett ouvrit la boîte obligeamment, la lui remettant avec précaution. Elle prit un biscuit et le grignota, fermant ses yeux gris en signe de contentement.

« Ils sont très bons. Je vous prierais de remercier votre mère de ma part. Quel est son nom ? »

« Esme McCarty. Elle voulait que je vous souhaite une heureuse Thanksgiving. »

« C'est très aimable. Dites-lui bonjour de ma part. Quel est votre nom, déjà, mon cher ? »

« Emmett McCarty, madame. Je travaille avec Rosalie au cabinet d'avocats. »

Elle hocha distraitement la tête. Emmett n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'elle sache qui il était. Elle était certainement lucide présentement et très agréable, mais il savait que l'accident vasculaire cérébral avait causé des problèmes de mémoire.

Elle finit un autre biscuit puis elle tendit une main blanche et frêle et saisit le bras d'Emmett à la hauteur du biceps. Elle le pressa et lui lança un regard admiratif.

« Vous devez soulever des poids. Comme notre gouverneur en Californie. »

D'abord ébahi par son geste, Emmett tenta ensuite de ne pas rire. « Oui, madame. Merci. »

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Résonna la voix réprobatrice de Rosalie depuis le seuil de la porte.

« J'étais seulement en train d'admirer ton jeune homme. Il est très beau garçon. »

« Il n'est pas _mon jeune homme_, Maman. Nous travaillons ensemble. »

Madame Hale fit la sourde oreille et poursuivit. « Il a de très belles dents. Et des muscles. Est-ce que tu le savais ? As-tu palpé ses bras ? »

Rosalie dissimula sa rougeur en arrangeant les fleurs sur une des tables de chevet. Mais Emmett vit la façon dont le rose enflamma la peau très pâle de ses joues et se répandit jusqu'à son cou si élégant.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Rosie. »

« Oui, je le sais. » Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Emmett qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il fut récompensé par un grand sourire.

« Nous avons des biscuits. » Mme Hale tendit la boîte métallique à sa petite-fille qui se servit. « Assure-toi qu'il en ait un. Un poids lourd a besoin de manger. »

Emmett étouffa un rire en toussant dans sa main.

Rosalie lui tendit un biscuit et fit un geste en direction du canapé voisin. « Nous étions en train de regarder _Notorious_. Aimerais-tu rester ? Ou bien faut-il que tu retournes chez ta mère ? »

« J'aimerais rester. Merci. »

Emmett s'installa sur le sofa, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque Rosalie s'assit à ses côtés et que leurs corps se touchèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard oblique et Emmett se détendit contre les coussins, très content.

« Rosalie, passe le popcorn à ton jeune homme. Et donne-lui un autre biscuit. Ces muscles ont besoin d'être nourris. »

**ooo**

Plus tard ce soir-là, Emmett frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. La lumière à l'intérieur se déversait dans le couloir sombre, prouvant qu'elle ne dormait pas.

« Entre, » dit-elle.

Ouvrant la porte, il nota qu'elle était assise dans son lit, en train d'écrire ce qui semblait être une lettre. Il se dirigea vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. » Elle se hâta de replier le bout de papier sur lequel elle venait d'écrire.

« À qui écrivais-tu ? »

« Personne. »

Le visage d'Emmett se fendit d'un large sourire. « Et ce 'personne' a un nom ? »

Bella agita une main hautaine dans sa direction tout en fourrant le papier dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. « Comment va _la dame au chat_ ? »

Les sourcils d'Emmett se soudèrent ensemble. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est une dame et elle a un chat, non ? À moins qu'elle ne soit une figure emblématique pour cette chanson d'Aerosmith. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas une figure emblématique pour cette chanson d'Aerosmith. Elle a un nom et c'est _Rosalie_. D'accord ? »

Il semblait agité, aussi Bella choisit-elle de ne pas le taquiner davantage.

Il se déplaça vers le pied de son lit, regardant les images encadrées et exposées sur le mur – des photos en noir et blanc de Paris et Toulouse – ainsi que des affiches de concerts des années 60. C'était une étrange combinaison, mais ça correspondait parfaitement à Bella.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vas-tu dormir ici ou bien rentrer chez toi ? »

« Je suppose que je vais rester ici. »

« Pourquoi ? Le lit dans ton ancienne chambre est si petit. »

« C'est un lit double. » Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que je veux passer plus de temps avec ma sœur préférée. »

« Peut-être, mais je sais que tu n'as pas débarqué ici seulement pour admirer mon mur. » Bella remonta les genoux à sa poitrine et tapota l'espace vide dans son lit. « Viens un peu ici, Emmie. Tu m'as envoyé des e-mails au sujet de Papa, tu as une énorme ecchymose sur le visage, tu passes du temps avec la dame au – euh, avec _Rosalie_, mais Maman dit que tu ne veux pas parler d'elle… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le lit de Bella émit un craquement sous le poids substantiel d'Emmett alors qu'il prenait place à côté de sa sœur, s'adossant contre le mur. Il tripota le vieux couvre-lit teint de façon artisanale, l'enroulant entre ses doigts.

« Crache le morceau. Tu me fous les jetons. » Elle tira le couvre-lit pour qu'il le lâche.

« Je faisais des recherches. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça allait lui demander autant d'effort que de lui arracher une dent. « Okay, alors tu faisais des recherches. »

« Et, euh, j'ai découvert qu'aux États-Unis, une femme sur trois est agressée sexuellement au cours de sa vie. »

Bella releva un sourcil. « Pourquoi tu cherchais ces statistiques ? Tu ne pratiques pas le droit pénal. »

« C'était en rapport avec un truc au travail. »

« Ce chiffre me paraît très élevé. J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était une femme sur cinq ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Emmett secoua la tête.

Bella mordilla pensivement son pouce. « Si ce sont les statistiques aux États-Unis, imagine ce que ça doit être dans les pays où il n'y a pas de forces de police efficaces ou dignes de confiance ni de lois exécutoires contre les agressions sexuelles. »

« Exactement. »

Bella soupira.

« J'ai entendu un tas d'histoires quand je vivais en résidence à Reed. Certaines des filles avaient eu une enfance vraiment merdique. Il y a eu quelques agressions sur le campus et à des parties hors du campus. L'université essayait toujours de ne pas ébruiter ces incidents, mais nous en entendions parler. »

Emmett la dévisagea avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Non, il ne m'est rien arrivé. J'ai été très chanceuse. Et puis, Papa et toi m'avez protégée quand j'étais petite. »

« C'est ça le problème, Bella. On ne peut pas te protéger. Personne ne peut être avec toi constamment. Quelque chose de mal pourrait t'arriver en un battement de cil. Tu pourrais te rendre à une fête, et… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe. « On ne peut pas tout contrôler. Il faut faire de son mieux et vivre sa vie. Le reste, c'est à Dieu d'en décider. »

« C'est une réponse de merde. »

Elle plissa le front. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Emmett secoua la tête en jurant.

Bella tendit le bras vers la lampe sur sa table de chevet et l'éteignit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne vois plus rien ! »

« Tais-toi une minute. » Elle rampa vers lui et pointa le plafond, se plaçant de manière à pouvoir contempler les constellations et les planètes grossièrement disposées qui s'étalaient au-dessus d'eux. « Je parie que tu avais oublié que j'avais ça dans ma chambre. »

Emmett leva les yeux vers les étoiles en plastique qui brillaient dans l'obscurité et soupira. « Ouais, j'avais oublié. »

« C'est le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que Papa m'a donné. Tu te rappelles ? Je n'allais certainement pas les enlever. Bien qu'il y ait des nuits, à Paris, où je reste allongée dans mon lit, éveillée, et je regrette de ne pas les avoir emportées avec moi. » Bella demeura silencieuse pendant un moment. « Je pense que je vais les prendre avec moi quand je vais retourner en France. »

« Alors tu vas y retourner ? »

« Ouais. J'avais seulement besoin d'une pause. Les choses étaient en train de devenir… compliquées. »

« Des problèmes avec un garçon ? » Emmett sourit dans le noir.

« Des problèmes avec la vie. »

Bella mit ses mains derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond étoilé. « Tu me surprends, frangin. Tu as toujours été plus religieux que moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je suis toujours croyant. C'est juste que je n'aime pas comment le monde est fait. »

« Bien. J'ai attendu des années pour que tu dises ça. »

Emmett lui donna un coup dans les côtes de façon taquine. « Fichue hippie, va. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Pense à toutes les choses que les hippies ont données à l'humanité. »

« Comme quoi ? La lampe à lave et tout un paquet de crétins fumeurs de marijuana qui sont déménagés en banlieue et devenus libertaires ? »

Elle se mit à rire et bientôt lui aussi ; leurs sons enjoués résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Les sixties ont montré ce que les gens peuvent faire quand ils travaillent ensemble pour essayer de changer le monde. Ils peuvent apporter des améliorations considérables, mais ils ne peuvent pas tout régler. Ils ne peuvent pas réparer les gens.

C'est la même chose avec la statistique que tu cites. Tu dois faire quelque chose à propos de ce problème, mais tu n'es pas _Superman_. Tu n'es pas _Green Lantern. _Tu n'es pas Jésus. »

Emmett renifla. « Je suis sûr que Jésus serait heureux d'être inclus avec deux super héros fictifs. »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ne fais pas l'idiot, » souffla-t-elle.

Il expira bruyamment. « Parfois, le monde est atroce. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face. « Peut-être que j'ai passé trop de temps dans les cafés parisiens avec des trouducs prétentieux, mais il me semble que les gens sont tellement obsédés par l'obscurité, qu'ils en oublient la lumière. »

« Il n'y a que les frimeurs qui sortent de pareilles conneries. »

« Mais non, j'en suis la preuve. Je pense que si les mauvaises choses qui arrivent dans le monde te troublent, il faut que tu trouves du réconfort dans les bonnes. C'est la seule façon équilibrée de vivre. »

Elle fit un geste pour montrer l'espace autour d'eux. « Je pourrais regarder cette chambre et dire 'Wow, c'est vraiment merdique que mon Papa soit mort,' ou je pourrais regarder les étoiles et dire 'Wow, mon Papa m'aimait tellement qu'il a passé des heures à essayer de recréer la Voix Lactée sur mon plafond.' »

Emmett roula des yeux. « Je lui ai apporté mon aide. »

Bella rit de mon cœur. « Oui, tu l'as aidé. Je vais garder une des étoiles pour toi. »

Elle demeura songeuse pendant un moment.

« J'ai… une amie qui fait partie de tes statistiques. Suis-je censée lui dire qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Suis-je censée lui dire que sa vie est ruinée, quand elle fait de son mieux pour laisser son passé derrière ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Si les survivants peuvent triompher des ténèbres, alors nous le pouvons aussi. »

Emmett fit la grimace. « Et s'ils ne peuvent pas… venir à bout des ténèbres ? »

« Alors nous devons les aider. À quoi le monde ressemblerait-il si nous abandonnions tous la première fois que quelque chose de mauvais nous arrive ? Ou si nous laissions nos amis abandonner quand quelque chose de mauvais leur arrive ? Il ne resterait plus personne. Nous sauterions tous en bas des immeubles ou bien nous vivrions en ermites. » De son index, elle tapota son menton. « Je dois admettre que parfois l'aspect ermite m'attire vraiment. Est-ce que tu penses que les ermites ont accès à l'alcool ? »

Emmett renifla. « Absolument. Je suis sûr que toutes les habitations d'ermites viennent avec un bar intégré. »

Bella contempla pensivement son bureau où une vieille photo de ses parents était disposée bien en évidence.

« Et si Maman avait décidé que le monde était atroce et qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre après la mort de Papa ? Que serions-nous devenus ? »

« Je ne veux pas y penser. »

« Alors n'y pense pas. Tu n'es responsable que de toi-même. Sers-toi de ton potentiel pour essayer de changer le monde. Il faut que tu 'Tempêtes, tempêtes contre l'agonie de la lumière.' »*

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois en train de me citer Dylan Thomas. »

« C'était ça ou _The Doors_. »

Emmett mit un bras autour de son épaule et l'étreignit, se permettant de rire un peu avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Le frère et la sœur demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur la galaxie artificielle que leur père avait fabriquée jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emmett perce l'obscurité. « Qu'en est-il de Maman ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Crois-tu qu'elle soit une… statistique ? »

« Non. Elle m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoires au fil des années, mais rien comme ça. » Bella s'étira pour attraper la grande main de son frère et la tint fermement. « Ça va, Emmett. Nous sommes en sécurité. Nous avons toujours été en sécurité. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Les yeux d'Emmett se remplirent d'humidité et il grinça des dents.

« Papa serait tellement fier de toi. Tu as été un bon fils et un bon grand frère. Le meilleur. » Bella sourit et lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras. « Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta propre vie. »

**ooo**

Bella dormit du sommeil du juste.

Bien que son vieux lit jumeau ne soit pas confortable, techniquement parlant, elle se sentait confortable dans la maison de ses parents. C'était comme si son corps et son âme avaient poussé un soupir de soulagement aussitôt qu'elle en avait franchi le seuil, laissant la tension et l'incertitude de Paris et de ses habitants porteurs de bérets derrière.

Néanmoins, elle se réveilla quand même très tôt le matin suivant, bien avant sa mère et son frère.

Comprimant ses pieds dans une paire de pantoufles en forme de lapins en peluche qu'elle avait depuis l'âge de 13 ans, elle saisit son Mac Book et traîna ses pieds le long du couloir, maudissant le fait que sa mère n'ait pas la connexion Internet sans fil.

Elle brancha son ordinateur et attendit impatiemment que ses e-mails se téléchargent.

Elle fut surprise de trouver quelque chose d'Edward dans sa boîte de réception.

27 novembre 2009

À : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

De : Edward . masen at paris-sorbonne . fr

Sujet : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_Chère Bella, _

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

_Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, alors je suis passé à ton appartement ce soir et j'ai parlé à Mal. Elle dit que tu es retournée à Seattle. Elle ne m'a pas dévoilé les raisons de ton départ, mais elle a admis que ton voyage était inattendu._

_Je suis désolé s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta famille. Je suis certain que m'écrire est la dernière de tes priorités en ce moment. Mais s'il te plaît, si tu as une minute, envoie-moi un petit mot pour me laisser savoir que tu vas bien. Ou bien appelle-moi. Tu as mon numéro._

_Je me fais du souci pour toi._

_Ton ami,_

_Edward._

_PS. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement l'autre soir sur le Pont Neuf. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire d'un baiser de ta part la récompense pour avoir gagné un pari. C'était une chose stupide à demander, et que je regrette profondément._

Bella fronça les sourcils sombrement à la lecture de ses mots et referma brutalement son ordinateur portable.

**ooo**

« Tu devrais inviter ton amie à dîner ce soir. » Esme tournait le dos à son fils pendant qu'elle transférait habilement une crêpe parfaitement ronde dans une assiette.

« Diable, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Il s'approcha, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui ressemblait davantage à une galette mince comme une feuille de papier qu'à une crêpe. C'était un en-cas, à la rigueur, mais ça pouvait difficilement être qualifié de repas.

« Langage, » gloussa-t-elle en reversant du mélange à crêpe dans le poêlon. « Je voulais que Bella se sente comme chez elle, alors je fais des crêpes à la française. »

Bella tira la langue à l'intention de son frère pendant que leur mère avait le dos tourné.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour articuler silencieusement un juron destiné à sa sœur. « Elle vient de quitter Paris. Je pense qu'elle peut se passer de leur bouffe pour appétits d'oiseaux pendant quelques jours. »

« J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, _Emmett Carlisle_, » le réprimanda Esme sans se retourner.

Emmett Carlisle McCarty marmonna quelque chose de grossier et s'empara d'une énorme cuisse de dinde dans le réfrigérateur.

« Comme je le disais, tu devrais inviter ton amie et sa grand-mère. Quel est son nom ? Rosalie ? »

« Dame au chat, » murmura Bella en toussant pour rendre ses paroles moins distinctes avant d'éclater de rire.

Emmett la fustigea du regard.

« Mais justement, comme nous ne sommes qu'amis, elle pourrait se sentir inconfortable de rencontrer tout le monde. »

« Sottises, » répliqua Esme. « Bella a invité Alice et Jasper. Et j'ai récité le chapelet pour ton amie et sa grand-mère quand elles étaient en Californie. Je devrais les rencontrer. » Elle regarda son fils, observant la façon dont sa grande main serrait le pilon de dinde froide. « J'espère que tu vas d'abord le réchauffer et le mettre dans une assiette. »

« Non, M'man. Je vais rester planté ici et continuer à le grignoter. »

« Je pense que tu veux dire _grig-noter_. Le 'g' n'est pas muet. Il se prononce comme dans _g-nome_. Ou bien _g-nou_, » commenta Bella, pince-sans-rire.

« Si ça peut te rendre plus à l'aise, je vais appeler Rosalie. » Esme retourna la crêpe de manière experte.

« Non. Je vais le faire, » grommela-t-il, plaçant la cuisse de dinde dans une assiette et laissant celle-ci sur le comptoir. Saisissant un linge à vaisselle pour nettoyer ses mains, il s'éloigna en direction du bureau de son père.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » Bella fourra une framboise dans sa bouche. « Tu aurais dû lui dire qu'elle pouvait amener son chat. »

**ooo**

Emmett fut étonné quand Rosalie accepta son invitation sans argumenter. Pour des raisons de santé, sa grand-mère était incapable de l'accompagner, mais Rosie promit d'y aller. En fait, elle semblait impatiente et enthousiaste.

À dix-huit heures tapantes, Emmett arriva dans le hall de son immeuble.

« Bonjour, » le salua-t-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur.

« Wow, » dit-il, ses yeux s'attardant sur elle avec admiration.

Rosalie était vêtue d'une jupe bleu marine, d'un chemisier dans les mêmes tons, et d'un cardigan blanc, doux et moelleux. Ses cheveux étaient longs et légèrement bouclés, elle était chaussée d'une élégante paire de souliers à talons noirs, et elle tenait le manteau rouge tomate qu'il préférait.

Elle alla à la rencontre d'Emmett avec un sourire, lui tendant une bouteille de vin. « Pour ta mère. »

« Je vais te laisser la lui donner, » dit-il, se penchant vers elle pour effleurer sa joue d'un baiser.

Avant d'entrer en contact avec sa peau, il se reprit et recula. « Je suis désolé, » bredouilla-t-il. « J'ai oublié. »

Rosalie demeura silencieuse, alors qu'elle méditait sur le sentiment d'engloutissement qui s'était emparé de son estomac. C'était injuste pour lui, elle le savait, mais elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, même si c'était seulement sur la joue.

« Les amis peuvent se faire la bise, » fit-elle remarquer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, arborant une légère moue sur ses lèvres rouges et charnues.

« Alors sois mon amie, Rosie. » Ses yeux sombres convergèrent vers les siens avec intensité et il ouvrit les bras.

Elle se rapprocha et lui permit de la tenir. Il nota que dès qu'elle eut appuyé sa tête contre sa poitrine, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il remarqua aussi que son pull était extrêmement doux et agréable au toucher. Sans réfléchir, il commença à le caresser.

Ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

_Michael Stipe._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il s'empourpra. « Je… j'admire ton tricot. »

Elle recula et leva les yeux vers son visage, arquant un sourcil. « Tu _admires _mon tricot ? »

« Bon très bien, j'étais en train de te caresser. Ton gilet, je veux dire. Je caressais ton gilet. » Il gloussa nerveusement. « Désolé. »

Elle le dévisagea en silence, ce qui le fit transpirer.

« Ça va, il n'y a pas de mal. »

Soulagé, il s'empressa de vider l'air de ses poumons. « Vraiment ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas en prendre l'habitude, mais oui, c'est okay. » Elle fit une pause, cherchant son visage. « Des amis peuvent s'ennuyer l'un de l'autre, à l'occasion. »

« Oui, ça peut arriver, » murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser sa joue et la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

**À suivre…**

***J'ai pris la liberté de traduire cette ligne du poème de Dylan Thomas qui, hélas, n'existe pas en français :**

_Do not go gentle into that good night_

_Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

_**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

_Because their words had forked no lightning they_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_

_**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

_**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

_Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12**

_**Précédemment dans 'La Reine de Glace et Emmett Carlisle McCarty'…**_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Il s'empourpra. « Je… j'admire ton tricot. »_

_Elle recula et leva les yeux vers son visage, arquant un sourcil. « Tu admires mon tricot ? »_

_« Bon très bien, j'étais en train de te caresser. Ton gilet, je veux dire. Je caressais ton gilet. » Il gloussa nerveusement. « Désolé. »_

_Elle le dévisagea en silence, ce qui le fit transpirer._

_« Ça va, il n'y a pas de mal. »_

_Soulagé, il s'empressa de vider l'air de ses poumons. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas en prendre l'habitude, mais oui, c'est okay. » Elle fit une pause, cherchant son visage. « Des amis peuvent s'ennuyer l'un de l'autre, à l'occasion. » _

_« Oui, ça peut arriver, » murmura-t-il._

_Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser sa joue et la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres._

**ooo**

« Où est ton chat ? »

« Pardon ? »

La question de Bella prit Rosalie au dépourvu.

« Tu sais, ton chat. Emmett n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de lui. » Bella rigola alors que son frère avançait d'un pas dans sa direction, l'air menaçant.

« Normalement je n'amène pas mon chat lorsque je suis invitée à dîner. Et toi ? » La voix de Rosalie était sèche et froide.

« Oh, je n'ai pas de chat. Mais j'avais hâte de rencontrer le tien. »

« Ça suffit, Bella. » Esme s'essuya les mains sur un linge à vaisselle, adressant un sourire d'excuse à Rosalie. « J'ai bien peur que ma fille n'ait hérité du sens de l'humour de mon époux. Et nous savons tous que les philologues ne sont pas drôles. Bella, pourquoi n'offrirais-tu pas quelque chose à boire à nos invités ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'Alice stagne ici dans l'espoir d'avoir un gin-tonic. »

Bella fut immédiatement intimidée par l'expression sur le visage de sa mère. Elle s'accroupit devant le petit meuble où étaient rangés les spiritueux et commença à farfouiller à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais boire, Rosalie ? »

« Un gin-tonic serait très bien. »

Alice leva le pouce vers Rosalie en signe d'approbation avant d'aller rejoindre son amie. « Il devrait y avoir une bouteille de Bombay Sapphire quelque part à l'intérieur, B. Je l'avais apportée la dernière fois que tu étais à la maison. »

« Es-tu certaine qu'il en soit resté ? » La voix de Bella était étouffée car elle avait la tête à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

« Je ne sais pas. Lauren était ici, et- » Alice stoppa brusquement au milieu de sa phrase.

« Pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas retrouver ta bouteille, alors. Cette salope, » se plaignit Bella.

Rosalie jeta un regard inquiet dans la direction d'Emmett, mais il riait avec Jasper à l'autre extrémité de la cuisine.

Alice évalua consciencieusement l'expression de Rosalie avant de changer de sujet. Bientôt, elle riait et bavardait avec Bella à propos d'un livre pour enfants qui racontait l'histoire d'une fille qui vivait dans le Minnesota et qui possédait un loup-garou comme animal de compagnie, lequel vivait dans la cour derrière la maison. Alice semblait trouver l'intrigue inspirante.

Rosalie essaya très fort de ne pas rouler des yeux.

« J'ai déjà écrit une centaine de pages de mon histoire de loup-garou. J'ai seulement besoin que tu m'aides avec le dialogue. Mon loup-garou est Français. » Alice paraissait très fière.

« Aidez-nous mon Dieu, » marmotta Rosalie, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part d'Emmett, qui était appuyé contre un des comptoirs, sirotant une bière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Bella en émergeant finalement de l'armoire. « Je ne savais pas que nous avions toujours ceci. » Elle s'assit sur ses talons, tenant une volumineuse bouteille brune.

Il fallut un moment pour que les autres ne remarquent ce qu'elle tenait, puis, très gentiment, Esme reprit la bouteille et la replaça dans le meuble à spiritueux, claquant la porte avec détermination.

« Je pense que le gin d'Alice se trouve dans l'armoire à côté de l'évier, chérie. » La voix d'Esme était calme et un peu triste, et elle écarta tendrement les cheveux du visage de sa fille.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gin-tonic. Le vin me convient très bien. En fait c'est super qu'il y ait du vin. Vraiment, vraiment super. » Sentant la tension, Alice poursuivit en cafouillant. « À vrai dire, j'aimerais beaucoup un verre du vin que Rosalie a apporté. Il a l'air vraiment… super. »

Bella tira obligeamment un tabouret pour accéder à l'armoire du haut.

« Je vais le faire. » Emmett poussa doucement sa sœur de côté et sortit un ensemble de verres à vin de l'étagère la plus haute de l'armoire avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Que vient-il juste de se passer ? » Murmura Rosalie alors qu'il tendait la main derrière elle pour prendre le tire-bouchon.

« C'était une bouteille de Lagavulin, le Scotch préféré de mon papa. » Emmett lui sourit tristement.

Il se tourna pour ouvrir la bouteille de vin, mais Rosalie l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard compatissant avant de la retirer.

Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu des autres femmes présentes.

Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge. « Votre maison est charmante, Mme McCarty. Les planchers de bois franc sont particulièrement beaux. »

« Merci. Peut-être qu'Emmett te la fera visiter après le dîner. » Esme rit avec légèreté. « Bien qu'Alice et Jasper soient venus ici assez souvent pour servir de guides, je pense. »

« Je jure que j'aurais passé moins de temps ici si votre cuisine n'était pas si délicieuse, Mme M. » Jasper sourit adorablement au-dessus de sa bouteille de bière et Esme secoua la tête, comme si elle savait qu'il la flattait exagérément.

« Alice et toi êtes toujours les bienvenus ici. Vous n'avez qu'à me prévenir d'avance, et j'ajouterai deux couverts de plus pour le dîner. »

« Sûr qu'on le fera. Merci. » Jasper adressa un sourire effronté à Bella, satisfait de lui-même d'avoir glané cette généreuse invitation.

« Assure-toi qu'il fasse la vaisselle, » répliqua Bella. « Ou mieux encore, amène-le à t'installer un routeur afin de pouvoir accéder à Internet sans fil. J'en ai ma claque de devoir brancher mon ordinateur portable chaque fois que je veux vérifier mes courriels. »

« J'apporterai un routeur la semaine prochaine. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Jasper. » Esme jeta un regard réprobateur à Bella.

« Ça me ferait plaisir. J'en ai un en extra à la maison. »

Esme sourit pour montrer son appréciation tout en vérifiant les lasagnes.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? » Rosalie se tenait juste à côté d'Esme penchée sur son fourneau, et elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Esme secoua la tête. « Détends-toi avec les filles. Le dîner est presque prêt. »

Rosalie entreprit de bavarder avec Alice et Bella, tout en observant Emmett du coin de l'œil. Il était heureux de laisser sa mère en charge de la cuisine, mais sous ses yeux attentifs, elle n'était pas autorisée à soulever quoi que ce soit de lourd ou à s'emparer de quelque chose sur une étagère élevée. Lorsqu'elle commença à trancher des légumes pour préparer une salade, il lui prit le couteau des mains et coupa lui-même les légumes tout en poursuivant une conversation très animée avec Jasper.

Rosalie remarqua qu'Esme acceptait volontiers son aide sans une once de résistance. En fait, songea-t-elle, il y avait comme une authentique aura de paix dans la cuisine des McCarty, dans laquelle les trois membres de la famille travaillaient ensemble harmonieusement. Il était clair qu'Emmett adorait sa mère et sa sœur malgré que celle-ci soit une petite maline qui avait un fétiche pour les chats.

La grand-mère de Rosalie lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'une des façons de tester le caractère d'un homme était de l'observer avec sa famille, en particulier avec sa mère. S'il honorait sa mère et la traitait avec respect, alors c'est ainsi qu'il traiterait son épouse. Contempler la façon si tendre dont Emmett se comportait avec Esme rendit Rosalie envieuse. Extrêmement envieuse.

Cette réalisation la fit se raidir. Il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà poussé Emmett au loin, et maintenant il voulait qu'ils soient amis. Un jour, il trouverait une femme sympathique avec qui il ferait sa vie… Une femme qui flemmarderait dans la cuisine avec sa sœur pendant qu'il aiderait sa mère à préparer le repas. Cette pensée la rendait malade.

Emmett capta son regard et haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Elle sourit et la tension quitta le visage de son ami, ne laissant sur celui-ci qu'un sourire asymétrique qui provoqua une sensation de chaleur partout en elle.

(Ou peut-être que c'était seulement le Chianti.)

« Le dîner est prêt, » annonça joyeusement Esme.

Emmett l'écarta gentiment de son chemin afin de pouvoir transporter la grande casserole de lasagnes sur la table de la salle à manger, pendant que tout le monde le suivait docilement.

Rosalie se retrouva assise à sa gauche, aux côtés de Bella, alors qu'Alice était assise à sa droite, aux côtés de son mari. Esme s'installa au bout de la table.

Comme sur un signal tacite, tout le monde se tint la main et baissa la tête. Rosalie essaya de ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise, se rappelant brièvement qu'elle avait tenu la main de Royce plus d'une fois quand il disait les grâces avant leur repas du soir.

Les grands groupes de personnes se tenaient rarement les mains, voire jamais. C'était un acte intime et familial dont Rosalie n'avait que peu fréquemment fait l'expérience. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'abondance de nourriture qui couvrait la table, et sur les têtes baissées qui entouraient ce festin, elle eut un aperçu de ce que Royce devait avoir connu lorsqu'il s'était assis avec ses voisins pour partager leur dîner la première fois.

Tout le monde a besoin d'amour et d'une famille.

Alors qu'elle était assise là, tenant la main des deux jeunes McCarty, elle réalisa quelque chose. Pendant des années, elle avait considéré l'amour de la famille et des amis comme secondaire par rapport à l'amour romantique. Dans son esprit, et particulièrement lorsqu'elle était adolescente et jeune femme, l'amour d'un partenaire était primordial ; c'était l'amour sans lequel quelqu'un ne pouvait pas vivre. L'amour qui, dans la culture populaire, avait le pouvoir de régler tous les problèmes d'une personne et de lui procurer le bonheur éternel.

Assise à la table de la salle à manger des McCarty, Rosalie se rendit compte que c'était l'amour chaste et réconfortant des amis et de la famille qui assurait à tout un chacun le bonheur jusqu'à la fin des jours. Elle pourrait vivre une vie raisonnablement satisfaisante sans partenaire, mais elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse sans amis.

_Que Dieu bénisse les gens comme les McCarty qui accueillent les étrangers dans leur famille, _pensa-t-elle_, _même si elle ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Mus par un autre signal implicite, Emmett, Esme et Bella se signèrent avant de joindre à nouveau les mains à celles de leurs voisins.

« Bénis-nous, ô Seigneur, et ces agapes que nous allons partager, à travers le Christ notre Seigneur. Amen. » La prière d'Emmett fut brève et concise, mais indéniablement sincère.

Les McCarty se signèrent encore une fois, puis Esme désigna la nourriture. « Bon appétit, tout le monde. »

Avant qu'Emmett ne lâche sa main, Rosalie sentit le bout de son pouce caresser l'intérieur de sa paume. Elle fut gratifiée d'un sourire à deux fossettes alors qu'il prolongeait son contact.

« Alors, Emmett, comment va le travail ? » Alice interrompit son moment avec Rosalie.

« J'ai beaucoup de boulot. Mais c'est agréable. »

Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la subtile insinuation.

Alice se mit à rire et posa une main légère sur son bras en commençant à papoter au sujet d'une femme qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux et qui s'appelait Angela.

Alors que les minutes passaient et qu'Alice n'enlevait pas sa main, les yeux de Rosalie rétrécirent, la fixant avec l'intensité d'un laser. Elle savait que les Whitlock étaient des amis de longue date des McCarty, mais Alice était vraiment trop familière avec Emmett et elle semblait n'avoir aucun problème à envahir son (considérable) espace personnel.

Jasper n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience du contact physique de sa femme avec son meilleur ami.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, Rosalie, Emmett me dit que tu viens de Californie ? » La douce voix d'Esme sortit Rosalie de ses réflexions plus hostiles.

« C'est exact. Je suis originaire de San Francisco. » Elle attendit que chacun se soit servi avant de se tourner vers Bella. « Tu vis à Paris ? »

« Ouais. J'étudie à la Sorbonne. »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Rosalie fut impressionnée. « J'ai toujours voulu aller à Paris. Mais je ne parle pas français. Je parle espagnol. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Jasper. « Mais Alice et moi planifions d'aller rendre visite à Bella l'été prochain. J'ai déjà téléchargé une application iPhone pour le cimetière du Père Lachaise afin de pouvoir prendre une photo de la tombe de Jim Morrison. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une application pour ça. » Rosalie parut surprise.

Jasper fit la grimace. « Il y a une application pour tout. Foutus salauds de clairvoyants qui bossent pour Apple. »

Esme fronça légèrement les sourcils et Jasper devint rouge comme une tomate. « Désolé, Mme M. »

« Je suis allée au cimetière. C'était génial. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui était ami avec Jim Morrison, » annonça triomphalement Bella.

La tablée réagit avec étonnement et stupéfaction.

« Tu plaisantes, » dit Jasper.

Bella secoua la tête. « Pas du tout, tête à poux. »

Lorsque ses compagnons de table furent revenus de leur choc, Bella les régala avec l'histoire de son exploration du Père Lachaise, avec le drame, les larmes, et même une séquence d'action. Rosalie essaya très fort de se concentrer sur la conversation, mes ses yeux bifurquaient toujours sur Alice et la façon qu'elle avait de rire un peu trop fort, touchant le bras d'Emmett à intervalles réguliers.

« Alors que fais-tu dans la vie, Alice ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un calme forcé.

« J'écris des romans. »

« À temps plein ? »

« Absolument. » Alice la regarda avec admiration. « En passant, c'est un pull fabuleux que tu portes. »

« Je te remercie. » Rosalie fut surprise par le compliment, mais l'apprécia néanmoins.

Quand Esme retourna à la cuisine pour servir le dessert, Emmett saisit gentiment le poignet de Rosalie.

« Puis-je t'offrir un autre verre de vin ? Ou autre chose ? »

« Non merci. »

Au lieu de battre en retraite, Emmett se rapprocha. « Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment ? »

« Oui. Ta famille est super. Merci de m'avoir invitée. »

Emmett pressa sa main.

Les yeux gris d'Alice se concentrèrent sur la connexion entre l'homme et la femme assis près d'elle. Elle regarda son ami, puis elle regarda Rosalie.

Rosalie arqua un sourcil de manière provocante, retournant son regard sans ciller.

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents. « Il faut que tu te joignes à nous pour prendre un verre la semaine prochaine. Nous rencontrons Emmett au pub James Joyce tous les vendredis après le travail. »

À point nommé, Emmett et Jasper se tournèrent pour regarder Alice.

« Je ne sais pas. » Rosalie était troublée par l'invitation soudaine.

« Elle a raison. Tu devrais te joindre à nous, » lui dit Emmett à voix basse.

« Ça me plairait bien. Merci. »

L'acceptation de Rosalie fut accueillie avec satisfaction par Alice, qui s'excusa et sortit de table pour aller aider Esme à la cuisine.

Après le dessert, Emmett donna un tour de la maison à Rosalie, faisant une brève pause dans le bureau de son père pour lui montrer les bibliothèques et les œuvres d'art sur les murs. Elle admira toutes les choses, en particulier une photographie prise après le voyage de camping qu'il avait fait avec son père.

« Est-ce que c'est difficile pour toi d'être dans cette pièce ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui rendant l'image encadrée.

« Parfois. Bella et moi aimons tous les deux passer du temps ici. Ça nous aide à nous rappeler de lui. »

« Merci de me montrer tout ça. »

« Je savais que tu allais l'apprécier. » Emmett la guida vers son ancienne chambre, l'invitant à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit du fait qu'il laissa la porte ouverte derrière eux. « As-tu reçu beaucoup de filles ici ? »

« Euh, non. »

Rosalie trouva son embarras soudain très attachant.

Sa chambre était la chambre d'un adolescent – décorée dans des tons de bleu foncé avec des trophées disposés sur un mur et des affiches sur l'autre.

« C'est une combinaison intéressante. » Rosalie regarda les images de Metallica, Jennifer Aniston, et Star Trek.

« Que puis-je dire ? J'ai beaucoup de goût. »

Elle plissa le nez à la vue de l'affiche de Jennifer Aniston vêtue d'un bikini blanc et rampant vers la caméra sur une plage quelque part.

Rosalie s'empressa de porter son regard sur une affiche classique de Leonard Nimoy. « Tu étais vraiment un passionné de Star Trek. »

« Je le suis encore. » Il se préparait à la voir lui faire un sourire narquois, mais elle se retourna et lui fit le geste 'Vivez longtemps et prospérez.'

« _Dif-tor heh smusma_, » dit-elle en prononçant parfaitement le vulcain.

Il la dévisagea pendant ce qui parut une éternité avant qu'elle ne laisse retomber son bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Il arrangea maladroitement ses doigts volumineux pour lui retourner son salut. « _Dif-tor heh smusma_, »

« Que penses-tu de La Nouvelle Génération et du Capitaine Picard ? Je suis une puriste. J'aime la série originale. » Elle pointa vers Leonard Nimoy. « Et Monsieur Spock est mon personnage préféré. »

Emmett s'assit sur le bord de son vieux lit double, serrant sa poitrine, presqu'à bout de souffle. « Stop. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es en train de me tuer. » Il leva la tête vers elle avec vénération. « Tu es une femme magnifique, Rosie. Si en plus tu aimes Star Trek, eh bien alors… » Sa voix s'estompa.

Elle sourit en baissant les yeux sur le plancher presque timidement. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Moi aussi je suis un puriste de Star Trek. Bien que ça ne me dérange pas de regarder les versions plus récentes. »

Rosalie s'aventura près des étagères sur lesquelles étaient exposés les trophées, entrecroisés avec des photographies. Sur celles-ci, Emmett était toujours entouré d'amis – filles et garçons.

« Je vois que tu étais un charmeur à l'école secondaire. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle examina une photo de bal de fin d'études dans laquelle on pouvait voir Emmett et une jeune fille, probablement sa copine du moment. Elle était petite et avait des cheveux et des yeux très sombres.

_C'était sans doute une pom-pom girl_, songea Rosalie.

« J'étais le contraire d'une adolescente précoce, » admit-elle.

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire. »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « J'étais dégingandée, presque maigre, et je portais des broches. Crois-moi. »

Emmett sourit, exhibant ses fossettes. « Je parie que tu étais très mignonne. Et tous les garçons voulaient te parler. »

Rosalie faillit s'étrangler de rire. « C'était comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas. Sauf Sam. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le club des amateurs de Star Trek en neuvième année*. »

Emmett la regarda, fasciné, alors qu'un sourire rêveur s'étalait sur son joli visage et que deux exquises taches de rose apparaissaient sur ses pommettes.

« Est-ce qu'il avait le béguin pour toi ? »

Elle rougit un peu plus intensément. « Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'il était bon avec toi ? » Demanda Emmett d'une voix feutrée.

« Il me traitait comme une princesse. Ma grand-mère l'aimait beaucoup. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je l'aimais comme une gamine de quinze ans aime son petit ami. » Sa voix se fit plus dure.

Emmett se déplaça dans son lit et tapota l'espace à côté de lui.

Elle s'assit, lissant les plis de sa jupe bleu marine.

« La première fois qu'il m'a embrassée, c'est à peine si j'ai réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un bruissement contre mes lèvres. Nous pouvions passer des heures à nous embrasser. » Elle soupira. « Ça me manque. À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as passé une heure à te perdre dans des baisers et rien d'autre ? »

C'était une question rhétorique, alors Emmett ne répondit pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille pendant une longue période de temps, celle-ci s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain en pleurant.

Rosalie tripota anxieusement ses mains. « Les hommes peuvent être doux et avides de plaire à l'adolescence. Avant que l'esprit de meute et le désir d'être macho ne les ruinent. »

Elle regarda pensivement Emmett. « Je peux t'imaginer être doux et gentil à l'école secondaire. Je parie que tes fossettes rendaient folles toutes les filles. »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'avais beaucoup de copines, mais Becca était celle que je voulais. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé quand mon père est décédé. Je ne voulais pas bouleverser ma mère ou ma sœur en leur parlant de lui, mais je pouvais en parler avec elle. C'était une chic fille. »

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis elle se ravisa et la referma résolument.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Emmett, pivotant légèrement pour mieux voir son visage.

« Je ne devrais pas. C'est personnel. »

« Rosie, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je te le ferai savoir si c'est trop personnel. »

Elle chercha brièvement ses yeux.

« Est-ce que Becca a été… ta première ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il n'était plus avec Becca, ou quel genre de fille elle était.

Il se gratta le menton, le regard lointain.

« Oui. Quand je me tourne vers le passé maintenant, je pense que nous aurions dû attendre d'être plus vieux. Mais après que mon papa soit mort… » Il haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Elle essayait de me réconforter et je tentais de m'évader – ce n'était pas les meilleures des circonstances. »

« Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« Seize ans. »

« Je suis certaine que tu l'aimais. Tu as probablement été avec elle pendant un bon moment. »

« C'est vrai. »

Le visage de Rosalie prit une expression mélancolique. « Elle a eu de la chance d'avoir sa première fois avec toi. »

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi le crier sur tous les toits. C'était maladroit… et bref. » Il soupira, s'inclinant davantage dans le lit. « J'ai essayé d'être doux. Mais c'est Becca qui a été un ange. »

« Qu'est-elle devenue? »

« Oh, nous avons réalisé, durant notre première année à UW, que nous étions faits pour être des amis plutôt que des amoureux. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et moi aussi, et puis voilà. Elle a épousé ce quelqu'un d'autre et a eu une flopée de marmots. Je suis sûr qu'elle est une formidable maman. »

Rosalie enleva un fragment de peluche invisible du cardigan qui inspirait tellement les caresses.

« Sam a été mon premier. »

Emmett la regarda avec appréhension. « Je n'allais pas le demander. »

« C'est pourquoi je te le dis. » Elle serra la mâchoire. « Je n'ai pas toujours été la Reine de Glace, tu sais. J'aimais le sexe. Et je me débrouillais bien dans ce département. »

« Hé, » lui dit Emmett en tirant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge à ses côtés dans le lit. « Je ne veux pas que tu parles de toi dans ces termes là. Tu n'es pas une Reine de Glace. »

Elle roula des yeux, mais resta là.

« Même si tu n'as pas envie de parler en bien de toi-même, fais-le pour moi. Parce que quand tu te rabaisses, ça me fait mal. »

« Je ne veux jamais te faire de mal, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Il traça le dos de sa main avec ses doigts. « Je suis content que tu gardes un souvenir agréable de ta première fois. Tu le méritais. Tu mérites d'avoir ce genre d'expérience à chaque fois. »

« Nous sommes allés au bal des finissants et nous avons terminé la soirée à l'hôtel. » Rosalie émit un petit rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et Emmett songea qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi charmant.

« Sam était nerveux. Je l'étais aussi. Mais il a été gentil avec moi. » Elle tritura son tricot une fois de plus. « Les adolescents n'ont pas perdu leur sens de l'émerveillement. Ils sont tellement heureux d'avoir une fille pour eux seuls, qu'ils peuvent embrasser et toucher. Tout est nouveau et excitant. » Elle retira sa main. « Ça me manque. Cette douceur me manque. »

Emmett bougea inconfortablement dans le lit. « Mon ex ne voulait pas que je sois doux avec elle. Il y a eu cette unique fois… Eh bien, je ne décrirai pas ce qui s'est passé. Disons simplement que je lui ai donné un aperçu de ce qu'elle voulait. Ça m'a perturbé. »

Il déglutit péniblement. « Les choses n'ont jamais plus été les mêmes après ça. Et nous avons rompu. »

« C'était une imbécile. »

« Nous étions incompatibles. »

Tous les deux demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi étais-tu avec elle ? Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Emmett. Et on dirait qu'elle ne l'était pas. »

Il serra les dents.

« Nous avons été ensemble pendant quatre ans. Les choses allaient bien au début, mais elle a changé. Quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter, nous étions compatibles. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. À présent, je ne suis plus sûr. »

Rosalie lui offrit une expression compatissante qu'il lui retourna.

« Tu peux avoir la douceur que tu as eu avec Sam avec quelqu'un d'autre, Rosie. Il suffit que tu trouves le bon mec. »

Elle capta son regard et le soutint sans cligner. « Je sais comment ta Becca s'est sentie. Ça m'était égal que Sam tâtonne ou que ça ne dure pas très longtemps. Il m'a fait me sentir belle. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je savais qu'il était sincère. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais échangé cette nuit-là. Surtout lorsque j'ai découvert comment peuvent être les hommes quand ils ne sont pas doux. »

Emmett grimaça. « Je suis navré de t'avoir déçue et de m'être mal conduit avec toi. »

« Emmett, tu es l'une des seules personnes qui ne m'a jamais déçue. »

Rosalie l'observa alors qu'il levait sa main, l'approchant de la sienne avant d'arrêter. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas arrêter, mais n'en fit rien.

À la place, elle prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts fins avec les siens, larges et protecteurs. Lorsqu'elle reposa leurs mains jointes sur la courtepointe entre eux, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait soupiré.

À cet instant, Bella passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Elle jeta un seul regard à la posture de son frère et de son amie, et ricana.

« Jasper et Alice sont sur leur départ. Et Em, Maman sait que tu as une fille ici, alors… »

Rosalie se leva et défroissa sa jupe. « Je devrais probablement y aller. »

Bella la dévisagea avec une expression railleuse.

« Est-ce qu'Emmie t'a réellement fait visiter la maison, ou bien t'a-t-il tout simplement leurrée ici pour te montrer ses trophées ? »

Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Oh, j'ai vraiment tout vu. » Elle revint à Bella. « Et c'était _spectaculaire_. »

Elle marcha à grandes foulées dans le couloir, laissant une sœur en état de choc fixer son frère, bouche bée.

**À suivre…**

***Middle school : premier cycle du secondaire (septième et huitième année)**

**High school : deuxième cycle du secondaire, c'est-à-dire neuvième, dixième, onzième et douzième année (freshman, sophomore, junior and senior year).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Rosalie l'observa alors qu'il levait sa main, l'approchant de la sienne avant d'arrêter. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas arrêter, mais n'en fit rien._

_À la place, elle prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts fins avec les siens, larges et protecteurs. Lorsqu'elle reposa leurs mains jointes sur la courtepointe entre eux, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait soupiré._

_À cet instant, Bella passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Elle jeta un seul regard à la posture de son frère et de son amie, et ricana._

_« Jasper et Alice sont sur leur départ. Et Em, Maman sait que tu as une fille ici, alors… »_

_Rosalie se leva et défroissa sa jupe. « Je devrais probablement y aller. »_

_Bella la dévisagea avec une expression railleuse. _

_« Est-ce qu'Emmie t'a réellement fait visiter la maison, ou bien t'a-t-il tout simplement leurrée ici pour te montrer ses trophées ? »_

_Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett et lui fit un clin d'œil. _

_« Oh, j'ai vraiment tout vu. » Elle revint à Bella. « Et c'était _spectaculaire_. »_

_Elle marcha à grandes foulées dans le couloir, laissant une sœur en état de choc fixer son frère, bouche bée. _

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rosalie demeura perplexe en voyant Emmett stationner sa BMW dans la section de son garage réservée aux visiteurs.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi. » Il sortit du véhicule, et avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir sa portière, il le fit pour elle, prenant sa main pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Tu aurais pu me déposer devant mon immeuble. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils, pressant les doigts de Rosalie avec précaution avant de les relâcher. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te traiter comme le journal du matin lancé sur le perron par le petit livreur. »

Rosalie ne voyait pas vraiment la différence, mais elle choisit de ne pas argumenter. Lorsqu'Emmett insista pour l'escorter jusqu'à son appartement, elle protesta poliment. Une fois encore, il souligna que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire en offrant de la raccompagner chez elle.

Sa galanterie lui faisait plaisir, mais elle tenta de ne pas sourire de façon trop évidente.

Emmett remarqua son expression, bien entendu, et espéra qu'elle prendrait sa main. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Au moment d'atteindre son étage, tous les deux souhaitaient que l'autre ait esquissé un geste, la tension et l'anticipation entre eux presque tangibles.

Rosalie déverrouilla sa porte et la fit pivoter lentement. Elle demeura sur le seuil, hésitante, ses longs cheveux bruns dissimulant son visage.

« Merci pour l'invitation. J'ai passé un très bon moment. »

Emmett tendit la main vers elle et, tout doucement, lui releva le menton. « Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant je sais que tu dis la vérité. »

Elle plissa le front. « Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

Il remua un peu son menton avant de retirer sa main. « Je ne t'accuse pas de mentir, seulement d'être polie. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Je n'ai pas la patience qu'il faut pour faire preuve de politesse. »

Il rit de bon cœur.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as été polie durant toute la soirée. Je sais que ma sœur peut être difficile à saisir. Elle essaye de m'atteindre à travers toi. »

« En serait-elle capable ? » Demanda Rosalie.

Emmett baissa les yeux vers elle avec curiosité. Il voulait faire une remarque coquette, mais se ravisa.

Elle fixa son regard sur un des boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu as une famille sympathique. J'aurais aimé grandir dans une famille comme ça. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères et des sœurs. »

Le sourire d'Emmett s'effaça.

« Je suis content que tu aies passé un bon moment. » Il regarda par-delà son épaule dans la semi-pénombre de l'appartement. « Crois-tu que Michael Stipe ait gardé les cambrioleurs au loin ? Ou bien aimerais-tu que je jette un coup d'œil autour ? »

Elle suivit son regard. « Je pense que ça va aller. Mais merci. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air penaud. « D'accord. Eh bien, à lundi. »

Elle observa son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur, et une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle l'ignora et s'empressa d'entrer et de refermer sa porte.

Pendant le trajet de retour chez lui, Emmett repassa en boucle dans sa tête le déroulement de la soirée. Ses pensées revenaient toujours sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rosalie dans sa chambre, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de leurs premières fois. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment vulnérable à propos de la manière dont elle regrettait la douceur de la jeunesse.

Il avait été heureux de découvrir que son petit ami à l'école secondaire l'avait aimée et bien traitée. Et sa nostalgie l'avait encouragé. Il n'avait pas parlé à la légère – elle pourrait ravoir cette douceur si elle trouvait la bonne personne. Il n'avait pas précisé que c'était lui qui était la bonne personne pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle le réaliserait d'elle-même, peut-être que non, mais il voulait lui être agréable, surtout quand elle était posée et légère, laissant tomber sa garde.

Emmett donna libre cours à son imagination, se demandant comment ce serait d'embrasser Rosalie passionnément, sachant qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il était loin d'être évident qu'elle laisserait tomber sa garde assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un puisse poursuivre une relation avec elle, et cette constatation le rendit triste. Ça l'attristait encore davantage de penser à Alice et à toutes les autres survivantes dans le monde, certaines parmi elles dans un état pire que celui de Rosie.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais il se souciait d'elle. Il pouvait seulement prier qu'un jour elle lui rende son affection. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, du moins s'efforcerait-il de faire sa part en aidant d'autres survivantes, même si c'était seulement en offrant son expertise légale.

**ooo**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, lorsque la maison fut plongée dans l'obscurité, Bella se glissa dans le bureau de son père pour aller vérifier son courriel. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir un e-mail de sa copine Mal ou de ne rien avoir reçu d'Edward. Ils étaient amis après tout. Alors il serait raisonnable de sa part de répondre au dernier message qu'il lui avait envoyé, par simple politesse.

Mais avant de s'y résoudre, elle se rappela d'un détail qui piqua sa curiosité. Le soir qu'Edward avait donné une raclée à Stéphane, il avait juré qu'il l'avait croisée par hasard. Il lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait déjà dans les parages, en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de Marcel Proust.

Son histoire était difficile à croire, bien entendu, alors elle décida de mener une petite enquête. Elle examina le plan interactif du Père Lachaise facilement accessible sur Internet. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.*

28 novembre 2009

À : Edward . masen at paris-sorbonne . fr

De : isabella . mccarty at paris-sorbonne . fr

Sujet : Re : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_Edward,_

_Je vais bien. J'avais seulement besoin de revenir à la maison._

_Je rentre vendredi._

_Heureuse Thanksgiving,_

_Bella._

_P.S. Ne t'en fais pas au sujet du pari. Je l'avais déjà oublié._

_P.P.S. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la tombe de Proust ? Moi oui._

_Tu pourrais vouloir vérifier sur Google…_

**ooo**

Lundi matin, Rosalie faisait la queue chez Starbucks, attendant de passer sa commande. Juchée sur ses talons hauts, elle tapait du pied en signe d'impatience car elle avait hâte d'aller travailler. De manière fortuite, la raison de son empressement à vouloir se rendre à la firme se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Bonjour, » lança une voix amicale tout près de son oreille.

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans deux yeux sombres pétillants de vie.

Emmett huma subrepticement son parfum à la fois floral et fruité. Elle sentait délicieusement bon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez Starbucks ce matin ? Je t'ai vue ici seulement une fois auparavant. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Mon budget est serré. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas. Laisse-moi t'offrir un café et quelque chose à manger. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son portefeuille, jonglant avec son caban, son BlackBerry et son porte-documents.

« Je peux acheter mon propre café. » Sa voix se refroidit considérablement et elle se tourna à nouveau vers le comptoir.

« Hé, » murmura-t-il, son souffle se dispersant dans le cou de Rosalie. « Ne sois pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » Elle renifla et avança d'un pas vers le comptoir.

« J'essaye d'être ton ami. »

Il ne le réalisa pas, mais sa remarque la toucha profondément. Elle pivota brusquement, ses yeux cherchant avidement les siens.

« Quoi ? » Il déposa sa mallette sur le plancher et rangea son BlackBerry dans sa poche de veston.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Ce n'était pas mon intention d'être… difficile. »

Les sourcils d'Emmett se rejoignirent au milieu de son front, lui donnant une expression adorable, et il lui adressa un sourire affligé. « Si tu veux acheter ton propre café, vas-y. J'espère qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que j'essaye de faire des trucs pour toi parce que je le veux bien, et non parce que j'attends quelque chose en retour. »

Rosalie rougit furieusement et baissa vivement les yeux au sol. « J'ai consolidé mes prêts étudiants, alors il a fallu que je commence à les rembourser. J'ai dû remettre l'argent que je t'avais emprunté pour me rendre à San Francisco, et je viens juste de finir de payer une partie des dettes de Royce. »

Emmett se plaça à côté d'elle et commanda leurs cafés et leur nourriture ensemble.

« Pourquoi payais-tu les dettes de Royce ? »

« Quand il est tombé malade, il ne pouvait plus travailler. Ses soins hospitaliers et ses médicaments coûtaient une fortune. J'ai contracté un prêt pour le soutenir financièrement. Ensuite, il y a eu les funérailles… »

Emmett vit les épaules de Rosalie s'affaisser. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Royce. Le fardeau financier de sa mort prématurée devait sûrement lui peser, en plus de la perte de son ami en elle-même.

Emmett admirait sa générosité, mais il était troublé d'entendre qu'elle avait des problèmes financiers. Vivre à Seattle coûtait cher, et il savait qu'elle faisait le salaire d'un associé. Pas étonnant qu'elle puisse à peine se permettre d'acheter du café.

« Parfois l'univers trouve une manière de repayer une gentillesse. » Il lui tendit un café au lait et un croissant sandwich et lui fit signe de choisir une table vide.

« Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui. » Il s'assit et lui adressa un sourire appréciateur.

Rosalie ne portait pas de lunettes, ses cheveux étaient longs et droits, et elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue mise en valeur par des talons hauts. En outre, elle arborait son cardigan en cachemire si doux qu'il invitait aux caresses.

« Merci. » Elle sourit malicieusement. « Vas-tu essayer de caresser mon pull ? »

Emmett émit un grognement.

« Trésor, je caresserai tout ce que tu voudras que je caresse. »

Ses paroles vibrèrent dans l'espace entre eux, et Rosalie laissa tomber son sandwich.

_Putain de merde_, pensa-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

_Putain de merde_, songea-t-il, embarrassé.

Il s'empressa de déposer son café sur la table, se penchant vers elle.

« Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je… Je suis vraiment navré. » Emmett chercha ses yeux avec circonspection.

Elle hocha la tête, fixant son petit déjeuner.

Emmett se flagella mentalement pour être un tel enfoiré doublé d'un idiot. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser une autre fois, mais elle parla la première.

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner. »

Il soupira. « Y a pas de souci. Si j'avais su que tu avais des problèmes financiers, je t'aurais offert le billet d'avion pour San Francisco en cadeau. »

« Je n'aime pas emprunter de l'argent. »

« Mais tu n'as aucune difficulté à en prêter. »

Rosalie se hérissa. « Royce était mon ami. J'aurais tout donné pour le maintenir en vie. »

« Exactement. Les amis s'entraident. » Il lui jeta un regard éloquent avant de reprendre son sandwich.

« Tu es gentil avec moi, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça te surprend ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Ne mérites-tu pas d'être traitée avec gentillesse ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Alice Whitlock et toi ? »

« Pardon ? » Emmett cligna des yeux, confus.

Rosalie décida qu'il valait mieux tempérer sa question. « Alice semble attachée à toi, d'une certaine façon. Est-ce une de tes ex ? »

« Euh, non. Elle n'est pas une ancienne petite amie. Alice partageait une chambre avec Bella à Reed, et elle a épousé mon meilleur ami. Elle avait le béguin pour moi à l'époque, mais je n'étais pas intéressé. »

Rosalie observa son langage corporel avec suspicion. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait beaucoup plus derrière les mots d'Emmett, mais elle n'allait pas insister.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? Je croyais qu'Alice avait été aimable avec toi durant le dîner. »

« Oui, elle l'était. Mais elle te touchait constamment. »

Emmett haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

Rosalie roula des yeux en son for intérieur.

« Écoute, Alice veut bien faire. Il lui arrive parfois d'être surprotectrice, mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle soit rude envers toi. Si elle se conduit mal, tu dois me le dire. »

Il fit une pause et la dévisagea. « Tu viens toujours avec nous vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça me plairait. »

« Bien. » Emmett se détendit de manière visible.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant que Rosalie ne parle à nouveau.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Si je n'avais pas, euh, paniqué cette nuit-là, aurais-tu vraiment voulu sortir avec moi ? »

Emmett avala la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu as rompu avec ton ex. Peut-être que c'était trop tôt. »

Il fronça les sourcils, fixant son café, mais ne dit rien.

« Désolée. » Elle sirota résolument son café, essayant de le finir au plus vite.

« Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça si nous ne sommes qu'amis, Rosalie. Ces questions ne mènent nulle part, alors… » Emmett s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. « Est-ce que tu es prête à y aller ? »

Elle acquiesça et ramassa ses affaires, tentant de mettre de côté sa déception alors qu'elle le suivait à l'extérieur.

**ooo**

Mercredi après-midi, Emmett avait rendez-vous avec M. Smithson. Il bavarda avec l'assistante de celui-ci, Gail, en attendant que ne s'ouvrent les grandes portes en chêne.

« Emmett ? » M. Smithson passa sa tête dans la salle d'attente. « Entrez. »

Emmett referma les portes derrière lui et attendit que son patron lui offre un siège.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je sais que le cabinet offre habituellement ses services au Club des Garçons et des Filles dans le cadre de ses activités de bienfaisance, mais qu'en serait-il si nous voulions nous charger d'un autre projet ? »

M. Smithson parut intrigué. « Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

« Le Centre de Ressources des Victimes d'Agressions Sexuelles du Comté de King. »

M. Smithson hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était familier avec l'organisme en question. « Teralyn a déjà été bénévole pour eux, » dit-il, faisant référence à son épouse. Il caressa pensivement son menton, reculant dans son fauteuil en cuir hors de prix. « Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? »

« Je sais que les autres partenaires et associés font du travail _pro bono _pour les victimes d'agression et de violence domestique. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être bénéfique pour nous de donner de manière plus étudiée. »

« Ce cabinet est très généreux envers la communauté. »

Emmett acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord. Mais Noël approche, et je sais que d'habitude la firme choisit une autre organisation pour le mois de décembre. Je suggère simplement que nous jetions un coup d'œil au Centre de Ressources. J'ai rencontré leur directeur hier et j'ai accepté de mettre mon expertise en contrats à leur service. Toutefois, certains des autres avocats de notre cabinet leur seraient beaucoup plus utiles. »

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas. Le monde est gouverné par contrats, et vous le savez. » M. Smithson se tourna vers sa fenêtre pour profiter de la vue imprenable sur Seattle.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Il hocha la tête en direction d'Emmett et se leva promptement. « Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne vous préparez pas à faire le saut en politique ? »

Emmett gloussa. « Non monsieur. Je ne tiens pas à étaler ma vie privée en public. Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. »

M. Smithson hocha la tête une fois de plus, observant la silhouette d'Emmett quitter son bureau. Il était on ne peut plus impressionné.

**ooo**

Vendredi matin, Rosalie fut surprise de trouver un e-mail de Gail Cope dans sa boîte de messages, envoyé de la part de M. Smithson. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle le lut et découvrit que la firme allait faire don de certains de ses services au Centre de Ressources des Victimes d'Agressions Sexuelles du Comté de King. Les partenaires et les associés étaient encouragés à parler à M. McCarty s'ils étaient intéressés à participer.

Elle eut une réaction mitigée à cette annonce. D'une part, elle considérait que, parmi toutes les personnes travaillant à la firme, c'était elle qui devrait se porter volontaire la première pour aider d'autres survivantes. Mais d'autre part, elle s'inquiétait de sa capacité à composer avec la douleur d'autrui.

Elle savait que son histoire devait avoir motivé Emmett à s'impliquer, bien qu'il n'ait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit. Il y avait une part d'elle qui admirait ses actions. L'autre part était écœurée d'avoir esquivé son aide au point qu'il ait ressenti le besoin d'aller l'offrir à des étrangers à la place.

À précisément 17h35 en ce début de soirée, elle se pointa au pub James Joyce. Jetant un coup d'œil aux tables et aux banquettes, elle trouva Jasper, assis tout seul. Emmett et Alice n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Elle hésita à la porte, se demandant si elle devrait attendre.

« Salut, Rosalie ! » Jasper l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main.

Inspirant profondément, elle se força à sourire et alla le rejoindre, prenant place sur l'une des chaises vides. Il tenait sa pinte de Guinness comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Un verre de ce qui ressemblait au gin-tonic typique d'Alice trônait aussi sur la table.

Rosalie jeta un autre coup d'œil à la ronde. « Où est Emmett ? Il a dit qu'il me retrouverait ici. »

« Il est coincé dans la circulation. Il fallait qu'il conduise Bella à l'aéroport, mais il s'en vient. Je suppose qu'il a essayé de te rejoindre sur ton cellulaire, mais sans doute que tu l'as éteint. »

Rosalie vérifia et constata qu'en effet, son iPhone était éteint. Elle s'empressa de le mettre en marche sans se donner la peine de vérifier ses messages.

« Je croyais que Bella allait prendre le train de banlieue. »

« En principe c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais apparemment Emmett et elle devaient discuter de certaines choses, alors il a décidé de la raccompagner à Sea-Tac. Et Alice est aux toilettes. Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais boire ? » Jasper se leva.

Rosalie allongea le cou pour voir la liste des bières qui était affichée près du bar.

« Euh, je prendrais un demi-litre de Caffrey's. » Elle tendit la main vers son sac. « Mais je peux le payer. »

Jasper sourit. « Tu pourras payer la prochaine tournée. J'offre la première. »

Elle le remercia et l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Jasper était très beau, avec une épaisse tignasse blonde et des yeux bleus étincelants. Il fallait qu'Alice se satisfasse de son époux et qu'elle laisse Emmett trouver sa propre compagne.

Alice apparut à ce moment-là, fort à propos.

« Salut Rosalie. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Super bien, en fait. » Alice sourit en sirotant sa boisson. « Comment a été ta semaine ? »

« Très occupée. Comment avance ton bouquin ? » Rosalie se prépara à devoir endurer un exposé de vingt minutes sur les loups-garous Français.

« Vraiment bien, merci de t'en informer. » Alice se pencha sur la table. « C'est tellement plus facile d'écrire maintenant que je n'ai plus à bosser dans un bureau de neuf à cinq. Bien qu'il m'arrive quand même de ressentir de la pression quelques fois. »

Rosalie opina poliment de la tête, ses yeux voyageant jusqu'au bar. Jasper était absorbé dans une conversation avec Darnell, un des barmans.

Alice suivit son regard. « Si Jasper et Darnell sont en train de discuter de hockey, tu risques d'attendre très longtemps avant d'avoir ta consommation. »

« Je peux attendre. »

Alice se pencha davantage sur la table. « Bella trouve que tu es marrante. »

Rosalie fut surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Elle a un bon sens de l'humour. Et elle sait le reconnaître chez les autres. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. La porte du pub s'ouvrit et se ferma, et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir si Emmett était arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

« Écoute, Rosalie. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai invitée ce soir, c'est parce que nous sommes de très bons amis d'Emmett, et nous aimerions apprendre à te connaître. Mais en dépit de ce qu'il aurait pu dire, nous n'allons pas intervenir dans votre relation amoureuse. »

Rosalie se raidit.

« Il n'y a pas ce genre de relation entre nous. Nous sommes seulement amis. »

« C'est cool. Emmett est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. »

Rosalie acquiesça une fois de plus, son corps toujours tendu.

« Je veux qu'il soit heureux. » Alice se tourna vers le bar, regardant ostensiblement son mari, mais continuant d'observer Rosalie du coin de l'œil.

« Moi aussi, » marmonna celle-ci.

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un long regard.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre toi et moi. » Le sourire d'Alice était on ne peut plus sincère et décontracté.

Rosalie était sur le point de répondre, mais Jasper revint avec sa bière à cet instant précis.

« Navré de t'avoir fait attendre pour ta bière. Darnell et moi avons eu un désaccord au sujet des Canucks**. »

Ils trinquèrent tous les trois.

Quand Emmett arriva enfin, Rosalie avait déjà bu la moitié de sa bière et elle se sentait guillerette. Elle discutait avec les Whitlock de leur passion commune pour les vieux films, en particulier ceux mettant en vedette Cary Grant ou James Stewart. Alice avait un faible tout spécial pour _The Philadelphia Story_, dans lequel les deux acteurs se partageaient la vedette.

« Bonsoir la compagnie. Désolé d'être en retard. » Emmett s'assit à côté de Rosalie et passa immédiatement son bras autour du dossier de sa chaise, serrant discrètement ses épaules.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, tout à fait, » murmura-t-elle en retour, pressant son genou sous la table.

S'il fut surpris pas ce geste et par son comportement enjoué, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il renoua avec sa Guinness et se joignit à la conversation. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en train de bavarder et d'échanger une foule d'anecdotes. Les aventures d'Emmett avec Michael Stipe (et avec Morgan, le spécialiste ès félins) les firent rire pendant un bon moment.

Son cœur se gonfla en voyant Rosalie se détendre et s'aventurer loin des remparts imaginaires derrière lesquels elle avait l'habitude de se cacher. Elle alla même jusqu'à taquiner Jasper une ou deux fois parce qu'il travaillait pour Microsoft tout en poursuivant une aventure illicite avec la technologie d'Apple.

Alors qu'il terminait sa seconde et dernière bière de la soirée, il se sentit comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Il était tellement soulagé que Rosalie et les Whitlock s'entendent bien. Il savait que sa mère s'était éprise de la jeune femme, mais c'était différent. Sa mère aimait tout le monde. Mais voir Rosie heureuse et à l'aise, eh bien, cela amena un sourire sur son visage ; un sourire que rien n'allait amoindrir.

« Je devrais probablement appeler un taxi. Il se fait tard. » Rosalie effleura son oreille de ses lèvres dans un geste intime, un peu trop intime, même. Elle n'était pas exactement ivre, mais elle était dans une espèce d'état second où elle ne sentait pas la douleur.

« Je vais te reconduire. »

« Ne veux-tu pas rester avec tes amis ? »

« Toi aussi tu es mon amie. Ils vont rentrer bientôt, de toute façon. » Machinalement, Emmett écarta ses longs cheveux de son visage.

Il se figea, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se dérobe, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et il se retrouva momentanément perdu dans ses immenses yeux bleus.

« Okay, je suis prête. »

« Tu es prête ? » Il la dévisagea avec espoir.

« Je suis prête à rentrer chez moi. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. »

Emmett et Rosalie dirent au revoir à leurs amis, mais pas avant qu'Alice n'ait obtenu le numéro de Rosalie afin de pouvoir organiser une soirée pour visionner des vieux films.

« _Merci,_ » articula silencieusement Emmett à l'intention de Jasper et Alice en se tenant debout derrière Rosalie, si bien que cette dernière ne put le voir.

Alice répondit par un simple petit geste, laissant savoir à Emmett qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Rosalie parce qu'elle la trouvait réellement plaisante et de bonne compagnie.

Fidèle à son habitude, Emmett stationna sa voiture dans le garage avant d'escorter Rosalie à son appartement. Elle semblait heureuse de cette attention et passa son bras sous le sien tandis qu'ils traversaient le vestibule.

« Tes histoires à propos de Michael Stipe étaient hilarantes. »

« Eh bien je vous remercie, Mlle Hale. J'ai la réputation d'être un bon raconteur lorsque l'occasion se présente. »

Elle pouffa de rire, serrant son bras plus fort.

« Et dire qu'on t'appelle la _Dame au chat_. »

Elle stoppa brusquement.

Aussitôt que les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il souhaita ne jamais les avoir prononcés.

Il se prépara à recevoir une réplique cinglante de Rosalie.

À la place, elle ronronna. « _Tu n'as pas idée_. »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Euh, n'es-tu pas offensée ? »

« Non. Je sais que tu essayes d'être drôle. » Elle tira de manière espiègle sur sa cravate qu'il avait desserrée. « Je suis capable de prendre une blague. Je n'ai pas vraiment un poteau enfoncé dans le cul. »

Emmett releva les sourcils, éberlué. Puis il rougit à la simple mention du magnifique postérieur de Rosalie qui était particulièrement attrayant dans sa robe noire.

_Si seulement elle pouvait se retourner…_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans l'expectative.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Désolé. J'ai été… distrait. Que disais-tu ? »

Elle émit un petit rire et tira encore sur sa cravate, contente de voir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet juste en évoquant ses fesses.

« Je te remerciais de m'avoir présentée à tes amis. J'ai passé un moment vraiment très agréable ce soir. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Rosalie. « Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression qu'Alice et toi avez beaucoup plus en commun que je ne le pensais. »

« Nous avons toutes les deux beaucoup de goût en matière d'amis. »

Elle sourit en fouillant dans son sac à main, à la recherche de ses clés. Elle déverrouilla la porte et passa une main à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour allumer les lumières.

Emmett parut nerveux tout à coup.

« Eh bien, merci d'avoir accepté de te joindre à nous. J'espère que tu voudras renouveler l'expérience. »

« Oh, certainement. Merci. »

« Eh bien, euh, bonne nuit, Rosie. » Il désengagea son bras du sien et fit une pause, cherchant son regard.

Il serra son bras fraternellement et se retourna pour s'en aller.

Le cœur de Rosalie coula à pic. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine à la sensation d'inconfort. D'une certaine manière, le voir lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes.

« Attends, » l'appela-t-elle.

Il stoppa et fit demi-tour, la regardant avec curiosité.

« Pourrais-tu revenir, euh, pour une seconde ? »

Emmett s'empressa de retourner vers Rosalie, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu es anxieuse de pénétrer dans ton appartement ? Je peux entrer avec toi une minute et vérifier que tout est en ordre. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Puis, sans un seul mot d'explication, elle entoura sa taille et l'étreignit.

Emmett fut surpris par son geste, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour y répondre, la serrant étroitement et enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure au parfum capiteux.

Il ne voulait pas ruiner l'instant en parlant, aussi demeura-t-il silencieux alors qu'il se délectait de son étreinte. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Quelque chose te fait peur ? »

Elle hésita, avant d'acquiescer contre sa poitrine.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Elle pausa tellement longtemps qu'Emmett crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

« Tu m'as manqué, » murmura-t-elle.

Il émit un petit rire. « Rosie, j'ai fait trois pas vers l'ascenseur. À quel point pourrais-je t'avoir manqué ? »

Elle se raidit et il se sentit comme le dernier des idiots.

« Désolé. » Il déposa un baiser repentant sur le dessus de sa tête. « Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas dans les parages. Je m'y suis juste habitué. »

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'y habituer. »

Emmett recula afin de pouvoir voir son visage, caressant doucement ses cheveux avant de reposer ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Rosie ? »

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il décida de la relâcher et de lui donner un peu d'espace. Il enleva ses mains de sur elle et fit un grand pas en arrière.

Sans avertissement, elle ferma la distance entre eux et passa un bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers elle pour rencontrer sa bouche en attente. Emmett ravala sa surprise alors qu'elle l'embrassait avidement. Il prit possession de sa taille, ses grandes mains en faisant presque le tour, et il frotta le haut de ses hanches avec ses pouces.

Rosalie l'embrassa avec assurance et détermination, mais bien qu'elle permette à leurs bouches de glisser ensemble et de se taquiner, elle n'ouvrit pas la sienne. Emmett suivit le mouvement, tirant gentiment sur ses lèvres, mais faisant attention de ne pas intensifier leur connexion.

Finalement, elle soupira dans sa bouche et atténua la pression de ses lèvres. Il lui donna trois petites bises avant d'envelopper son dos avec ses bras et de l'attirer contre lui.

« Wow, » dit-il à bout de souffle.

« Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais la pensée d'être seulement amis me donne envie de pleurer. »

À ce moment-là, Emmett fut visité par un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps – l'espoir.

« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. » Il embrassa sa joue et glissa sous ses yeux, soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'humidité. « L'amitié est un bon début, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas rester à la maison, le weekend, à me demander si tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux.

« Si tu ne me parles pas, ma chérie, je ne saurai jamais ce que tu veux. J'ai fait des efforts pour me rapprocher de toi, à maintes reprises, et tu m'as repoussé. » Il se crispa au souvenir de la soirée où elle l'avait fui.

Rosalie se crispa elle aussi.

« Je veux essayer. » Sa voix était si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Il se pencha vers elle, déplaçant son oreille plus près de sa bouche.

« Je ne veux pas que nous soyons seulement amis. Je veux essayer. Avec toi. »

Emmett sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine.

Il se redressa et entortilla sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sourit avec chaleur, exhibant ses fossettes.

« Alors embrasse-moi, Rosie. »

Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme si c'était sa dernière fois.

**À suivre…**

***Si vous allez jeter un coup d'œil sur le plan interactif du cimetière du Père Lachaise, vous vous rendrez compte, comme Bella, que la tombe de Proust n'est pas du tout dans le même coin que celle de Jim Morrison.**

** -lachaise.?lang=en**

****Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, quand on parle des Canucks, on parle de l'équipe de hockey de la ville de Vancouver.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Finalement, elle soupira dans sa bouche et atténua la pression de ses lèvres. Il lui donna trois petites bises avant d'envelopper son dos avec ses bras et de l'attirer contre lui._

_« Wow, » dit-il à bout de souffle._

_« Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais la pensée d'être seulement amis me donne envie de pleurer. »_

_À ce moment-là, Emmett fut visité par un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps – l'espoir._

_« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. » Il embrassa sa joue et glissa sous ses yeux, soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'humidité. « L'amitié est un bon début, ne crois-tu pas ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas rester à la maison, le weekend, à me demander si tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? »_

_Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux._

_« Si tu ne me parles pas, ma chérie, je ne saurai jamais ce que tu veux. J'ai fait des efforts pour me rapprocher de toi, à maintes reprises, et tu m'as repoussé. » Il se crispa au souvenir de la soirée où elle l'avait fui._

_Rosalie se crispa elle aussi._

_« Je veux essayer. » Sa voix était si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Il se pencha vers elle, déplaçant son oreille plus près de sa bouche. _

_« Je ne veux pas que nous soyons seulement amis. Je veux essayer. Avec toi. »_

_Emmett sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine._

_Il se redressa et entortilla sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sourit avec chaleur, exhibant ses fossettes._

_« Alors embrasse-moi, Rosie. »_

_Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme si c'était sa dernière fois._

Rosalie fut la première à rompre le baiser, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle était dans un état second, baignée d'espoir, réchauffée dans les bras puissants de son ami.

« Chérie ? » Emmett glissa son pouce sur la courbe de sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Je pense que nous ne devrions pas faire ça dans le couloir. »

Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. « En effet, tu as raison. »

Elle tenta de le tirer à l'intérieur de son appartement, mais il la stoppa.

« Ne veux-tu pas entrer ? »

« Oh, bien sûr que si, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions… »

« C'est trop tôt. » Il secoua la tête, une expression presque douloureuse sur son visage.

Rosalie laissa retomber sa main et s'éloigna de lui.

Il ferma la distance entre eux et l'enveloppa de sa large silhouette. « N'érige pas les murs encore une fois, Rosie. J'essaye seulement d'agir de manière responsable. »

« Je ne t'invitais pas chez moi pour baiser, » souffla-t-elle. « Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. » Il embrassa sa joue, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. « Alors qu'avais-tu en tête en m'invitant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Musarder sur le canapé. Ou quelque chose. »

« _Ou quelque chose_ me semble intéressant. On devra essayer ça un de ces jours. »

Elle arqua un sourcil et se tortilla pour qu'il la relâche.

« Attends. » Il la libéra, mais attrapa sa main. « Il faut que je dise un truc, Rosie. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux voyageant nerveusement entre la porte ouverte sur son appartement et le visage d'Emmett.

« Je veux que tu y réfléchisses. »

Les yeux de Rosalie devinrent de minces fentes remplies de méfiance. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons bu. Je veux que tu prennes le temps de considérer ce que cela signifie. »

« Je sais ce que je veux. Peut-être que toi tu ne le sais pas. »

« Oh, je sais ce que je veux. » Il la ramena plus près de lui. « Je veux t'emmener dîner dans un bel endroit où on pourra parler. J'ai déjà des projets pour demain soir, donc ça devra attendre à dimanche. »

« Tu crois que je vais m'enfuir. »

« Pas nécessairement. » Il lui adressa un demi sourire. « Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des remords après coup. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque pourrait avoir des remords de te vouloir, » murmura-t-elle.

Il prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main et joignit leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau. Ce fut un baiser bref, une promesse, avant qu'ils ne se souhaitent bonne nuit. Il attendit qu'elle soit en sécurité derrière une porte fermée et verrouillée avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

À travers le judas, elle le regarda s'éloigner, ses pas déterminés générant un des bruits les plus tristes qu'elle ait jamais entendus.

**ooo**

Aussitôt que son vol atterrit à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, Bella se sentit soulagée. Cette émotion la surprit. Elle avait toujours considéré Paris comme un endroit où elle était en visite. Pas comme son chez-soi. Pas vraiment.

Mais en traversant le terminal pour aller récupérer ses bagages, elle éprouva une sensation de confort qui la rendit presque heureuse. C'était un plaisir de parler français à nouveau, d'admirer la manière sophistiquée dont les hommes et les femmes s'habillaient, ce _je ne sais quoi_ de la culture Parisienne. Elle salivait à la pensée de tout le fromage qu'elle allait manger avant la tombée de la nuit.

Puis elle le vit.

Au début, elle crut qu'elle faisait erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ensuite elle pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence. Il devait être venu chercher un parent à l'aéroport. Mais lorsqu'il enleva son béret, tordant négligemment la laine noire dans sa main en levant les yeux vers elle, elle réalisa que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il était là parce qu'il l'attendait.

Il était tout de noir vêtu, si l'on excluait l'écharpe verte enroulée autour de son cou. Son visage était rasé de frais, et porter un béret n'avait rien fait pour discipliner le désordre tumultueux de ses cheveux, au contraire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont son col roulé et sa veste en laine soulignaient la largeur de ses épaules, tandis que son jeans mettait en évidence ses cuisses bien dessinées. Alors qu'il approchait d'elle, elle s'arrêta, confuse.

« Bonjour, Talula. » Elle perçut une odeur de cannelle et de café, et un soupçon de tabac quand il pressa ses lèvres sur ses joues, l'une après l'autre comme le faisaient les Européens. « Bienvenue chez toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Edward rougit mais tenta de le cacher en tendant le bras pour saisir la poignée de sa valise roulante. « Est-ce tout ce que tu as comme bagage ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je peux la transporter. »

« Je vais le faire. Mal m'a dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'éviter de devoir payer cent euros en frais de taxi. »

Elle grogna. « Ça ne coûte pas cent euros. »

« Non, mais pas loin. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la guida vers la sortie.

« Alors, est-ce que tu es venu ici à vélo, comme un authentique proustien ? À moins que tu n'aies un scooter ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Non, Isabella, je n'ai pas de scooter. » Edward commença à sentir un vague relent de colère poindre à l'horizon. « J'ai une voiture. »

Bella fut surprise, car la plupart des étudiants qu'elle connaissait ne possédaient pas de voitures. Et au cours des occasions où elle avait vu Edward, lesquelles avaient été limitées, certes, il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il conduisait. Pas une seule fois.

Ils bavardèrent poliment de tout et de rien en marchant jusqu'à l'aire de stationnement, et finalement Edward s'arrêta à côté de son cabriolet bleu clair dont il semblait très fier. Il posa une main respectueuse sur le dessus, regardant Bella dans l'expectative.

« C'est tout ? » Lança-t-elle.

« Ceci est une Citroën DS19M de 1963, » annonça-t-il. « Le chauffage fonctionne très bien, alors ne t'inquiète pas du froid. »

« Oh, » dit-elle. « C'est, euh, gentil. »

Edward fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose de peu flatteur. Sa voiture était sa fierté et sa joie. Il l'avait achetée trois ans auparavant et avait consacré beaucoup de temps et dépensé une fortune dans sa remise à neuf. Il n'aimait pas la conduire en hiver, mais pour la belle et insaisissable Talula, il avait fait une exception.

Il déposa prestement sa valise à l'arrière et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Elle s'installa dans le véhicule avec gratitude, impressionnée par ses manières. Même _elle _se devait d'admettre que la voiture était d'une extrême élégance. Le genre qu'elle pouvait imaginer James Bond conduire, si, par exemple, il était interprété par un jeune Sean Connery et que c'était les sixties.

Edward lui montra les caractéristiques les plus admirables de sa précieuse décapotable, y compris la nouvelle chaîne stéréo, avant de sortir du parking. En route vers son appartement, Bella se retrouva à regarder non pas le paysage qui défilait et qui était de peu d'intérêt, mais plutôt le profil d'Edward.

_A-t-il toujours été aussi beau ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il conduit une bagnole séduisante… et me fait économiser de l'argent ?_

« Quoi ? » Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, interrompant sa contemplation fascinée.

« Euh, c'était sympa de ta part de venir me prendre à l'aéroport. Totalement inutile, mais sympa. Alors merci. »

Il reporta son attention sur la route, son expression tendue se transformant en sourire. « De rien, Bella. Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

« Je suis une fan des sixties. » Elle fit courir des doigts hésitants sur le cuir marron de son siège.

« Je sais. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« D'après tes préférences musicales, ça semblait évident, » précisa-t-il. « Je savais que tu apprécierais ma voiture. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu te la présenter. »

Bella était mystifiée par ce choix de mots très spécial, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans la façon dont ses longs doigts enveloppaient le levier de vitesses. Elle avait toujours préféré les transmissions manuelles aux automatiques, car il y avait un élément sexy dans l'interaction entre la voiture et celui qui la conduisait. Et la façon dont Edward manipulait son levier de vitesses…

Il appuya sur quelques boutons de la chaîne stéréo, et la voix d'Elvis résonna dans l'habitacle.

Elle releva un sourcil. « _That's Alright Mama_ ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais écouter un classique. »

« Oh, j'aime écouter les classiques. Cette pièce, M. Masen, n'est pas un classique. »

« C'est toi qui le dis. » Il ricana avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, espérant que le prochain titre sur sa liste d'écoute serait un truc qui en valait la peine. Puisqu'il s'agissait de _Blue Christmas_, ce n'était pas le cas. (Regrettablement)

« Je te dois des excuses, » dit-il lentement.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle rougit, cessant à contrecœur de fixer sa main droite serrée sur le levier de vitesses.

« Je veux m'excuser pour le e-mail que je t'ai envoyé pendant que tu étais à Seattle, » dit-il. « Quand j'ai mentionné le baiser sur le Pont Neuf, je pense que je t'ai donné la mauvaise impression. »

« Quelle était cette impression ? »

« Que je n'avais pas aimé ça. »

Bella l'observa plus attentivement. Sa mâchoire serrée et ses épaules contractées démontraient qu'il était anxieux.

C'était malsain, peut-être, mais de le voir consterné avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Sa réaction était inattendue compte tenu de son habituelle arrogance.

Elle rit un peu, secouant la tête. « Tu es un sacré froussard, Edward. »

Il en demeura bouche bée.

Une fois le choc initial passé, il la regarda furtivement avant de se concentrer sur la route. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisseras encore t'embrasser ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle mordit son pouce, se sentant très mal à l'aise. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas du genre à badiner. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle craignait qu'il soit simplement en train d'essayer de foutre la pagaille dans sa tête, de l'embrouiller et de lui faire perdre pied pour déjouer l'ennui, comme quelques autres l'avaient fait. Mais étant donné qu'elle était encore à une bonne distance de son appartement, elle ne voulait pas que la conversation dégénère. Alors elle haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre, priant pour que son attention se tourne vers autre chose.

« Me permettras-tu au moins de t'emmener dîner ? »

Elle retira son pouce de sa bouche. Il semblait sincère, mais elle s'était déjà trompée au sujet d'hommes comme lui avant.

« Venir me chercher à l'aéroport était suffisant en guise d'excuses, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Non. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs, feignant d'être captivée par le paysage à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » insista-t-il fermement.

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il demeura silencieux pendant un moment. Bella se détendit sur son siège, pensant qu'il avait abandonné la partie.

Edward tripota son béret et le lança finalement à l'arrière en marmottant un juron. Puis il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux non pas une, mais deux fois, ce qui fit dresser en l'air certaines de ses mèches.

« Je veux t'emmener dîner, et je veux que ce soit un rencard. Par la suite, ou même pendant, je veux t'embrasser, et pas à cause d'un pari, mais bien parce que c'est ce que je désire. » Il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. « Et parce que tu veux que je t'embrasse. »

« J'ai promis à Mal que nous allions sortir ce soir. »

« Alors je t'emmènerai au restaurant demain. »

« D'accord. »

Son consentement parut l'étonner, mais il sourit néanmoins. « Bon, tant mieux. »

Bella lui rendit timidement son sourire, plus confuse que jamais.

**ooo**

Rosalie passa un anxieux samedi à nettoyer son appartement. Elle avait été surprise mais ravie quand Emmett lui avait téléphoné durant le petit déjeuner 'juste pour dire bonjour.'

Lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet de la nuit précédente, il lui avait dit qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Il voulait lui donner du temps et de l'espace pour réfléchir. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre à dimanche soir pour entendre sa voix.

Les attentions d'Emmett faisaient picoter le bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas une sensation importune. Mais la réalisation qu'elle était sur le point d'entamer une relation amoureuse après des années de célibat lui faisait peur.

Et comme toujours, il y avait le spectre menaçant du sexe.

Tandis qu'elle frottait sa baignoire, elle devint nostalgique, songeant à quel point tout était tellement plus simple à l'école secondaire. On pouvait avoir un petit ami sans être sexuellement actif, bien que de nombreux couples l'aient été. Ce n'était quand même pas entièrement attendu.

Sam ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ait des relations sexuelles avec lui. Il l'aimait, peu importe qu'elle veuille ou non aller de l'avant sur le plan sexuel. Et il était content de l'embrasser et de la toucher, comme si chaque fragment de peau exposée était un nouveau monde à conquérir et à explorer.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il était allé à Yale, était devenu médecin, et avait épousé une gentille fille du Connecticut. Il vivait probablement toujours à New York, occupé à sauver le monde une chirurgie à la fois.

Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de ses yeux.

Elle était encore un être sexuel. Les monstres ne l'avaient pas dépouillée du sentiment de désir, au moins. Il s'agissait d'un besoin biologique, se justifia-t-elle, et on ne pouvait pas lutter contre la biologie. Bien qu'elle ait essayé.

Avoir des rapports sexuels après son viol lui avait fait l'effet d'être un escargot rampant nu hors de sa coquille. Elle s'était sentie vulnérable et exposée, et désespérément lente. L'alcool ne l'avait pas entièrement engourdie. Si cela avait été le cas, ça aurait tout ruiné. Elle désirait ardemment la libération qui lui échappait, mais son esprit l'avait trahie. Elle se demanda si ce serait toujours comme ça. Si ce que Tyler avait dit était exact – que se servir de sa main était meilleur que coucher avec elle.

Il convenait de penser que si elle sortait avec Emmett, ils finiraient par coucher ensemble. Une part d'elle était curieuse à ce propos, à propos de lui, comment il serait en tant qu'amant. Leur rencontre passionnée sur le canapé il y avait de ça tellement de nuits offrait la promesse de quelque chose d'explosif et de chargé.

Ses dimensions et sa force étaient intimidantes. Elle allait devoir surmonter l'inquiétude qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque ses grandes mains la serraient ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Ou la sensation de son corps pressé sur le sien…

Et si elle ne le pouvait pas ? Si elle ne parvenait pas à être avec lui sans boire ? Ou si elle se figeait en plein milieu d'un moment torride ? Un beau jour il la quitterait si le sexe n'était pas bon avec elle. Ou alors il jouerait les martyrs, supportant sa froideur avec un mélange de patience et de pitié. Et elle finirait par le haïr pour ça.

Avec un soupir, Rosalie monta le volume de sa chaîne Hi-Fi et termina le ménage de son logis en écoutant les _Smiths._

**ooo**

Plus tard ce soir-là, Emmett était éveillé, fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Son esprit en effervescence l'empêchait de dormir. Il était enthousiasmé à la perspective de voir Rosalie le jour suivant, mais soucieux au sujet de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire. Il était possible, songea-t-il, qu'elle batte en retraite.

Il résolut de la laisser aller si d'aventure elle faisait marche arrière. Il ne rajeunissait pas, et ça ne servait à rien de poursuivre une femme qui ne désirait pas être poursuivie. Ils resteraient amis, bien entendu, et collègues, mais il commencerait à voir d'autres femmes. Peut-être qu'Alice pourrait le brancher avec une autre de ses copines…

Il gémit dans son oreiller. C'est ça que sa vie sociale était devenue ? Espérer qu'Alice lui dénicherait une petite amie ?

Emmett roula sur son abdomen et tira l'oreiller sur sa tête, comme s'il voulait bloquer l'accès à cette pensée attristante.

Fréquenter Rosalie ne serait pas facile. Il avait fait ses recherches, lisant autant qu'il pouvait en prendre au sujet des victimes d'agression et de leurs partenaires. Mais même les pires descriptions n'avaient pas suffi à le dissuader. Il se souciait d'elle et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Si elle pouvait être heureuse avec lui, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à se sentir protégée et en sécurité. Il allait lui montrer ce que la passion pouvait être entre un homme et une femme qui avaient de l'affection l'un pour l'autre.

Et si elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse avec lui, eh bien, il ferait face à la musique le moment venu.

**ooo**

« Comment va Rosalie ? » Demanda Esme à son fils au cours de leur traditionnel brunch dominical.

Emmett savait que sa mère ne le forcerait pas à lui faire des confidences. S'il lui donnait une réponse sommaire, elle laisserait tomber le sujet et passerait à des thèmes moins épineux. Mais s'il souhaitait partager quelque chose, elle signalait qu'elle était intéressée.

Il sirota son café.

« Elle va bien. Nous sommes sortis avec Alice et Jasper vendredi soir. »

« C'est une bonne chose, chéri. » Esme se sourit à elle-même tout en étalant de la confiture sur son toast. « Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Emmett hocha la tête, tripotant la serviette de table placée sur ses genoux.

« On lui a fait du mal. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu peux le voir ? »

« Les mères peuvent percevoir ces choses là. Et Rosalie est très circonspecte. »

Emmett n'avait pas l'intention de trahir la confiance de Rosalie, malgré le fait que les conseils de sa mère lui auraient été d'une grande utilité.

« La gentillesse panse une multitude de blessures. » Esme regarda son fils de manière encourageante.

« Et si ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

« Ça ne le sera pas. »

Emmett dévisagea sa mère, étonné.

« Ça ne le sera pas, » répéta-t-elle. « Et il faut que vous le réalisiez tous les deux. Si une amitié ou une relation amoureuse pouvait guérir toutes les blessures d'une personne, alors nous n'aurions pas besoin de médecins ou de conseillers. Ou de Dieu. »

Emmett baissa les yeux sur son assiette d'œufs brouillés en fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux l'aider. »

« Bien entendu. Je suis sûre que tu seras en mesure de l'aider, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Si tu t'impliques en t'imaginant que votre relation résoudra tous ses problèmes, vous serez tous les deux déçus. Et la relation ne survivra pas. »

Il expira avec agacement. « Alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Sois gentil. Sois patient. Les problèmes d'une personne n'apparaissent pas du jour au lendemain, et ne peuvent pas se régler du jour au lendemain non plus. »

Esme remarqua la frustration de son fils, observant la façon dont il poignardait un morceau de bacon avec sa fourchette.

« Rosalie a besoin de passer du temps autour d'une famille. Pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas, ainsi que sa grand-mère, à fêter Noël avec nous ? »

« Je ne crois pas que sa grand-mère soit assez en forme pour sortir de la maison de santé. »

« Si tu ne peux pas aller à la montagne, la montagne viendra à toi, » cita Esme.

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous pourrions apporter le repas à la maison de soins le jour de Noël et passer celui-ci avec Rosalie et sa grand-mère. Ça nous laisserait quand même la veille de Noël pour célébrer nos propres traditions. Je suis certaine que Bella n'y verrait pas d'objection. Et si jamais elle se plaignait, une bonne petite réprimande la remettra à sa place. »

Emmett sourit à la simple idée de sa mère passant un savon à sa sœur.

« Je vais en parler à Rosalie. »

Esme sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant un bref moment, le pouce et l'index de sa main droite tripotant sa bague de fiançailles. L'estomac d'Emmett se noua à la vue du diamant minuscule.

« Ton père était – est – l'amour de ma vie. » Elle frotta son pouce contre l'or abrasé de son jonc de mariage. « Mais l'épouser n'a pas résolu mes problèmes. Ça a rendu certains d'entre eux plus facile à supporter, mais ça ne les a pas éliminés. Malgré tout, pour rien au monde je n'échangerais les années que nous avons eues ensemble. »

Elle sourit à son fils avec l'ardeur et la fierté que seule une mère pouvait posséder.

« J'espère que Rosalie aura la sagesse de comprendre qu'un homme de bien vaut son pesant d'or, même s'il ne peut effacer le passé. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et un regard de compréhension passa entre eux avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur repas.

**ooo**

« J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que c'est calme. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » Emmett désigna l'intérieur sombre du _Dahlia Lounge_, un restaurant intime de Belltown. Rosalie et lui étaient installés à une table pour deux nichée dans une alcôve, loin des regards indiscrets. Ils auraient une intimité absolue, lui avait assuré le maître d'hôtel.

« C'est très beau. » Les yeux de Rosalie furent attirés par la rangée de lanternes en papier qui pendaient au-dessus d'eux, fournissant le seul éclairage dans la salle, en dehors des bougies allumées sur chaque table.

« Tu es très belle. » Emmett posa ses yeux sur la robe noire de Rosalie avec appréciation, les gardant un tantinet trop longtemps sur la peau crémeuse de son cou et de son décolleté pudique (mais considérable).

Elle portait un châle rouge. Lorsqu'une partie de celui-ci tomba sur le plancher, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour le ramasser.

Elle retint son souffle alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, lui souriait, et drapait délicatement l'étoffe de soie rouge sur son épaule. « Là, comme ça, » murmura-t-il, pressant une main légère sur son bras.

Rosalie faillit cligner des yeux pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler. Quelque chose dans la tendresse de son comportement et de son expression la prit au dépourvu.

Elle se força à sourire. « Tu n'es pas trop mal toi-même. »

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de reprendre son siège. « Je suis content que tu aies accepté de sortir avec moi. »

Sa déclaration fit rosir les joues de Rosalie. « Bien sûr que j'ai accepté. Mais c'est seulement un dîner. »

« J'ai pris beaucoup de repas au cours des années, et aucun d'eux ne se comparent à un dîner avec toi. Tout est meilleur avec toi. » Il poussa leurs entrées de côté afin de pouvoir lui tenir la main. « Ton châle est joli, mais ton cardigan en cachemire me manque. »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard provocant. « Peut-être que je peux organiser un visionnement privé. »

Emmett gloussa et porta la main de Rosalie à ses lèvres. « Ça me plairait bien. »

Il contempla leurs doigts enlacés. « As-tu eu l'occasion de réfléchir à propos de nous ? »

Elle but une gorgée de vin et hocha la tête.

« Qu'as-tu décidé ? » Sa voix était calme, mais non dépourvue d'une anxiété sous-jacente.

Rosalie voulut effacer cette angoisse au plus vite. « Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je veux essayer. »

Emmett sourit et embrassa à nouveau sa main, posant ses lèvres dans sa paume cette fois-ci. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux d'entendre ça. »

« Le week-end m'a paru long sans toi. »

« Ça ne sera plus comme ça. Je vais m'assurer que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Cette perspective me réjouit au plus haut point. »

Il la regarda dans l'expectative.

Rosalie goûta un morceau de crevette pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de petit ami. Et c'était avant… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je n'ai aucune idée si je serai bonne au lit. »

« Tu es une bonne amie, non ? »

« Je l'espère. »

« Et moi je le sais, » dit-il fermement. « Nous n'allons pas arrêter d'être amis. Nous allons continuer d'apprendre à nous connaître l'un l'autre, et au fil du temps, les choses vont progresser. »

« Tu veux dire le sexe, » lança-t-elle.

En dépit du fait qu'ils étaient dans une alcôve, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde pour vérifier si quelqu'un les écoutait.

« Je ne fonde pas mes relations sur le sexe. »

« Mais le sexe en fait partie. »

« C'est une partie importante, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais au risque de ramener mon ex sur le tapis, je voudrais souligner que le sexe était tout ce que nous avions en commun à une certaine époque. Et le résultat a été désastreux. »

« Au moins le sexe avec elle fonctionnait bien, » marmonna-t-elle, tendant le bras pour prendre son verre de vin.

Il la regarda boire le liquide et l'avaler, attendant qu'elle redépose son verre sur la table.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de sexe ce soir. Je souhaitais entendre comment tu envisageais notre relation, et qu'elles étaient tes attentes. Mais il semblerait que tu te tracasses davantage au sujet du sexe qu'au sujet de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Elle essaya de retirer sa main, mais il fit légèrement pression pour la garder.

« Est-ce qu'avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi est quelque chose que tu peux envisager ? »

Sa franchise l'abasourdit. Il n'y avait rien de lubrique dans sa voix ou son expression. Si sa question n'avait pas été à ce point chargée d'émotion, on aurait pu croire qu'il lui demandait si elle pouvait envisager la paix dans le monde.

« Euh, oui. » Elle combattit l'envie de se tortiller sous son regard.

« Ceci pourrait vous choquer, Mlle Hale, mais je peux moi aussi envisager d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec vous, lorsque le moment sera le bon. » Le ton badin d'Emmett faisait contraste avec la gravité du moment. « Et je suis sûr que ce sera spectaculaire. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu dois t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Tu sais qu'il pourrait y avoir des problèmes. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être suis-je inquiet que notre chimie sexuelle soit tellement explosive qu'elle fera fondre les murs. J'ai besoin de réviser mon assurance condo afin de pouvoir me permettre ce genre de problèmes. » Il releva les sourcils de manière aguichante.

« Vous êtes drôlement culotté, Monsieur McCarty. » Elle sourit à contrecœur.

« Et vous êtes diablement sexy, Mlle Hale. Je n'ai aucun doute que nous allons faire des étincelles ensemble. »

Elle sentit son visage devenir chaud.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas aborder le sujet du sexe ce soir. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est trop tôt pour en parler. »

« La plupart des hommes seraient en désaccord avec toi, » railla-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des hommes, Rosie. Je pense que tu le sais. »

Elle grimaça et glissa une assiette de sashimi devant lui, repentante.

« Je sais. Je suis navrée. »

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett ne reprenne sa main dans la sienne.

« Je veux que nous soyons à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi. Alors je pense que nous devrions attendre. »

« Combien de temps ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Tu es pressée ? »

« Non. J'essaye juste de clarifier ce que tu dis. »

« C'est toi qui va décider du moment approprié. D'ici là, je vais profiter du raffinement des câlins, » répondit-il patiemment.

« Tu n'as pas l'air du type cajoleur. »

Son sourire disparut. « Je pourrais l'être. »

Rosalie baissa les yeux sur la table.

« Alors la décision du moment où nous aurons des rapports sexuels me revient ? »

« Oui. Je promets que je serai un participant plus que consentant. Si tu veux que je planifie un voyage romantique, je le ferai. Mais tu choisis le moment. »

Il l'observa attentivement. « Dans l'intervalle, c'est peut-être l'occasion pour nous de profiter l'un de l'autre comme nous l'aurions fait à l'école secondaire. »

Elle traça le bord de la table du bout d'un seul doigt, esquissant un motif invisible dans le bois.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Emmett se pencha en avant.

« Bien sûr. Et j'ai très hâte. Je ne dis pas que ça ne sera pas difficile. Je suis attiré par toi, et ça va être l'enfer de garder mes mains à leur place. Mais j'essaye de ne pas penser avec ma bi- hum, euh, autre chose que mon cerveau. »

Elle commença à pouffer de rire et il lui sourit d'un air penaud.

« Désolé, » dit-il.

« Oh que vous me plaisez, Monsieur McCarty. »

« Je suis très content d'entendre ça. » Il prit sa main et l'embrassa légèrement. « Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut commander ? Parce que je meurs de faim, et cette nourriture d'oiseau n'a fait qu'exacerber le creux dans mon estomac. »

Rosalie acquiesça, riant de plus belle.

Tandis que la soirée avançait, elle s'efforça de ne pas se perdre dans une vision de ce que ce serait de passer une soirée de câlins avec Emmett avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

**ooo**

Les quelques jours suivants passèrent très vite. Emmett et Rosalie dînèrent ensemble tous les soirs, et occasionnellement il leur arriva aussi de prendre leur pause-déjeuner en même temps. Une proximité rassurante commença à prendre racine dans leur relation, et Emmett remarqua que les murs de Rosalie étaient tranquillement en train de céder.

En plus de sa charge habituelle de travail, il bossa fort pour persuader ses collègues de faire du bénévolat pour le Centre de Ressources des Victimes d'Agression Sexuelle du Comté de King. Il fut surpris de la réaction générée par ses efforts. Tout les gens à qui il parla lui exprimèrent leur soutien, mais seulement deux personnes étaient prêtes à s'impliquer, et c'était deux femmes. Les hommes déclarèrent qu'ils étaient trop occupés, ou que les besoins du centre ne correspondaient pas à leurs compétences, ou que ça 'donnerait la mauvaise impression' aux clients de la firme.

Emmett argumenta poliment, mais ultimement il se résigna au fait que la plupart des hommes étaient mal à l'aise de supporter publiquement un organisme de bienfaisance qui venait en aide aux femmes et aux enfants maltraités. Il se demanda si tous les organismes de ce genre rencontraient les mêmes réticences. Cette pensée le rendait malade.

C'était avec ces idées pesant sur son esprit qu'il passa devant Jess à la réception jeudi après-midi en se rendant à la photocopieuse. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il faillit ne pas entendre les voix élevées provenant du bureau de Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il à Jess qui savait (presque) tout.

Elle avait la mine sombre. « Une femme s'est pointée ici en exigeant de voir Mlle Hale. Je ne peux pas dire s'il s'agit d'une cliente ou d'une amie. Ça fait quinze minutes qu'elle crie après Mlle Hale. Est-ce que je devrais appeler la sécurité ? »

Emmett lui tendit les documents qu'il s'apprêtait à photocopier. « Garde-les pour moi. »

Il se dirigea délibérément et à grands pas vers le bureau de Rosalie. Il frappa une fois à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de la refermer derrière lui.

Il fut déconcerté par ce qu'il vit.

Rosalie était presque recroquevillée derrière son bureau alors qu'une femme plus âgée, de même taille mais de constitution plus frêle, se penchait sur le meuble, criant et jurant comme un charretier et appelant Rosalie 'Lee-Lee.'

Il avança dans la pièce afin de pouvoir intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et ses yeux se rétrécirent de façon menaçante.

La femme se retourna, et en apercevant Emmett elle adoucit immédiatement son attitude. « Eh bien, bonjour la compagnie. »

Il fronça les sourcils, portant son regard loin de la femme trop bronzée et fardée à outrance.

« Rosalie ? »

Elle déglutit péniblement, montrant du doigt la femme devant elle.

« Voici Lilian Hale. Ma mère. »

**À suivre…**

**Eh oui, une trouble-fête dont on se serait bien passé…**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_Rosalie était presque recroquevillée derrière son bureau alors qu'une femme plus âgée, de même taille mais de constitution plus frêle, se penchait sur le meuble, criant et jurant comme un charretier et appelant Rosalie 'Lee-Lee.' _

_Il avança dans la pièce afin de pouvoir intervenir._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et ses yeux se rétrécirent de façon menaçante._

_La femme se retourna, et en apercevant Emmett elle adoucit immédiatement son attitude. « Eh bien, bonjour la compagnie. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils, portant son regard loin de la femme trop bronzée et fardée à outrance._

_« Rosalie ? »_

_Elle déglutit péniblement, montrant du doigt la femme devant elle._

_« Voici Lillian Hale. Ma mère. »_

Avant qu'Emmett ne puisse répondre, Lillian envoya ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et minauda, « Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Voici _Monsieur_ McCarty. » Rosalie lança un regard noir à sa mère, mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Emmett.

Il secoua la main tannée et parcheminée qu'elle lui offrit, essayant de masquer son dégoût.

« Je suis navrée que vous m'ayez entendue me vider le cœur devant ma fille. » Lillian lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de se renfrogner en se tournant vers Rosalie. « Certains enfants manquent de gratitude et ne savent pas reconnaître les sacrifices qu'une mère doit faire et- »

Emmett l'interrompit. « Mme Hale, je- »

« C'est Lillian. »

« Lillian, verriez-vous un inconvénient à nous laisser quelques minutes, Rosalie et moi ? Je dois m'entretenir avec elle en privé. »

Lillian lança un regard soupçonneux à sa fille.

Rosalie redressa les épaules. « J'ai des réunions tout l'après-midi. Laisse-moi ton numéro et je te rappellerai. »

« Je ne suis pas née d'hier, Lee-Lee. Je ne vais aller nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu ce qui m'appartient. » Lillian se laissa choir lourdement dans un des fauteuils, croisant les bras sur son ample poitrine.

« Je suis sûr que c'est gênant. » Emmett essaya très fort de ne pas paraître sarcastique. (Il faillit réussir)

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser vous offrir le déjeuner ? Il y a un Délicatessen de l'autre côté de la rue. Vous pouvez attendre Rosalie là-bas. » Il sortit son portefeuille et en retira deux billets de vingt dollars.

Lillian le dévisagea avec surprise.

Il brandit l'argent devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un appât.

« Eh bien, si vous insistez. Ma _fille_ ne m'a même pas offert un café. » Elle s'empara de l'argent avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte en se déhanchant de manière exagérée.

« Je reviendrai, Lee-Lee. Et pendant que je ne suis pas là, je m'attends à ce que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit. » Lillian décocha un sourire sirupeux à Emmett. « C'était super de vous rencontrer. J'espère que je vous reverrai. Merci pour le déjeuner. » Elle agita l'argent avant de sortir du bureau.

Emmett poussa un soupir de soulagement et Rosalie s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

« C'était quoi exactement ? » Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, tirant ses mains pour qu'elle les enlève de son visage.

« Pourquoi me fait-elle toujours ça ? »

« Hé. » Il la remit debout et la serra étroitement contre lui.

Il s'y connaissait un peu en matière de dynamique mère-fille, ayant observé sa mère et sa sœur pendant des années. Mais rien dans la relation entre Esme et Bella ne l'avait préparé pour la scène à laquelle il venait juste d'assister. Il se demanda, avec tristesse, si Lillian avait toujours tenté de séduire les petits amis de sa fille. Il se demanda aussi si elle lui avait déjà dit une gentillesse, ou si elle lui avait déjà confié être fière d'elle.

_Probablement pas._

« Parle-moi, Rosie. Pourquoi ta mère est-elle passée te voir ? »

« Elle a besoin de blé. Quand elle reprend contact avec moi, c'est toujours parce qu'elle n'en a plus. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle me parle. Elle a atterri ici avec son nouveau petit copain. »

Les traits d'Emmett se tendirent.

« Est-ce qu'elle veut s'approprier l'argent du règlement ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant à ce sujet. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. »

« Alors que veut-elle – ton salaire ? »

« J'ai vendu la maison de ma grand-mère. Elle s'imagine que l'argent de la vente lui revient. » Rosalie s'appuya contre Emmett.

Il l'étreignit plus fort. « De combien d'argent est-il question ? »

« Près d'un million de dollars. »

Emmett regarda Rosalie avec étonnement. « C'est une fortune. »

« Il est dans un fonds de placement pour ma grand-mère. J'ai sa procuration. »

« Est-ce que ta mère peut réclamer la maison ? »

Rosalie secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Pas du tout. La maison appartenait à ma grand-mère. »

Emmett prit son visage en coupe. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à te demander ça, mais qu'en est-il du testament ? »

« Grand-maman laisse quelques objets personnels à Lillian. Tout le reste me revient. Elle n'avait aucune idée que la valeur des propriétés à San Francisco allait monter en flèche. Même moi j'ai été surprise du montant que nous avons pu obtenir pour la maison. Elle n'était pas de construction récente et elle était petite. »

Emmett expira avec lenteur.

« Tu as besoin d'un avocat. »

Rosalie émit un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. « Tu es là pour moi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui est spécialisé en droit du patrimoine. Ta mère pourrait contester la procuration. Et puisque le gain risque d'être important, elle-même pourrait engager un avocat compétent qui fera tout pour pouvoir être payé. » Il embrassa son front. « Alors mon conseil, en tant que ton avocat, est de parler à Heather. Elle est très bonne. »

Rosalie soupira profondément et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Heather est une partenaire qui a beaucoup d'ancienneté. »

« C'est exact. »

« Est-ce que la firme au grand complet se doit d'être au courant de mes affaires ? D'abord Tyler, ensuite- » Rosalie n'alla pas plus loin.

Emmett lui prit la main.

« Heather ne te jugera pas. Et elle est liée par le secret professionnel. Est-ce que tu as des rendez-vous cet après-midi ? Je peux te conduire à son bureau dès maintenant. »

Rosalie retira sa main. « Mon emploi du temps est libre, mais j'ai besoin de régler ce problème moi-même. »

Emmett voulut argumenter, mais choisit de n'en rien faire. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il lui laisse tout l'espace qu'elle désirait plutôt que d'essayer de jouer les chevaliers en armure rutilante voulant sauver la demoiselle en détresse.

« Est-ce que je peux t'emmener dîner ce soir ? »

« Absolument. »

Emmett sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois.

**ooo**

« Mon conseil, c'est de la payer. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Rosalie regarda Heather Adams, assise derrière son bureau.

La séduisante rousse leva une main pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

« C'est dans votre intérêt de régler cette affaire à l'amiable dès que possible. Elle n'a pas d'avocat pour l'instant, mais ça va changer. Et à ce moment-là votre grand-mère et vous-même risquez de faire l'objet d'une poursuite ; l'argent de la vente de la maison sera gelé, et ni vous ni votre grand-mère n'y aurez accès. Mon conseil est de la payer et de considérer ça comme une police d'assurance. Je verrai à ce qu'elle signe une décharge contre toute autre action en justice qu'elle voudrait intenter. »

« Mais elle ne mérite pas d'avoir l'argent ! La maison appartenait à ma grand-mère. Quand elle va décéder, tout va m'être transféré. »

« Je comprends. Mais votre mère peut contester la procuration, elle peut contester le testament, elle peut produire des éléments de preuve qu'elle a investi de l'argent dans l'entretien de la maison, et ainsi de suite. J'ai vu ce genre de situation avant, et dans la plupart des cas, il vaut mieux pour la famille de parvenir à une sorte d'entente sans l'intervention d'un tribunal. »

Rosalie prit un moment pour considérer les paroles d'Heather.

« Combien devrais-je lui donner ? »

Heather regarda les notes qu'elle avait prises. « Je lui offrirais cent mille dollars, mais soyez prête à aller jusqu'à deux cent cinquante mille. »

Rosalie fit la grimace. « Tant que ça ? »

« Vous devez lui offrir assez pour qu'elle soit séduite, mais pas au point de nourrir chez elle le sentiment qu'elle a droit à plus. »

Rosalie demeura silencieuse pendant une minute, songeant aux années qui l'avaient amenée à vivre cet instant précis.

L'expression habituellement sévère d'Heather se radoucit.

« J'ai à peu près tout vu au fil des années – des frères et sœurs se poursuivre les uns les autres pour s'approprier des figurines de collection, des parents déshériter leurs enfants parce qu'ils désapprouvent leurs partenaires, des enfants poursuivre leurs parents afin d'être dédommagés pour avoir reçu la fessée, et j'en passe. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que parfois, on punit davantage la personne en lui donnant ce qu'elle veut.

Bien sûr, vous donnez à votre mère de l'argent qu'elle ne mérite pas, mais ce fric ne la rendra pas heureuse. Elle va s'installer au Ritz-Carlton et tout flamber en une semaine. Et quand la semaine sera écoulée, elle sera plus endettée que jamais et elle se sera aliénée sa mère et sa fille, possiblement pour toujours. C'est un prix terriblement élevé à payer pour quelques jours de luxe. »

« Préparez les papiers. Je vais lui dire. »

« À votre place, je ne lui dirais pas. Demandez-lui de venir demain matin à 10h afin de pouvoir lui parler, sans donner de détail. Laissez-moi m'occuper du reste. »

« Il s'agit de ma mère, » dit Rosalie à voix basse.

« C'est pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi. Dites à votre mère d'être ici à 10h tapantes. Dans l'intervalle, essayez de rester loin d'elle et de son petit ami. C'est une arnaqueuse et elle est sans doute inoffensive, par contre le copain pourrait être… attaché à l'idée de repartir avec un million de dollars. Ouvrez l'œil et soyez prudente. »

Rosalie frissonna. Elle remercia Heather et retourna à son bureau, verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

**ooo**

« Carl va venir aussi, Lee-Lee. Ne me dis pas ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire ! » Lillian passa son bras sous celui de son nouveau compagnon, faisant front avec lui dans l'adversité.

Carl lança un regard menaçant à Rosalie. Il n'était pas tellement plus grand que Lillian, mais c'était le genre très musclé et très tatoué. Il avait l'air d'un grossier personnage.

« Ceci est mon cabinet d'avocats et vous êtes une invitée, Mme Hale, » répliqua sèchement Heather, ses chaussures à talons hauts claquant résolument contre le sol alors qu'elle approchait.

« Mme Hale ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma mère, » rétorqua Lillian sur le même ton.

« Cette affaire ne concerne pas votre compagnon, Mlle Hale. Aussi je peux appeler la sécurité et vous faire expulser tous les deux, ou bien vous pouvez me suivre avec votre fille afin que nous puissions passer aux choses sérieuses. Que préférez-vous ? » Les yeux sombres et étincelants d'Heather ne laissaient pas de place à l'argumentation.

Lillian murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Carl qui lui donna une claque sur le cul avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Derrière le bureau de la réception, Jess ouvrit de grands yeux. Rosalie vit son expression et jura entre ses dents. Elle espéra que M. Smithson et les autres partenaires n'entendraient pas parler de cette affaire.

« Comme vous le voyez, Mlle Hale, le règlement est plus que juste. » Heather remit une liasse de papiers à Lillian. « Vous pouvez partir aujourd'hui avec un joli chèque. Tout ce que nous demandons, c'est que vous acceptiez de ne pas intenter d'autres actions contre votre fille ou votre mère. J'ai un formulaire de décharge que je voudrais que vous lisiez et signiez. »

Lillian se tourna vers Rosalie avec une expression acerbe. « Je pourrais te poursuivre et tout prendre. »

Heather se mit à rire. « Vous n'obtiendriez pas un sou. Vous ne pouvez pas réclamer l'argent de la vente de la maison. Néanmoins, votre fille vous aime et souhaite se montrer généreuse envers vous. »

Lillian ricana. « Carl dit que j'ai droit à la moitié. »

« Je suis allée à Harvard. Quelle école de droit votre Carl a-t-il fréquenté ? _American Chopper*_ ? » Répliqua Heather.

Lillian recula dans son fauteuil et ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes.

« Cent mille dollars, payable au porteur, c'est-à-dire vous-même. » Heather agita un chèque en blanc devant Lillian. « Vous pouvez aller à la banque et l'encaisser dès maintenant. »

Lillian regarda le chèque avec avidité.

« J'ai fait des travaux sur cette maison. J'ai acheté les électroménagers. Ils étaient presque neufs ! »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, résistant à l'envie de débattre avec sa mère sur la définition de 'neuf.'

« Ma cliente m'a autorisée à aller aussi haut que cent cinquante mille dollars. » Heather ramassa son stylo. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que vous preniez un moment pour lire le formulaire de décharge et le signer. »

Lillian hésita, jetant un regard sur la paperasse.

« Si vous préférez, vous pouvez prendre le formulaire avec vous et demander à un avocat de le vérifier. Nous pouvons attendre. » Heather remit le capuchon de son stylo. « Je vous recommande la firme de l'autre côté de la rue. »

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » Marmonna Lillian.

« Ça dépend d'eux. C'est un vendredi, alors… »

Lillian hésita, regardant la porte. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses yeux voyagèrent entre sa fille et Heather.

« Tu as obtenu un million de dollars pour cette maison. Je mérite plus. »

« Vous ne méritez rien et vous n'aurez rien. » Heather déposa son stylo et se saisit du formulaire de décharge qu'elle rangea dans un classeur, fermant cérémonieusement celui-ci. « Rosalie, je vous avais dit que j'étais contre l'idée de dédommager votre mère. Voyez-vous combien elle se montre ingrate même si vous essayez de l'aider ? »

« Attendez. » Lillian lança un autre regard en direction de la porte. « Deux cent mille dollars. Sinon je traverse la rue et j'embauche un avocat pour vous poursuivre en justice. » Elle dévisagea les deux femmes.

Rosalie pinça les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

« Parfait. » Heather tendit à nouveau le formulaire à Lillian. « Maintenant lisez ceci, et si vous en acceptez les termes, signez-le. Je vais remplir le chèque. »

Lillian feuilleta rapidement la documentation, s'arrêtant à la dernière page pour signer son nom.

« Voilà, » dit-elle. « À présent je veux mon argent. »

Heather vérifia le formulaire pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, puis elle tendit lentement le chèque à Lillian. Celle-ci essaya de le tirer brusquement pour le lui arracher, mais Heather ramena vivement sa main vers elle.

« Vous avez accepté que ceci soit votre règlement. Vous ne reviendrez pas quémander plus, et vous ne poursuivrez pas ma cliente ou la succession en référence à la maison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Lillian la défia du regard.

Heather la dévisagea intensément en retour.

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec rogne.

Heather relâcha sa poigne sur le chèque.

« Si vous harcelez ma cliente ou sa grand-mère, je vais déposer une ordonnance restrictive contre Carl et vous. Alors si j'étais vous, je rentrerais en Californie afin de profiter de ce filon inattendu. »

Lillian ignora les paroles d'adieu d'Heather et fourra le chèque dans son soutien-gorge.

« Au revoir, Lee-Lee. On se reverra. »

Elle envoya ses cheveux décolorés vers l'arrière et sortit du bureau.

« Votre mère n'est pas très commode, » commenta Heather en secouant la tête.

« C'est tellement embarrassant, » marmonna Rosalie.

Heather remarqua son regard désolé.

« Personne ne vous blâme pour votre mère. Vous devriez voir la mienne. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers la porte. « Si Lillian revient, faites-le moi savoir. J'aime beaucoup déposer des ordonnances restrictives. »

Rosalie remercia Heather pour son aide et retourna tranquillement à son bureau.

**ooo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emmett tendit un verre de vin à Rosalie avant de s'installer à ses côtés sur le divan. Il drapa les longues jambes de sa compagne sur ses genoux, pressant les siens gentiment. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Rosalie fit tournoyer le pinot noir dans son verre, observant la façon dont le liquide couleur cassis glissait sur les côtés.

« Je savais que ça allait se produire. J'aurais dû être là. Grand-maman pleurait encore quand je suis arrivée. »

« Je suis tellement navré. »

« Elle a eu une vie difficile. Elle n'a pas besoin que Lillian lui crie après pour un stupide bijou. »

« Tu as prévenu la maison de santé que Lillian pourrait agir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que tu étais censée faire d'autre ? Manquer le travail et attendre là-bas au cas où elle se montrerait le bout du nez ? »

« J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû la protéger. »

Emmett fit la grimace. Il ne pouvait pas éliminer ses regrets car il éprouvait la même chose. Il aurait tellement voulu être à Stanford des années auparavant…

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Je savais que ça allait arriver. Et quand Lillian aura dilapidé son pognon, elle reviendra en quémander plus. »

« Si jamais elle remet les pieds à la résidence, ils la feront arrêter. »

« Tu ne connais pas ma mère, » marmotta Rosalie en prenant une grande gorgée de vin.

« Veux-tu rester avec ta grand-mère ce soir ? Je peux t'y conduire. »

« Non, elle doit déjà dormir. Peut-être que demain matin à son réveil elle ne se souviendra plus de ce qui s'est passé. Je peux toujours espérer. » Rosalie frotta ses yeux, frustrée.

Elle regarda Emmett et ses jambes à elle qu'il avait tendrement placées sur lui. Elle le traitait comme un marchepied.

« Je peux m'asseoir. » Elle commença à enlever ses jambes de sur lui, mais il l'arrêta.

« Je suis confortable. » Ses fossettes lui firent un clin d'œil. Il prit une gorgée de vin avant de déposer son verre sur la table basse. « Ta semaine a été infernale. »

« Ouais. »

Emmett se tut, habité par un conflit.

Rosalie le dévisagea avec inquiétude. « Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire quelque chose, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes dans le mauvais sens. »

Emmett sentit le corps de Rosalie se raidir. Il s'étira pour prendre sa main et la tenir avec douceur. « Écoute-moi. »

_Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-elle. _Il va me larguer._

Elle termina son vin en deux gorgées.

« Okay, c'est assez. » Il lui prit le verre des mains et se rapprocha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour la placer sur ses genoux.

« Ça va comme ça ? » Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres trouvant son oreille.

« Pour l'instant, » grinça-t-elle, ses membres toujours tendus.

Emmett demeura silencieux pendant un moment, et Rosalie trouva le silence presque insupportable.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un au sujet de ta mère. »

Elle se dégagea de lui. « Quoi ? »

« C'est clair qu'elle a un tas de problèmes. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait d'en parler. »

« Je t'en parle. »

Il la tira dans ses bras une fois encore. « Je sais, et j'en suis heureux. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un à propos de ta mère, et je l'ai seulement rencontrée une fois. »

Il hésita, attendant de voir si elle allait sourire.

Elle le surprit en se mettant à rire, et c'était un des plus beaux sons qu'il lui fut donné d'entendre.

Il fit courir sa main de haut en bas de son bras.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de conseils sur la façon de t'y prendre avec ta mère, venant de quelqu'un qui sera objectif. »

« Tu n'es pas objectif ? »

« Lorsque ça te concerne, je ne le suis pas. » Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage. « Et je ne veux pas l'être. »

Rosalie enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Emmett, se détendant petit à petit.

« Si j'avais le choix, Rosie, je partirais en croisade pour réparer tous les torts que tu as subis dans ta vie. Mais ce n'est pas possible. »

Emmett resserra son étreinte. Il songea brièvement au contraste entre Rosie et sa sœur, se demandant quel genre de vie Bella aurait eue si elle avait eu une mère comme Lillian. Aurait-elle eu un petit ami qui l'aurait tenue dans ses bras, se préoccupant de la manière dont il pouvait l'aider ?

Rosalie se serra plus étroitement contre sa poitrine, disant avec des gestes ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots.

**ooo**

« Merci de m'avoir invitée à dîner. » Rosalie salua Esme en entrant dans la demeure des McCarty samedi soir.

« Ça me fait plaisir, ma chère. Jasper et Alice sont déjà ici. Je suis contente que tu aies pu te joindre à nous. »

Esme se tourna vers son fils, qui se tenait à côté de Rosalie, une main sur son épaule. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir comment Jasper se débrouille ? Il est en train d'installer un routeur sans fil dans le bureau. »

Emmett acquiesça et disparut dans le couloir tandis qu'Esme entraînait Rosalie dans la cuisine. Alice était en train de hacher des légumes pour la salade.

« Salut, » dit-elle avec le sourire, déposant son couteau.

« Salut. » Rosalie eut vite fait de repérer un tablier qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille. « Que puis-je faire ? »

« J'ai cuit du pain ce matin, » répondit Esme. « Si tu pouvais le trancher, ça m'aiderait grandement. » Elle fit un geste vers la planche à découper.

« Quand donc Bella va-t-elle revenir pour les vacances de Noël ? » Demanda Rosalie, tranchant le pain soigneusement avant de le mettre dans une corbeille en osier prévue à cet effet.

« Dans environ deux semaines. Il faut d'abord qu'elle termine quelques trucs, alors elle a changé son vol. » Esme fit une pause pour agiter la sauce qui mijotait sur le dessus de la cuisinière. « Elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Les choses à l'université ont dû s'arranger**. »

Alice se mit soudainement à tousser.

Jasper entra dans la cuisine juste à temps pour donner une tape dans le dos de sa femme et lui offrir un verre d'eau. « Tout est installé, Mme M. Maintenant Bella aura la connexion sans fil dans toute la maison. Elle pourra même envoyer des e-mails à son petit ami en prenant son bain. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Bella n'a pas de petit ami. »

Alice donna subtilement un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jasper.

« Eh bien, elle pourra envoyer des e-mails à quelqu'un d'autre à partir de la baignoire. » Jasper adressa un sourire désarmant à la ronde. « Alors, Mme M, quels sont vos plans pour Noël ? »

« Nous allons célébrer la veille de Noël ici. Puis nous allons passer le jour de Noël avec Rosalie et sa grand-mère. » Esme commença à transférer les pommes de terre en purée dans un plat en céramique. « J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous tous les deux pour la veille de Noël. J'ai commandé une dinde plus grosse cette année. »

Jasper et Alice parurent surpris, mais échangèrent rapidement un regard.

« Ce serait génial, » dit Alice. « Nous passons le jour de Noël avec les parents de Jasper, mais nous sommes libres la veille. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dessert, M'man ? » S'enquit Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'une gourmandise.

« De la tarte aux noix de pécan. Mais tu dois attendre après le dîner. » Elle donna une petite tape sur la main d'Emmett alors qu'il l'approchait des deux tartes jumelles qui reposaient sur le comptoir.

« Ah, vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous donner tant de mal. J'aurais fixé votre connexion Internet de toute façon. » Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Emmett qui lui lança un regard boudeur.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait des brownies, » soupira Emmett en se retenant à peine de faire la moue.

« La tarte aux noix de pécan est le dessert préféré de Jasper. » Esme tendit une paire de gants de four à son fils, lui indiquant par là qu'il devait sortir le rôti du four. « Mais j'ai fait un Yorkshire pudding*** pour toi. »

Emmett secoua la tête en plaçant le rôti sur la planche à découper. « Jamais personne ne pense à me faire des brownies, » grommela-t-il.

À l'autre bout de la cuisine, Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

**ooo**

Rosalie demeura silencieuse pendant le dîner. Elle observa ses compagnons de table, notant la façon désinvolte dont Jasper reposait son bras autour des épaules de sa femme, comme s'il avait l'habitude de manger d'une seule main. Elle regarda la manière dont Alice gardait un œil sur l'assiette de son mari, lui passant la nourriture chaque fois qu'il la vidait.

Elle aspirait à avoir ce qu'ils avaient. Et elle réalisa, pour la première fois dans sa vie, que ce qu'ils avaient était à portée de la main. Mais si elle voulait un avenir avec Emmett, elle devait cesser de se centrer sur elle-même et sur ses problèmes, et penser à lui aussi.

Elle n'était pas une victime. Elle était une survivante. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années pour surmonter son passé, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais laissé derrière. Il l'avait suivie comme son ombre, émergeant des ténèbres de temps en temps, tel un animal sauvage sorti d'un conte de fées.

Emmett avait accepté l'ombre comme il l'avait acceptée, elle. Il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de lui et prenne soin de lui. Et elle avait été tellement inquiète qu'il la blesse, que ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de penser à ses désirs et à ses besoins.

Alors qu'Alice se rendait à la cuisine afin de chercher une autre bière pour Jasper, Rosalie réalisa que sa relation avec Emmett était entièrement unilatérale. Il donnait, elle prenait. Et cette constatation lui fit honte.

_Il mérite plus._

Elle tendit le bras et prit la main d'Emmett, recourbant ses doigts autour des siens sur le dessus de la nappe.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur leur conversation.

« Oui. Je… Tu es merveilleux. »

L'expression surprise d'Emmett se changea en sourire.

« Je pense que tu es merveilleuse aussi. » Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et la baisa, traçant ses jointures avec son pouce. « Pourquoi cette soudaine déclaration ? »

« Je suis juste heureuse d'être avec toi. »

Rosalie sentit son visage surchauffer d'embarras.

Les yeux sombres d'Emmett scintillèrent.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être avec toi. »

Il baisa ses doigts et ils se joignirent à la conversation, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main.

Plus tard durant la soirée, presque tout le monde se rassembla dans le living-room pour écouter de la musique et raconter des histoires. Rosalie alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau et vit Esme en train de laver les verres à vin à la main. Elle en fut horrifiée.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. Vous avez préparé le dîner. »

« Oh, j'aime faire la vaisselle. Ces verres en cristal appartenaient à ma mère. » Esme sourit, ses mains immergées dans l'eau savonneuse.

Rosalie s'empara d'un linge à vaisselle et commença à sécher les verres à vin, avec grand soin.

Esme prit un seul verre et l'éleva légèrement pour contempler la façon dont la lumière capturait les facettes du cristal. « La famille de ma mère lui avait offert ces verres en cadeau de mariage. Et quand j'ai épousé Carlisle, ma mère me les a donnés. »

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

« Et lourds. » Esme émit un petit rire pour elle-même, secouant la tête. « Lors de la première Thanksgiving après notre mariage, j'ai insisté pour préparer le repas au complet toute seule. Nous vivions dans un petit appartement à Chicago, pendant que Carlisle terminait son doctorat.

Après le dîner, sa mère et moi avons lavé les verres, et l'un d'eux s'est brisé dans l'évier. Nous nous sommes coupées toutes les deux. »

Esme leva une main fine et montra à Rosalie la cicatrice qui courait entre les deux jointures d'un de ses doigts.

« Cette expérience nous a rapprochées. Nous avions des blessures correspondantes. Mais j'espère que toi et moi allons pouvoir créer des liens d'une autre façon. »

Rosalie lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère. « Moi aussi. »

Esme refléta son expression.

Pendant qu'elles lavaient et essuyaient les verres, elles discutèrent de Noël. Esme demanda à Rosalie de lui parler des traditions familiales qu'elle avait avec sa grand-mère, promettant de les incorporer dans leur célébration de la veille de Noël. En retour, Rosalie lui demanda comment se déroulait Noël chez les McCarty quand Carlisle était vivant, et Esme la régala avec plein de bons souvenirs.

À la fin de la soirée, Esme fut surprise lorsque Rosalie la serra dans ses bras. Rosalie n'était pas le genre de personne de qui on aurait attendu une étreinte.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même si c'est seulement d'une oreille attentive, appelle-moi. J'aimerais que nous soyons amies. » Esme l'étreignit à son tour.

« Merci, je le ferai. »

Emmett embrassa sa mère et lui dit au revoir, puis il prit la main de Rosalie et l'entraîna dehors, dans l'air froid de décembre.

**ooo**

Emmett venait juste de se mettre au lit quand son BlackBerry se fit entendre. Jurant contre la technologie, il se pencha pour lire l'affichage.

« Rosie ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. Euh, je suis en bas. » Sa voix semblait faible et peu assurée.

Il s'assit.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ta mère et Carl sont revenus ? »

« Non. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis déso- »

« Je te fais entrer. Monte. » Il tira les couvertures et sortit du lit pour aller peser sur le bouton de l'interphone. Toujours en communication avec elle au téléphone, il l'entendit ouvrir la porte qui conduisait aux ascenseurs.

« M'as-tu apporté autre chose que toi-même ? Ou bien viens-tu dans un emballage ? »

« Tu vas devoir attendre. » Le rire nerveux de Rosalie apaisa son agitation. Peu de temps après, il l'entendit frapper.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à l'intérieur, mais elle ne bougea pas. À la place, elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

Il portait un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Les bandes de son tatouage tribal noir étaient visibles sous la manche de son maillot et à travers celui-ci, là où le coton était mince. Il avait oublié qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu en tee-shirt. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait un tatouage.

« Viens, » réitéra-t-il, ses yeux intrigués par ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle passa le seuil de la porte, raide comme une barre.

Il ferma derrière elle et pointa ce qu'elle transportait. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai fait des brownies. Ils sont encore chauds. » Elle lui tendit un plat en pyrex enveloppé dans un torchon.

Il prit le plat avec gratitude. « C'est vraiment très gentil, Rosie, mais il est près de minuit. Est-ce que tu as eu une envie soudaine ? Ou bien est-ce Michael Stipe qui avait faim ? »

Il rit doucement.

Les sourcils de Rosalie, qui jusque-là étaient délicatement arqués, se froncèrent à sa plaisanterie. Elle baissa les yeux sur les brownies et commença à agiter ses mains.

« Je serais arrivée ici plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas tous les ingrédients. J'ai dû aller à la supérette. »

Il hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

« Tu as demandé des brownies à ta mère. Tu as dit qu'on ne t'en faisait jamais. Ça m'a rendue – triste. »

« Alors tu es rentrée chez toi et tu as fait des brownies – juste pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

Emmett demeura silencieux pendant un moment.

Il déposa soigneusement le plat sur une table d'appoint. Puis il releva le menton de Rosalie d'un seul doigt, plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus.

« Tu as fait des brownies, » murmura-t-il.

Sans un autre mot, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle…

**À suivre…**

*****_**American Chopper**_** est une émission de télévision sur TLC, destinée aux amateurs de motocyclettes. **

** **En fait si Bella est si heureuse, c'est parce qu'Edward est devenu son amoureux dans l'intervalle. Si vous avez lu **_**Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel**_**, vous savez à quoi je fais allusion :0)**

*** **Le Yorkshire pudding est un accompagnement traditionnel du rôti de bœuf qui ressemble à un gratin dauphinois.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Sur ce, allons retrouver Emmett et Rosalie, et les brownies frais sortis du four. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_« J'ai fait des brownies. Ils sont encore chauds. » Elle lui tendit un plat en pyrex enveloppé dans un torchon._

_Il prit le plat avec gratitude. « C'est vraiment très gentil, Rosie, mais il est près de minuit. Est-ce que tu as eu une envie soudaine ? Ou bien est-ce Michael Stipe qui avait faim ? »_

_Il rit doucement._

_Les sourcils de Rosalie, qui jusque-là étaient délicatement arqués, se froncèrent à sa plaisanterie. Elle baissa les yeux sur les brownies et commença à agiter ses mains._

_« Je serais arrivée ici plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas tous les ingrédients. J'ai dû aller à la supérette. »_

_Il hocha la tête, attendant la suite._

_« Tu as demandé des brownies à ta mère. Tu as dit qu'on ne t'en faisait jamais. Ça m'a rendue – triste. »_

_« Alors tu es rentrée chez toi et tu as fait des brownies – juste pour moi ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Emmett demeura silencieux pendant un moment._

_Il déposa soigneusement le plat sur une table d'appoint. Puis il releva le menton de Rosalie d'un seul doigt, plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus._

_« Tu as fait des brownies, » murmura-t-il._

_Sans un autre mot, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle…_

« Merci. » Emmett fit courir ses grandes mains de haut en bas dans le dos de Rosalie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage, » lança-t-elle, regardant l'imposante bande d'encre noire visible à travers son tee-shirt.

« Tous les joueurs de football à U-Dub en avaient un. » Il chercha ses yeux en vitesse. « Tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Oh, non. Je l'aime. C'est juste… » Elle déglutit, tendant la main pour tracer les bandes à travers le coton. « Ça me cause une espèce de choc que tu aies ça sous tes complets hors de prix. »

Emmett sentit son sang chauffer en réponse à son contact. « Aimerais-tu le voir de plus près ? »

Elle hocha bêtement la tête, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retirer son tee-shirt, fléchissant fièrement ses biceps et ses pectoraux pour montrer son torse dans toute sa gloire.

Emmett paraissait beaucoup plus large sans ses vêtements. Rosalie sentit sa peau rougir à cette pensée, et elle dut résister à l'envie de permettre à son regard de vagabonder.

Il l'observa attentivement, s'inquiétant d'en avoir peut-être trop révélé. Lorsqu'elle ne s'approcha pas ni n'essaya de le toucher à nouveau, il remit son tee-shirt.

« Goûtons à ces brownies. » Il l'entraîna vers la cuisine. « Comme je le disais plus tôt, il y a des lustres que personne n'a fait de brownies pour moi. »

« Je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi parce que je… je me soucie de toi. »

« Je me soucie de toi aussi, ma chérie. » Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, appliquant juste assez de pression pour la persuader d'ouvrir la bouche. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, heureux qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Ils s'explorèrent doucement l'un l'autre avant qu'elle ne commence à se détacher. Emmett pressa quelques chastes baisers à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il embrassa la courbe de son oreille.

« Assieds-toi pendant que je sors le lait. »

Rosalie se jucha sur un tabouret pendant qu'Emmett versait du lait dans deux grands verres et lui tendait une assiette. Elle lui servit une généreuse part de brownies.

« Oh mon Dieu, » marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine. « Ils sont succulents. »

Il ronronnait presque, tel un énorme chat, léchant ses doigts pour les débarrasser de toutes les miettes de chocolat.

Rosalie le regardait, fascinée.

Il sourit, agitant un autre morceau devant elle. « Aimerais-tu en avoir ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il la nourrit amoureusement, contemplant la façon dont ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et se fermaient.

« Ces brownies sont formidables, Rosie. Merci. »

« Je voulais faire quelque chose qui te rendrait heureux. » Elle vit ses sourcils se relever et sut exactement ce qu'il pensait. « Mis à part ça. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Et j'espère faire beaucoup, beaucoup de choses pour te rendre heureuse, quand tu seras prête. »

« Ne me renvoie pas chez moi. »

Le sourire d'Emmett disparut. « Quoi ? »

« Je veux rester. »

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue si tu veux rester, mais qu'en est-il de Michael Stipe ? »

« Je pense qu'il peut se débrouiller sans moi pour une nuit. Il a une litière autonettoyante, une fontaine d'eau automatique, et de la nourriture pour chat de qualité supérieure. Il ira bien. »

« Il se pourrait que je sois incapable de te laisser partir au matin, » murmura Emmett.

Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu.

Il se redressa.

« Veux-tu terminer ton lait ou… »

Elle prit son verre et le but goulûment, levant les yeux au ciel quand il rit de la moustache blanche sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Idiot, » dit-elle en essuyant sa bouche.

Il rit encore et mit de l'ordre dans la cuisine avant de lui montrer la chambre d'amis. Celle-ci était sobre, abritant un lit double et deux tables de chevet. Quelques trophées et souvenirs décoraient l'unique bibliothèque.

La pièce rappela une chambre de dortoir à Rosalie, moins les affiches. Elle plissa le nez.

« Je ne veux pas dormir ici. »

« D'accord. Tu peux avoir ma chambre et je dormirai ici. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu dormes ici non plus. » Elle fit une pause, levant les yeux vers lui presque timidement. « J'aimerais rester avec toi. »

Il la dévisagea avec surprise. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient sereins.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. » Il fit un geste en direction de la porte de sa chambre qui était ouverte, l'encourageant à entrer la première. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose à porter pour la nuit ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Je suppose que j'aurais dû préparer un sac de voyage, mais ça me semblait un peu présomptueux. »

Il lui adressa son sourire désarmant, celui qui mettait le mieux ses fossettes en évidence. « Tu es ma petite amie, Rosie. Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, avec ou sans sac de voyage. Je vais te donner un jeu de clés de sorte que la prochaine fois tu puisses entrer par toi-même. »

Elle rougit, se sentant ridiculement heureuse à l'idée d'avoir les clés de l'appartement-condo d'Emmett.

Il lui désigna une autre porte. « La salle de bain est par là. Je vais te trouver des vêtements. »

Rosie se rendit à la salle de bain et fut surprise de la trouver immaculée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, remarquant son expression excitée.

_C'est ce que font les femmes normales_, songea-t-elle. _Elles vont dormir chez leurs petits amis._

_Chez leurs petits amis très sexy, très musclés, et __**tatoués.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett frappa à la porte avant de venir déposer des serviettes et un survêtement sur la vanité. « Je n'ai pas de brosse à dents en extra, alors tu peux te servir de la mienne. Si tu veux un peignoir, il y en a un derrière la porte. »

Il embrassa le bout de son nez et referma la porte derrière lui.

Rosalie lava son visage et se brossa les dents. Ensuite elle prit le chandail d'Emmett.

« Tu plaisantes, » marmonna-t-elle, tenant un immense jersey de l'équipe de football de l'Université de Washington avec le nom 'McCarty' imprimé dans le dos.

Elle se changea et nota que le jersey couvrait ses fesses mais tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle pivota devant le miroir, étonnée de découvrir qu'elle aimait son apparence. Elle avait l'air plus jeune. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et se prépara à faire son entrée.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur McCarty. »

Emmett était assis à l'extrémité du lit, essayant de paraître détaché. Il se tourna et vit la fille de ses rêves à contre-jour dans l'embrasure, ses cheveux bruns répandus sur son maillot de football préféré. Ses yeux furent immédiatement subjugués par ses longues jambes bien galbées. Il se demanda si elle portait un slip, mais finalement, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était incroyablement belle, elle arborait son nom dans son dos, et elle était sur le point de le rejoindre dans le lit.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même.

Il fixa les lettres de son nom de manière possessive.

« Formidable. »

Elle rit. « Tu as dit que les brownies étaient formidables. Suis-je formidable comme les brownies ? »

« Non. » Il se leva, restant à une distance prudente d'elle. « Tu es chaude. Comme le feu. »

Elle sourit, jouant avec la bordure du jersey.

Il lança un autre regard appréciatif en direction de ses jambes.

« Peux-tu pivoter sur toi-même encore une fois ? »

Elle tournoya gracieusement pendant qu'il la contemplait avec admiration.

« Tu es ravissante, Rosie. » Il jeta un regard sur le lit. « Euh, je dors du côté gauche. Est-ce que ça te va ? Ou bien voudrais-tu avoir ce côté ? »

« Le côté droit me convient. » Elle grimpa dans le lit en vitesse, avant que la nervosité ne s'empare d'elle.

Il la suivit sans se faire prier.

« C'est un très grand lit, » fit-elle remarquer en tirant les couvertures vers elle.

« Je suis un gars imposant. J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'espace. »

Il se déplaça vers le centre du lit. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il était anxieux de sa réaction. Certes, il aurait adoré pouvoir lui enlever son jersey et couvrir son corps aux formes parfaites avec le sien. Mais s'il voulait qu'elle soit capable de se détendre dans ses bras et répondre à son toucher, il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en lui. Lui retirer ses vêtements au cours de leur première nuit passée ensemble n'était pas la meilleure façon de gagner cette confiance.

« Bonne nuit, Rosie. »

« Bonne nuit, Emmett. »

Il ferma les yeux. Partager un lit avec elle, et en particulier alors qu'elle portait son maillot de l'Université de Washington, n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante. Il essaya d'enjoindre à son anatomie de coopérer, mais en vain.

Pour l'aider à se contrôler, il entreprit de réciter les déclinaisons latines du mot _stercus_. Il répéta l'exercice cinq fois, et commençait à ressentir un certain soulagement lorsque Rosalie roula sur son flanc pour lui faire face.

« Emmett ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Oui ? »

« Vas-tu laisser la lumière allumée ? »

« Je la laissais allumée pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira. « Je croyais que l'obscurité allait peut-être t'angoisser. »

Rosalie demeura silencieuse pendant un moment. Puis elle bougea de manière à ce que leurs corps soient séparés par quelques centimètres seulement.

« Ce qui m'est arrivé, est arrivé avec les lumières allumées. »

Emmett la sentit frissonner et l'attira plus près de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il éteignit la lampe, puis il poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai gagné à la loterie quand je t'ai rencontré, » murmura-t-elle.

« Et moi aussi. » Il effleura son front de ses lèvres et se renversa sur son oreiller.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, résistant à l'envie de mouler ses mains aux courbes exquises de Rosalie.

« Diable, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » La voix de sa compagne interrompit ses rêveries.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« De quoi diable parles-tu ? »

Elle pointa le plafond. « De ça. »

Emmett leva les yeux et aperçut le petit amas d'étoiles en plastique qui brillaient dans les ténèbres. Il gloussa. « C'est l'œuvre de Bella. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis rentré à la maison un soir durant le congé de Thanksgiving, et elles étaient là. »

Rosalie ricana. « Avez-vous peur du noir, Monsieur McCarty ? »

« Pas quand vous êtes là pour me protéger, Mlle Hale. » Il la serra de manière taquine. « J'ai aidé mon père à installer des étoiles sur le plafond de la chambre de Bella quand elle était gamine. Elle me retournait la faveur, je pense. Elle est un peu… différente. »

Rosalie choisit de ne pas commenter. Oui, Bella était différente.

« Je les aime. Elles sont chouettes. »

« C'est pourquoi je ne les ai pas enlevées. Par contre, je dois admettre que j'ai eu un choc quand je les ai découvertes. »

« Quand j'étais gosse, je voulais avoir le système solaire sur mon plafond, avec l'U.S.S. Enterprise. » Elle appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine une fois encore, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer au rythme de son cœur.

Il récitait les textes d'Ovide dans sa tête lorsque la voix de Rosalie résonna dans son oreille.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois athée ? »

Emmett remua légèrement. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

« Tu es un gentil garçon catholique. Tu emmènes ta mère à l'église tous les dimanches »

« J'emmène ma mère à l'église parce qu'elle n'a pas son permis de conduire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Elle n'a jamais appris à conduire, même après la mort de mon père. Je l'ai conduite partout jusqu'à ce que Bella obtienne son permis. Et je ne sais pas si je suis gentil, Rose. J'ai tabassé un gars à mon club de boxe il n'y a pas très longtemps. »

« Tu m'en avais glissé un mot, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux. »

« Ça n'a pas été mon meilleur moment. J'étais furieux à propos de ce que tu venais de me dire. J'ai voulu me défouler, et je suis allé trop loin. »

Rosalie posa une main légère sur son cœur. « Merci. »

Emmett renâcla. « Pour quoi ? Pour avoir agi en tête brulée ? »

« Pour t'être battu pour moi. Personne ne s'est jamais battu pour moi, excepté pour ma grand-mère. »

Elle s'étira et l'embrassa, attirant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche avant de le relâcher en soupirant.

Il choisit avec précaution les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment athée. Je pense que tu es agnostique. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que tu agis comme si tu croyais en Dieu et que tu étais en colère contre lui. Si tu étais athée, ça te laisserait indifférente. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « D'ailleurs, au risque de t'offenser, je crois que toi et moi suivons le même parcours spirituel. Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas rendus au même point. »

Rosalie déposa un baiser décontracté dans le cou d'Emmett avant de se blottir contre lui. Juste comme elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée, elle entendit Emmett murmurer.

« _Lauren était catholique_. »

**ooo**

Emmett avait une conscience aiguë de la présence de Rosalie dans son lit. Il eut de la difficulté à s'endormir, et son repos fut interrompu plus d'une fois par un soupir ou un gémissement, ou la sensation d'une forme féminine pressée contre lui.

Il la regarda dans la lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores vénitiens. Elle était comme la belle au bois dormant dans ses bras, et il souhaita désespérément être capable de la garder.

Rosalie ouvrit les yeux et vit Emmett qui la contemplait. Il sourit.

« J'allais te servir le petit déjeuner au lit, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de toi. »

Elle grogna, couvrant ses yeux avec ses doigts. « Fais du café, s'il te plaît. Je vais préparer le petit déj si tu t'occupes d'abord du café. »

« Tu auras ton café, chérie, c'est promis. » Il balaya les cheveux de son visage.

« Est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre que nous dormions ensemble sans _coucher _ensemble ? »

« Les couples n'ont pas des rapports sexuels chaque fois qu'ils partagent un lit. Parfois, ils sont tout simplement affectueux. »

« Mais le sexe te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de moi. »

« Tout de même. » Rosalie roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

Emmett plaça son bras autour de sa taille, la tirant contre son corps. « Vois-tu comment nous allons bien ensemble ? On ne peut pas orchestrer ce genre de perfection. Nous sommes compatibles à de nombreux niveaux. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Elle prit une grande respiration. « Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il hocha la tête, la poussant à continuer.

« J'avais l'habitude de partager un lit avec Royce de temps en temps. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que lui et toi…? »

« Non. Nous étions seulement amis. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, parfois on a besoin d'affection. Il était seul, et moi aussi. » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'était innocent, je le promets. »

« Alice est venue me retrouver dans mon lit une fois. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes. »

« Elle et Bella dormaient à la maison de mes parents. J'étais là moi aussi. Alice avait bu et elle a décidé de me réveiller. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, et je l'ai ramenée dans la chambre de Bella. »

« Je suis sûre que c'était humiliant. »

« J'ai essayé d'être gentil à ce sujet. Mais jamais dans cent ans je n'aurais laissé quoi que ce soit se produire entre nous. »

« Te serais-tu engagé dans une relation avec elle si les circonstances avaient été différentes ? »

« Non. C'est une fille adorable et je l'aime beaucoup, mais il n'y a aucune attirance de ce genre. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle te regarde de cette façon-là. »

« Quelle façon ? »

« Comme si elle se soucie de toi. »

Emmett transféra son poids. « C'était il y a longtemps. Son mari est mon meilleur ami. Crois-moi, il ne se passe rien entre nous. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai dit qu'elle se soucie de toi. Elle est protectrice envers toi. »

« Comme je le suis envers elle. »

« Hmmm. »

Emmett prit la main de Rosie, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. « Alice a dû dormir avec la lumière allumée pendant des années à cause de quelque chose qui lui est arrivé il y a très longtemps. J'éprouve de la compassion pour elle. Et tu le devrais toi aussi. »

Rosalie regarda Emmett attentivement en réfléchissant à ses mots.

« Je me réserve la salle de bain en priorité. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

**ooo**

Esme fut étonnée lorsque Rosalie et Emmett vinrent tous les deux la chercher pour la conduire à l'église plus tard ce matin-là. Elle cacha sa surprise et accueillit chaleureusement Rosalie.

« J'espère que tu te joindras à nous pour le brunch. Nous avons pris l'habitude d'aller manger à l'Hôtel Fairmont Olympic tous les dimanches. Mais si tu veux proposer un autre endroit, nous pourrions nous y rendre. »

Rosalie secoua la tête.

« Non, le Fairmont Olympic me convient parfaitement. »

Esme se sourit à elle-même, installée sur la banquette arrière de la BMW, prenant note de la façon dont son fils regardait sa petite amie avant de serrer sa main. Elle avait vu cette expression sur le visage de Carlisle à maintes reprises. Elle se demanda si Emmett était conscient du fait qu'il était amoureux.

**ooo**

Rosalie aima l'odeur de l'église d'Emmett – l'encens fut une des premières choses qu'elle remarqua, avec les bougies et la crèche à l'avant. Elle aimait Noël. C'était sa fête préférée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas à ses racines religieuses.

Elle n'était jamais allée à la messe avant, de sorte qu'elle trouva l'ordre du service un peu déconcertant. Emmett la poussait lorsqu'ils étaient censés se lever, s'asseoir, ou s'agenouiller. Pendant l'homélie, il écouta en tenant sa main lâchement tandis qu'elle regardait les vitraux colorés.

Elle avait été surprise par ce qu'Emmett lui avait dit au sujet d'Alice, et plus qu'un peu jalouse. Elle avait bien vu qu'Alice était affectueuse avec lui, mais elle avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre que celle-ci avait tenté de le séduire dans la maison d'Esme.

Cette révélation était loin de faire le bonheur de Rosalie, mais elle avait du sens, compte tenu de ce qu'Emmett avait laissé entendre concernant le passé d'Alice. Elle avait assisté à suffisamment de rencontres avec d'autres survivantes d'agression sexuelle pour savoir que celles-ci devenaient parfois provocantes sexuellement. Rose avait certainement eu ses moments, utilisant l'alcool pour apaiser sa douleur et se donner du courage.

Alors qu'elle regardait les scènes de Jésus et des saints représentées sur les vitraux, Rosie se sentit désolée pour Alice. Il était assez facile de juger les gens sur leur apparence ou la façon dont ils se comportaient, sans songer une seconde à ce qui se trouvait sous la surface. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de tempérer son jugement afin d'apprendre l'histoire d'une personne et essayer (avec sympathie) de comprendre ce qui la faisait évoluer.

Rose avait été jugée sur son apparence toute sa vie, et ça l'avait toujours blessée. Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de personne qui traitait les autres de cette manière. Assurément, Emmett ne l'avait pas jugée, même si elle avait frayé avec Tyler. Elle savait qu'elle devait expliquer ce qui était arrivé au cours de cette terrible nuit, mais elle avait évité le sujet.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Emmett qui priait, tête baissée. Il était beaucoup trop grand et trop beau pour être un saint, songea-t-elle, mais il était un homme bon. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans ses entrailles, et avec elle, une soudaine prise de conscience.

_Je l'aime._

Oui, elle avait aimé Royce. Et quand il était décédé, elle avait passé des mois en deuil. Mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Royce étaient très différents des émotions qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Emmett. Elle voulait un avenir avec lui. Elle voulait qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre. Si seulement ils pouvaient résoudre ses problèmes d'ordre sexuel…

Il la sentit frissonner et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules. Son geste était plus amical que romantique, plus instinctif que prémédité. Mais il ne servit qu'à renforcer sa conviction qu'elle avait trouvé un homme pour lequel il valait la peine de tout risquer.

En le regardant se lever et aider sa mère à en faire autant, Rosalie réalisa qu'elle aimait Emmett non pas seulement parce qu'il était séduisant ou drôle. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il était bon et la traitait comme il traitait sa mère, avec respect et douceur. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Emmett crier après Esme ou lever la main sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer la railler ou être cruel. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer lui faire ces choses à elle, dans l'intimité de la chambre à coucher ou à l'extérieur.

Rosalie avait les larmes aux yeux en se dirigeant vers la voiture avec les McCarty. Comment elle avait eu la bonne fortune de rencontrer Emmett et d'être gratifiée de son affection, elle l'ignorait. Mais elle passerait le reste de sa vie à être reconnaissante d'avoir cette chance de bonheur après tant d'années de misère. En cette saison de l'Avent, alors que les chrétiens remerciaient Dieu de leur avoir donné un sauveur, elle remercia Dieu pour Monsieur McCarty.

**ooo**

Rosalie ne dit pas à Emmett qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait d'abord s'habituer à l'idée. Elle tenta de lui démontrer son amour par de petits gestes. Elle se mit à passer à son bureau juste pour lui dire bonjour, ou pour lui apporter quelque chose qu'elle avait cuit la veille. Elle essaya d'être moins égoïste et égocentrique.

Emmett ne manqua pas de voir les changements chez elle et s'en délecta. Elle était toujours Rosie – l'adoucissement de ses aspérités ne l'avait pas complètement transformée. Toutefois, elle était moins réservée, plus généreuse, et plus réceptive à son désir de la gâter.

Vendredi soir, ils rencontrèrent les Whitlock au pub James Joyce. Emmett et Jasper eurent tôt fait de sympathiser avec Darnell au bar, tandis qu'Alice et Rose entretenaient une conversation polie.

« Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rosalie releva les sourcils, perplexe. « Qui m'a dit quoi ? »

« Tu sais. » Alice baissa le ton. « Emmett t'a dit ce qui m-m'est arrivé quand j'étais pe-petite. »

Les yeux de Rosalie s'agrandirent en réaction au soudain bégaiement d'Alice.

« Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de ton passé, mais il ne m'a pas donné de détails. Je suis navrée de ce qui t'est arrivé. » Elle soupira. « Comment as-tu su ? »

« Tu es remplie de compassion à mon égard. » Alice croisa les bras et les jambes, balançant son pied qui ne touchait pas le sol.

Rosalie se pencha au-dessus de la table et parla à voix basse. « Écoute, je n'ai aucune envie de ramener toute la merde de mon passé et de l'étaler sur la table. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. C'est pourquoi j'ai de la compassion pour toi. »

Alice essaya de faire comme si elle était surprise par la révélation de Rose.

« Alors je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

Alice se retourna et vit son mari et son ami en train de rire au bar. Elle sourit.

« Nous avons autre chose en commun. Nous avons toutes les deux trouvé des hommes assez forts pour être en mesure de composer avec nous et toute notre merde. »

« Je lève mon verre à cette déclaration, » dit Rosalie avec une ironie désabusée.

À la fin de la soirée, elle invita Emmett à son appartement. Ils avaient échangé leurs clés plus tôt dans la semaine, sans cérémonie. Chaque fois que Rosalie touchait son jeu de clés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Salut, p'tit gars. » Emmett ramassa Michael Stipe aussitôt qu'il eut franchi de seuil. Le chat l'accueillit en miaulant, frottant son museau contre sa chemise bleue.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « Voulez-vous que je vous laisse en tête-à-tête pendant un petit moment ? »

« Non, ça va comme ça. » Emmett caressa le chat derrière les oreilles. « Il s'est seulement ennuyé de moi. »

« Je pense qu'il s'ennuie surtout de ton spécialiste félin de chez PETCO. »

« Très drôle. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

Il secoua la tête, redéposant le chat par terre. « Je suis vanné. Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre au lit. »

Rosalie sourit et le conduisit à sa chambre. Il fit une pause, contemplant le tableau au-dessus du lit double.

« Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

« Oui. »

Emmett regarda le nu avec admiration. La femme blonde inclinée était présentée dans un style légèrement abstrait. Malgré tout, le fait que sa petite amie ait été immortalisée dans une œuvre aussi remarquable le rendit fier. Et protecteur.

« Cette peinture ne te plaît pas ? » Elle se tenait à côté du lit, évaluant son expression.

« Au contraire, je l'aime beaucoup. Tu es une très belle femme, Rosie, et c'est une très belle toile. Mais je ne suis pas du tout pressé que d'autres gens la voient. »

« Je n'invite pas d'autres gens dans ma chambre, » maugréa-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'ai seulement posé pour Royce parce qu'il me l'a demandé. »

Il tendit le bras pour prendre sa main. « Je le sais, trésor. Et crois-moi, si jamais tu décides que tu as ta dose de cette peinture, je vais la prendre. De cette façon, je pourrai t'avoir dans ma chambre en tout temps. » Il remua les sourcils et elle sourit à contrecœur.

« Est-ce que ça va si je suspends mon costume dans ton placard ? »

Rosalie acquiesça, observant Emmett alors qu'il retirait sa veste et commençait à desserrer sa cravate. Elle nota la façon dont le coton amidonné de sa chemise épousait ses épaules et ses biceps avant qu'il ne l'enlève.

Si sa chemise soulignait ses épaules, son tee-shirt, lui, mettait l'accent sur sa poitrine. Une fois encore, Rosalie put voir les bandes noires de son tatouage, tel un feu charbonneux léchant sa peau.

« Es-tu en train de me regarder me déshabiller ? » Il lui lança un coup d'œil passionné.

« Oui. »

Emmett passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, permettant à Rosalie de savourer le plein effet.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu ferais un beau modèle, il n'y a pas de doute. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mais je ne suis pas du tout pressée de te partager avec d'autres gens. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Personne n'a le privilège d'admirer ceci, sauf toi, mon cœur. Je suis à toi, et rien qu'à toi. »

Il entoura son poignet de ses doigts et l'attira près de lui.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de son dos alors qu'il l'embrassait, se faufilant dans sa bouche avec impatience. Elle le taquina avec sa langue, absorbant sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Il tapota son postérieur avant de la tirer vers le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça n'implique pas qu'on enlève nos vêtements. Tu peux te détendre. »

« Ça irait ça aussi. »

Il la regarda attentivement, se demandant si elle plaisantait.

Elle ne plaisantait pas.

Il embrassa la paume de sa main. « Laisse-moi d'abord te montrer un truc. »

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, leurs jambes enlacées, et il s'empressa d'éteindre la lumière. Une douce lueur émana du plafond au-dessus d'eux.

Rosalie leva les yeux et trouva le système solaire soigneusement disposé sur son plafond, avec l'USS Enterprise fièrement apposé près de Vénus.

« C'est magnifique, » souffla-t-elle. « Quand as-tu… »

« Le jour après notre échange de clés. Je me suis absenté de la firme pendant la pause-déjeuner pour aller acheter le kit, et je suis venu ici l'installer. Ça m'a pris un bon moment parce que je voulais que ça soit précis. Il y avait une carte fournie avec le kit et je- »

Rosalie le réduisit au silence avec ses lèvres. Elle bougea jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur lui, gémissant dans sa bouche quand ses grandes mains commencèrent à pétrir ses fesses à travers sa robe.

Emmett était encore prudent dans ses caresses, sauf avec sa bouche. Il fit pleuvoir les baisers sur son visage avant de vénérer son long cou.

« Touche-moi, » murmura-t-elle, se soulevant afin de rendre ses seins accessibles à ses mains.

Il prit sa poitrine en coupe à travers le tissu de sa robe, traçant ses mamelons avec ses pouces.

« Viens ici. »

Elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres une fois de plus, déplaçant ses jambes de manière à le chevaucher.

Il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge, tirant la dentelle de côté pour pouvoir caresser ses seins nus.

Les gémissements et les bruits de leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre furent soudainement interrompus par la sonnerie d'un téléphone cellulaire.

« Ignore-le, » murmura Emmett, titillant ses mamelons avec ses pouces.

« Ça pourrait être ma grand-mère. »

Il enfouit son nez à la base de son cou avant de goûter à sa peau en la tirant légèrement dans sa bouche. « Il est minuit passé. Elle dort. »

Rosalie roula à côté de lui et récupéra son téléphone sur la table de chevet. « Allô ? »

« Lee-Lee ? »

« Lillian ? » Rosalie tomba sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Emmett pouvait entendre des sanglots étouffés en provenance du téléphone. Il se redressa.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu dis, Lillian. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux et se leva en vitesse. « Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? »

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » _Articula silencieusement Emmett.

« Je vais venir te chercher. Appelle la police pour signaler ce qui s'est passé, et demande-leur de t'emmener à l'hôpital. J'arriverai sur le prochain vol. »

Rosalie échangea quelques mots avec sa mère, après quoi elle mit fin à l'appel et se précipita dans la penderie. Elle en retira une petite valise et la déposa sur le lit.

Emmet se mit debout. « Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Vegas. »

« Pas question. »

« Carl l'a battue et il a quitté la ville avec ce qu'il restait de l'argent. Elle est au Bellagio et elle n'a aucun moyen de payer la facture. Elle a besoin d'être vue par un docteur et de quelqu'un pour couvrir les frais d'hôtel, sinon elle va aller en prison. »

« Alors tu vas simplement te rendre là-bas au beau milieu de la nuit pour la tirer d'affaire ? »

Les épaules de Rosalie s'affaissèrent.

« Elle est ma mère. »

Il soupira, frottant son visage avec ses mains. « Très bien. Je viens avec toi. »

Il se dirigea vers la commode et remit son tee-shirt. Puis il récupéra sa chemise et sa veste dans le placard.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ceci n'est pas ton problème. »

« Que je sois damné si ça ne l'est pas. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Sommes-nous un couple, oui ou non ? »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes un couple. » Elle semblait maussade.

« Alors je t'accompagne. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Et si Carl essayait juste de te leurrer à Vegas, toi et ton carnet de chèques ? Je ne vais pas te laisser t'envoler dans Dieu sait quoi sans moi. »

Il sortit son BlackBerry de la poche de sa veste et commença à parcourir sa liste de contacts.

« Qui comptes-tu appeler ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ted Wheeler. C'est un vieil ami et il travaille au bureau du procureur de district à Las Vegas. »

« Il est plus de minuit. »

« Alors je vais lui envoyer un e-mail. Il sera en mesure de savoir si ta mère a signalé l'agression ou s'il s'agit tout bonnement d'une escroquerie. De cette façon nous saurons à quoi nous attendre. Tu peux appeler la compagnie aérienne. »

Emmett trouva l'adresse e-mail qu'il cherchait et rédigea un message à la hâte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lança un regard ferme à Rosalie. « On est ensemble dans cette galère. »

**À suivre…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 17**

_**Au précédent chapitre…**_

_« Alors tu vas simplement te rendre là-bas au beau milieu de la nuit pour la tirer d'affaire ? »_

_Les épaules de Rosalie s'affaissèrent._

_« Elle est ma mère. » _

_Il soupira, frottant son visage avec ses mains. « Très bien. Je viens avec toi. »_

_Il se dirigea vers la commode et remit son tee-shirt. Puis il récupéra sa chemise et sa veste dans le placard._

_Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ceci n'est pas ton problème. »_

_« Que je sois damné si ça ne l'est pas. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Sommes-nous un couple, oui ou non ? »_

_« Bien sûr que nous sommes un couple. » Elle semblait maussade._

_« Alors je t'accompagne. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Et si Carl essayait juste de te leurrer à Vegas, toi et ton carnet de chèques ? Je ne vais pas te laisser t'envoler dans Dieu sait quoi sans moi. »_

_Il sortit son BlackBerry de la poche de sa veste et commença à parcourir sa liste de contacts._

_« Qui comptes-tu appeler ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Ted Wheeler. C'est un vieil ami et il travaille au bureau du procureur de district à Las Vegas. »_

_« Il est plus de minuit. »_

_« Alors je vais lui envoyer un e-mail. Il sera en mesure de savoir si ta mère a signalé l'agression ou s'il s'agit tout bonnement d'une escroquerie. De cette façon nous saurons à quoi nous attendre. Tu peux appeler la compagnie aérienne. »_

_Emmett trouva l'adresse e-mail qu'il cherchait et rédigea un message à la hâte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lança un regard ferme à Rosalie. « On est ensemble dans cette galère. »_

**ooo**

« Fils de pute, » marmonna Emmett en faisant défiler les nouveaux messages sur son BlackBerry. Il venait juste de ramasser les clés de la voiture de location au comptoir à proximité de l'aéroport McCarran à Las Vegas.

Il se tourna vers Rosalie alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le parking. « Lillian n'a pas appelé les flics, et elle a continué à faire grimper sa note à l'hôtel. »

« Merde. » Rosalie fit courir une main frustrée dans ses longs cheveux bruns. « Je lui ai dit de signaler l'agression à la police et de demander d'être emmenée à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. »

Emmett résista à l'envie de lui dire que pour sa part, il n'avait aucune difficulté à le croire.

« Ted a envoyé deux officiers pour la voir. Ils ont dit qu'il était évident qu'elle avait été agressée, mais elle a prétendu qu'elle avait fait une chute. Ted s'est aussi entretenu avec le concierge du Bellagio, qui lui a dit que la facture de Lillian s'élève à plus de vingt mille dollars. »

Rosalie fit halte. « Quoi ? »

« Le solde dû s'élève à plus de vingt mille dollars. Tiens-tu toujours à le payer ? »

Elle était sans voix. Il la prit par la main et la conduisit à la voiture, ouvrant la portière du côté passager pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

« Ta mère séjourne dans une des suites de luxe au dernier étage de l'hôtel, et en plus, elle a facturé des choses à sa chambre. Elle a dépensé plus de six mille dollars rien qu'en spiritueux. »

« Ne lui ont-ils pas demandé une carte de crédit ? »

« Ses cartes ont toutes été utilisées jusqu'à la limite de crédit. Ils étaient censés payer le reste de la facture en argent comptant, mais Carl est parti avec le fric. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a appelée. La seule raison pour laquelle l'hôtel la laisse rester, c'est parce que Ted s'est porté garant pour nous. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je la ferai sortir de l'hôtel sur le cul. »

« Non. »

Il monta dans la voiture avec une expression tendue. Pendant qu'il conduisait en direction du Bellagio, Rosalie regarda par la fenêtre.

Il attendit qu'elle parle, et quand elle ne le fit pas, il attira son attention.

« Es-tu déjà venue à Las Vegas ? »

« Non. »

« Les hôtels sont très bien et la bouffe est extra. Je ne suis pas un parieur, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses à faire pour occuper notre temps. Je vais m'assurer que nous passions un moment agréable pendant que nous sommes ici. » Il la regarda acquiescer avant de baisser la tête, découragée.

Il sentit poindre un début de colère, une lente brûlure se manifester en lui. Rosalie avait rencontré assez de difficultés au cours de sa vie. Elle méritait un peu de paix.

S'il n'en tenait qu'à Emmett, il aurait dit à Lillian d'aller au diable. Elle avait reçu une part du montant obtenu de la vente de la maison de sa mère, et elle l'avait claquée en moins d'une semaine. Maintenant elle s'attendait à ce que sa fille qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement jamais, qu'elle avait abandonnée en bas âge, vienne la secourir.

Emmett fit craquer ses jointures. Il avait hâte de dire à Lillian ce qu'elle pouvait faire très exactement avec sa facture d'hôtel.

**ooo**

Une heure plus tard, Rosalie frappa à la porte de la suite de sa mère. Emmett se tenait tout contre elle et lui serrait la main.

Ils entendirent de l'agitation à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Putain, il était temps. » Lillian tituba vers l'arrière, regardant les deux silhouettes devant elle en louchant. Elle ignora Emmett, focalisant son attention sur sa fille. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

« Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Rosalie tendit la main vers l'œil au beurre noir de sa mère.

« Ne me touche pas. » Elle donna une tape sur la main de Rosalie pour la repousser et trébucha sur le sofa, réussissant malgré tout à s'affaler dessus en position verticale.

Emmett et Rosalie suivirent, enjambant des bouteilles de champagne vides et des restes du service d'étage. La suite était jonchée de sacs d'emplettes, de vêtements, et de chaussures pour femmes. Mais le plus troublant demeurait le spectre de poudre blanche sur la table basse dont le dessus était en verre, dans l'ombre de quelques lames de rasoir et de deux rouleaux de billets de cent dollars.

Emmett serra les dents, essayant de trouver un moyen de contrôler sa fureur.

« Nous nous sommes disputés. Carl a volé ma nouvelle Lexus. » Lillian sortit un briquet et un paquet de Marlboro de la poche de son peignoir du Bellagio. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et inhala profondément.

« N'est-ce pas une chambre non-fumeur ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dénoncé à la police ? » Rosalie zieuta les ecchymoses de sa mère avec dégoût.

« Il a fichu le camp depuis longtemps. La police ne peut rien faire. Qu'est-ce que ton patron fait ici ? » Elle désigna Emmett avec son pouce.

« Je suis le petit ami de Rosalie. » Il se redressa vertèbre par vertèbre, sa silhouette massive surplombant le canapé.

Lillian se mit à rire comme seule une ivrogne pouvait le faire et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de sa fille. « Je le savais ! Je savais que tu le baisais ! Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il embauchée ? »

Emmett fit un pas menaçant vers elle et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un torrent d'injures de proportions nucléaires quand Rosalie l'arrêta. Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine.

« S'il te plaît, » murmura-t-elle, ses grands yeux rencontrant les siens.

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa mère. « Rosalie a travaillé comme une forcenée pour parvenir où elle est. C'est une sacrée bonne avocate et c'est pourquoi nous l'avons embauchée. Alors vous devez surveiller ce qui sort de votre bouche, compris ? »

Lillian l'écarta d'un geste de la main, complètement indifférente à sa colère.

« Lee-Lee, quand vas-tu donc payer la note, que je puisse quitter les lieux ? J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Votre fille a tout laissé tomber pour venir ici. N'allez-vous pas la remercier ? » Questionna Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis sa mère. Elle m'est redevable. »

Emmett se pencha au-dessus du canapé, les mains sur ses hanches.

« Elle ne vous doit rien du tout. Alors vous vous adressez à elle avec respect, ou bien je la ramène à Seattle et vous réglez vos comptes avec l'hôtel vous-même. »

« Emmett. » Rosalie secoua la tête.

Il se tourna vers elle, son visage de plus en plus rouge.

« Je ne vais pas la laisser te marcher dessus comme sur une carpette. Laisse-la se trouver un autre idiot pour nettoyer son gâchis. »

Le cerveau de Lillian n'était pas son organe le plus agile. Conséquemment, il lui fallut un moment pour saisir de quoi Emmett la menaçait. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, elle attrapa la main de Rose, bafouillant au sujet de Carl et de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Emmett l'interrompit. « Arrêtez de dire des conneries, Lillian. Vous aviez votre chance de tout raconter aux flics à propos de Carl, et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Maintenant Rosalie devra payer sa part de la facture ainsi que la vôtre. Et ne pensez pas un instant que cet argent est un cadeau qu'elle vous fait. Elle l'emprunte à votre mère, et vous allez devoir la rembourser. Jusqu'au dernier cent. »

Lillian le regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux comme un enfant de mauvaise humeur. « Je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« Vous aviez de l'argent il y a une semaine. Et si j'en juge par l'état de cette chambre, la plupart de celui-ci a servi à vous saouler la gueule et à vous camer. » Il lança un regard éloquent en direction de la table basse.

La mère de Rosalie détourna les yeux, tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Votre fille se soucie de vous. Elle veut aider. Mais que je sois damné si je reste ici et que je vous laisse la traiter comme une domestique. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Lillian s'enfonça dans le canapé, fermant les yeux et plaçant un bras sur son visage de façon dramatique.

« Cessez votre petit numéro, et dites-moi si vous m'avez compris, ou bien si je dois informer le gérant que vous sniffez de la coke dans une de ses suites grand standing. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas voulu parler aux flics, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez de la drogue ici. »

Lillian haussa les épaules, les yeux clos.

« Lorsque nous reviendrons, je m'attends à ce que vous ayez nettoyé ce foutoir. S'il y a encore des preuves que vous avez consommé de la drogue, j'appellerai le gérant, et vous vous expliquerez avec lui. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Allons-y, Rosie. »

Les épaules affaissées, Rosalie suivit Emmett dans le corridor.

**ooo**

Lorsqu'ils réintégrèrent leur chambre, Rosalie se rendit immédiatement à la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

Emmett s'assit au bureau et vérifia ses messages. Il découvrit avec plaisir que Carl, dont le vrai nom était Lenny Martin, était bien connu dans le bureau du procureur de district. La police de Las Vegas le recherchait, de même que le personnel de l'hôtel.

« Rosie ? J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. » Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il colla son oreille à la boiserie. L'absence de sanglots ou du bruit de l'eau courante le préoccupa.

Il frappa encore. « Rosie ? Laisse-moi entrer. »

Il entendit un gémissement, puis le silence.

Il marcha de long en large devant la porte fermée, se demandant s'il devait laisser sa compagne tranquille ou lui parler à travers la porte. Il allait cogner une autre fois, lorsqu'il entendit des pas et le clic de la serrure.

Avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas dans la pièce, il la tira dans ses bras. Elle attrapa sa chemise avec ses poings, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

« Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie. Nous pouvons partir maintenant si tu veux. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Alors je vais m'occuper de son cas. »

« Elle est mon problème. »

« Tu as été aux prises avec ce problème pendant des années. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de le partager avec quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui se soucie de toi ? »

Rosalie se dégagea, entourant son abdomen de ses bras comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup.

« Comment pourrais-tu vouloir être avec moi alors que j'ai tellement de merde dans ma vie ? »

« Parce que c'est toi que je fréquente, pas la merde. »

« Mais ça ne finit jamais. Chaque fois que je pense que c'est terminé, quelque chose se produit. »

« Ça peut finir maintenant. Laisse-la subir les conséquences de ses actions. Que ça lui serve de prise de conscience. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne le feras pas, Rosie ? »

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. La voir ainsi angoissée le torturait.

« Est-ce que tu te préoccupes du fait que je n'ai plus de père ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Exactement. » Il lui jeta un regard significatif. « Je ne me soucie pas du genre de famille d'où tu viens. Je me soucie de toi. Laisse-moi gérer la situation avec ta mère. »

« Je peux traiter avec elle. » Elle retourna à la salle de bain.

Emmett la suivit.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à demander de l'aide de temps en temps. »

« Je ne suis pas une victime. » Rosalie le défia du regard. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Je ne te considère pas comme une victime, mais je pense que tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne te fais aucune faveur en te laissant sortir ta mère du bourbier dans lequel elle s'est mise, et en lui permettant de te traiter comme de la merde. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je ne vais pas endurer le comportement de ta mère sans me plaindre, et si tu ne parviens pas à la stopper, je le ferai. »

« Elle ne m'écoute pas. »

« Elle écoute lorsqu'il y a de l'argent en jeu. »

Rosie essaya de le contourner, mais il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu m'as dit un jour que personne ne s'était jamais battu pour toi. Eh bien, je suis là. Laisse-moi me battre pour toi. Laisse-moi te protéger. »

Rosalie chercha ses yeux et n'y vit rien d'autre que de la détermination et de la sollicitude. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle se sentait lasse. Tellement, tellement lasse.

Elle hocha la tête sans enthousiasme.

Il embrassa son front. « Tu es restée debout toute la nuit. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une sieste ? »

« Tu es fatigué toi aussi. »

« Je te rejoindrai. »

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, se repliant sur elle-même pour former une boule.

Emmett éteignit toutes les lumières avant de retirer ses chaussures et d'aller la rejoindre. Elle le laissa l'entourer de ses bras et l'attirer près de lui.

« Peu importe ce que je fais, je ne serai jamais rien pour elle. J'ai été acceptée à Stanford, pour l'amour du ciel, et elle donne l'impression que c'était un concours de tee-shirts mouillés ! »

« C'est une toxicomane, Rosie. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à autre chose de sa part. »

Rosalie se pelotonna en diagonale, resserrant son emprise sur lui.

Il effleura ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ta grand-mère est fière de toi et de tout ce que tu as accompli, et moi aussi. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Emmett caressa ses cheveux, espérant qu'elle serait capable de s'endormir, et maudissant la femme qui lui avait fait sentir qu'elle ne valait rien.

**ooo**

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Rosalie s'assit, groggy.

Emmett était en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable.

« Il est 14h30. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle bâilla. « Mieux. Mais j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, tout sourire. « Ne te tracasse pas avec ça. »

« Je pue, Emmett. Je dois aller prendre une douche. » Elle le regarda fixement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Un bain en tandem ? »

« Ça semble vraiment super, Mlle Hale. Merci pour l'invitation. » Il captura ses lèvres pendant un moment, l'embrassant intensément. « Mais je vais devoir remettre ça à plus tard. J'ai réservé une séance de massage pour toi au spa. »

Les yeux de Rosalie s'agrandirent de surprise. « Tu plaisantes. »

« Ton rendez-vous est dans une demi-heure. J'ai commandé au service d'étage pour que tu puisses déjeuner avant d'y aller. Et si tu veux te détendre au spa pour le reste de l'après-midi, vas-y. Tu n'as qu'à tout faire facturer à la chambre, et je payerai la note. »

« C'est trop. »

Il prit sa main. « C'est notre premier voyage ensemble. Permets-moi de te gâter un peu. »

« Je te coûte de l'argent. »

« La plupart de nos rancards ont consisté en dîners ou en soirées au pub avec Jasper et Alice. Il est temps de se rattraper. Par ailleurs, tu as besoin d'une pause. Vois ça comme une forme de thérapie. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, espérant que sa dernière remarque de l'offenserait pas.

« Et au sujet de Lillian ? »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Je vais m'arranger avec elle. Profite de ton après-midi, et ce soir je te sortirai en ville. » Il l'embrassa gentiment. « Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu prennes ton déjeuner. Je vais téléphoner à ma mère pour voir comment Michael Stipe va. »

Rosalie sourit et alla à la table qu'Emmett avait préparée pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Esme était sur le haut-parleur, excitée de donner moult détails à propos de Michael Stipe.

« Dis à Rosalie que je n'ai jamais vu de chat plus adorable que le sien. Il est tellement affectueux. Nous passons de merveilleux moments ensemble. Je l'ai emmené chez PETCO ce matin, et un homme très sympathique qui travaille dans la section pour les chats m'a aidée à choisir un harnais pour que je puisse sortir Michael dehors et le promener. Nous avons déjà fait deux balades ensemble. Il adore ça. »

Rosalie, sous le choc, laissa tomber son sandwich par terre.

**ooo**

« Monsieur McCarty, » le salua Lillian avec raideur en ouvrant la porte.

« Lillian. »

Elle fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer dans la suite. Celle-ci avait été nettoyée et rangée. Il nota avec satisfaction que la preuve qu'elle avait fait usage de cocaïne avait été éradiquée de la table à café.

« Pourquoi Lee-Lee n'est-elle pas avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait suspicieuse.

« _Rosalie _avait un rendez-vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre argent. » Le ton d'Emmett était méprisant. Il se dirigea vers une table et s'assit, tirant une liasse de papiers et un stylo de son porte-documents.

« Elle va payer votre facture, y compris la prochaine nuit. Le gérant de l'hôtel a été informé que s'il y a des frais supplémentaires ou des dommages, il sera de votre responsabilité de les payer. C'est compris ? »

Lillian s'assit en face de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais un seul regard de l'homme imposant la réduisit au silence.

Il tapota du doigt un des documents qu'il avait sortis.

« Ceci est un billet à ordre, ou, si vous préférez, une promesse de paiement. Vous allez le lire et le signer. Il indique que vous devez de l'argent à Rosalie pour l'hôtel, et que vous devez lui payer la totalité du montant sur demande. »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas ce genre d'argent ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je doute fort que Rosalie l'appliquera, mais je veux qu'elle l'ait, juste au cas où. »

Lillian se tira une cigarette et l'alluma, les doigts tremblants. « Ceci est votre idée. Elle ne me ferait jamais ça. »

« Vous avez profité de sa gentillesse pendant des années. »

« Gentillesse ? Foutaise ! » Elle dévisagea curieusement Emmett. « Quel genre de gentillesse obtenez-vous d'elle ? Vous ne seriez pas ici si elle ne suçait pas votre bite. »

« Ça suffit ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Voulez-vous l'argent, ou non ? »

Il fit glisser les papiers et le stylo vers elle, puis il retira une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste.

« En guise d'incitatif, je vous ai acheté un billet aller simple pour San Francisco, et j'ai placé cinq cents dollars dans cette enveloppe. Signez les papiers, et elle sera à vous. »

Elle parcourut les pages brièvement, puis elle recula sur sa chaise, un sourire lent et méchant se propageant sur son visage tanné.

« Vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour un cul, aussi bien roulé soit-il. » Lillian tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. « Il doit y avoir autre chose. Elle vous fait attendre, c'est ça ? Pas étonnant que vous soyez tellement à cran. Vous devez avoir les couilles bleu marine. »

Emmett saisit l'enveloppe et la remit dans sa poche. Puis il se pencha sur la table, les mains tremblantes. « Vous devez vous taire. Maintenant. »

Lillian gloussa joyeusement. « Elle vous a enrubanné tellement serré que vous êtes prêt à éclater. Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine. Savez-vous à combien de mecs elle s'est donnée gratuitement ? »

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Emmett vint tout près de frapper une femme. Sa colère bouillonna en lui, et ses mains se muèrent en poings.

« C'est quoi votre foutu problème ? Vous êtes sa mère, nom de Dieu ! Êtes-vous même au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé quand elle était à Stanford ? Ou bien est-ce seulement que vous vous en fichez ? »

Une ombre tomba sur les traits de Lillian, mais elle disparut rapidement.

« Ce genre de truc arrive tout le temps. Pourquoi sa vie devrait-elle être différente ? » Elle fit une pause et inspira profondément. « Comment croyez-vous que je l'ai eue ? »

Emmett regarda les vrilles de fumée danser au dessus de la tête de Lillian. Il fut enveloppé par un sentiment d'horreur.

Il détourna les yeux d'elle, se concentrant plutôt sur les papiers.

« Lisez ceci, signez-le, et vos frais d'hôtel seront payés. Si vous ne signez pas ce document, je passe le seuil de la porte et vous irez en prison. »

« Lee-Lee ne me laissera pas aller en prison. »

Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de sourire lentement. « Oh, elle non, mais moi oui. Alors allez-y, Lillian. Essayez pour voir. »

Elle l'observa, cherchant avidement chez lui une faiblesse qu'elle pourrait exploiter, avant de prendre le stylo et de griffonner son nom sur la ligne prévue à cet effet.

« Maintenant sortez d'ici. » Elle lança rageusement le crayon sur la table.

« Juste une minute. » Il ressortit l'enveloppe et la lui montra. « Si vous appelez Rosalie maintenant pour lui présenter des excuses, le billet d'avion est à vous. »

Elle fit un geste de refus. « Je n'ai pas à m'excuser. Ni à elle, ni à qui que ce soit. »

« Une minute de votre temps en échange d'un billet d'avion et de cinq cents dollars. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inclina la tête vers la porte. « Dehors. »

Emmett faillit se mettre à rire. « J'avais tort à votre sujet, Lillian. »

« Tort ? Et quoi encore ? »

« Je pensais que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour du pognon. Je suppose que vous avez des principes, après tout. C'est dommage que votre principe de base soit que votre fille n'est rien. »

Encore une fois il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche, puis il ramassa la paperasse, remettant le tout dans sa mallette avant de se lever.

« Rosalie ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et vous non plus. Mais elle a fait quelque chose de sa vie. Elle a fréquenté une université prestigieuse et elle est devenue avocate. Elle est aussi une femme incroyablement compatissante qui a pris soin de son ami Royce lorsqu'il se mourait du sida, et qui prend soin de sa grand-mère à présent qu'elle a souffert d'un accident vasculaire cérébral. Je suis honoré qu'elle ait même accepté de prendre un café avec moi, et encore plus qu'elle soit devenue ma petite amie.

Il y a des gens qui veulent tout consumer autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. D'autres se tiennent à proximité et les regardent faire. Je ne vais plus laisser Rosalie vous regarder. Et je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser lui faire du mal à nouveau. Gardez vos distances, parce que sinon notre prochaine rencontre risque de ne pas être plaisante. »

Ce disant, il franchit la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

**ooo**

Plus tard ce soir-là, Rosalie était assise en face d'Emmett dans un restaurant très chic, jouant avec la serviette en lin de couleur pourpre placée sur ses genoux.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » La voix d'Emmett était grave et sincère.

« Mieux. » Elle leva son joli visage pour lui adresser un sourire timide. « J'ai eu un après-midi très agréable. Merci. »

« Tu es exquise. » Il prit sa main en travers de la table.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pensé à mettre une robe dans mon sac de voyage. J'ignorais que nous allions manger dans un tel endroit. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la splendeur opulente du restaurant de Joël Robuchon dans l'enceinte du MGM Grand.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Nous aurions pu manger au Bellagio, mais j'ai pensé que ça changerait joliment de venir prendre un repas ici. » Un sourire désarmant fit lentement son apparition sur le visage d'Emmett. « La nourriture y est meilleure. »

Rosalie acquiesça et but une gorgée de champagne.

Le serveur enleva discrètement les plats d'amuse-gueules avant de remplir le verre d'Emmett et de repartir.

« Parle-moi, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas ruiner ta soirée. »

« Je peux voir que tu es encore contrariée. Parle-moi. »

Elle soupira, ses doigts caressant le velours pourpre de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Je pensais que les choses allaient être différentes cette fois-ci. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait appelée parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi, pas seulement de blé. » Rosalie baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, et que nous n'avons pas encore _été ensemble_, mais être avec toi a été une des expériences les plus importantes dans ma vie. Je veux que tu le saches, peu importe ce qui arrive. »

Emmett sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et essaya de parler, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Elle remarqua son malaise et détourna les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. Je voulais simplement te remercier, pas seulement pour être venu avec moi et avoir affronté ma mère, mais pour être bon pour moi. Personne n'a été bon pour moi depuis la mort de Royce. » Elle risqua un brave sourire.

« Rosie, à t'entendre on dirait que ceci est seulement temporaire. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut. « Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. »

« Je pense que oui, » dit-il lentement. Il demeura silencieux pendant un moment, se demandant combien il devait en dire, ce qu'il devait confesser.

Elle le regarda comme un oiseau contemple un chat, conscient de la force supérieure de celui-ci.

« Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Mais il faut que tu saches que mes sentiments envers toi sont… sérieux. » Emmett la dévisagea pudiquement, anxieux de voir sa réaction.

C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tu es une bonne personne. Venir à ma rescousse comme tu l'as fait… Tu rendrais fière n'importe quelle mère. Ça me fait penser, il faut que j'achète un cadeau à Esme pour avoir pris soin de Michael Stipe. Crois-tu qu'elle aimerait avoir quelque chose de la boutique de cadeaux ? Une écharpe, peut-être ? »

« Rosie. » Il la persuada de lui prêter sa main, qu'il nicha dans les deux siennes. « As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me faire peur. » Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle se préparait psychologiquement pour ce qui allait venir. « Ça va. Je comprends. »

« J'ai aussi dit que pour moi, ceci est sérieux. »

Emmett regarda les grands yeux bleus de Rosalie s'agrandir et se rétrécir. Puis il vit son visage se chiffonner.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour être à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici par devoir ou parce que je suis une bonne personne. Je suis venu pour toi. Tu dois savoir ce que ça veut dire, Rosie. Tu dois savoir que je- »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Interrompit le serveur, le visage soucieux.

« Oui, ça va. Merci. » Emmett semblait agacé.

« Puis-je offrir une eau de Seltz à mademoiselle ? Ou une tasse de thé ? »

« De l'eau, s'il vous plaît. » Rosalie se tamponna les yeux avec un coin de sa serviette tandis que le serveur se retirait.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » Emmett avait l'air bouleversé et préoccupé, ses sourcils formant une ligne continue au milieu de son front.

Elle pressa une main contre sa joue, et attira son visage vers le sien. Elle prit son temps, l'embrassant lentement mais minutieusement, soupirant de contentement en le libérant.

« Être avec toi me rend heureuse, Emmett. »

« J'en suis content. » Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de récupérer la serviette sur ses genoux. Il essuya son visage avec douceur. « Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Pas si tu es heureuse. »

Quand le serveur revint, Emmett insista pour qu'il réarrange le service de table afin qu'ils puissent manger côte à côte. Rosalie contempla l'homme qu'elle aimait et sentit son cœur déborder. Il lui semblait que, même s'il n'avait pas prononcé les mots, le cœur d'Emmett lui appartenait.

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent au Bellagio, où Emmett la surprit avec des billets pour aller voir le Cirque du Soleil. Quand ils regagnèrent leur chambre, peu après minuit, elle eut vite fait de l'attraper par sa cravate pour l'attirer à elle.

Sa langue alla lécher la plénitude de sa lèvre inférieure, avant de plonger dans sa bouche. Il sentit des étincelles alors qu'elle l'embrassait, le brûlant et l'excitant. Ses doigts coururent de haut en bas le long de son dos avant qu'il n'amène leurs hanches à se connecter.

Rosalie se dégagea, desserrant lentement sa cravate. Elle la lança sur une chaise et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Son tee-shirt suivit, et bientôt il se tint devant elle, nu jusqu'à la ceinture.

Elle caressa les bandes de son tatouage et recula. Avec un clin d'œil, elle enleva sa robe qui glissa et forma une flaque noire autour de ses pieds.

Emmett tempéra sa surprise en explorant son corps avec ses yeux. Elle était ravissante – grande, avec de longues jambes et des courbes pulpeuses à tous les bons endroits.

« Superbe, » songea-t-il à voix haute.

« Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements sexy. » Elle baissa les yeux sur le satin beige qui couvrait ses seins et ses fesses avec un sentiment proche de l'embarras.

« Au contraire. » Il lécha ses lèvres, la zieutant avec avidité. « Trésor, même de la toile de jute aurait l'air sexy sur toi. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il se faisait des sous-vêtements en toile de jute. »

« Tu serais magnifique dans n'importe quoi. Ou rien. » Il sourit, exhibant ses fossettes. « Tu es foutrement séduisante. »

Lorsque Rosalie ne rit pas, ou ne le taquina pas en réponse, il devint anxieux.

« Je ne devrais pas jurer. Tu es extrêmement séduisante. Ça te va ? »

« Ça m'est égal que tu jures. » Elle fit un geste pour indiquer l'espace entre eux. « Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore touchée. Ne le veux-tu pas ? »

Il se déplaça pour être devant elle, appuyant ses lèvres sur la peau en dessous de son oreille. « Jouons à 'imite le chef,' » murmura-t-il. « Tu fais un geste, et j'emboîte le pas. »

Le cœur de Rosalie manqua un battement. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, mais elle avait aussi l'impression d'être une figurine en verre qu'il tenait à distance. Elle ne voulait pas être fragile et intouchable. Elle voulait être normale.

Elle le guida vers le lit. Appuyant une main sur sa poitrine, elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos. Puis elle chevaucha sa taille avec empressement.

« J'aime bien la direction que ça prend. » Il sourit, faisant courir le dos de ses mains le long de ses côtes.

Elle frissonna, savourant le moment.

« C'est plus facile pour moi d'être sur le dessus. »

« Et ça me procure une vue spectaculaire. Alors je pense que _Rosie sur le dessus_ est une position gagnante. »

Elle sourit et ses épaules se détendirent. Les yeux bruns d'Emmett dansaient de joie, et son sourire la fit se sentir légère et heureuse.

« Tu as des seins magnifiques. » Il repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. « Tu ne devrais pas les couvrir. »

« Je songe à changer mes cheveux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis blonde en réalité. »

Il passa le revers de ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Tu serais sensationnelle d'une façon ou de l'autre. »

« Ça t'es égal ? » Elle pencha la tête de côté et l'observa.

« On peut dire ça. Je pense que tu dois être toi-même, quoi que tu fasses. »

Elle l'embrassa légèrement. Lorsqu'elle recula, les yeux d'Emmett s'assombrirent.

« Montre-moi, » murmura-t-il. « Montre-moi ce que tu veux. »

Elle tira ses mains pour qu'il prenne ses seins en coupe.

Au début, ses effleurements se firent hésitants et il la tint négligemment pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Quand la langue de Rosalie entra dans sa bouche, ses pouces frôlèrent ses mamelons.

Elle gémit et se pencha en avant, ses seins lourds dans les mains d'Emmett tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. « J'aime ça, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tant mieux. » Il répéta l'action alors que leurs langues dansaient, tirant les bonnets de son soutien-gorge vers le bas.

Elle frémit au contact de l'air avec sa peau brûlante qui fit durcir et contracter ses mamelons. Emmett prit l'un d'eux dans sa bouche, faisant courir sa langue autour du périmètre avant de le sucer doucement.

Rosie commença à se frotter contre lui, lançant sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Il résista à l'envie de soulever ses hanches, mais bougea une main vers le devant de son slip, la caressant à travers le tissu.

« Ça te plaît ? » Chuchota-t-il. « Est-ce que tu aimes ces sensations ? »

Sa réponse se fit attendre. Il continua de tracer des cercles entre ses jambes avant de réaliser qu'elle ne se penchait plus pour faciliter ses attouchements. Elle avait complètement cessé de se mouvoir.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait déclenché quelque chose qui l'avait fait arrêter. Lentement, il se redressa sur le lit, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Rosalie n'avait toujours pas bougé, et ses yeux, bien qu'ouverts, étaient agrandis et regardaient dans le vague.

« Rosie ? Chérie, regarde-moi. »

Elle fixait la tête de lit, immobile.

« C'est moi, Emmett. » Il fit une pause. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est seulement moi. C'est Emmett. »

Un moment passa et elle cligna des yeux.

« Rosie ? »

Elle baissa lentement son regard, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« C'est moi, trésor. Tu es avec moi au Bellagio et tu es en sécurité. »

Elle réalisa la façon dont leurs corps étaient enlacés. « Je-Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je suis navré. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. »

Elle se détourna de lui, et Emmett craignit qu'elle ne se précipite à la salle de bain.

« J'ai- j'ai juste… » Sa voix faiblit et elle secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle opina avec incertitude.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Son visage retrouva ses couleurs, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. « Tu me touchais. J'aimais ça. Puis un truc s'est produit, et je me suis sentie comme si je flottais à la dérive. »

Emmett la vit trembler, mais il s'inquiétait de la voir se sauver s'il la touchait. « Je ne veux pas que tu flottes à la dérive. Je te veux ici avec moi. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Peux-tu rester avec moi ? »

Elle lui sourit timidement et acquiesça, ses yeux dardant ses seins nus.

Lentement et délibérément, il remit les bonnets de son soutien-gorge en place pour qu'elle soit couverte.

« Là, comme ça, » dit-il un peu abruptement. « Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume. »

Il sourit encore, un sourire patient, et dans ses yeux, Rosalie vit de la compassion et de l'affection, de l'inquiétude et de la déception. Cela faillit lui briser le cœur.

Avant qu'elle puisse s'excuser, il ouvrit ses bras.

« Tu es en sécurité ici. Je le promets. »

Elle se recroquevilla sur lui, presque comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Emmett l'entoura de ses bras et la serra étroitement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi, » murmura-t-elle, une larme solitaire striant son nez. « Je te veux. Jamais je ne me suis soucié de quelqu'un comme je me soucie de toi. »

Emmett la serra plus fort, mais très délicatement. « Je suis vraiment heureux d'entendre ça, parce que je t'aime, Rosie. »

Il tira les couvertures sur eux et ses lèvres effleurèrent gentiment ses cheveux. « Et je ne m'en vais nulle part. »

Les larmes de Rosie coulèrent et tombèrent sur son torse nu. Mais cette fois, il la laissa pleurer, espérant que les larmes lui apporteraient la délivrance qu'il souhaitait désespérément lui offrir.

**À suivre…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Nous voici donc en juin (2012), et cette histoire tire à sa fin.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 18**

_**Au précédent chapitre...**_

_Lentement et délibérément, il remit les bonnets de son soutien-gorge en place pour qu'elle soit couverte._

_« Là, comme ça, » dit-il un peu abruptement. « Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume. »_

_Il sourit encore, un sourire patient, et dans ses yeux, Rosalie vit de la compassion et de l'affection, de l'inquiétude et de la déception. Cela faillit lui briser le cœur._

_Avant qu'elle puisse s'excuser, il ouvrit ses bras._

_« Tu es en sécurité ici. Je le promets. »_

_Elle se recroquevilla sur lui, presque comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Emmett l'entoura de ses bras et la serra étroitement._

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi, » murmura-t-elle, une larme solitaire striant son nez. « Je te veux. Jamais je ne me suis souciée de quelqu'un comme je me soucie de toi. »_

_Emmett la serra plus fort, mais très délicatement. « Je suis vraiment heureux d'entendre ça, parce que je t'aime, Rosie. »_

_Il tira les couvertures sur eux et ses lèvres effleurèrent gentiment ses cheveux. « Et je ne m'en vais nulle part. »_

_Les larmes de Rosie coulèrent et tombèrent sur son torse nu. Mais cette fois, il la laissa pleurer, espérant que les larmes lui apporteraient la délivrance qu'il souhaitait désespérément lui offrir._

« Rosie ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Emmett d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Elle alluma la lampe sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se retourna dans le lit en clignant des yeux comme un hibou. « Tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Non. Je reviens tout de suite. » Rosalie ferma la porte derrière elle.

Tout en lavant ses mains tremblantes, elle regarda son visage dans la glace. Elle avait à nouveau fait ce cauchemar, celui qui la tourmentait nuit après nuit. Curieusement, ce mauvais rêve avait cessé de la hanter depuis qu'elle sortait avec Emmett. Mais il était de retour.

Elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge et son slip, et elle frissonnait. Le corps imposant d'Emmett était une source de chaleur. Elle avait été confortable et bien au chaud en dormant dans ses bras. Mais maintenant...

Elle vit l'une des chemises d'Emmett suspendue derrière la porte. Elle l'enfila en vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Questionna-t-il lorsqu'elle alla le rejoindre. Ses grands bras sortirent de l'obscurité pour l'entourer et l'attirer contre lui. Il effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres ensommeillées alors qu'elle se nichait dans ses bras.

Il vint à l'esprit de Rosalie qu'elle pouvait mentir et lui dire qu'elle allait bien, ou alors elle pouvait lui dire la vérité. Après une brève délibération pendant laquelle Emmett se mit presque à ronfler, elle prit sa décision.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » murmura-t-elle.

« Un cauchemar ? » Il resserra son emprise. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. »

Emmett ouvrit les yeux. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

« C'est toujours le même. » Elle respira profondément. « Je suis avec mes amis à Stanford. Nous nous rendons à une petite fête dans une des maisons des fraternités. Je suis prête à passer la porte et je m'arrête. Je sais que je ne devrais pas y aller, mais je passe la porte malgré tout... »

« C'est terrible. » Il l'embrassa encore. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Ça ira. Le pire, c'est de savoir ce qui va se passer, et ne pas être en mesure de stopper. »

Emmett pressa leurs corps ensemble, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**ooo**

Le matin suivant, Rosalie se réveilla la première, mais elle ne quitta pas le lit tout de suite.

Emmett avait l'air tellement paisible durant son sommeil, le visage enfantin et détendu. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de tracer les plans de son visage et de sa poitrine.

Elle se sentait mal qu'il ait dormi en partie habillé. Il n'avait pas voulu se libérer d'elle assez longtemps pour retirer son pantalon. Elle était sûre que cela avait été inconfortable pour dormir, et maintenant ledit pantalon était désespérément froissé.

Il marmonna son nom et elle immobilisa ses doigts, inquiète de l'avoir réveillé. Mais sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'il était profondément endormi.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il lui avait avoué son amour et l'avait surprise, mais c'était la meilleure des surprises, comme s'il était un cadeau précieux qu'elle pensait ne jamais être en mesure de garder. Dorénavant, elle était encore plus déterminée à le garder.

Rose commanda au service en chambre et enfila une paire de jeans avant d'aller répondre à la porte. Avec précaution, elle versa une tasse de café à Emmett et l'apporta sous son nez. Comme s'il attendait ce signal, son visage se fronça avant qu'il ne renifle de façon calculée.

« Café. » Il laissa échapper un gémissement en frottant ses yeux.

Elle lui tendit la tasse.

« Bonjour. » Il la salua avec son sourire qui exhibait ses fossettes.

« Bonjour. J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner. »

« Formidable. » Il sirota son café avec appréciation. « Ma chemise te va à ravir. Tu es très sexy. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire d'homme amoureux avant de l'embrasser sans détours.

Après qu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, il prit sa main dans la sienne, attendant qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu parles à quelqu'un lorsque nous serons rentrés à Seattle. » La voix d'Emmett était ferme, mais il y avait une hésitation sous-jacente. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. « Je sais que je l'ai mentionné avant, et que tu as dit non. Mais je t'en reparle aujourd'hui car je crois que ça t'aidera. Je crois que ça nous aidera. »

« Je sais que je suis dans un sale état, c'est juste que... » Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je décrirais ta situation, Rose. »

Ses yeux rétrécirent d'incrédulité.

« Je suis sérieux. Je pense que tu as survécu à une expérience traumatisante et que tu es incroyablement robuste. Plus robuste que la plupart des gens. »

« Si je suis si robuste, pourquoi veux-tu m'envoyer voir un psy ? »

« Parce que tu es assez robuste pour lutter afin d'avoir une vie exceptionnelle plutôt qu'une vie médiocre. »

Rosalie roula des yeux, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire réticent.

« Tu as survécu à ce qui t'est arrivé, et tu t'es bâtie une vie professionnelle couronnée de succès. Maintenant, il est temps de bâtir une vie personnelle réussie. »

« Je ne suis pas en désaccord avec toi, mais où vas-tu pêcher ces trucs ? Tu lis Tony Robbins ? »

Emmett sourit d'un air penaud. « Non, ça ne vient pas de Tony Robbins. » Son sourire s'effaça. « Tu sais que j'ai fait du bénévolat pour le centre de ressources des victimes d'agressions sexuelles. »

Elle releva les sourcils, le défiant. « Et ? »

« Ils ont aidé beaucoup de gens. Je pense qu'ils peuvent t'aider toi aussi. J'irai avec toi, si tu veux. »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas de moi là-bas, et je peux le comprendre. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je suis partant. »

Rosalie baissa les yeux sur leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle s'émerveilla de voir que même si la main de son amoureux était immense, elle tenait la sienne, toute petite en comparaison, avec énormément de douceur.

« J'ai pensé à aller voir quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que ceci est l'occasion que j'attendais. Je dois m'occuper de ça maintenant, ou bien ... » Elle le regarda. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Hé. » Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. « Si tu n'es pas prête ou que tu ne veux pas y aller, je comprends. Je te dis seulement ce que je pense. »

Rosalie hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. « Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. C'est plus facile d'aller en chercher lorsqu'il y a une récompense en bout de ligne. »

« Quelle est la récompense ? »

« Toi. »

Emmett dissimula son embarras en appuyant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il amena leurs fronts à se toucher. « Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est au sujet de ton père. Ta mère a mentionné un truc sur lui hier. Que sais-tu à propos de lui ? »

L'expression de Rosalie se durcit.

« Rien. Je ne sais même pas son nom. Je le lui ai demandé, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. »

Emmett pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait continuer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien. »

« Dis-le moi quand même. » Le ton de Rosalie avait de plus en plus la dureté de l'acier.

Emmett caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce. « Elle a dit que tu étais le résultat d'un viol. »

Lorsque Rosalie ne réagit pas, il se demanda si elle l'avait entendu. Puis elle se dégagea de lui et se dirigea vers l'une des chaises dans laquelle elle s'assit lourdement.

Emmett tira une autre chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. « Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire. Tu as assez de merde à ramasser sans en rajouter. »

Elle mâchonna pensivement l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Non, il fallait que tu me le dises. Ma grand-mère n'a jamais rien dit. Et je doute que Lillian me l'aurait dit, sauf dans un moment de colère. »

Emmett posa une main sur son bras, le caressant à travers sa manche dans un geste de réconfort.

Rosalie se mit à rire amèrement. « Ça a du sens, tu sais ? Je pensais qu'elle était jalouse de ma beauté. Mais j'ai changé d'apparence et elle a continué à me détester. Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi. »

Emmett la regarda fermer les yeux et expirer lentement. Elle parla sans les rouvrir. « Je suppose que ça me donne une raison de plus de voir un thérapeute. »

La réponse de son amoureux se faisant attendre, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. « C'était censé être une plaisanterie. »

« Chérie, ta douleur n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Elle mit sa main sur le dessus de la sienne, acquiesçant légèrement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ça pourrait être une bonne chose de parler de ta mère à quelqu'un. »

« J'aimerais mieux parler à un thérapeute à propos du fait que je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon merveilleux petit ami. Après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas refuser d'aller en thérapie. »

« Tu peux toujours refuser. » Il semblait assuré, mais il soupira en frémissant. « Je vais être honnête, ces séances de câlins et de baisers sont difficiles pour moi. Nous nous rendons jusqu'à un certain point, et tout s'arrête sans préavis. »

Rosalie résista à l'envie de changer de sujet.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à garder mes mains loin de toi. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui cause tes réactions, j'ai malgré tout l'impression d'être une merde. »

Elle ferma les yeux, momentanément angoissée. « Je ne veux jamais que tu te sentes comme ça. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu endures ça ? »

Il toussota. « Je pense que nous sommes bons l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous soucions l'un de l'autre. Si tu avais été victime d'un accident et que tu avais de la difficulté à marcher, jamais je ne me plaindrais à ce sujet. Alors ça pourrait difficilement être le cas avec ça. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter de partager un lit ? »

« Seulement si tu penses que c'est ce que nous devrions faire. Pour ma part, j'aime dormir à tes côtés durant la nuit. »

« Mais comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, c'est difficile. »

« Pas au point de vouloir faire marche arrière plutôt que d'avancer, » répliqua-t-il farouchement. « J'aimerais seulement que nous ayons quelqu'un à qui parler afin de comprendre certaines choses. Nous saurions tous les deux où se situe la ligne, et j'arrêterais de la franchir accidentellement. »

Rosalie sentit son cœur peser du plomb. « Je souhaiterais que les choses soient différentes. »

Emmett redressa ses épaules. « J'accepte la situation telle qu'elle est. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ce choix. Tu mérites plus. »

« J'ai plus, » murmura-t-il les yeux brillants. « Je t'ai, toi. »

**ooo**

Après qu'ils eurent réglé la note, Rose se rendit à la boutique de l'hôtel afin de trouver un cadeau pour Esme pour la remercier de s'être si bien occupée de Michael Stipe (En dépit du fait qu'on ait réussi à convaincre la dame, pourtant réputée pour sa sagesse, d'acheter et d'utiliser une laisse). Emmett remit ses clés au valet, et comme c'était une journée ensoleillée, il attendit à l'extérieur avec les bagages.

Une Lexus rouge attira son regard à une certaine distance de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Emmett observa la voiture s'arrêter au bord du trottoir. Un homme à l'allure de dur à cuir, avec des cheveux noirs et des tatouages, sortit du véhicule et aida une femme plus âgée portant des lunettes de soleil à ranger sacs d'emplettes après sacs d'emplettes dans le coffre. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'acheter tout le contenu d'un grand magasin.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la femme retira ses lunettes de soleil, éventant son visage avec sa main. L'homme l'attira dans ses bras et la fit pivoter sans vergogne tandis que tous les deux riaient bruyamment.

Quand Emmett réalisa ce qui se passait, il poussa un juron. Il sortit son BlackBerry en vitesse et envoya un message à son ami au bureau du procureur de district.

**ooo**

Michael Stipe avait été choyé auprès de Mme McCarty, et il ne voulait pas quitter le mode de vie confortable qu'elle lui avait offert, mais on ne lui donna pas le choix. Après avoir boudé pendant une semaine, il daigna recouvrer son ancienne personnalité. Toutefois, Rosalie refusa de le promener en laisse, décidant qu'Esme pourrait continuer à se charger de cette activité.

Le jour après son retour à Seattle, Rosalie prit des dispositions pour voir un conseiller au Centre de Ressources des Victimes d'Agressions Sexuelles du Comté de King. Elle trouva les séances plus faciles que par le passé. Peut-être était-ce la personnalité de Dr. Larsen, ou peut-être était-ce le fait que maintenant Rosalie avait pour objectif de développer une saine relation romantique avec Emmett. Quelle que soit l'explication exacte, ses rendez-vous s'avérèrent utiles et édifiants.

« Beaucoup de survivantes vivent une vie normale et heureuse. Elles se marient et ont des enfants, elles réussissent leurs carrières, certaines entrent dans la fonction publique ou même en politique, » déclara le Dr. Larsen. « Mais être une survivante comporte certaines implications. Par exemple, il pourrait y avoir des activités sexuelles auxquelles vous ne vous sentirez pas à l'aise de vous livrer, peu importe le temps écoulé depuis l'agression. Il est possible que certaines positions soient hors limites pour vous durant les rapports sexuels. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Nous allons mettre l'accent sur ce que vous pouvez faire, et non sur ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire. »

« Et qu'en est-il de mon petit ami ? »

« Nous pouvons l'inclure dans ces conversations, si vous le souhaitez. Vous l'avez décrit comme étant généreux et patient. Donc il n'y a aucune raison de supposer qu'il ne possédera plus ces qualités à partir de maintenant. » Elle regarda Rosalie pour s'assurer que celle-ci reconnaissait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rosalie hocha la tête.

« Le sexe est important dans une relation, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante. Les couples passent le plus clair de leur temps en dehors de la chambre à coucher. Alors nous devrions concentrer notre attention sur la façon d'établir une bonne communication, une amitié, un soutien et un respect mutuel. Ce sont les éléments qui fournissent une base solide à la relation. »

« Emmett est un bon ami, » commenta Rosalie.

« Dirait-il la même chose de vous ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Nous pouvons en discuter. C'est aussi un sujet que vous devriez aborder avec lui. Comment vous sentez-vous à propos de lui ? »

« Je l'aime. » Rosalie fut étonnée de sembler si assurée en prononçant ces mots, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle les disait à voix haute.

« Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ? »

« Non. » Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'ai simplement pas encore été en mesure de le faire. »

Le Dr. Larsen ne portait résolument pas de jugement, d'après sa posture et son comportement.

« Aimer quelqu'un rend vulnérable. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous hésitez à verbaliser vos sentiments. Mais si vous l'aimez, vous voudrez le lui dire tôt ou tard. Et vous voudrez également le lui montrer. Nous pouvons parler des façons d'y parvenir qui n'incluraient pas les relations sexuelles. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils. « Mais je veux avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Ne devrais-je pas, vous savez... travailler là-dessus ? »

Le Dr. Larsen sourit avec bonhomie. « L'activité sexuelle est une progression naturelle entre deux personnes qui se soucient l'une de l'autre. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre et il y a une très bonne chimie entre vous. Pour le moment, je vous conseille d'éliminer la pression et de vous concentrer sur le plaisir d'être ensemble. »

« Mais chaque fois que nous faisons ça, quelque chose se produit. »

« Plusieurs survivantes font l'expérience de flash-backs ou de crises d'angoisse. C'est très fréquent. Nous pouvons travailler à développer les outils dont vous aurez besoin pour faire face aux éléments déclencheurs. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme vous concentrer à être dans le présent et ne pas laisser votre esprit vagabonder ou revisiter le passé. Contrôler votre respiration, ouvrir vos yeux et regarder où vous êtes, et avec qui. » Le Dr. Larsen se pencha vers l'avant sur sa chaise. « Nous pouvons pratiquer ces techniques ici pour vous y habituer et vous mettre à l'aise. Il me serait également utile de vous voir avec votre partenaire afin que nous puissions discuter à ce sujet. »

« Il n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais je sais qu'il trouve tout ça – bouleversant. » Rosalie tripota ses ongles.

« Regarder souffrir quelqu'un qui nous est cher peut être très déconcertant. Je pense que c'est une réaction pertinente de sa part. Nous pouvons l'inclure dans ces discussions afin que vous puissiez tous les deux essayer de résoudre ces problèmes en équipe. »

« Ça me plairait beaucoup. »

« Bien. Il est important de se rappeler que les déclencheurs peuvent être internes ou externes. »

Rosalie parut perplexe. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que la chimie de votre corps pourrait susciter une réaction même si vous n'êtes pas dans une situation sexuelle. Si vous êtes anxieuse ou déprimée, vous pourriez avoir un flash-back pendant que vous marchez dans la rue ou que vous regardez la télé. Parce que l'anxiété peut fonctionner comme un déclencheur interne, je vous recommande de vous détendre avec votre petit ami et de vous abstenir de vous mettre de la pression pour faire avancer les choses. Ce sera contre-productif. »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée, » pensa Rosalie de vive voix. « Je supposais que les déclencheurs étaient externes. »

Le Dr. Larsen se pencha à nouveau vers elle. « À présent que vous le savez, vous pouvez essayer d'être plus à l'écoute de vos émotions. Si vous êtes contrariée ou triste, ce ne sera pas un bon moment pour vous engager dans une activité sexuelle. Faites-lui des brownies à la place. »

Rosalie se mit à rire. « J'ai déjà essayé ça. »

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Il était très heureux. »

« Excellent. Assurez-vous seulement que, dans cette relation, vous recevez des brownies vous aussi. »

Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Croyez-moi, je reçois plus que ma juste part de brownies. »

**ooo**

Trois jours avant Noël, Rosalie dîna avec sa grand-mère à la maison de retraite. Par la suite, elle s'assirent ensemble dans le salon et regardèrent _The Bishop's Wife._

Rosalie vit les yeux de sa grand-mère s'illuminer chaque fois que Cary Grant entrait dans une scène, ses lèvres flétries bougeant tandis qu'elle articulait les fragments de dialogues dont elle se rappelait encore après toutes ces années. Il semblait étrange que sa mémoire à court terme se soit érodée, mais que sa mémoire à long terme lui permette de se rappeler les scènes de ses films préférés et les souvenirs d'enfance de Rosalie.

Elle voulait lui poser des questions à propos de son père. Elle savait que sa grand-mère était le genre de personne qui lui dirait la vérité sans dévoiler de détails sordides. Mais en notant le plaisir manifeste qu'elle prenait à regarder le vieux film, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas ternir la soirée. Pire encore, elle réalisa que, compte tenu de la santé et de l'état mental de sa grand-mère, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas poser les questions qui la démangeaient, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait recevoir des conseils et du réconfort comme c'était jadis le cas.

Elle voulait parler d'Emmett à sa grand-mère. Elle voulait lui avouer qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux et qu'elle avait bon espoir de bâtir un avenir avec lui. Elle voulait révéler qu'elle avait entrepris une nouvelle thérapie dans l'espoir de poursuivre sa guérison. Prenant conscience que la partie qu'elle aimait le plus chez sa grand-mère – la vivacité d'esprit et la compassion – avait disparu, Rosalie se fondit en larmes silencieuses.

_« Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, »_ songea-t-elle en essuyant son visage. _« Nous ne sommes pas censés perdre les gens que nous aimons peu à peu et morceau par morceau. »_

Inconsciente de la détresse de sa petite fille, Mme Hale demeura plongée dans le film jusqu'au moment où, sans avertissement, elle se tourna sur son siège.

Rosie sentit une vieille main noueuse contre sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas, chère. »

Elle regarda dans les yeux étonnamment clairs et bienveillants de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui tapota doucement le visage comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était enfant. « Tout va bien aller. Tu verras. »

Tandis qu'elles se dévisageaient l'une l'autre, Rosie fut saisie par la réalisation silencieuse que la meilleure partie de sa grand-mère était toujours là. Le film continua en arrière-plan pendant que la vieille dame tenait sa main et lui offrait un biscuit. Le biscuit lui-même n'avait rien de particulier, mais son don était incomparable.

Parfois un acte de bonté, si petit soit-il, suffit à réconforter une âme fatiguée et meurtrie.

**ooo**

Le vingt-trois décembre, Emmett s'introduisit dans l'appartement de Rosalie avec sa propre clé. Elle lui avait demandé d'arriver à dix-huit heures trente exactement et c'est ce qu'il fit, muni d'une bouteille de champagne. En passant le seuil, il entendit de la musique.

_Bob Seger._

Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Rosie de savoir la connexion qu'il faisait entre Bob Seger et Lauren, il résista à l'envie de changer la musique. Rosie avait pris la peine de faire jouer quelque chose qu'il aimait (plutôt que son horrible R.E.M.), alors il n'allait certainement pas se montrer ingrat.

« Salut, » l'accueillit-elle, essuyant ses mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe bleue.

« Salut. » Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, et elle le surprit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en approfondissant le baiser.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, chérie. » Il mit de côté l'étonnement causé par l'accueil enthousiaste qu'il venait de recevoir, et plaça la bouteille glacée dans sa main. « J'ai pensé que nous devrions célébrer le début de nos vacances. »

Rosie accepta la bouteille avec surprise. Elle savait qu'Emmett n'était pas particulièrement friand de champagne. Le fait qu'il en ait apporté parce qu'il savait que c'était sa boisson préférée la fit sourire.

« Le dîner est prêt. J'ai fait des enchiladas. »

Emmett laissa échapper un cri et la souleva pour la faire virevolter.

Elle se mit à rire, essayant très fort de ne pas faire tomber le champagne. « Quelque chose me dit que tu es content du menu. »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'adore tes enchiladas. Sinon pourquoi serais-je en train de danser ? »

Il la redéposa au sol avec précaution.

Elle prit un moment pour retrouver son équilibre. « Tu ne danses pas ? »

« Regarde-moi, Rosie. » Il fit un geste pour montrer ses larges épaules et ses grands pieds. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un danseur ? »

« Tu es un boxeur. Les boxeurs doivent apprendre à avoir un bon jeu de jambes. »

« Le boxeur que tu as devant toi ne peut pas danser. D'ailleurs, Lauren voulait que je m'inscrive à des leçons de danse avant le mar- » Emmett s'arrêta.

Ses yeux vacillèrent vers ceux de Rosalie.

« Je pense que nous avons établi que c'était une idiote. Je ne te forcerais pas à suivre des cours de danse. » Elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la petite cuisine.

Il la suivit.

« Je croyais que les femmes aimaient danser. »

Elle ramassa une paire de gants de four, s'apprêtant à retirer les enchiladas du four, mais il l'intercepta. « Laisse-moi faire ça. »

« Merci. J'aime danser, mais si je dois danser avec un partenaire, j'aimerais que ce soit toi. Sinon, je préférerais m'asseoir avec toi et regarder. »

Il déposa le plat sur le dessus de la cuisinière et ferma la porte du four. « Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet de la danse. »

« Non. Quoi ? »

Il ôta les gants de four en simulant un strip-tease, en faisant tournoyer un de manière provocante. « Danser mène tout droit à une partie de jambes en l'air à la verticale. »

Rose le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire.

Emmett sortit deux flûtes à champagne de l'armoire du haut. « Tu n'avais jamais entendu ça avant ? C'est une vieille blague. »

« J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit nouvelle pour moi. » Elle lui tendit la bouteille. « As-tu déjà... »

Il ouvrit le champagne avec une facilité déroutante et remplit les flûtes. « Euh, oui. Toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent avant de goûter au champagne.

Le dîner fut détendu. Emmett changea la musique et fit jouer R.E.M. parce qu'il savait que ça ferait plaisir à Rosalie. Elle avait fait des brownies qu'elle servit avec une sauce au chocolat et de la crème glacée car elle savait que ça lui plairait. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa pour regarder des épisodes de _Star Trek_ avant de se mettre au lit.

Emmett suivit sa routine habituelle, laissant Rosalie utiliser la salle de bain la première avant de se brosser les dents. Il se dévêtit et ne garda que son boxer, lequel était constellé de petits rennes qui brillaient dans le noir, et il se glissa dans le lit.

Rosie alla le rejoindre, vêtue d'une nuisette bleue.

Il l'embrassa avec retenue, puis il ouvrit les yeux avec curiosité lorsqu'il la sentit s'éloigner.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais il faut que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler. »

La posture d'Emmett se raidit. « Tu ne me dois pas d'explications. »

« Tout le monde au travail sait que nous formons un couple depuis que nous sommes allés à la fête de Noël ensemble. Il va y avoir du potinage, c'est inévitable. Tyler serait bien capable de rappeler à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il a couché avec moi le premier. »

« Il pourrait faire ça, s'il est encore en mesure de parler. » Emmett grogna, faisant instinctivement craquer ses jointures.

Rosalie tendit le bras pour prendre sa main.

« Tu as déjà remis Tyler à sa place deux fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de le refaire. »

« Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. » Il fronça les sourcils.

Rosalie inspira lentement.

« Un groupe de gens du bureau avait décidé d'aller prendre un pot un vendredi soir. Tyler m'a invitée à me joindre à eux. Je n'avais rien à faire et je ne connaissais personne en ville, alors j'y suis allée. C'était chouette. Jessica et moi nous sommes installées au bar pour bavarder et boire. Tyler m'a demandé de danser avec lui à quelques reprises. »

Elle libéra la main d'Emmett.

« Il y avait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels. Je me demandais si ce serait différent, si je serais différente. J'ai bu sans arrêt parce que ça m'aidait à contrôler mes nerfs. Alors quand Tyler m'a invitée chez lui, j'ai dit oui. »

Emmett tenta de garder une expression neutre alors que ses entrailles se crispaient.

Rose commença à jouer avec un coin du drap, enroulant le tissu autour de ses doigts. « Je pensais que je pourrais le faire. Mais il était brutal et pressé, et j'ai eu un épisode en plein milieu de l'acte. Quand je suis revenue à moi, il avait terminé et j'ai pleuré. »

« Est-ce que c'était consensuel ? »

« Ouais. J'ai décidé d'aller chez lui avant d'être ivre. Je croyais que boire faciliterait les choses. Ça peut avoir contribué à ma défaillance, je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien. »

« Mais tu voulais qu'il arrête ? »

« À la fin, oui. Mais c'était ma faute puisque j'avais accepté son invitation. Je voulais me prouver que je pouvais sortir et m'envoyer en l'air. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Stupide, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide de ta part de vouloir avoir une vie sexuelle normale. Je pense que tu as fait preuve de mauvais jugement. Et Tyler est un trouduc. » Emmett essaya de ne pas trop parler car il craignait de perdre son sang-froid.

« Je ne peux pas argumenter avec toi à ce sujet. C'était une erreur que je regrette, et maintenant je dois vivre avec chaque fois que je le croise. » Elle se rapprocha d'Emmett, appuyant sa tête sur une partie de son oreiller. « Ceci est la partie où je te dis qu'il a un très petit pénis. »

Le visage d'Emmett se fendit immédiatement d'un sourire.

« Rosie. » Il traça la courbe de sa joue avec son pouce. « Je ne veux pas finir dans une situation où nous ferions un truc parce que tu sens que tu as quelque chose à prouver. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. »

« Bien. »

Il l'embrassa gentiment avant d'éteindre la lumière. Les étoiles sur le plafond au-dessus d'eux émirent une lueur réconfortante.

Rosalie envisagea la possibilité d'initier quelque chose avec Emmett afin de se sentir proche de lui, mais les paroles de Dr. Larsen lui revinrent en mémoire. Ayant raconté à Emmett ce qui s'était passé avec Tyler, elle se sentait sale et honteuse. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour pousser leurs limites sexuelles.

« Merci pour cette soirée. Tout était parfait. » Il la serra dans ses bras, son avant-bras effleurant le dessous de ses seins. « Mais la prochaine fois, nous regarderons _The Next Generation_. »

Rosalie gloussa en entendant le commentaire on ne peut plus 'geeky' de son petit ami, et bientôt elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**ooo**

« Je ne veux pas aller à la messe, » grogna Bella. Elle était distraite depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Paris une semaine plus tôt. Ce soir-là en particulier, elle avait paru apathique et déprimée.

« C'est la veille de Noël. Nous y allons toujours. » Le ton d'Esme ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation. « Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, vous êtes les bienvenus si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous, ou bien vous pouvez rester ici et vous mettre à l'aise pendant notre absence. »

« Allons, Bella. Nous vous accompagnons. » Alice désigna Jasper qui se prélassait dans un état de stupeur provoqué par la dinde dont il avait sans doute un peu abusé, et qui était incapable de confirmer ou nier la déclaration de sa femme.

« J'y vais moi aussi, » renchérit Rosalie. « Et je suis agnostique. »

Esme la regarda avec surprise et Rosalie mit la main sur sa bouche. « Désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, chère. Tu es toujours la bienvenue si tu veux nous accompagner à l'église. Mais toi, Isabella Marie McCarty, tu n'as pas le choix de venir. » La voix d'Esme était chaleureuse mais ferme.

Bella fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « D'accord. Mais je ne vais pas chanter les cantiques de Noël. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'habitude tu aimes la messe de minuit. » Emmett essaya d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur, mais elle le repoussa.

Avant qu'il puisse se plaindre, la sonnette retentit.

Emmett s'attendait à trouver une petite foule de chanteurs de cantiques sur son perron. À la place, il y avait un seul individu s'acharnant sur la sonnette, affublé d'une barbe de vingt-quatre heures, d'une écharpe verte, et d'un béret noir. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un café de la Rive Gauche.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Emmett dévisagea le jeune homme avec suspicion. « Et puis d'abord, arrêtez de sonner à la porte. On vous a entendu la première fois. »

« Oh. Désolé. Mon nom est Edward Masen. » Il lâcha la sonnette et tendit sa main.

Emmett croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fléchissant ses imposants biceps par la même occasion.

« C'est la veille de Noël et il est plus de vingt-trois heures, pour l'amour de Dieu. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Qui est-ce, Em ? » Bella tourna le coin et s'arrêta.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira considérablement. « Talula. »

« Vous vous êtes trompé de maison, mon ami. Personne ici ne porte ce nom. » Emmett s'apprêta à lui refermer la porte au nez.

« Attends. » D'une main, Bella pressa le bras de son frère.

« Est-ce que tu connais ce gars-là ? » Il fit un signe du pouce en direction de la porte ouverte.

« Est-ce que tu me connais, Bella ? » Demanda Edward dans un demi murmure, ses yeux perçant les siens comme deux lasers.

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. « Je suppose que je me suis trompé de maison après tout. Joyeux Noël. »

Comme il se tournait pour s'en aller, Bella prit son coude.

« Ne t'en va pas, » réussit-elle à articuler, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. »

Elle fondit en larmes, sanglotant bruyamment en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le visage d'Edward se détendit tandis qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras.

« Ma mère en a finalement eu assez de me voir me morfondre, et elle m'a ordonné de sauter dans un avion. »

« Elle t'a donné un ordre ? » Marmonna-t-elle contre son manteau.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« J'étais tellement malheureuse. » Elle s'agrippa à lui avec une poigne de fer. « Je voulais prendre un vol pour Chicago pour te voir, mais je n'avais pas l'argent. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes un peu ? » Ses longs doigts entourèrent sa taille.

« Non. » Bella leva la tête et plongea les yeux dans son regard vert étonné. « Je t'aime tout court, espèce d'idiot. »

Elle lui enleva son béret et le jeta au sol. « Mais tu dois te débarrasser de ce chapeau ridicule. »

La saillie emmêlée qu'étaient ses cheveux se dressa en pic sur sa tête. Il se mit à rire résolument, tentant de les discipliner avec ses doigts. « Tu aurais dû me prévenir, Bella. Je viens de traverser la moitié du pays en avion pour te voir. Et regarde de quoi j'ai l'air à présent. »

« Je te regarde. » Elle caressa son visage rugueux avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge derrière eux, Edward rompit leur baiser, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tellement. »

Emmett prit une grande respiration, observant attentivement la scène intime qui se jouait devant lui.

« Diable, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

**À suivre...**

**L'année 2012 est maintenant derrière nous au moment où je reposte mes chapitres sur ce site, mais sachez que ça a été une période très difficile pour moi, car j'ai perdu ma mère et mon amie Anna-Lisa (Just4ALE) cette année-là, sans compter les nombreuses personnes avec qui j'étais en contact par l'intermédiaire de mes histoires, et dont je suis sans nouvelles depuis cette époque très sombre de ma vie.**

**Milk**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**En date de la mi-juin 2012 :**

**Je vous livre ici la conclusion de cette magnifique histoire qui a fait le bonheur de beaucoup de gens, que ce soit en anglais, en français, en russe ou en allemand. Pour ma part, la traduction de cette fic m'a énormément aidée à passer à travers plusieurs moments difficiles. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que tous les ennuis sont derrière moi et que le soleil a recommencé à briller, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Toutefois, ce chapitre est un rayon de soleil en lui-même, et j'espère qu'il illuminera votre journée comme il a illuminé la mienne.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19**

_**Au précédent chapitre...**_

_« J'étais tellement malheureuse. » Elle s'agrippa à Edward avec une poigne de fer. « Je voulais prendre un vol pour Chicago pour te voir, mais je n'avais pas l'argent. »_

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes un peu ? » Ses longs doigts entourèrent sa taille._

_« Non. » Bella leva la tête et plongea les yeux dans son regard vert étonné. « Je t'aime tout court, espèce d'idiot. »_

_Elle lui enleva son béret et le jeta au sol. « Mais tu dois te débarrasser de ce chapeau ridicule. »_

_La saillie emmêlée qu'étaient ses cheveux se dressa en pic sur sa tête. Il se mit à rire résolument, tentant de les discipliner avec ses doigts. « Tu aurais dû me prévenir, Bella. Je viens de traverser la moitié du pays en avion pour te voir. Et regarde de quoi j'ai l'air à présent. »_

_« Je te regarde. » Elle caressa son visage rugueux avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

_Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge derrière eux, Edward rompit leur baiser, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tellement. »_

_Emmett prit une grande respiration, observant attentivement la scène intime qui se jouait devant lui._

_« Diable, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »_

Par considération pour l'homme costaud et intimidant qui le regardait avec curiosité, Edward abrégea le baiser. Au moment de se désengager de Bella, il y avait un petit attroupement dans le vestibule.

« Vas-tu nous présenter ton invité, Bella ? » Les yeux d'Esme voyagèrent de l'un à l'autre.

« Voici Edward, » annonça Bella. « Mon amoureux. »

Alice couina et Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Amoureux ? Tu n'as rien mentionné au sujet d'un amoureux. »

« Sans doute que tu n'écoutais pas, cher. Bienvenu dans notre demeure, Edward. Je suis la mère de Bella. » Esme accueillit le visiteur avec un sourire cordial et une étreinte.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme McCarty. Je suis désolé de me pointer ici sans avoir été invité. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être séparé de votre fille. » Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella.

« Nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. Bella, ferme la porte s'il te plaît, il fait froid dehors. » Esme entraîna rapidement tout le monde à la cuisine. « Nous nous apprêtions à aller à la messe. »

« Passez un bon moment. On se reverra plus tard. » Bella appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, son langage corporel indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

« J'aimerais me joindre à vous. » Il regarda les visages surpris autour de lui. « Si ça ne vous embête pas trop. »

« Oh non, pas du tout, bien au contraire. Je suis sûre que Bella sera contente que tu l'accompagnes. » Esme lança un regard éloquent à sa fille. « C'est une tradition familiale. »

« Bien. » Edward sourit, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella.

« À quel hôtel es-tu descendu ? » Intervint Emmett, ne s'encombrant pas de formalités.

« Euh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher un hôtel. J'ai loué une voiture à l'aéroport, et je me suis rendu ici directement. Si quelqu'un peut me donner le nom de l'hôtel le plus proche, j'appellerai pour réserver une chambre. » Edward tâtonna dans sa poche pour sortir son portable.

« Sottises, » répliqua Esme en agitant la main en direction des chambres. « Tu peux avoir la chambre d'Emmett. »

Emmett se tourna vers sa mère qui le regarda en relevant les deux sourcils, le mettant au défi de protester.

« Tu as ton propre appartement, et Edward est notre invité. Le laisserais-tu dormir à l'hôtel au lieu de lui offrir le gîte avec la famille ? »

« Il n'est pas ma famille, » marmonna Emmett en dévisageant sa sœur d'un air renfrogné. « Et je dors toujours ici la veille de Noël. »

« Il y a une première fois pour tout. » Bella lui tira la langue, à l'abri derrière sa mère.

« Hé. » Rose se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille d'Emmett. « Tu ne voudrais pas rester seul ici alors que tu peux passer la nuit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire réticent se dessina à la commissure des lèvres d'Emmett.

« D'accord, » annonça-t-il avant de serrer la main d'Edward. « Mais si tu touches mes affaires ou ma sœur, ton séjour sera de très courte durée. »

**ooo**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive céder ma chambre à Edgar. » Emmett se glissa dans le banc réservé à la famille McCarty à la suite de sa sœur.

Elle se retourna et lui administra un violent coup de coude. « Son nom est _Edward_, espèce de crétin ! »

Emmett se signa. « Surveille ton langage. Nous sommes à l'église. »

Bella jura à travers ses dents pour ensuite se signer et demander pardon.

« Assure-toi qu'_Edward_ reste dans ma chambre, et toi dans la tienne. Pas de batifolage dans mon lit. »

« Ça te va bien de me faire la morale. » Bella inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Rose. « N'oublie pas de mentionner le tango à l'horizontal dans tes prières. »

Esme s'avança sur son siège et dévisagea ses enfants adultes qui se chamaillaient comme des gamins. Ils se turent immédiatement et se redressèrent sur le banc.

Rosalie fit abstraction des paroles et de la musique pour se concentrer sur la crèche située à l'avant de l'église, et sur la sensation des doigts solides d'Emmett entremêlés aux siens. Elle n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur les origines de la fête de Noël, même si elle connaissait l'histoire. Ce qui la frappa, alors qu'elle regardait les statues de Joseph, de Marie et de l'enfant Jésus, fut de constater que Noël commençait avec une famille. Les visages des personnages reflétaient la joie et l'amour.

Dans un monde avec tellement de ténèbres, Rosalie était captivée par la lumière inexorablement attirée vers elle comme quelqu'un qui a été emprisonné dans une pièce obscure.

Les quatre derniers mois avaient apporté avec eux de nombreux changements. Elle avait un nouveau domicile, un petit ami qui l'aimait, et un bon emploi. Ses sessions avec sa thérapeute lui avaient donné l'espoir de pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse.

Elle frissonna. Comment pouvait-on vivre sans espoir ?

Emmett était au milieu de la récitation lorsqu'il la sentit frémir, et sans omettre un mot, il libéra sa main et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder les amis entassés sur le banc, elle sentit la chaleur du bonheur. Ce Noël serait célébré avec sa grand-mère et les McCarty, et il promettait d'être des plus agréables. Pas même la nouvelle de sa mère qui venait d'être appréhendée pour avoir contrevenu à sa libération conditionnelle n'allait mettre une ombre aux festivités. Rosalie murmura une prière silencieuse pour sa mère, constatant avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait commencé à croire que ça pouvait aider.

Lorsque les McCarty s'approchèrent de l'autel pour communier, Rose glissa sur le banc pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward qui était resté à sa place.

« Athée ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

« Pas loin. » Il sourit. « Épiscopalien. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul protestant. » Elle fit un geste en direction des Whitlock, qui étaient assis à l'autre extrémité du banc.

« Puis-je te demander un truc ? » Il se pencha pour être plus près d'elle.

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que je m'impose en logeant chez les McCarty ? »

Rosalie tourna la tête vers Edward pour examiner son visage. Ses yeux verts étaient intenses, et la sincérité apparente dans ses traits.

« Non. Ils désirent réellement ta présence. Je vais faire en sorte qu'Emmett oublie tout ça. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et il détendit ses épaules.

**ooo**

Edward était à moitié endormi lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Emmett s'ouvrir et se refermer. Une paire de pieds nus traversa le plancher à pas feutrés, et un corps tout chaud se joignit à lui sous les couvertures.

« Mme McCarty, je ne crois pas que ceci soit approprié. Je suis amoureux de votre fille. »

« T'es cinglé ! » Cria Bella, s'emparant de son oreiller pour le rouer de coups avec.

« Fais moins de bruit. Tu vas réveiller ta mère. » Edward saisit Bella par les poignets, l'immobilisant ainsi de manière efficace.

« Ce n'était pas drôle, » dit-elle en soufflant de colère.

Edward roula et se retrouva par-dessus elle, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Suis-je pardonné ? »

« Peut-être... si tu continues. » Bella dégagea ses poignets et attira Edward plus près d'elle, l'embrassant agressivement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle souleva son tee-shirt et entreprit de se trémousser pour s'en extraire.

« Attends. » Il tira son chandail vers le bas afin qu'elle ne soit plus dénudée. « As-tu songé à ta mère ? »

« Elle dort. Allons-y ! » Bella tenta à nouveau de retirer son tee-shirt.

« Non. »

« Non ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule. « Ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, et tu dis non ? Putain, c'est une blague ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas jurer comme ça alors que je me montre respectueux. »

« Respectueux ? Je suis en train de te supplier de me sauter. Crois-moi, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois respectueux. »

« Je le suis envers ta mère. Elle ne veut pas que nous dormions ensemble dans sa maison, et je respecte sa volonté. »

« Quoi ? »

Edward mit une main sur la bouche de Bella. « Peux-tu essayer de baisser le ton ? Tu vas me faire mettre à la porte. »

Elle mordit sa main juste assez fort pour qu'il la bouge. « Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? C'est incroyable. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? » Il s'effondra sur le dos et envoya un bras sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies mordu. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vraiment mordu. Je t'ai seulement montré mes dents. »

Il leva sa main et pointa les indentations qu'elle avait laissées dessus. « Tu as sûrement raison. »

Bella fulminait à présent. « Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je veux que tu couches avec moi ! »

Edward la regarda attentivement, momentanément silencieux.

« Ce que tu viens de dire ne sonne pas très bien à mes oreilles, Isabella, » finit-il par répondre.

Elle mâchouilla le bout de l'ongle de son pouce avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la poitrine d'Edward.

« Je suis désolée. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué et je veux me sentir intime avec toi. »

« Je le veux moi aussi. Mais je ne vais pas enfreindre les règles. Nous pouvons aller à l'hôtel demain ou quelque chose, mais je ne vais pas dormir avec toi ici. »

Bella appuya son menton sur son épaule. « Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Merde. »

« Comme tu dis. »

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. « Eh bien, c'est embêtant. Alors quoi maintenant ? »

« Tu vas m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, et retourner sagement dans ta chambre. Et moi je vais rester allongé ici et réciter les défaites militaires françaises jusqu'à ce que mon problème disparaisse. » Il pointa dans la direction générale de son entrejambe.

« Je pourrais régler ton problème pour toi. » Elle battit des paupières.

« Pas question. Ton frère va probablement vérifier les draps demain matin. Et alors il me tuera. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Bon, très bien. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. »

Elle embrassa Edward en vitesse, puis détala vers la porte.

Comme elle s'éloignait, il aperçut une petite culotte rouge à peine visible sur laquelle étaient imprimés, semblait-il, des mini-bérets.

Il se rejeta sur le lit en jurant.

**ooo**

« Viens te coucher. » La voix d'Emmett dériva vers Rosalie qui était assise sur le canapé, en train de caresser le chat. « Il se fait tard. »

« Je réfléchissais. » Elle étreignit Michael Stipe avant de le relâcher. Il s'éloigna, lui lançant un regard funeste et un miaulement plaintif.

« À propos de quoi ? »

Rosalie se déplaça sur le sofa pour être à côté d'Emmett.

« Je réfléchissais à ma vie. J'ai tendance à avoir ces moments de profonde réflexion quand je suis à l'église. Assez surprenant pour une agnostique, hein ? »

Il l'entoura de ses bras. « À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je repensais au jour où tu as entendu Tyler et Michael parler de moi. Au lieu de les ignorer ou de te joindre à eux, tu as fait quelque chose. »

« N'importe qui en aurait fait autant. Ces connards avaient besoin de se la fermer. »

Rosalie secoua la tête.

« D'autres personnes ont entendu ce qu'ils disaient et n'ont pas bronché. Tu es intervenu, même si j'avais été brusque avec toi. » Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. « J'aurais dû réaliser que tu étais différent à ce moment-là, mais non. J'avais été en colère pendant si longtemps. »

« Tu as été attaquée. Ta colère est légitime. » Emmett fronça les sourcils et l'attira contre lui. « Moi aussi je suis en colère. »

« Quand j'ai été attaquée à Stanford, quelqu'un a appelé la police. Quand Lillian n'a plus voulu de moi, ma grand-mère est devenue ma mère. Et quand j'étais seule et que j'avais peur, j'ai rencontré Royce.

Je suppose que je n'ai jamais réalisé que chaque fois que j'ai eu des ennuis, quelqu'un s'est manifesté pour me venir en aide. J'ai passé le plus clair de ma vie à me sentir en colère, alors que j'aurais dû être reconnaissante. »

« Je pense que tu es trop dure envers toi-même. Tu ne méritais pas que ces choses t'arrivent. »

Elle soupira profondément. « Non, je ne le méritais pas. Mais j'aurais dû passer plus de temps à être reconnaissante pour les bonnes choses qui me sont arrivées. » Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je t'aime, Emmett. »

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses grandes mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Son baiser fut chaste et bref, mais rempli d'affection. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il sourit en exhibant ses fossettes.

« Il faut que je t'emmène à l'église plus souvent. »

Elle sourit.

« Ce n'est pas l'église qui m'a fait changer d'idée. Ça fait un moment que je t'aime. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Elle bougea pour appuyer sa joue contre sa poitrine.

« Je n'étais pas prête. »

« Mais tu l'es maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te le dire. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, trésor. » Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son oreille. « Mais nous devons dormir un peu. Ma mère nous attend pour le petit déjeuner dans quelques heures. Et Morgan va arriver avec son cadeau de Noël à dix heures. »

« Elle va être tellement heureuse que tu lui aies acheté un chaton. » Rosie le serra étroitement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans son grand lit.

Emmett éteignit la lumière, et les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes brillèrent de façon rassurante. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rosalie et elle se blottit contre lui.

La chaleur entre eux augmenta tandis qu'ils se touchaient l'un l'autre, leurs mains glissant tout en délicatesse sur de la peau couverte et à découvert. Rosie l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et invitantes, s'ouvrant contre celles d'Emmett pour le convier à s'aventurer plus loin.

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, bougeant de concert alors que leurs jambes se rapprochaient. Elle appuya ses mains sur ses épaules, pressant le haut de leurs corps ensemble. En réponse, il commença à explorer la chair nue sous son tee-shirt, traçant les reliefs de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts avant de les poser dans le creux au bas de son dos.

« J'aime ceci, » murmura-t-elle contre les bandes de son tatouage. « J'aime être la seule qui sait que tu as ce motif sous tes costumes. »

Il émit un petit rire étouffé et mordilla le coin de sa bouche. « J'aime savoir que tu as les plus beaux seins du monde entier. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Embrasse-moi, Rosie. » Sa main s'entortilla dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers lui. Mais elle résista et s'éloigna.

Il se figea.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il. _Je l'ai encore fait._

Rose se dégagea de ses bras et s'assit, arrachant son tee-shirt d'un seul mouvement rapide. Elle frissonna dans l'air de décembre avant de retourner s'allonger aux côtés d'Emmett sous les couvertures.

« Embrasse-moi, Emmett. » Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine généreuse, puis les plongea dans ceux de son amoureux.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander une seconde fois. Il porta sa bouche à son sein gauche, effleurant son mamelon avec sa langue.

Rosie gémit et pressa la tête d'Emmett contre sa poitrine, cambrant le dos.

Il prit le mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant goulûment.

Son rythme était résolu, mais il faisait preuve de maîtrise. Il ne se berçait pas d'illusions en s'imaginant que l'affection qu'ils se montraient les conduirait à avoir des rapports sexuels. Il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre après toutes les fois où les choses s'étaient interrompues. Mais il voulait malgré tout s'assurer qu'elle soit satisfaite, aussi rendit-il hommage à ses seins, alternant les baisers avec la chaleur de sa langue.

Puis Rosie déplaça sa jambe au sommet de celles d'Emmett, amenant leurs hanches à se toucher.

« J'aime ce que tu fais, » admit-elle, sa voix à peine plus qu'un chuchotement.

« C'est une bonne chose, parce que j'aime le faire. » Son sourire tranquille allégea sa nervosité, et il fut plus facile pour elle d'aller de l'avant dans ses confidences.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels dans cette position. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Peut-être que c'est la bonne position pour nous. Personne ne doit se mettre sur le dessus, et nous pouvons nous tenir l'un l'autre. » Elle paraissait remplie d'espoir.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Rosie. Mais ne te sens pas obligée. » Il chercha ses yeux et fut étonné de trouver une grande sérénité dans leurs abysses. Elle avait l'air avide et enthousiaste.

Dans un mouvement qui le surprit, elle glissa une main vers le bas pour le caresser à travers son boxer, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il gémit, essayant de ne pas pousser contre sa main. Elle le titilla, ralentissant ses mouvements et ajoutant plus de pression, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine se contenir.

Il retint un juron et appuya une main contre l'estomac de sa compagne, glissant ses doigts vers le bas à la vitesse d'un escargot. Il voulait lui donner suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle l'arrête ou lui dise non, mais ses lèvres entrouvertes et son souffle qui s'accélérait l'éperonnèrent.

Il s'aventura à travers sa toison humide avant de caresser son entrejambe, faisant monter son excitation. Il était certain qu'elle finirait par le stopper, mais au moins il pouvait la contenter pendant un moment.

Elle traça sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, la prenant entre ses dents en même temps qu'elle tirait sur son short. Avec quelques poussées maladroites, le sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses hanches tandis qu'il lui retirait son slip.

Il embrassa son cou avec un gémissement de plaisir, lapant doucement sa peau. Elle l'attira entre ses jambes, le faisant frôler sa moiteur avant de le positionner là où elle le voulait.

Il arrêta et releva la tête.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux avant de le faire pénétrer en elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se fit saccadé.

« C'est si bon. »

« J'en suis heureux. Je t'aime, Rosie. » Il garda les yeux rivés sur elle, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Mais il ne vit que de l'excitation.

La main de Rosalie dériva sur la hanche d'Emmett, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse guider son va-et-vient. Le bras de celui-ci entoura son postérieur, soulevant sa jambe plus haut pour lui donner un meilleur accès tandis qu'il se mouvait en elle.

La respiration de Rosalie accélérait à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme. Il amena leurs corps ensemble de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux. L'agréable friction de leurs poitrines se frôlant la fit haleter.

Il voulait l'embrasser, goûter ses lèvres et sa bouche, mais il craignait de rompre le charme s'il fermait les yeux. Alors il agrippa ses fesses plus étroitement, sentant combien elle était douce et chaude autour de lui tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de le mener plus loin en elle.

Avec quelques coups de rein plus contrôlés, elle ferma les yeux et projeta sa tête en arrière, une série de sons inintelligibles s'échappant de sa bouche. Son corps s'immobilisa alors qu'il bougeait en elle, et il la sentit se raidir et ensuite se détendre graduellement.

Peu à peu, un sourire se propagea sur son visage.

Avec joie il accéléra pour la rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre contre elle, un juron d'émerveillement sur les lèvres.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, toujours connectés, leurs corps échauffés mais repus, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration reprenne sa cadence normale.

« Ah, » soupira-t-elle, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. « Merci. »

« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, ma chérie. » Il pressa une main sur son visage, son expression sérieuse. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, s'étirant et inspirant profondément. « Je me sens comme de la gélatine. »

« Tu es très belle. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau en se détachant de son corps, admirant sa bouche légèrement enflée et la rougeur qui s'était répandue de ses joues jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Si j'avais su que nous allions faire ça ce soir, je t'aurais emmenée à l'hôtel. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle s'enroula autour d'Emmett et il tira les couvertures sur elle.

« Pour rendre ce moment spécial. J'aurais commandé du champagne et mis de la musique. »

« Quel genre de musique ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Du jazz, peut-être. »

Elle rit doucement. « Pas de vieux R.E.M. ou de Bob Seger ? »

« Certainement pas. »

Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles en plastique qui continuaient de briller dans l'obscurité. « J'ai toujours voulu faire l'amour sous les étoiles. Je suis contente que nous ne soyons pas allés à l'hôtel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais que ça se produise de façon naturelle et spontanée, sans gros fla-fla. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ça m'a semblé très naturel. Mais pourquoi ce soir ? »

« Je t'aime. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu me protégeras. » Elle plaça son bras sur son biceps et le pressa légèrement. « Je sais que les choses ne seront pas parfaites pour nous, mais tu as toujours fait preuve de patience. »

L'expression d'Emmett devint sérieuse. « Je vais toujours te protéger, Rosie. C'est le moins que tu mérites. »

Elle embrassa ses fossettes, l'une après l'autre. « Merci. »

« Je me demande si ma sœur et son petit ami sont en train d'explorer mon lit. » Emmett grimaça de dégoût.

« J'en doute. Edward est soucieux de faire bonne impression. Et tu n'as pas exactement caché ta désapprobation. »

« Bella peut prendre ses propres décisions quand elle est dans sa chambre. »

Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents en secouant la tête.

« Et pour les annales, Mlle Hale, je dois mentionner que vous n'êtes pas une Reine de Glace. Vous êtes une jeune femme séduisante et sensuelle, et si nous n'avions pas à nous présenter chez ma mère dans quelques heures, je passerais le reste de la journée dans ce lit à vous démontrer très précisément à quel point vous êtes sensuelle. »

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent d'impatience.

« Eh bien... Je suppose que nous pourrions arriver avec un peu de retard. »

« Tout à fait. » Il fureta dans son cou avec son nez.

Elle ronronna son assentiment. « Nous pourrions dire que nous somme allés promener Michael Stipe et qu'il s'est enfui. »

« Excellente idée. J'ai toujours aimé ce petit salopard. »

Emmett s'étira pour embrasser Rosalie, et leurs sourires fusionnèrent pour n'en former qu'un.

**~ O ~ FIN ~ O ~**

**Alors voilà, il a fallu un an à Sebastien Robichaud pour écrire cette merveilleuse fan fiction, et il m'a fallu un an pour la traduire. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à lui donner une autre vie en français.**

**Au revoir, et merci encore de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure.**

**Milk **


End file.
